


渡鸦

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 210,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 狮蛇恩怨的神奇之处在于营造错觉。狮子对蛇不假辞色，蛇对狮子也睚眦必报。爱和恨都耗费精力，针对也是专注的一个侧面。如果愿意，不会引起任何人怀疑地，亚历克丝-埃弗利就能收集到西里斯-布莱克的消息。就算哪天她打消了对他的牵念，也可以不留痕迹地抽身而去。亚历克丝知道那天终会降临。将来总有一天，她会对西里斯-布莱克的一切都漠不关心，所以这种喜欢也不足挂齿。这是一个蛇对狮的暗恋故事，斯莱特林对格兰芬多的迷之执念真的太带感辽，不保证he第三人称，不喜误入会有和Sirius Black的感情线，但他们最后没有在一起，各自有了更合适的爱人←希望大家仔细阅读亲世代，会提及James/Lily（詹莉），也会解读斯内普/莉莉





	1. Chapter 1

Episode-01

1973年

三月理论上已经踏入春天，可还是冷到让人手指僵硬，霍格沃茨红色的砖墙外是灰蓝色的天空，如果仔细听还能听见上飞行课的一年级新生扫帚摩擦空气时发出的沙沙声。几乎是可预见的，今天晚上的气温只会比现在更低，位于地窖的寝室必然更是潮湿阴冷到骨子里，回寝室的时候必须先把壁炉生火。

亚历克丝搓了搓手，暗自懊悔出寝室的时候没有多穿一件。薄薄的斗篷透风，衬衫和领带也算不上是保暖的装束。

麦格教授站在讲台上讲变形和阿尼马格斯，最前排的两个格兰芬多听得很认真，亚历克丝坐在第四排，心神不宁地用羽毛笔戳着自己的变形课笔记本。

看见麦格教授并不是一种愉快的体验，虽然亚历克丝不是会需要教授特别分出精力看管的后进生，也没有顽劣到需要他人色厉内荏的教诲。

原因很简单。上周末是亚历克丝第四次在通知书上仿造父亲签名被麦格教授发现了。

别了。命中无缘的霍格莫德。

三年级新学期已经过半，亚历克丝一次霍格莫德都没有去成，听身边的同学津津乐道蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里新推出的蜜桃软糖和三把扫帚酒吧里的黄油啤酒，哪怕平时她自视是个低物欲的人，说丝毫不羡慕也是假的。

亚历克丝深呼出一口气，重新伏在桌上听教授讲解阿尼马格斯的属性，努力把和霍格莫德有关的一切想象推出脑海——鉴于让她的父亲在通知书上签字几乎是不可能的事。

二年级升三年级的假期里，亚历克丝不止一次地和父亲提过去霍格莫德的事，只要他给她在通知书上签个名就行，甚至不需要额外的零花钱。

“我还有别的事要忙。”亚历克丝的父亲永远都是这么回答亚历克丝的。一边说一边给自己点上一根烟，或者倒上满满的一杯酒，右手握着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写写划划。通常情况下，写不到一半这张纸就会被撕下来揉成团，降落到书房被烟蒂烧满破洞的廉价地毯上，经过其他纸团时发出细微的摩擦声，然后静静地等待腐朽。

开学的时候亚历克丝带着一张没有被签过字的通知单和满腹不甘回到霍格沃茨，用猫头鹰把通知单寄到父亲手里也是意料之中的石沉大海。

“埃弗利。”

麦格教授如同滚轴一般平稳的讲课戛然而止。

开小差猝不及防被打断，突然被直呼姓氏的亚历克丝愣了愣，手上的羽毛笔滚落到桌面上，坐在前排的同学有几个回过头来，眼神像是在表示莫名其妙。

麦格教授的声音紧绷得如同琴弦。“请你说一下，阿尼马格斯和变形术本质上的区别。”

亚历克丝小心翼翼地避开对方略带责备的眼神。“阿尼马格斯保留人类的思维能力和判断力，变形术则会把人完全变成另一种物体。”

穿绿格子巫师袍的教授点点头，幅度很小，仅仅表示答案的正确而并没有赞许的意思——鉴于她肯定发现了亚历克丝在走神。

无论如何，讲课还要继续，滚轴又一次开始平稳向前。这让亚历克丝松了一口气。

上课开小差的情况对亚历克丝并不多见。如果有必要的话，她可以用上一学年拿O的变形学期末成绩起誓，大部分时候亚历克丝绝对是个不折不扣的好学生，认真听课，按时交作业，期末考试前还会去图书馆准备复习笔记。在大部分同院系同学都花大量时间积攒人脉打通关系，好为未来的人生铺路的时候，斯莱特林的野心在亚历克丝身上看似全用在于称霸学业。

实则不然。

积攒人脉和打通关系也是需要门票的，血统和尊严不可兼得。

混血在极端讲究血统的学院里天然比别人矮一头，当然也总有急着证明自己“能力”的家伙去向哪位权高位重的纯血主动献殷勤，但这对在社交上天分不足的亚历克丝来说难度实在是太大了。而她又不值得他人太过费心去社交，自然而然就被排除出了圈子。

何况，亚历克丝有她自己的心事。

下课的时候亚历克丝抱着课本离开，不出意外地被麦格教授叫住。“埃弗利，请稍微留一下，希望不会打扰到你赶往下一堂课。”

“我下一堂课就在隔壁，魔咒学，麦格教授。”亚历克丝习惯性地用好学生该有的谦恭态度回答道。

谈话非常简短。她显然知道亚历克丝是在为霍格莫德的事情烦心，老师看学生都像照镜子似的，她猜中学生的心事并不稀奇。然而解开心结就显然超出了她的能力范围，一来，麦格教授并非她的监护人，二来，她没办法强迫亚历克丝的父亲签字。

她抬起厚重的眼皮，沉沉地看了亚历克丝一眼。“我不质疑你的专注力和判断力，埃弗利，只是想提醒你专时专用。”

“抱歉，我明白了。”

“那就去上课吧，弗立维教授不会希望学生迟到的。”她不再多话，示意亚历克丝离开。

亚历克丝是在这时候发现脚边躺着一本变形学课本的，那显然不是她的。亚历克丝犹豫了两秒钟，还是把它捡了起来。

第一页上写了课本主人的名字。

莉莉-伊万斯

亚历克丝认识她。说伊万斯是校园明星也不为过，虽然在斯莱特林她人气不高，因为某些“显而易见的原因”。

更重要的是，格兰芬多和斯莱特林向来针尖对麦芒，特别是今年，学院分屡次追平，魁地奇队的同学们都急红了眼，甚至冒着被停赛的危险想去哪里弄点福灵剂。如果是其他人捡到这本课本，它最后的葬身之处应该是斯莱特林寝室的下水道。

亚历克丝踏着铃声赶上了魔咒学的课堂，前排的位置全部都被坐满了，她只好待在最后一排。在她旁边的西弗勒斯-斯内普身上有一股怪味，她不留痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，伊万斯的课本从亚历克丝的书堆里掉了出来。

他只看了一眼就认了出来，逼问道。“你为什么会有莉莉-伊万斯的课本？你偷的？”

“捡到的。”亚历克丝简短地反驳他。

他黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着亚历克丝，仿佛是一台开到最大档的测谎仪。

被人质疑的感觉很冒犯，她冷笑一声没搭理他，继续听弗立维教授讲课。弗立维教授看了亚历克丝们这块一眼，继续示范一个新魔咒。

过了几分钟，他压低了声音，语气比刚才更加生硬：“埃弗利，我想你会物归原主的，是么？”  
亚历克丝当然会把书还给伊万斯，倒不是说她的道德水准高于院系平均水平，只是对学院之争并不那么感兴趣，甚至感觉有点无聊，把伊万斯的课本挫骨扬灰对亚历克丝而言没有丝毫好处。

但这关他什么事。她不再理睬他，握住羽毛笔在羊皮纸笔记本上记魔咒要点一二三四。

晚餐的餐桌上坐在亚历克丝旁边的是露易丝-高尔，她似乎天生长了一副好肠胃，对烤鸡腿和南瓜奶油派大快朵颐的同时还不忘跟亚历克丝传达最新的八卦。

亚历克丝和她之间的关系说是友谊，还不如说是单纯的交换关系。亚历克丝把写好的作业和论文给她，以此来换取一个“露易丝-高尔朋友”的身份。混血在斯莱特林是被霸凌的首选，而高尔小姐出身纯血家族，体格在女孩子里显得格外健壮，能够公然挑衅她的人并不多，亚历克丝需要假装自己是她的朋友来让其他人忌惮三分，给亚历克丝省去了很多麻烦。

“你知道吗，詹姆-波特在追莉莉-伊万斯！梅林呐，他那副心急火燎的样子，瞎子都看得出来。”她一边嚼着鸡腿一边说道。

“嗯⋯⋯”亚历克丝挑着吃盘子里的甘蓝，候着她的心思装模作样地点评道，“他们都是格兰芬多。”

“就算在同一学院，他们俩也是不可能的。这是注定要失败的爱情，”露易丝-高尔的语气像是在谈论八点档的肥皂剧里注定要分手的男女主人公，“哪里有纯血愿意和泥巴种结婚，这不可理喻。”

亚历克丝不着痕迹地看了她一眼。高尔小姐大概不知道亚历克丝是混血，反正知道了也不会考虑她的感受。

“在我看来，”露易丝-高尔张开油腻腻的嘴大声嚷嚷道，“哪怕那个伊万斯答应了他，波特也会很快甩掉她的，她不是纯血，并且⋯⋯她也没有哪里好看。”

这个话题很快就随着她和苏珊娜-克拉布抢夺同一块南瓜馅饼而终结，亚历克丝随意地扒了两口食物就下了饭桌，去地窖里假装写作业地听同学们叽叽喳喳地谈论八卦。

斯莱特林的公共休息室里会有很多格兰芬多相关的消息，这听上去很矛盾也很合理。西里斯-布莱克的母亲寄给他一封吼叫信，被他一挥魔杖直接变成一只灰褐色的蟾蜍，二年级的暑假他去对角巷的魁地奇精品店里定制了一把新扫帚，还送给了詹姆-波特一把同款，有传闻说他在和赫奇帕奇的院花妮娜-雷蒙约会，也有的人说是妮娜-雷蒙小姐在疯狂追求他，布莱克本人的态度不甚明朗。

没人问亚历克丝的意见，亚历克丝也没有意见。

西里斯-布莱克属于格兰芬多，他不喜欢斯莱特林，正如他排斥布莱克整个家族。他是一阵风，不羁的，洒脱的那种，不为任何人停留。虽然现在没有，但在可预见的未来，他应该会和女孩子约会，坦诚，热情，但不长久，讲究善始善终。

这些都是亚历克丝的猜测，依据的是公共休息室里那些和他有关的零散的信息。

亚历克丝第一次见到西里斯-布莱克是在一年级的霍格沃茨专列上，十二岁的男孩身量已经比亚历克丝高出不少，她拎着箱子艰难前行的时候他顺手一提，帮亚历克丝把它塞进了一个空车厢的行李架。

“女士，这些粗重的体力活还是应该留给愿意为您效力的人。”他一脸坏笑地回过头，浓密的睫毛弯出一道略带痞气的弧度。明明是有些滑稽的举止，在他做来就是故作成熟的可爱。

亚历克丝抬起头，男孩灰色的眼睛干净得透亮，一眼就能看到人心里去。

“⋯⋯谢谢。”亚历克丝迟疑了片刻才找回了自己的声音。

他身后的同伴大笑。“省省吧，风度翩翩的西里斯-布莱克。”

他们闹着走去其他车厢，在逼仄的过道里留下爽朗的空气，亚历克丝像是灵魂出窍一般坐在车厢里，回过神来时特快专列已经驶过半边夜空。

再然后的故事大同小异。入学仪式。分院帽。死水微澜又兵荒马乱的学习生活。

\--

狮蛇恩怨的神奇之处在于营造错觉。狮子对蛇不假辞色，蛇对狮子也睚眦必报。爱和恨都耗费精力，针对也是专注的一个侧面。

如果愿意，不会引起任何人怀疑地，亚历克丝-埃弗利就能收集到西里斯-布莱克的消息。就算哪天她打消了对他的牵念，也可以不留痕迹地抽身而去。

亚历克丝知道那天终会降临。

将来总有一天，她会对西里斯-布莱克的一切都漠不关心，所以这种喜欢也不足挂齿。

\--

晚饭到晚课之间有长达一小时的空闲时间，亚历克丝从公共休息室出来的时候还有半小时不到，问了墙上的画像之后亚历克丝找到之前从未涉足过的格兰芬多公共休息室，打算交给路过的任何一个格兰芬多，她猜他们都会愿意把书交给伊万斯。

迎面而来了两个男孩，一个棕色头发乱蓬蓬的，另一个更高一些，有黑色的头发和灰色的眼睛。  
显然。詹姆-波特和⋯⋯西里斯-布莱克。

“嘿，你找谁？”波特走上前问亚历克丝。

“麻烦给伊万斯，她的书掉在变形课教室里了。”亚历克丝把烫手山芋连忙交给他。

那个波特狐疑地看了亚历克丝一眼。

这年头真是好人做不得。亚历克丝冷哼一声。“信不信随你。”

布莱克像是突然想到什么，拍了拍他的肩膀，朝他夸张地使了个眼色，波特直接拿了那本书走进了公共休息室。亚历克丝猜他是进去找伊万斯邀功了。

一下子就只剩下他和亚历克丝两个人。

西里斯-布莱克手抄在口袋里，略低着头看亚历克丝。“嗨，我是西里斯-布莱克。”

他看上去落拓而潇洒，舒展着的躯体散发着漫不经心的力量，亚历克丝不得不再度承认，从一个年轻女孩的角度来说，喜欢他不犯法。

“幸会。”亚历克丝点点头，竭力保持语气里礼貌和疏远的配比。

其实他的自我介绍显得有些多余，哪怕亚历克丝对他没有前两年默默无闻的关注，整个霍格沃茨的学生也都知道西里斯-布莱克，纯血家族叛逆的长子，全校大部分女孩子的芳心收割机，哪怕斯莱特林的学生里明面上都对这位“放荡不羁的布莱克”嗤之以鼻或者抱有戏谑的态度，亚历克丝打赌他的照片还是时常出现在女孩子们的日记本里或者枕头底下。

他把手交叉放在脑后。“你是？”

“埃弗利。”亚历克丝露出了客套的微笑，保持一秒之后就放平了嘴角。亚历克丝深呼吸了一下，试图藏住自己加速的心跳。

围着红橙相间羊毛围巾的学生们在公共休息室的门前来来去去，向亚历克丝投来如同看神奇动物一般的目光，仿佛亚历克丝下一秒就能变身一条带翅膀的巨蛇。亚历克丝开始有点明白为什么一些斯莱特林声称格兰芬多太过密集的地方容易“引起不适”。敌意一开始可能不是双向的，但最后必然是双向的，没有一方会无条件承担。

所以她克制地瞥了他一眼，匆匆离开。

历史性的第一次会面没有任何可圈可点之处，亚历克丝想，自己表现得足够冷漠、疏远、足够“斯莱特林”，哪怕他西里斯-布莱克真的有本事上天入地，也无法知道自己瞻前顾后的心思。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

斯莱特林住在地窖，毗邻猩绿的湖水，环境潮湿阴暗，墙壁上的灯火若隐若现，并不是个宜室宜居的好地方。

亚历克丝睁开眼的时候才意识到自己又一次在天亮之前醒来，室友露易丝-高尔发出了浑厚而有规律的鼾声，睡在亚历克丝右侧床上的格林格拉斯睡得并不安稳，翻来覆去地说着嘟嘟囔囔的梦话。

环境实在是太过阴冷，她从床上坐了起来去壁炉边点了火，想了想还是重新回到床上，感受着温暖的火光回忆刚刚和母亲有关的梦境。

其实母亲会出现的几乎都是同一个梦，年轻的麻瓜女人穿着一身淡蓝色的棉布裙子，和亚历克丝一起站在一个水面泛着金光的港口。风吹起她褐色的长发，她身上散发着水果和麦芽的馨香顺着温柔的发丝飘到亚历克丝鼻尖。亚历克丝攥着她的手被她轻而易举地松开，在女儿的脸颊上印上轻轻的一吻之后，年轻的女人迈着轻盈的步伐踏上一艘独木船，一只渡鸦扑楞着翅膀飞来，停在了她的船头，船只渐行渐远，水面荡漾出一圈圈细微的波纹，像是会流动的金矿。

亚历克丝把被子盖住脸，努力地闻了闻，是肥皂粉和薄荷水的气味。已经过去太久了，母亲身上的气息亚历克丝早就已经想不起来了，唯有在梦境里才能感知一二，醒来时只会越发想念。

埃弗利在奥地利是名不见经传的纯血家族，像是一把在地窖里藏了四五百年的烂木头椅子似的，古老、腐朽、又不值一提。亚历克丝的祖父母和姑姑都是血统主义者，“纯血至上”四个字像是刻在他们的骨子里，但亚历克丝的父亲生有反骨，刚从霍格沃茨毕业就带着麻瓜姑娘私奔了。

那位麻瓜姑娘就是亚历克丝母亲，出身麻瓜工人家庭，从小生活在肯特郡的荒原，淡褐色的头发披散在肩上，琥珀色的眼睛里含着蜜糖，常年忙于料理家务和绞尽脑汁省吃俭用，“总喜欢和家用小精灵抢着做家务，”父亲曾经如是评价。亚历克丝小时候摸去厨房，她会切给亚历克丝一块胡萝卜或者青绿色的苹果，让亚历克丝嚼着吃掉。亚历克丝五岁那年她猝然病倒，毫无征兆的那种，仿佛上一秒还端着一锅炖菜从厨房里走出来，下一秒就已经脸色乌青地倒在地上不省人事。记忆里那是个灰扑扑的冬天，父亲带着母亲求医问药，花光了家里所有的积蓄，她病情的走向却还是朝着亚历克丝们都不愿意面对的方向而去。

“亚历克丝，我亲爱的孩子。”母亲躺在床上，脸上浮现出虚弱的微笑。

亚历克丝当时还是不懂事的年纪，趴在床头问。“妈妈，你的病会好吗？”

她枯瘦而冰冷的手揉了揉亚历克丝乌黑的头发。“会的，我保证。”

她小声地跟亚历克丝说，她太累了，想要睡一会儿，让亚历克丝陪陪她。她病后，小孩子能和她近距离接触的机会并不多，故而她欣然应允，拉着母亲的手趴在床沿。夜色渐深，亚历克丝昏昏入睡，直到父亲深夜归家，他红着眼睛把亚历克丝摇醒，告诉她，母亲离开了人世。

这段记忆非常模糊，想来甚至像是做梦，当时她还小，记忆像是蒙了一层纱。

黑夜里的时间总是很难熬，寂静把想念撕扯得无比漫长，她翻了个身，随手拿过一份宾斯教授发的魔法史范文，从罗马尼亚的吸血鬼发源看到波兰的妖精之征，之前亚历克丝在壁炉里生的火又把床榻烤出了棉絮温暖的味道，天亮之前亚历克丝还是蜷缩在床铺里睡着了。

再度醒来的时候已经接近周六的中午，错过了早餐。亚历克丝磨磨蹭蹭地起床洗漱，不紧不慢地放弃了马上要打铃的午餐。地窖旁边就是赫奇帕奇的休息室，紧挨着的就是霍格沃茨的厨房，亚历克丝可以进去打包一块食物然后慢悠悠地去学校附近找一片无人看管的草地，一边看书一边吃。

大部分的休息日她都这么度过，在霍格沃茨里“像一只幽灵一样四处游荡”。

至少柠檬派还是热的。

她在黑湖边上的长椅上坐好，翻开了魔药学的课本，和龙血有关的第九章还有一点总结部分没有读完。斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药课并无可爱之处，他挪动着自己太过臃肿的身躯，在配方和配方之间穿插自己和不同名人的交集往事，虽然带些过分夸大的自传色彩能有效避免一部分同学在课上打瞌睡，金碧辉煌的内容和重视物质享受的矜贵语气固然能让一部分学生心驰神往。

但也会让另外一部分学生对他的讲课彻底失去兴趣。她不幸属于后者，只好在课下多花功夫。  
派被啃掉四分之三的时候，一只麻雀扑棱着翅膀飞来，用小巧的喙啄着碎屑。这里靠近黑湖，再远一点的地方是魁地奇训练场，隐隐约约能听见扫帚飞行时的沙沙声和教练气急败坏的吹哨。  
第九章读完之后亚历克丝吃干净了最后一口，一位她意想不到的人沿着草坪另一边的碎石子路走了过来。

“伊万斯。”

亚历克丝不得不在心底里咒骂一句露易丝-高尔有眼无珠：莉莉-伊万斯真的很漂亮，红色的长发散发着温柔的馨香，杏仁形状的绿色眼睛微笑着注视着她，整个人都散发着甜美的生命力。几乎一瞬间的功夫，亚历克丝就可以完全理解为什么詹姆-波特追着伊万斯不放，她就是那种会让人不由自主喜欢的类型。

红发的漂亮女孩轻声地说。“波特说是你捡到了我的书。我想来说声谢谢。”  
波特居然没有把功劳全部揽在自己身上。亚历克丝有些意外。看来詹姆-波特比她所想的要磊落些。

“这没什么。”她从椅子上站起来，拍掉了身上柠檬派的碎屑，引来更多肆无忌惮啄食的鸟雀。  
莉莉-伊万斯小心翼翼地思索着。“我记得你的名字，埃弗利，对吧？”

鉴于捡到书之后亚历克丝根本没见过伊万斯，她猜是布莱克把亚历克丝的名字告诉她的，对，亚历克丝指的就是格兰芬多的那位布莱克。

这个想法让她感到有些失衡的危险，又微妙地可以接受。她点点头。“是的。亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，幸会。”

莉莉-伊万斯微微一笑时露出两排秀气的牙齿。“成绩最好的斯莱特林，我在荣誉名单上见过你的名字和相片。”

荣誉名单，亚历克丝想，这听上去愚蠢得如同逃犯的通缉令，把成绩优异的同学从大部队里孤立出去，广而告之。

“是么，”她笑着附和道，“那真是非常荣幸。”

早在她们互相称呼对方教名之前，亚历克丝就已经陪莉莉-伊万斯在图书馆自习过六次，还一起享用过一顿晚饭——自然不是在按院系分的长条餐桌上，红发女孩架势老练地跑去厨房打包了烤鸡和南瓜派，还有两个青绿色的苹果，拉着她跑到中庭附近，熟门熟路地在爬山虎覆盖着的半墙后找到一张石头砌成的平台，两人一起坐在冰凉的大理石上，背后是一片清新的绿草，莉莉说这是“秘密基地”，但显然这里是个人都能找到。亚历克丝猜她指的更多是一种可以放松的半开放空间。女孩子们吃完之后，莉莉还打开了一包太妃手指饼，这种过分甜腻的甜点并不适合在饭后食用，但是如果佐以聊天的话算一种能被接受的小零食。

“其实你可以叫我莉莉，”红发女孩拿了一块太妃手指饼，咬了一半，回过头以一种亲昵的眼神望着她，“如果你愿意的话，我也想叫你亚历克珊德利亚。”

亚历克丝第一反应是这个主意有点糟糕，显然，互称名字有一种太明显的亲昵，这不太合适。她所接触的大部分巫师都用姓氏称呼对方，成也家族，败也家族，名字只留给家族内部的人。但她猜朋友之间互称教名是格兰芬多的传统，他们看上去都是集体主义者，彼此亲密无间的那种。  
或许也有什么别的原因。

她犹豫了一下，对莉莉-伊万斯指出道。“请叫我亚历克丝，这更常见一些。”  
事实上除了父母以外，并没有人这么称呼过她。对霍格沃茨的同学和老师来说，她是“埃弗利”，对她素未谋面的祖父母和姑姑而言，她是“那个不上台面的混血”，名字和姓氏都可以忽略不计。

“听上去很帅气，亚历克丝。”莉莉重复了一遍。

她露出一个微不可察的微笑。“这是我妈妈给我起的。”

“她一定很爱你。”

“我想也是。”

亚历克丝自以为是个足够无趣的人，精神世界贫瘠到莉莉-伊万斯迅速地走近之后片刻都不会停留地就离开。她不玩魁地奇，巫师棋下得不好，没有去过霍格莫德（尽管她很想去见识一下），甚至说不出自己有什么亲昵的朋友，唯一的兴趣爱好说出来会让人大跌眼界——收集墨水瓶。她从来不丢用完的空玻璃瓶，一个一个堆在床底下的箱子里，黑色的、灰色的、蓝色的、红色的、按照颜色深浅上的细微差别分门别类地放好，密密麻麻好几十瓶，积少成多显得颇为壮观，像是床底下藏了一座玻璃搭建的空城。格林格拉斯偶然撞见过她的这个癖好，故作神秘地告诫她，收藏癖是一种缺乏安全感的表现。

亚历克丝挑了挑眉，回问了一句“是么？”便没了下文。

安全感是什么对十三岁的亚历克丝来说是个太过玄乎的概念。但不久之后她就在一个休息日把这一整箱玻璃瓶全部处理掉了，眼睛都不眨一下地把它们全部交给了校工费尔奇先生，他一边骂骂咧咧地让她下次及时处理垃圾，一面慢吞吞地把这一箱东西拖了出去。  
她看着空荡荡的床底如释重负，往后再也没有收集过任何东西，唯一的兴趣爱好从她的生活里也销声匿迹。

好在莉莉-伊万斯没办法一直那么热情，她在格兰芬多也有很多朋友，不是故意冷落，但她能主动  
来找亚历克丝的时间必定不多。

好在她的生活里又一次冒出了全新的爱好，令大部分人更加大跌眼界的那种。

她对魔药产生了足够的兴趣。

一二年级熬制低级药水的魔药课只要反复的练习和背诵就能拿到E及以上的成绩，但三年级开始课程难度直线上升，大部分学生叫苦连天的时候，她反而发现了坩埚和黄铜天平的独到之处。  
学校限制五年级以下的学生接触实验器材，为了更多的实验，她报名了一个名字叫“魔药兴趣小组”的课外活动。

非常意外地见到莉莉-伊万斯。亚历克丝这才明白为什么最近对方找自己的频次明显低了不少。莉莉-伊万斯喜出望外，落落大方地邀请她坐在自己边上的位置，另一侧不巧（或者说很巧）也是一位斯莱特林，西弗勒斯-斯内普。

周六下午的魔药兴趣小组开始有了不同的意味，见到莉莉-伊万斯，活动结束后在魔药实验室的门口就有很大概率会见到詹姆-波特和他的好朋友小天狼星-布莱克。

果不其然，今天下午在实验室门口又看到了那个头发凌乱的格兰芬多男孩。

“我再重复一遍，”莉莉抱着书踏出教室的门，一字一顿地对詹姆-波特说道，“虽然很感谢你的好意，波特，但我不想去看——”

虽然看戏并不是正人君子的作风，但在门口的位置难免会听到一些该听的不该听的，这不能怪她。亚历克丝面不改色地数了数手里的藏红花干，研磨成粉末状加入了坩埚。

“这次的比赛非常惊心动魄，伊万斯，我真的希望你能去看⋯⋯”詹姆-波特百折不挠地说道。  
莉莉-伊万斯转过身来冷静地正视他：“抱歉，我有别的事要忙。”

西弗勒斯-斯内普“蹭”地一下站起身子，从自己的操作台走到了莉莉身边，蜡黄的脸上出现了愠怒的血色。“别再缠着她了。”

“你怎么也在这，鼻涕精。想尝尝恶咒的滋味么？”詹姆-波特的脸色变得难看起来，不友好地盯着眼前的斯莱特林。

西弗勒斯-斯内普不依不饶地回敬他。“我倒要看看你有什么本事，可悲的波特。”

詹姆-波特气势汹汹地拔出魔杖。“反正肯定比你厉害多了——”

“波特！”莉莉-伊万斯看上去是真的生气了。

“去死吧，波特。”作为开场的序幕，西弗勒斯-斯内普咬牙切齿地使出一个恶咒。

亚历克丝在自己的操作台上认真地摇晃着玻璃瓶里粉色的液体，并不打算插手这件事。她在斯莱特林和一堆纯血日夜相处还保持相安无事的第一条秘诀就是少管闲事。

男孩子们真的就在魔药实验室的门口打了起来。一开始只是詹姆-波特对上西弗勒斯-斯内普，再后来大概格兰芬多四人组都到齐了，不宽的走廊上聚集了一堆学生凑着看热闹。甚至还有人吹着口哨，嘴里喊着“波特，给他一点颜色看看！”喝彩和鼓掌的声音几乎把屋顶都掀翻了。

只听见几声挥舞魔杖的嗖嗖声，根据群众一边倒的喝彩声和惊呼就可以猜出胜负已分——西弗勒斯-斯内普显然不是波特的对手。亚历克丝心神不宁地握住玻璃瓶，看了一眼走廊里越聚越多的学生，最终还是没有上前去。

隔着人群，她的目光蜻蜓点水般划过詹姆-波特后援会名誉会长西里斯-布莱克，哪怕她喜欢西里斯，也不得不承认，他总是很幼稚，特别是当她靠近一些观察他之后，这个结论总是被反复印证。随后她的目光划过躲在他身后的彼得-佩迪鲁，那个小矮子兴奋但又不太敢大肆喧哗，咧着嘴窃喜的时候露出一口乱七八糟的大板牙，以及最后——忧心忡忡的卢平。

感天动地，她几乎想鼓掌，格兰芬多四人组中间居然还有一个正常人。

卢平注意到她的目光，大概以为她是在看他们的笑话——不是西弗勒斯-斯内普的笑话，是他们四个人的，苍白的脸一阵红一阵白，羞赧得像是个被老师罚站的一年级生。

学生看了热闹之后都散得差不多了，莉莉-伊万斯气得满脸通红，和詹姆-波特在走廊里大吵特吵。亚历克丝收拾了东西准备回寝室，想到了刚刚被打得落花流水的斯内普，出于某种她也说不清楚的人道主义精神（如果她有的话），也可能只是听莉莉和波特吵架太过令人烦心，她向詹姆-波特的手下败将走去。

斯内普看起来比往常更加狼狈，油腻腻的头发被淋透了，全部贴在脑门和脸颊上，衬得头发更黑，脸色更白，一节手腕从过小的巫师袍里露了出来，布满了紫红色的擦伤痕迹。

“你来这里干什么？”他黑色的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是一只愤怒又伤心的动物。

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“如果你需要⋯⋯”

“走开！”他气急败坏地朝她啐了一口，狠狠地瞪她，几乎能把她烧出洞来。

过往的经历告诉亚历克丝，斯莱特林的人不会这么粗野地表达自己的感情，他们永远站在云端，用最精巧的语言和最细微的弧度表达自己的喜怒哀乐。唯一这么做的可能就是——快要疯了。  
她愣在原地，脸上努力摆出的温和终于散尽，不知道自己该继续慰问还是像被冒犯一样反唇相讥，或者干脆直接逃离这个乱哄哄的现场。

莉莉-伊万斯显然注意到了他们这里的动静，然而她刚一回头，斯内普像一阵黑色飓风般不知道躲去哪里了，仿佛莉莉的视线会把他灼伤一般避之不及。

“我们走吧。亚历克丝。”莉莉眼眶发红，看上去又生气又伤心。

亚历克丝不知道自己该是什么态度，被冒犯是有的，但是她的同理心让她在生气的时候又感到酸涩。真是奇了怪了。

红发女孩拉着她经过格兰芬多四人组的时候，西里斯-布莱克漫不经心地撩起眼皮看了亚历克丝一眼。

“嚯，好心被当成驴肝肺的滋味怎么样。”

哪怕小天狼星说的是事实，亚历克丝也难免皱了皱眉，说不上来是被冒犯，她对这个年龄的男生做蠢事说蠢话的容忍度奇高，但那句轻飘飘的话就是让她浑身不适，毫无原因的那种。

“布莱克，这件事和你不相干。”莉莉急躁地开口，表现得比她还激动。

“算了，走吧。”

亚历克丝预感这又是一场暴风雨前的宁静，一把拉住莉莉（鬼知道她居然也有在别人吵架的时候劝和的一天）。

她看了看被莉莉怒火冲得一脸莫名其妙的西里斯-布莱克，还有他身边显得不那么神气的詹姆-波特，深感此刻唯一的出路大概是离开愚蠢的男孩子们然后找个地方安安静静地吃点东西或者看个闲书。

果然有格兰芬多的地方都鸡飞狗跳的。她在心底里没好气地抱怨。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

那阵子她在魔药方面确实下了一番苦功，每次作业拿O的后果就是被邀请加入了斯拉格霍恩教授的聚会。

“我早就知道你会是其中的一员，你调配出来的魔药几乎是全班最好的⋯⋯当然最出色的还是西弗，对吧。”莉莉-伊万斯如是评价道。

眼下的组合显得有点诡异，莉莉左手边杵着西弗勒斯-斯内普，右手边是亚历克丝-埃弗利，两个斯莱特林把格兰芬多像夹心饼干似的挤在中间。莉莉像是很享受这种位置，高兴坏了，嘴里叽叽喳喳地说个没完。

斯内普看着亚历克丝，仿佛在看一头刚从沼泽地里爬出来的巨怪。

“那是。我可比不了他。”亚历克丝表示赞同，拉着红发的漂亮女孩走在前面——虽然在场的所有人都对那天经历的事情视而不见，但亚历克丝还是记仇的。她承认自己拿捏住了斯内普的痛点，并且想要找找他的不痛快，故意拉拢莉莉是最有成效的战术之一。

虽然同岁，但亚历克丝比莉莉矮小，又故意显露出恰到好处的顺从，足以讨到眼前这个红发女孩的喜欢。

红发女孩揽着亚历克丝的肩膀亲昵地说：“他会喜欢你的，我是说斯拉格霍恩教授。嗯⋯⋯他虽然看上去有点，嗯，你懂的，比较追求华丽和财富，但是他对有才能有天赋的同学都很赏识。我们该一起去，亚历克丝，你觉得怎么样。”

亚历克丝冲她露出一个不算微笑的微笑。“我也这么想。”

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授的聚会在学校内举行，亚历克丝推开门的时候就意识到莉莉的梦想破灭了，斯莱特林和格兰芬多各据一方，会场里已经挤满了人，大部分都是小孩，难免有点混乱，空气里蔓延着蜂蜜牛奶甜酒的香气，甜点架上的奶油南瓜甜饼和巧克力蛋糕散发着温热的麦香，镶金的壁炉里自动添加的木材永远熊熊燃烧，熏得人有点昏昏欲睡。

穷奢极欲。亚历克丝看了看墙上珐琅裱框的画像，成功在格兰芬多的中心里找到莉莉-伊万斯，红发女孩和她交换了一个无奈的眼神，两人同时放弃了坐在一起聊天的设想。

一个铂金雕花托盘缓慢地飘到亚历克丝面前，她拿了一杯甜酒，找了斯莱特林聚集的一隅，在蛇院社交圈的边境线上找到了合适的落脚点。

她是在这时候注意到雷古勒斯-布莱克的。他站在盛装打扮的纳西莎边上，纳西莎-布莱克是全斯莱特林有名的美人，有传闻明年她就会和已经毕业的卢修斯-马尔福订婚，她穿了一身深紫色的巫师袍，脖颈纤长，姿态优雅，不紧不慢地对自己的堂弟说着什么，尖尖的嘴角露出矜贵的弧度，笑意只停留在嘴角。

亚历克丝忍不住多看几眼，他和小天狼星太像了。然而视线略一停顿就足以分辨，和他永远神采飞扬的哥哥相比，雷古勒斯是个消瘦、苍白、略带羞涩的小男孩，有些过于瘦弱的身躯笔直地站在纳西莎旁边，布莱克家族出身，确保了他有着无可挑剔的礼貌，然而藏在背后时不时乱动的手指还是出卖了他——她猜他对纳西莎的谈话并不感兴趣。

纳西莎似乎也看出了堂弟的心绪，对话告一段落之后便去蛇院人聚集的角落里找新的乐子，美人在哪都能左右逢源。

亚历克丝不敢接近西里斯-布莱克，但是雷古勒斯看上去更温和，他也是蛇院的，更好接近。

她意识到自己在做什么的时候已经站在雷古勒斯面前。“你好，我是亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利。”

那个苍白消瘦的年轻人诚然有着无可挑剔的礼仪，他露出恰到好处的谦和的笑容。“雷古勒斯-布莱克。”

她在内心痛骂自己的冲动，又天生不擅长应对这种场合，略加思索之后问。“你觉得这个聚会怎么样？”

问了之后才意识到这是个愚蠢的问题。

雷古勒斯顿了顿，表情很温和。“看上去大家都很喜欢。这是个合适的社交场所。”

“那你呢？”

他的眉眼有些耷拉下来。“我不太擅长社交，我想。并且我在魔药方面才疏学浅⋯⋯”

“这没什么，”亚历克丝斟酌着说道，“在场的大部分人都不是因为成绩而被邀请来的。”

“但你是，对吧？”雷古勒斯抬起眼睛看她，女孩的青春期来得早，亚历克丝比二年级的他略高一些。

亚历克丝微不可察地点点头。

“其实，与其因为出身而被邀请，”他顿了顿，“我更希望是因为自己的能力。”

原来他并不觉得纯血是一种凌驾于能力之上的特质，特别当他还是一位布莱克。亚历克丝喝了一口甜酒，开始有点放松。

“你是埃弗利，对吧？”雷古勒斯接着说，“变形课上麦格教授给我看过你写的范文，如何将手帕变成玫瑰花。”

亚历克丝并不习惯别人的恭维，摇了摇头。“虽然论文写得很周全，但把手帕变成花我并不擅长，格林格拉斯在这方面天赋异禀，我想你应该认识她？”

“你说的是达丽雅-格林格拉斯小姐么？我认识她，她的哥哥科尔曼是我堂姐们的朋友。”斯莱特林是个圈，谁和谁都能扯上关系。

“科尔曼-格林格拉斯？”亚历克丝想起了那是谁，一个看起来总是很阴森的七年级生，额头上有一道因为皱眉太过频繁而形成的纹路，看上去像是对什么都不满意。

“对。”

“我似乎有一阵子没见到他了。”亚历克丝回忆了一下。

“他不在学校了。邓布利多校长建议他回家一段时间。”雷古勒斯欲言又止，像是说什么不光彩的事情似的低下头。

“身体抱恙？”一部分纯血家族对自己的孩子太过溺爱，隔三差五便会找个理由来让孩子们回家休息一阵，用的最多的自然是病假。

“不，他折磨死了一个⋯⋯额，一个泥巴种，”雷古勒斯的头更低了，声音也轻了不少，“我指的是麻瓜。”

亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

“妈妈的宝贝雷尔，”一个傲慢的带着讽刺的声音从他们背后响起，“我以为你只会和高贵的纯血往来。”

亚历克丝僵在原地。

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯看上去尴尬极了，苍白的脸上泛起红晕，“我不知道为什么你对斯莱特林抱有那么大的偏见。”

和他的弟弟相比，西里斯-布莱克真的幼稚多了。亚历克丝皱了皱眉，尽管这恶意并未直接指向她，但他对斯莱特林的揣测太过恶意了，仿佛只要围上了银绿色的围巾，就是一位趋炎附势的血统论者。

被误解的委屈压过了克制，看在梅林的份上，她急冲冲地开口：“歧视斯莱特林并不比歧视麻瓜更高明，西里斯-布莱克，对斯莱特林抱有偏见并不能让你收获额外的勇气和智慧。”

也许是没预料到她会发声，西里斯-布莱克吃了一惊，深灰色的眼睛直愣愣地注视着她。

其实她一开口就后悔了。语气太过生硬，他们的关系又没好到能直来直去。

但是，无论如何，歧视任何一个学院总是不对的。她自暴自弃地想。如果西里斯-布莱克因此讨厌她，那也就随他去吧，反正他和她本就不是朋友，再坏又能坏到哪里去。

雷古勒斯看了看自己的哥哥，再看了看面无表情站在原地的亚历克丝。

“如果可以的话，请原谅我先行离开。”雷古勒斯示意了一下，亚历克丝顺着方向看去，几个和他同级的斯莱特林正在朝他招手。

现场很快就只剩下他们两个人。

“如果你感受到被冒犯的话，倡导平等的埃弗利小姐，”西里斯-布莱克顿了顿，“我为此而道歉。”

亚历克丝有些意外，在他开口之前她就做好了从此老死不相往来的准备，乍一听倒像是在路上捡到了钱，但不安和失落也随之而来，这听上去并不是西里斯-布莱克会说的话。她不是没见识过他和詹姆-波特他们怎么打交道的，那种轻松欢快的语气，仿佛天塌下来都没有什么值得担心的，与之相比，他对她所说的话更像是某种外交辞令。

“我并不是想听你道歉，”她斟酌着开口，“只是想表示一下，斯莱特林想法也具备多样性。”

西里斯-布莱克耸了耸肩。“我想你成功了。”

现场再度陷入沉默。

亚历克丝在心底里哀嚎了一声，感觉自己快要绷不住了。

“抱歉，我可能有点感冒，如果你想要聊天的话最好找其他人，”她硬着头皮飞快地看了他一眼，伸出手指揉揉太阳穴，意在假装自己偏头疼，“祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，布莱克。”

\--

第二天亚历克丝坐在长桌边上写作业的时候，只听见轻轻的一记闷响，一只苍白的手把厚厚一沓写论文用的羊皮纸放在了她面前。她顺着那条消瘦的胳膊向上看去，雷古勒斯-布莱克那双灰色的眼睛略带不安地看着她。

她在心底里第无数次感叹。单看脸的话，他和他哥哥真的很像。

“我是来和你道歉的，我跟我哥哥毁了一个美好的聚会⋯⋯”布莱克家的小儿子皱了皱眉，“我想我有必要来说声对不起。”

提起西里斯-布莱克，亚历克丝的心情有点复杂。昨晚落荒而逃之后，她就做好了被划清界限的准备。

“这没什么。不需要放在心上。”

雷古勒斯顺势在她面前的座位坐下，他的药草学论文刚刚开了个头。亚历克丝瞥了一眼面前这个欲言又止的年轻人。

“你有问题要问我？”她挑挑眉毛。

他不答反问。“听说分院帽会听取一部分人的意见，你遇到过么？”

她原以为是课业的问题，雷古勒斯比她小一届。

“为什么这么问？”她把羽毛笔放进快要用完的墨水瓶，新写好的论文夹进了笔记本里，背挺直，手放在桌上，尽量保持一种正襟危坐的姿势。

他犹豫了一会儿，没头没脑地说了一句。“除了西里斯以外，所有的布莱克都是斯莱特林，妈妈说他背离了整个家族。”

雷古勒斯动了动嘴唇，不再说下去。

亚历克丝不可控制地侧过脑袋偷眼看了看坐在格兰芬多长桌上的西里斯-布莱克，他的对面坐着詹姆-波特，两个人不知道在津津乐道着什么有趣的东西，彼得-佩迪鲁在旁边听卢平辅导作业。

一个孩子在满是斯莱特林的家族里长成格兰芬多虽然可能性不大，但是给一个孩子扣上“家族的背离者”这个头衔未免就太大也太沉重了。何况西里斯-布莱克和她一样，只有十二岁。

她开始揣测他到底经历过什么。

“啊，猫头鹰来了，我听到了他们的声音！”雷古勒斯冷不防地说道。

亚历克丝愣了愣，过了一阵才听到了几声禽类发出的“咕咕咕”的声音由远及近地慢慢传来。

“确实是猫头鹰。”

很快，铺天盖地的猫头鹰飞进了屋子，长桌上噼里啪啦的，全是写好名字的礼物和慰问品。不出意外的，她什么都没有，母亲离开他们之后，她和父亲之间像是断了一条纽带，两人对彼此的生活都不过问。但即便如此——她也做不到去厌恶父亲。

雷古勒斯拆开了自己的包裹，看了看在自己对面两手空空的亚历克丝，拿出一块糖往她的面前推了推。

“如果你不介意的话。”

“谢谢。”她接过糖，甘草夹心的巧克力甜得喉口有些发苦。关于家庭的事多思无益，她撕了一张羊皮纸开始写古代魔文课的作业，视线很快又瞟到格兰芬多的长桌上，小天狼星-布莱克和她一样没有收到包裹，他显得丝毫不在意，詹姆-波特把自己收到的点心大方地和朋友共享，他们俩对着一个笑话玩具哈哈大笑，卢平揉着太阳穴在旁边无奈地写作业，时不时地希望他们安静一些。

他是真的不在意么？她把糖含在嘴里，神游天外。

正当此时，西里斯-布莱克如有所感，漫不经心地朝斯莱特林的长桌望了一眼。

亚历克丝差点失手打翻自己的墨水瓶。

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授在课上又一次表扬了亚历克丝。“无与伦比的天赋加上足够的勤奋，埃弗利小姐，我不得不说你配置的药水非常完美。”

雷古勒斯不知道怎么听说了她在魔药学上的杰出表现，抱着自己的笔记本和羊皮纸请教过她几次。她讲解的时候目光瞥过四周，最近她风头有些太盛，几个表情不善的斯莱特林女生朝她挤眉弄眼，显然她们意识到了她的存在，并且同时，不太待见她。

真正让问题爆发的是一个阴雨连绵的周六。天气太过恶劣，雨淅淅沥沥地下个没完，非常典型的不列颠的深秋。几个打魁地奇的男孩穿过走廊时骂骂咧咧地抱怨个没完，估计是因为又一次不得不取消了训练。

亚历克丝抱着书走进了位于地窖里的斯莱特林公共休息室，就听见了几个女孩聚在一起表情轻蔑地谈论着什么。

“看看她在魔药课上那副盛气凌人的样子，”帕金森小姐嗤笑了一声，“故作姿态。”

“谁知道呢，”露易丝-高尔哼哼，“平时她还和格兰芬多有往来，已经是个混血，还那么不知好歹。”

“也不看看自己是谁，还自以为能高攀上布莱克——”苏珊娜-克拉布帮腔道。

亚历克丝整个人脸色都白了，冷静了片刻才意识到苏珊娜-克拉布说的只可能是雷古勒斯，他们最近来往得有些过于频繁了。

帕金森小姐拢了拢自己老鼠尾巴似的头发。“得了吧，布莱克家会看得上她？她妈妈是个短命的泥巴种，爸爸也没正常到哪⋯⋯”

亚历克丝发誓，如果帕金森把自己的评价停在那个问句，那她不会有丝毫过激反应——她自己也是这么想的。但既然帕金森小姐如此刻薄地评价了她的家人，那就由不得她了。

她从角落里走了出来，冷冷地看着她们。年纪比较小，生性也比较胆怯的苏珊娜-克拉布后退几步，露易丝-高尔也感觉自己说错了话，涨红了脸，自知理亏地撇撇嘴——她平时占了不少亚历克丝的便宜，还盘算着要问她借下礼拜要交的魔咒学论文抄一抄。

亚历克丝阴沉着脸朝她们的小团体走去，其他人自动散开，只留下了一个趾高气昂的帕金森纹丝不动。

“下次议论是非的时候注意点，帕金森，别以为其他人都没长耳朵。”

帕金森扬起下巴，像是一只刺猬竖起浑身的毛刺。“听到又怎么样，难道我说错了么。”

“我的母亲是麻瓜，”亚历克丝一字一顿地说，“不要再让我听见你用那个词形容她。”

“哪个词？泥巴种么？”帕金森挑衅似的笑了，“肮脏的、低贱的、不知好歹的泥巴种——”

亚历克丝忍无可忍，拔出魔杖对准她：“昏昏倒地！”

帕金森毫无反抗之力地倒在地上，发出砰的一声闷响，亚历克丝在心里冷哼了一声“草包”，举着魔杖指了一圈周围刚刚搬弄是非的女孩们，冷冷地说。“谁还想自寻死路？”

她还没说完，就听见格林格拉斯尖叫的声音从门外传来：“斯拉格霍恩教授，您快来啊！埃弗利和人打起来了！”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

亚历克丝被罚得很重，义务劳动暂且不说，近五年来最长的检讨书（足足七英寸半），还通报了她的父亲。这个结果几乎是可以被预料的，一方面是因为对自己的同学拔出魔杖本就是一种错误的选择，更何况在场的目击证人都表示“这只是一次鸡毛蒜皮的争执”，另一方面，帕金森的父母通过校董会施压，他们声称亚历克丝在对他们的宝贝女儿发出“死亡威胁”。

义务劳动和检讨书她都不在意，最多舍弃掉魔药兴趣小组的时间，令人不安的是通报她的父亲。但这件事就像是往黑湖里丢了一颗石子似的，一点动静都没有，帕金森和她的同伴们期盼了好久，希望哪天猫头鹰会叼来一封寄给亚历克丝-埃弗利的吼叫信，或者那个他们从未见过的埃弗利先生可能会亲自前来训斥他的女儿来杀杀她的锐气。但最终什么都没发生，倒像是印证了帕金森的结论：“她父亲也没正常到哪儿去”。

怪僻的埃弗利和他性情乖戾的女儿。遗传，一定是遗传，这种不正常写在他们的基因里。斯莱特林内流传了一阵这种说法，但很快就被忘却了，总有更值得嘲笑的主题在等着他们。

检讨书很快就被她三心二意地应付完了，斯拉格霍恩教授对她无奈地摇摇头，收下了那份写得满满当当的羊皮卷。

莉莉-伊万斯一开始只知道她被罚了一学期的义务劳动，惊讶得下巴都差点掉下来，明白缘由之后气得脸都白了，直呼是帕金森他们太过分了，但也对此无能为力。

最开始的几次义务劳动她被分配给斯拉格霍恩教授打下手，清洗蛾子虫卵上的粘液，或者研磨一些块状魔药的边角料。后来活都□□得七七八八，她又被分配给了斯普劳特教授。赫奇帕奇的院长惯常心慈手软，亚历克丝在她心中又一贯是个听话好学的孩子，故而她安排的都是些轻松的活计，给鼠尾草的幼苗浇水，帮死亡花除除杂草。

“我这里没什么要做的事了，埃弗利，”某天她如是对亚历克丝说，“也许你可以去找找海格。”

亚历克丝敲开林间小屋的木门时感觉自己就像个被到处踢来踢去的临时工。开门的是个络腮胡的大块头，穿着一件巨大的鼹鼠皮外套。

“你就是⋯⋯”他眯了眯眼，像是在回忆她的名字，“埃弗利？”

她点点头。“您好。”

海格在门外拿了扫把和一盏油灯，带她往养动物的棚屋走去，一边走一边说。“嗨，小姑娘，我知道你做了什么。”

亚历克丝一言不发地盯着他。

海格压低了声音继续说道。“事实上，我想说，干得漂亮。是该给那些坏孩子一些颜色看看。”

亚历克丝克制不住地笑了出来，感觉眼前的这个半巨人有点笨拙的可爱。

海格把义务劳动罚得像是某种奖励，要知道，并不是所有被罚义务劳动的同学都能在养动物的棚屋里接触到各种各样的神奇动物。亚历克丝在海格的带领下给猎狗接生，其中的一只幼崽被海格命名为“牙牙”，他看上去对这只猎犬幼崽很是宝贝，亚历克丝猜他夜里甚至会抱着它睡觉。

“亚历克丝，”海格那时候已经开始称呼她的教名，抱着手上眼睛湿漉漉的猎狗幼崽，“这世界上有什么比牙牙更可爱的生物吗？”

她喝了一口沏得过于浓郁的红茶，拿了一块海格招待她的曲奇饼，辨认着上面的黑色硬块到底是巧克力还是砂石。

“也许没有了，我想。”

那段时间亚历克丝过得甚至比不被罚义务劳动时期更加愉快，她原先对神奇动物保护课一直没什么太大的兴趣，成绩也仅仅是“说得过去”。也许是海格给她展示的每一种动物都有可爱之处，亚历克丝还认真地考虑了一下以后要不要从事相关的研究，但在扫了一周的排泄物残渣之后她就打消了这个念头。

周三的魔药课下课，她照例赶去义务劳动的时候发现里面站着一个穿着格兰芬多学生袍的男生，正有一下没一下地扫着动物棚屋的地面，灰尘飞扬得到处都是。她后知后觉地反应过来，自己有了义务劳动的搭子。

“嗨，埃弗利，”西里斯-布莱克转过身来，用枯枝烂叶扎成的扫把撑着地面，露出一个不羁又明快的笑容，“一起呗？”

\--

他们俩在海格的监督下把动物棚屋给清理干净，海格管得很宽松，这其中有一点故意的成分，粗略地检查了一下就放他们进林间小屋休息，两人明显都不是第一次来，只要了滚烫的浓茶，没有拿饼干。

“所以你⋯⋯做了什么？”亚历克丝小心翼翼地开口，又感觉这个对话的开头有点蠢，像是在监狱里隔着栏杆聊天——但其实仔细想想他们目前之间的关系跟狱友差不离，还是之前有点过节的那种。

其实西里斯-布莱克早就忘了在斯拉格霍恩教授魔药课上的事，亚历克丝在意了很久的他们之间的“摩擦”在他看来简直不值一提，并且很快就忘了。

他大大咧咧地开口。“我和詹姆在斯拉格霍恩教授的课上炸了两个坩埚。”

“就被罚义务劳动？”她以为斯拉格霍恩教授只会让他们重新做，他对波特和布莱克一贯都挺客气。

“然后在天文台上用混淆咒让同学们透过望远镜看见了穿鲸鱼骨蓬蓬裙的宾斯教授。”

“嗯⋯⋯”

西里斯-布莱克接着说：“我们还打算在学校里捕一只田鼠，你知道的，变形课上的那种老鼠都太小了。”说罢还用手比划了一下。

亚历克丝思索道。“抓田鼠似乎没什么问题？”

他继续绘声绘色地说：“我和詹姆在学校里放了一百多个捕鼠器，全都施过魔咒的那种，保准只要田鼠出现在学校就一定逃不掉。”

亚历克丝有种不祥的预感。“然后？”

“当天晚上，变成猫的麦格教授被夹住了。”

亚历克丝努力忍住不去对此发出任何评价，悄悄转换了话题：“⋯⋯所以波特呢？他不跟你一起被罚？”

“麦格教授早就立过规矩，我不能和他参加同一项义务劳动。”西里斯-布莱克耸耸肩，仿佛对自己的好哥们怪想念的。

这有情可原，他们一起上课都足够闹腾了，一起义务劳动还得了，整个学校都要被炸了。

“所以，你怎么被罚的？”西里斯-布莱克扬了扬眉，端起茶杯喝了一口。

“我对同学用了魔咒。”她含含糊糊地说。

“哦？什么魔咒？”他来劲了。

“昏昏倒地，”她说了实话，想想还是补充了一下原因，“帕金森出言不逊，我就揍她了。”

“你成功了？”

“嗯。”她点点头，想起像木乃伊一样倒在地上的帕金森，不得不承认自己心情舒畅。

“酷。”他吹了一声口哨，窝在角落里打呼的牙牙半梦半醒地汪了一声。

“是帕金森先说⋯⋯”亚历克丝自己都不知道为什么她还没放过这个愚蠢的话题，“唔，总之，是她冒犯在先。”

西里斯-布莱克扬了扬眉，等她继续说下去。

“她说我妈妈是⋯⋯”亚历克丝犹豫了一下，用嘴型说出了“泥巴种”。

西里斯厌恶地皱了皱眉。“那确实欠教训，如果我是你，她可能早就在医疗翼里起不来了——虽然我不太打女人，这看上去很没有格调。”

话题到这里似乎就告一段落，他们像两个大人一样沉默着饮茶，直到海格兴奋地抱着一个还沾着血的幼崽像一个会移动的土丘一样出现在他们面前，还顺便撞坏了林间小屋的门。

“西里斯！亚历克丝！快看，刚出生的鹰头马身有翼兽！”

\--

亚历克丝成了第二个抱鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽的人类，很快，西里斯-布莱克成了第三个。

“我们要给他取个名字。”海格激动地热泪盈眶，满面红光地对他们炫耀着张开喙嗷嗷待哺的幼崽。

西里斯-布莱克一口气说了好几个名字，类似于“科迈拉”、“陶洛斯”和“拉尔克斯”之类，听上去像是力拔山河的英雄，都被海格一一驳回。

“我不是说这些名字不好，但是这听上去⋯⋯就是不够合适。”半巨人海格像一个新生儿父亲似的挑三拣四。

西里斯泄了气。“反正我就这些主意，那海格你自己搞定吧。”

亚历克丝一言不发地盯着那只已经能睁开眼睛的鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽，小家伙黑溜溜的眼睛一动不动地注视着她，发出微弱的叫声。“巴克比克？”她提议道，“这听上去像是它的叫声。”

\--

周五的魔咒课是最后一节，学生们闲散地走出教室门，分流去魁地奇场或者公共休息室找点乐子。

“所以，你和西里斯-布莱克成为朋友了？”莉莉问，绿色的眼睛探究地盯着她。

“嗯⋯⋯我和他一起被罚义务劳动。”亚历克丝没头没尾地说，不知道是在解释他们的关系还是印证“成为朋友”这个结论。

“好吧，”莉莉翻了一页教科书，“但是话说在前面，期末考试前你要和我一道复习，嗯⋯⋯还有西弗。”

期末考试来临之际，义务劳动总算告一段落，海格有意放水让他们回去好好复习（也可能他只是想独占巴克比克的幼儿期）。期末复习轰轰烈烈地开始，莉莉-伊万斯一手揪着亚历克丝，身后跟着如影随形的斯内普每天去图书馆报道，把书翻得哗哗响，整个人都进入备战状态。

也许是发现亚历克丝在课业上是个足够靠谱的队友，停课复习的时候莉莉-伊万斯整日粘着她，西弗勒斯-斯内普紧随其后，但对亚历克丝依旧没什么好脸色，像是拼命排斥外来物种。

亚历克丝当然知道莉莉受欢迎，但期末复习期间她对莉莉的受欢迎程度有了更深刻的理解——莉莉人见人爱绝不是没有道理的，伊万斯小姐在课业上非常慷慨无私，会主动解答低年级的问题，也会把笔记本上的资料分享给其他同学。这在斯莱特林几乎是不可能的，如果要其他人的笔记，除了盗窃之外的第二条路就是花钱去买，往往价格也并不便宜，尽管大部分斯莱特林都不缺钱。

虽然义务劳动占据了亚历克丝大部分的课外时间，但她的期末考试成绩依旧非常稳定，除了古代魔文的翻译写错了顺序，天文课她拼错了一个星系长达32个字母的全称，拿了两个E，其余全是O。

露易丝-高尔偷看了她的成绩单，发出不知道是羡慕还是不屑的咋舌。经过上次的昏昏倒地事件，帕金森和她彻底反目，大部分人依旧和她保持距离——就像之前一样，雷古勒斯多少知道那次矛盾和他有点关系，有几次在公共休息室撞见她时都欲言又止，两人的关系渐渐疏远成了见面打不打招呼都没什么的陌生人。

正当她提着行李准备回家的时候，詹姆-波特找到了她。

“埃弗利。”

“波特。”她点点头。

詹姆-波特略带殷勤地问：“请问你喜欢魁地奇吗？”

每个魔法世界长大的小孩都了解魁地奇，但是她兴趣并不大，属于可看可不看的选项，主要看有没有时间——但大部分时候，她都有更重要的事。

“还行。怎么了？”她打量着不太自然的波特。

“这个暑假有魁地奇世界杯⋯⋯我叫了一些同学，如果你愿意的话，也可以跟我们一起去看。”  
她猜是莉莉的缘故，期末复习这段时间她和莉莉-伊万斯走得太近。

“我很荣幸收到邀请，”她并不打算给波特留面子，“请问你说的’一些同学’是指？”

詹姆-波特报了几个名字，除了四人组以外还有几个同学，亚历克丝猜都是格兰芬多，她都不认识，但这并不妨碍她打断詹姆。

她挑挑眉：“所以，莉莉没答应？”

詹姆-波特被说中心事，略带窘迫地点点头。“是的。”

她略带恶趣味地欣赏詹姆-波特挫败的表情。“那可真是太遗憾了。”

“所以，”詹姆-波特艰难地开口，“如果你想去的话，能不能⋯⋯”

“莉莉是个有主见的姑娘，”她并不想要做这个月老，“波特，如果你想要她答应，最好自己去争取。”

“但是⋯⋯我已经快争取了一个学期了。”他挫败地低下头。

亚历克丝发出虚伪的赞叹。“噢，你的百折不挠令人印象深刻。”

“埃弗利，”詹姆-波特看她的眼神就像看最后一根稻草，“去看世界杯魁地奇没什么不好的，是吧？”

“是没什么不好的。”她不得不惊叹于波特的财力，魁地奇世界杯一票难求，他还能拿到那么多张。说真的她并不想去，这多少有些拿人手短的意味，但是想到西里斯-布莱克，她又开始动摇，好不容易和对方走近一些，一个暑假不见面又要回到零点，她不舍得，波特这种“中间人”出现得正好，能够让他们维持一种不远不近的关系。

“那你答应了？”波特像是一根被点亮的蜡烛。

“但我不保证莉莉会答应。”

波特如释重负：“听到你也去她一定会答应的，你们关系那么好——对了，假期愉快。”

“假期愉快，波特。”她提着行李上了车。

\--

亚历克丝-埃弗利在天黑之前赶到了海藻巷，她从小长大的地方。小时候曾经疑惑过为何这个地方名叫海藻，明明这里并不靠海。读书之后她猜，兴许是因为这里阴暗潮湿如深海，一栋栋深灰色的房子毗邻而建，悄无声息得像是一丛丛漂浮着的海藻。

她找到自己熟悉的海藻巷34号，家用小精灵米尔已经等了一些时候了，一见到她就微微颔首，接过了行李沉默着扛上了楼。她父亲在逃离家族之后用钱买下了这里，一共三层楼，二楼和三楼用于居住，一楼租出去维持生计，她母亲病得严重的时候她父亲动过脑筋要把一楼卖掉，但她母亲还没撑到合适的买家出现就过世了。

“父亲还好吗？”她问道，想到了自己这学期和帕金森的那件事，有些担心。

“老样子，谈不上好不好的。”家用小精灵米尔跟在她后面，有点像是在押犯人。

也许该跟他说说话。她想了想，决定先主动承认错误。

赫尔-埃弗利是个沉默且消瘦的中年人，长着埃弗利家族标志性的蓝色眼睛和薄嘴唇，乍一看是个白净的中等个子，如果不是眼神空荡到病态的地步，单凭这张脸大概会被人赞颂标致。

他看了一眼敲门进来的女儿。“亚历克丝。”

“父亲。”

他沉默了一会儿，开口：“我想你最近还好？”

“我的天文和古代魔文拿了E，其余都还行。”她简明扼要地提了提，深吸一口气，感觉要开始提重头戏，“父亲，这个学期我⋯⋯”

“那挺好的，亚历克丝。别在这里干站着，去忙自己的事情吧。”他是这么说的，然后一动不动地继续坐着，眼神放空，他看上去对什么都并不在意，仿佛一切都不是真实的，只是一场太过真实的梦境。他的书桌上最显眼的地方放的是亚历克丝母亲的相框，紧挨着的是一沓又一沓的泛黄的稿纸和画纸，亚历克丝看了一眼，画纸上的女人有着柔软甜美的笑意，脸部轮廓圆润而细腻，毫无疑问的，是她母亲。

亚历克丝怀疑她父亲并没有收到霍格沃茨通知他的信件，但事实上他收到了，在凌乱书桌的一隅，一个被塞在书和书之间的信封上印着霍格沃茨的校徽，但是没有被拆开的痕迹，日期正是她犯事的那段日子。

信收到了，但他没有看。她其实早有预料，但还是不可避免地心灰意冷，三步并作两步地走出书房，家用小精灵米尔指了指桌上给她准备的食物，转身帮她把行李放进房间里收拾干净。

面包是刚刚趁着他们对话时烤过的，上面涂了一层薄薄的黄油，放了几片蔬菜和火腿，还有一杯冰凉的牛奶。

她一边嚼着食物一边摊开信纸，写了一封不知道该寄给谁的长信，然后用魔杖把它烧干净。四下寂静无声，她把用空的墨水瓶习惯性地放进书桌下的抽屉里，意识到自己在做什么的时候直接把它交给米尔去丢掉。

倦意从脚心窜了上来，她洗了澡之后就爬上床，抱着母亲曾经的睡衣沉沉地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

和所有的青少年一样，三年级升四年级的暑假里，亚历克丝-埃弗利开始疯狂蹿高，一个月里她的身高就涨了两英寸，整个人开始抽条，甚至有时候感觉骨头隐隐作痛。

楼下的房客交租的时候她收到一笔零花，经过非常精密的计划，确保了文具和课本的支出之后还能用余下的钱购置了新衣。某日早晨洗漱，她照镜子的时候才意识到自己已经有了大人的轮廓，惊喜里带着惶恐地接受自己真真切切在长大的事实。

她打开水龙头开始洗脸，然后一丝不苟地梳头，这个年纪的女孩子开始在意外形。亚历克丝比自己所想的还要像父亲，这令她心惊的同时又有些遗憾，童年时母亲留在她身上温柔甜美的影子彻底消失了。

很快就到了魁地奇世界杯的日子，詹姆-波特的行程安排早就通过猫头鹰寄到了她家里，按照他的计划，大家先一起聚集到詹姆-波特家里，然后一起去现场。

等亚历克丝赶到波特家的时候，大家都已经到得差不多了，莉莉第一个看见她，大声地打招呼。“亚历克丝！”

她走近之后，红发姑娘惊叹一声。“梅林啊，你长高了那么多。”

莉莉-伊万斯之前一直比她高半个脑袋，亚历克丝跟在她身后像个低年级生，她甚至怀疑在心底里莉莉把她当成妹妹，然而经过一个暑假，她的身高和莉莉已经追平，甚至还有反超的趋势。

“嗨，埃弗利。”西里斯-布莱克也长高了很多，肩线有些过于单薄，但整体已经是大人的轮廓，脸部的轮廓略微加深，隐去了一部分男孩的天真。

“早，布莱克。”亚历克丝点点头，环顾了一下四周，格兰芬多四人组的其他人也都长高了不少，大家像是被巨人拎住后颈往上拔了一节。

一路上詹姆-波特都在科普魁地奇世界杯的球队，要不就是和西里斯-布莱克走在最前面，互相打趣对方惹得大家哈哈乱笑，紧跟着的莉莉和其他格兰芬多的同学们，他们互相都认识，像是一个牢不可破的格兰芬多军团，亚历克丝略有些格格不入，兴趣缺缺地走在最后。

如果说，这次活动是一次魔药的制作过程的话，她的作用就像某种催化剂，本身并不参加反应，她想，自己只是能让莉莉点头的筹码。

时值中午，按照计划应该是先吃午饭，她跟着大部队走进餐厅，拍拍裙子，百无聊赖地坐了下来，低着头假装在考虑待会儿吃菜单上的炖牛肉还是烤虾。

她的位置在边角上，一边是走道，另一边出乎意料的是四人组里唯一一个有点成熟的卢平，那个腼腆的格兰芬多，亚历克丝有点印象，会因为詹姆-波特的恶作剧太过引人瞩目而露出赧颜。

“雷姆斯-卢平，我们之前见过面。”对方很礼貌地和她握了握手。

“亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，”她顿了顿，“确实见过。”

“上次的事⋯⋯詹姆或许做的有点太过了，魔药实验室门口那次，我该拦住他们的。”卢平开口的语气非常委婉。

“这跟我没什么关系，并且我不再去魔药小组了。”言下之意是眼不见心不烦。

卢平跳过了这个话题，礼貌地询问。“你是发展了新的兴趣爱好吗？”

“是吧，但还没想好去做什么别的打发时间，”她想到这学期自己漫长的义务劳动时间，顿了顿，“只是感觉这个学期总是在和坩埚打交道，硫磺的味道闻得太多，不宜于身心健康。”  
卢平笑了笑。“西里斯以前也说过类似的话。”

她不得不又瞥了一眼餐桌另一侧的西里斯-布莱克，波特说了某个和魁地奇世界杯有关的内部笑话，另一头的大家一起跟着笑了，这一边就安静得像是另一个世界。

“看样子英雄所见略同。”她平淡地说。

卢平安安静静地笑了。

总体来说，卢平是个绵羊一般的好人。她在心底给他盖棺定论。

食物很快被送了上来，十四五岁的孩子们拿起刀叉，没了说话的兴致。

\--

下午魁地奇世界杯会场附近已经非常热闹了，推车小贩到处都是，叫卖声不绝于耳，卖的都是些小玩意，不同颜色的帽子、旗帜和徽章之类的，还有等比例缩小的飞天扫帚挂件。

男孩子们把脸用不同颜料画得一塌糊涂，莉莉为首的几个女孩子聚在一起看耳坠和项链，亚历克丝站在队伍最后，眯着眼睛看今天晴朗的天空，估计晚上有一场硬仗可以看。

真正激动人心的比赛在夜里八时开场，飞行扫帚因为速度太快而摩擦空气发出了嗡嗡声被扩音器放大了无数倍，形成了可怕的雷鸣一般的噪声，比分追得很紧，双方的找球手满场乱窜追着金色飞贼，以詹姆-波特为首的大家看上去都紧张极了，莉莉也被这种氛围带得专注起来，大气不敢喘地盯着场内的战况，詹姆-波特选的包厢位置很好，甚至不用盯着放大屏，一边的西里斯-布莱克看上去就没什么压力，亚历克丝猜他没有特别支持的球队。

他们隔空对视了一眼，亚历克丝匆匆移开了目光，不动声色地把视线转向了场内。

飞行扫帚像一只巨大的秃鹰般俯冲而下，带起了一阵阵呼啸的劲风，竞技运动总是难免有点野蛮的，但野蛮也有野蛮的快乐和纯粹，她忽而有些领会到了魁地奇的乐趣，而不是一年级时交差似的在飞行课教授面前呆板地演示直线飞行、减速、刹车和转弯。

也许她该去试试魁地奇。她想。

\--

莉莉-伊万斯快开学的时候拖着她去对角巷，去丽痕书店买齐了课本之后一头扎进了文具店。  
“你觉得哪一支更好？”莉莉-伊万斯拿了两支羽毛笔，参考她的意见。

亚历克丝原本在那儿低着头研究墨水瓶，听见莉莉的问话才撩起眼皮看了一眼。“绿色的。”

“为什么？”

亚历克丝不假思索地回答：“衬你的眼睛。”

莉莉挑了好些文具才去结账，亚历克丝不好意思两手空空地出来，最终还是买了一沓羊皮纸，买了以后又有点后悔，这玩意儿学校里也有的卖，何必买了再带过去。

开学那天她拎着行李挥别海藻巷，她父亲对她的离别照样漠不关心，他站在房门口，轻描淡写地说：“再见，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝不切合实际地想。如果母亲还在的话就好了，虽然她已经快要想不起来那时家里是什么样子的⋯⋯但那些脑海里朦胧的回忆和现在相比反而显得更真实。

家用小精灵扛着行李下楼，她尾随其后，沿着低矮的楼梯离开了家。

\--

霍格沃茨特快专列的车厢过道上挤满了新生，他们满眼都是新奇，并不像其他年级的学生一样急着找位子坐下，挤在一切可以容身的角落里互相自我介绍，用兴奋的声音叽叽喳喳地讨论着魔杖、宠物和分院。

“抱歉——借过——”亚历克丝无奈地挤在人群里，恨不得用魔咒让他们全部像纸牌一样排列整齐安静坐好。

她看见了莉莉和斯内普坐在一个车厢里，还有另外两个她怀疑只是碰巧出现的赫奇帕奇，那两个围着黄褐色围巾的小伙子正兴致勃勃地和莉莉-伊万斯讨论着什么，斯内普在旁边显得阴沉而安分守己，像个不会说话的押车人。

“你没有位置了吗？过来吧。”某个车厢的门被打开，一个看上去年纪比她要大一些的女孩朝亚历克丝招了招手，看了一眼正在拼命制造噪音而不自知的新生们，随即无奈地耸耸肩，“不等小萝卜头们站在走廊上聊个尽兴，我想他们是不会自己找位子坐下的。”

一车厢里已经坐了三个人，清一色都是拉文克劳，两个女生和一个男生。

“派克，海蒂-派克，六年级，”那个朝她招手的女孩介绍道，然后指了指坐在自己身边的拉文克劳男孩和对面一个褐色头发的女孩，“埃德蒙德，我的弟弟。还有这是我的同学，海伦-克劳德。”

埃德蒙德-派克是个不太擅长社交的人，也许是初次见面的原因，他显得太过腼腆以至于显得有些局促和笨拙，从鼓鼓囊囊的书包里找出一袋涡虫软糖和一板巧克力要分享给大家，亚历克丝谢绝了软糖，但是拿了一小块巧克力。海伦-克劳德相比之下就在社交上熟练得多，褐色头发的女孩，个子高挑，圆润的脸颊上遍布着浅浅的金色雀斑，嘴唇红得很鲜活。亚历克丝想起来自己之前在别的地方见过海伦-克劳德这个名字，她似乎是宾斯教授的爱徒，非常少见的魔法史的爱好者，这个名字亚历克丝过目不忘也不值得奇怪。

在去霍格沃茨的路上，埃德蒙德-派克不断地提及魔咒俱乐部。“说真的，我们会在院长的指导下解读几百年前的咒语，说不定还能发明出来几条新的。你知道Oblivate就是一百年前在魔咒俱乐部上从Obliviscatur Brevis改良出来的吗？”

亚历克丝摇摇头，感觉自己在这位拉文克劳面前像个没读过书的傻子。

“Obliviscatur Brevis虽然也是一种遗忘咒语，但是它会让人浅度昏迷之后失去一段非常短暂的记忆，一分钟左右，”埃德蒙德-派克一说到自己喜欢的话题就开始滔滔不绝，“并且它的咒语失效概率大，危险系数高，1869年的时候一位学生在使用Obliviscatur Brevis的时候甚至⋯⋯”

海蒂-派克踢了一脚自己的弟弟。埃德蒙德-派克愣了愣，意识到自己又一次说太多了，亚历克丝猜类似的情景发生过绝对不止一次。

亚历克丝反省了一下自己，似乎没有流露出任何不耐烦的意味。“甚至怎么了？”

海伦-克劳德插话进来：“咒语反弹，很常见的失误，鉴于这个故事我已经听了无数遍了——好了埃德蒙德，我们谈谈其他的内容不好么？”

埃德蒙德-派克涨红了脸：“无论如何，我想说，魔咒俱乐部非常好玩，埃弗利你绝对可以来试试⋯⋯我是说如果你想的话，没有要强迫你的意思。”

“自从埃德当选俱乐部的新一任部长，他已经对每个人都提了不知道几百次了，在它看来任何人都该去魔咒俱乐部试试，”海蒂-派克，霍格沃茨药草学学生研究协会的会长不留情面地揭发自己的弟弟，“别看他这样，从我这里挖了不少人过去，气都气死我了。”

精通药草学又对魔咒学感兴趣的人才，拉文克劳确实多得是。

埃德蒙德-派克脸更红，显得更加窘迫，海伦-克劳德嚼着软糖哈哈大笑。

\--

亚历克丝坐在寝室的书桌前，左手边放着魁地奇院队选拔赛的宣传册，右手边是魔咒俱乐部的邀请函（一只灰色的猫头鹰刚刚叼来的），用红色的墨水羽毛笔把活动时间都圈了起来，然后选择了前者。二年级以上的蛇院学生最近都在津津乐道的一件事就是，随着毕业季的来临，斯莱特林的魁地奇队今年要多出两个新名额，这可是个天大的好机会，绝大部分飞行课拿E及以上成绩的巫师都对此跃跃欲试。

在斯莱特林，这些看似面向全院的筛选难免会有隐形壁垒，比如血统，如果她仔细看看就知道，整个魁地奇队伍里压根找不出一个非纯血的队员。

但亚历克丝当时并没想到这一层，她飞行课成绩不赖，一心想着去试试总是没错的。

怀抱着这种心情去试试看的结果并不美妙，甚至可以用噩梦来形容。礼拜六下午斯莱特林的魁地奇院系选拔轰轰烈烈地开始，一开始的绕柱飞行和极速拐弯亚历克丝都没问题，当她以几乎和第三名持平的速度绕过七个在空中随意乱动的铁拳时，两个魁地奇队员交换了一下眼神。

她报名的是追球手，最后一轮选拔开始的时候颤颤巍巍地想办法把鬼飞球投进铁环里，正当她快要成功的时候，一种浑厚的呼啸声从耳后传来，她回头一看，不知从哪里飞出了另一只鬼飞球直接朝她的后背飞来。她带着球拉出一个危险的角度向上加速，试图甩掉它，直接爬升到了一层薄薄的云气之中。然而正当她快要成功的时候，另一只鬼飞球从右侧猛地撞击她的胳膊，速度快到拖除了一道长长的残影。

她以一种堪称惨烈的姿势跌落下去，飞行扫帚在空中断成两截。

“埃弗利，够了，”面试她的魁地奇队员露出嘲讽的笑意，“你不适合魁地奇。”

“为什么会有那么多鬼飞球？其他人都只有一个。”她捂着手臂从地上爬起来，如果不出意外的话，她需要去一次医疗翼。

那个傲慢的队员哼了一声：“比赛的时候任何情况都可能出现，这不算刁难，埃弗利，技不如人就不要再辩解了。”

她把断成两截的扫把一扔，头也不回地走出了训练场。

然而祸不单行，回去的路上她看见了妮娜-雷蒙，那个有名的赫奇帕奇院花，她站在格兰芬多公共休息室的门口，看得出是刻意打扮过的样子，好看得像是从油画里走出来似的。

亚历克丝在心底里羡慕妮娜-雷蒙，比如明艳动人的长相和某种能够打动人的柔软气质。没有就是没有，羡慕不来的。

她走过妮娜-雷蒙和她身边几个围着黄褐色围巾的女孩儿们所在的位置，正好看见西里斯-布莱克下了楼，朝妮娜-雷蒙的方向前进。

恍然大悟。

原本她都快忘了，传闻里赫奇帕奇的妮娜-雷蒙喜欢西里斯-布莱克，并一直在追他。好极了。原来这事儿还没完。

唯一坐实的是，妮娜-雷蒙确实喜欢西里斯-布莱克。但是这和自己又有什么关系呢？无论妮娜-雷蒙是否真的喜欢他——亚历克丝试图冷静地分析——也无论西里斯-布莱克又用什么方式去回应她，这和自己都没有任何关系。亚历克丝想不通自己到底在焦虑什么，或者说尽力不去想，她的脑袋里像是天崩地裂似的翻滚着一大堆毫无由来的情绪，仔细想想又什么都捋不清，它们在她的脑海里冲撞着，让她失常。

她面无表情地绕了原路避开他们，刮来一阵刺骨的寒风，她缩缩脖子，胳膊不依不饶地痛了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

亚历克丝气势汹汹地冲进地下一层的斯莱特林公共休息室，从露易丝-高尔手里拿过之前借给她的作业。她们之前的矛盾由露易丝-高尔的一条巧克力化解，倒不是说亚历克丝真正原谅了她，也不是高尔真心实意地道歉，两个人都有不得已的地方，干脆各退一步。

“等等，埃弗利，这儿我有个问题。”她大声嚷嚷，生怕别人不知道她的作业是集百家之长才拼凑出来的。

“我现在不想回答。”亚历克丝瞥了她一眼。

“你又吃□□了吗？”露易丝-高尔察觉到了她语气不善。

“吃了，怎么样？”她莫名烦躁起来，站在原地定定地看着自己室友迅速涨红的脸。

“你怎么回事？”帕金森不知道从哪儿冒了出来，“魁地奇选拔被打得落花流水就拿同学来出气吗？”

一说出口，帕金森就懊悔地捂住了嘴。

亚历克丝几乎冷笑出声。合着她还没走到公共休息室的时候，帕金森就知道她在魁地奇选拔的时候会被整。这根本就是一场共谋。如果不是右手暂时动不了，也许她会想拔出魔杖把在场的每个人都教训一顿。

她怀着愠怒的心情闷头走回到寝室，打算洗个澡再去医疗翼报道，但是刚进门就意识到自己约了莉莉-伊万斯下午自习，看看表已经超过了约好的时间，只能再抱着胳膊走去长桌找她，刚出门的时候天又第无数次开始下雨，她没办法也不打算撑伞，犹豫了一下干脆自暴自弃地走进雨里，秋初的雨大得出奇，雨水接连不断地从她巫师袍的兜帽里渗到了头发上，然后顺着发丝成股流下。

她吸了吸鼻子，想要控制住自己的情绪。青春期的喜怒哀乐本来就比其他阶段要鲜明，她明明知道魁地奇被刷算不了什么大事，被那群纯血混蛋排挤也不足以让她那么受委屈，但还是难过得想要掉眼泪。

“梅林的胡子啊，亚历克丝你怎么了？”她赶到莉莉面前的时候，莉莉就被吓了一跳，连忙给她施了好几个烘干咒和保暖咒。

“魁地奇选拔。很抱歉我迟到了。”她闷闷地说，这才看到莉莉的斜对面坐着詹姆-波特，正心不在焉地写着魔药课的作业。

他什么时候也要参与了？

莉莉猜到了她在想什么，露出一副对他没辙的表情。

亚历克丝点点头，从莉莉的表现她可以猜出大概是怎么回事。可是她刚打算从口袋里掏出作业，就发现自己的右手彻底动不了了。

“你的手怎么回事。”莉莉掀开亚历克丝的巫师袍袖子，发现了一大滩紫黑色的伤疤。

“还能怎么样，一定是魁地奇选拔的时候被斯莱特林的那群臭虫阴了。这是他们的惯用伎俩了，”詹姆-波特看了一眼，哼道，“下次比赛我一定把他们打得满地找牙。”

说实在的，她一看才发现这不是轻微的淤伤。她谢绝了莉莉要送她去医疗翼的提议，自己捂着手臂走了过去，把她留给詹姆-波特。

庞弗雷夫人给她检查了关节之后又擦了白藓，保险起见，让她坐着观察一会儿看有没有严重的过敏现象。确实有的孩子会对白藓过敏，虽然不常见。

“你们这个年龄的孩子，磕磕碰碰的太多了，谨慎一些能有多难？真让人一刻不得安生。”庞弗雷夫人说不上是在抱怨还是在碎碎念。

亚历克丝心情苦闷，又动弹不得，盯着窗外灵魂出窍。

医疗翼里的室温较其他教室略高，也许是为了照顾病号，空气温暖而干燥，亚历克丝坐在一把庞弗雷夫人指定的椅子上，椅背和墙角形成了一个令人感到安全的三角区，没过多久她便靠着墙昏昏沉沉地睡着了，梦里又是母亲。

庞弗雷夫人忙完了手上的活回头一看，女孩靠着墙壁，眼睛乖乖地闭着，睡得很安稳。黄昏时早已雨过天晴，落日西下，一层薄薄的闪着金光的网悄无声息地覆盖在她的身上。

\--

她醒来时已经过了饭点，庞弗雷夫人站在旁边整理药剂，告诉她托盘里放着病号的食物。

那是没什么味道的燕麦粥。亚历克丝搅动了几下，尝了一口之后就放下了勺子。“谢谢，但我并不饿。”

“那就放着吧，”庞弗雷夫人头也不回地应着，“这东西吃起来确实不怎么样，对了，下午有个小男孩来看过你，但你睡着了，他就走了。”

她猜是雷古勒斯。事实证明她的伤口在白藓的作用下已经完全好了，她动动胳膊，谢过庞弗雷夫人之后便去图书馆里找了个僻静的角落，开始写作业。

亚历克丝伤口愈合之后对魁地奇的热情也随之消失，魁地奇给她带来了不太好的回忆，她又是个在兴趣爱好方面没什么长性的人，很容易兴致勃勃地开个头就没了下文。

尽管她一度放弃魔咒俱乐部，但是霍格沃茨专列上认识的埃德蒙德-派克，魔咒俱乐部的现任部长，依旧很热情地欢迎了她。

“参加俱乐部是一种很明智的选择，埃弗利，”派克如是说，“至于错过了入会时间，这算不上什么大不了的，我是说，我们永远欢迎新鲜血液。”

她确实迷上了魔咒，把空余时间贡献给了长长短短的咒语和奇怪的远古符号，在派克等一群拉文克劳的带领之下开始研究咒语的结构、句式和效果，弗立维教授也乐于对她多加指导。

活动的场地由拉文克劳学院的院长，弗立维教授特批，通常是在校史室旁边的空教室，或者图书馆楼下的地下室。如果训练结束得早，她会在地下室里逛一圈。

“如果你对自己家族的历史好奇的话，可以去地下室看看，那里有很多中世纪巫师家族的资料。”派克虽然是个麻瓜，但看上去像是对所有霍格沃茨的藏书都了如指掌。

亚历克丝的父亲是个家族的叛逆者，但是这无疑让她对自己身上一半血统的起源更加感到好奇，几乎没怎么花功夫，她就在地下室里找到了印着“埃弗利”的家族史，翻了几页以后意识到自己宵禁之前是看不完的，干脆偷偷拿回了寝室，打算看完了再放回去。

埃弗利这个姓氏的起源是奥地利的萨尔茨堡，靠近阿尔卑斯山，毗邻德国边境，十五世纪的时候出过一位魔药领域的专家，卡拉琳娜-埃弗利，改进了一种当时很主流的蒸馏方法（但现在早就被淘汰了），除此之外很少有能够让她印象深刻的叙述。孤僻避世似乎真的是一种代代相传的家族基因，大部分先祖都不太和外人来往，记录甚是平淡，甚至连魔法部相关的工作都极少涉猎，把自己死死地封闭在家族内直至死亡来临。

翻到十七世纪以后，内容开始变得有趣，出现了所有古老的纯血家族都绕不开的内容：有先祖开始使用黑魔法，主要是用在决斗时。魔法史课上宾斯教授曾经说过，虽然没有准确的数字，但黑魔法的起源远远早于大部分人的预期，一部分观点偏激的魔法史学家甚至认为黑魔法即是魔法的源头。十七世纪埃弗利家族的黑魔法才冒头未免显得有些晚，但还算没有缺席。

她等到了这个终于出现的禁忌话题，阅读兴致高了起来。

埃弗利家族因为黑魔法而迅速地崭露头角，十八世纪甚至出过一位天才，巴克豪斯-埃弗利，他在童年时期便展露了惊为天人的天赋，固然书上对巴克豪斯的记载都集中于正面，如天资聪颖，有家族荣誉感，乐于照拂年幼的弟妹，但是也能看出一些他是个黑巫师的端倪——年轻的巴克豪斯发明了一些极其具有破坏性的魔咒并残忍地杀害过麻瓜，这在当时的巫师社群里显然是合法且常见的。根据史书记载，他在就读于德姆斯特朗时期参加了火焰杯，只可惜在比赛中不幸丧生。  
家族从此走向没落，往后的历史可读性也再度回落，大部分又回归了平庸且默默无闻的状态，甚至出现一些前后不搭的地方，她猜是为了掩饰一些当时看来不光彩的内容，比如，其中最明显的几处是名字和生卒年月无法对应的情况，细究的话也可以发现一些历史事件错位的痕迹，她猜这是为了掩盖和麻瓜通婚的事实。

她合上书，开始明白为什么派克会喜欢这些家族传记了，虽然无聊的内容时常出现，但精彩起来确实堪比传奇故事。

黑魔法。她的目光流连在泛黄书页上。

霍格沃茨都是白巫师，视黑魔法为洪水猛兽，但使用黑魔法在德姆斯特朗只要不明面上太过分就算不上违法乱纪。亚历克丝承认自己三观比较单薄，但谁能说黑魔法就一定是错的呢？要杀人，用最简单的“四分五裂”也就够了。明明就是残忍的杀心剥夺了他人的生命，黑魔法充其量就是一种工具罢了。

她只是好奇，并很快就决定采取行动。

图书馆昏暗的角落里空气散发着一股淡淡的霉味，蜡烛台的灯光幽微，只够勉强照亮一页书和半页羊皮纸。用脑袋想想就知道，在白巫师扎堆的学校里和黑魔法有关的书几乎只在□□区，而令人头疼的是，亚历克丝暂时拿不到批条。她想了想不问自取的可能性，很快就被自己的理智给否定了——万一被发现了成本实在是太大，她承受不起。

她垂头丧气地走出图书馆，迎面而来的又是妮娜-雷蒙，那个漂亮的赫奇帕奇姑娘，两人没有任何过节，但亚历克丝还是心情又灰暗了一层。

她可真好看，像是用黄金和玉石雕琢出来的一样。亚历克丝努力不让自己回忆那个漂亮女孩金色的头发闪闪发光的样子，在去魔药实验室和林间小屋里选择了后者。她想去找点乐子。

海格热情地邀请她去看了看长出绒毛的巴克比克，那只鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽长得飞快，已经有半人高。

“千万别让它啄你，亚历克丝，”海格笑着薅了一把巴克比克的脑袋，提醒了一遍又一遍，“这小东西的嘴锋利得能劈开木桩。”

亚历克丝重申自己会小心，慢慢地探出手，巴克比克探视一番，湿润的鼻部凑近闻了闻，顺从地把下颌放在了她的掌心。

心底柔软得可以开出花来。

“它要多久才能长大？”她轻声地问。

“和人类差不多，大概二十年，”海格抓了抓脑袋，伸出手比划了一下，“那时候它大概能有这么高，展开翅膀能轻轻松松飞过整片黑湖，可厉害了。”

时值傍晚，天空呈现出一种晦暗不明的藻蓝色，圆月当空，乳白色的月光稀稀落落地笼罩着万物，水果和花的甜味混杂着树林的木腥气被风带了出来，篝火堆里的木材跳了跳，发出一连串噼里啪啦的声音。

“二十年。”她低声重复了一遍，毫无原因又无法克制地唉声叹气。

“笑一笑，亚历克丝，”海格咕哝道，“你的小脑瓜又在想什么深沉的东西？”

她在回去的路上听见了某种食肉动物的嚎叫声，凄厉的声音拖得很长，在森冷的夜晚直戳心扉，听上去让人头皮发麻。

霍格沃茨有狼么？她想了想，感觉自己还是不要多管闲事比较好，裹紧了斗篷加快赶路，她的变形学笔记本落在了公共休息室。

她踏进地窖的时候，正看见西弗勒斯-斯内普把一页写了不知道什么东西的纸塞进口袋里。她瞥了一眼就发现自己之前落下的笔记本被夹在了斯内普身后沙发的缝隙里。

“你怎么在这里？”他警觉地梗着脖子站起来，手紧紧捂住口袋。

说得好像她要偷看似的。

她对他毫无意义的防备感到莫名其妙，气势汹汹地瞪了一眼：“这里是公共休息室。”

斯莱特林的学生三三两两地聚在一起，高谈阔论，或者窃窃私语，青春期变声的男生吵得像一群水鸭，大家自顾不暇地争论着什么，没人关注这里有两个不给对方好脸色的混血。

斯内普很快就站起身，抱着自己的一大摞书像逃一样地离开了地窖。

亚历克丝白了他一眼，从他之前坐过的地方抽出了自己的笔记本，挑了一个离他很远的地方坐下，开始看派克推荐的《魔咒和它们不为人知的破绽》，露易丝-高尔把她的变形学作业还了回来，顺便换走了魔法史的论文。

第二天是课相对较少的周二，令人窒息的魔法史课结束之后亚历克丝能收获一整个无所事事的下午，她在走廊上看见卢平，脸色比往常更加苍白，像是刚刚生了一场大病。

“亚历克丝，请问你能借我一下魔药笔记么？”卢平微笑的时候嘴唇也毫无血色。

她点点头，抱着书和笔记本在长桌上找了空位坐下，卢平保持一定距离地跟了过去。

“你昨天似乎没有来上课。”她挑出魔药的那一本，推给他。

“谢谢你⋯⋯我昨天身体不太舒服，不得已才请了假。”他打开本子，开始认真地补昨天的笔记。

“雷姆斯！”詹姆-波特风风火火地出现，“又在到处找人补笔记？”

“没办法，缺了课总是要补的。你的笔记又写得像古代魔文，看都看不懂。”卢平埋头抄写着。

“总比西里斯的好一点。”詹姆-波特毫不留情面地打趣自己最好的朋友。

卢平无可奈何道：“西里斯他有笔记本吗？”

然后两人像是都想起了什么好玩的事儿，不约而同地开始发笑。

亚历克丝不懂他们之间的内部笑话，有点无聊地翻了一页《魔咒和它们不为人知的破绽》。

“埃弗利。”詹姆-波特像是这才注意到她的存在。

她把视线从书页上移开，目光落到詹姆-波特那凌乱得像是刚刚直面了一场飓风的褐色脑袋。

“有何贵干，波特？”

詹姆-波特对莉莉的朋友都还算过得去。“没什么⋯⋯我是想说，你看上去无聊极了。”

卢平加快了抄写的速度：“我马上就好。或者晚些时候我把你的笔记本送去斯莱特林的公共休息室？”

亚历克丝把书翻了一页。“不，我没有急事⋯⋯不过为什么不用复写魔咒？那样可以省力很多。”

卢平用手指抚平羊皮纸，露出好学生独有的谦逊和腼腆。“多抄一遍就等于多看一遍。”

多么令人动容的回答。她要是斯拉格霍恩教授的话，早就感动地落泪了。

“复写魔咒当然有效率，除了有的时候⋯⋯”詹姆-波特拿出魔杖挥了挥，“它可能不那么好用。”

也许那是因为你技不如人，亚历克丝想，至少她用了四五年都没出过任何问题。但出于礼貌，她还是装作好奇地问：“难道发生过什么问题吗？”

“如果念的时候心神不宁，容易把它一不小心复刻到其他地方。”詹姆-波特看了她一眼，仿佛这是一种常识。

“真的？”她将信将疑。

“据说是魔咒的发明人故意的，为了防止复写魔咒被大规模地在作弊时使用。”詹姆-波特开了一包比比怪味豆放在他们中间，“如果考试的时候用复写魔咒，手背和桌面都可能被沾上，这降低了监考的难度——只要检查双手和桌面是否整洁就可以发现一大半。”

“发明人是一位拉文克劳的院长，复写魔咒是他刚刚留校任教时的发明。”卢平抓了一颗比比怪味豆放进嘴里嚼了嚼，惊喜道，“啊，太棒了，巧克力味。”

亚历克丝也跟着拿了一颗。“那可真是煞费苦心。”


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

西里斯-布莱克出现的时候引发了一些不大不小的动静，不是说他有多英俊潇洒以至于艳压全场，事实上，他和差点没脑袋的尼克击掌问好的时候动作幅度过大，险些碰倒奶油色立柱上的梅林雕像，幸好他眼疾手快地扶了回去。

“嗨，小伙子，你下次可要当心点。”半透明的尼克一点都不严肃地警告了一声，顶着自己晃晃悠悠的脑袋透过玻璃窗飞了出去。

“他就是这样冒冒失失的。”卢平叹了一口气。

詹姆-波特大笑出声，隔壁桌围在一起写作业的拉文克劳姑娘们对他投来责备的目光。

“在干什么呢？”西里斯-布莱克走了过来，伸出手用力地拍了拍卢平的肩。

“噢，西里斯，”卢平略带抱怨地嘟囔一声，“我的字都写歪了。”

詹姆-波特看到西里斯就像是看到什么好玩的事情：“又帮费尔奇通厕所去了吗？”

“别提了，”西里斯-布莱克哼了哼，“他那只杂种猫脾气坏得要命，弄得我裤子上全是毛。”

詹姆-波特嬉笑道：“真是善解人意，天气冷了知道给你保保暖。”

“那只好下次带你一起去，或者干脆四个人一起去算了，”西里斯露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，“对了，彼得那个小矮子呢？”

“黑魔法防御课补考去了。”卢平趴在桌上有气无力地说道，“还有，义务劳动这种事，带上詹姆就行了，你还是放过我吧。”

西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特爆发出一阵大笑，他们又相互打趣了几声就放过彼此，西里斯绕到了亚历克丝的面前，手抄在斗篷的口袋里。

“原来你也在啊，埃弗利。”

他至少比上次见又高了两英寸，低着头看她的时候颇有压迫的意味。

“日安。”亚历克丝咬开了之前一直含在嘴里的怪味豆。墨西哥胡椒味，又辣又咸。

“对了，正好，我都快忘了，”詹姆-波特像是想起了什么重要的事，着急地插话进来，“埃弗利，上次的照片没给你。”

“照片？”她扭头看去，根本想不起来怎么回事。

西里斯不忘回敬波特一句。“离世界杯都过去那么久了，照片再不给都褪色了。”

亚历克丝原本什么都不记得了，这才想起来去看魁地奇世界杯的时候大家合过影，介于吃过饭和世界杯比赛开场之前的事情。

波特挥挥魔咒，照片像是乘上火箭似的飞了过来。

她眼疾手快地接过它——鉴于那张该死的硬卡纸下一秒很可能就会打在她脸上。

“抱歉抱歉，这不是故意的，我保证。”詹姆-波特做了个鬼脸，还是笑嘻嘻的。

她在心底里可怜卢平，明白了为何他整天都是一副无可奈何的表情，在这种人身边，要是她的话恐怕早就精神衰弱了。亚历克丝按捺住对詹姆-波特来个恶咒的冲动，低头看相片。第一眼先看到的是彼得-佩迪鲁，他个子矮得像个发育不完全的小学生，在一群青春期发育正当时的年轻人里显得有点突兀又有点可怜，抖抖索索地笑着。其次是詹姆-波特，他神气地站在最中间，时不时动动肩膀，脸上的笑容像是在炫耀自己的好人缘。西里斯-布莱克站在詹姆-波特旁边，也许是角度的关系，他显得比旁边的波特要略高一些（平时他们两个看上去差不多），笑得开怀而自由，像是没有什么能够缚得住他似的。卢平抿着嘴，笑得很腼腆。莉莉-伊万斯站在两个亚历克丝叫不太出名字的格兰芬多女孩中间，笑起来嘴角和眼睛都弯成一道迷人的弧线，闪闪发光的红发披在肩上，漂亮得很醒目，对镜头俏皮地眨着眼睛。

“你在这里，埃弗利。”西里斯-布莱克身体越过桌子凑了过来，手指在亚历克丝掌心的相片上轻轻地划过。

亚历克丝被他的动作惊了惊，顺着他手指的方向看去，不出意外地在人群的边境线里找到了自己，略略侧着脸盯着镜头，跟身边的同伴比起来她站得笔直，嘴角和眼神都过分严肃，几乎是静止的，除了偶尔微不可察地翕动一下嘴唇或者眨一下眼睛，她猜莉莉-伊万斯在荣誉榜单上看到的自己也是这样的。

“你怎么都不笑的，看起来像是下一秒就要上战场。”西里斯-布莱克像是发现了什么好玩的事情。

她语塞，不知该如何回应索性保持沉默，用手指习惯性摩擦相片的时候才发现那是叠在一起的两张。

“伊万斯的那张，拜托了。”詹姆-波特及时地解答了她的疑惑。

她刚想问波特为什么不自己去，转眼就看见莉莉-伊万斯出现在长桌附近，红发女孩看到他们——确切地说是看到波特，转眼就气得扭头就跑。这下才明白，西里斯-布莱克的那句“再不给就褪色了”也许调侃的是波特对莉莉-伊万斯。

行吧。她叹了一口气，点点头，发誓下次自己再也不和詹姆-波特他们一起出去，如何对待波特应该是莉莉-伊万斯的事情，她不该在莉莉的事情里有自己的立场。

西里斯-布莱克在她对面坐下，然后又片刻不得闲地在桌底下和詹姆-波特互相踢来踢去。

“拜托你们安静一分钟行不行。我还在写作业。”卢平又一次出声。

西里斯-布莱克对他做了个鬼脸。“雷姆斯你怎么每天都在抱怨。看看埃弗利就没有说什么。”

她佯装低着头认真看书，心里却像是被教授点名似的猛得一紧，过了片刻才舒缓过来，后知后觉地想，什么叫“埃弗利就没有说什么”，这个说法显得她像是个不会发出噪声的布景。

“这太失礼了，西里斯，用你的同理心好好考虑一下，也许人家考虑的很多只是不说而已。”卢平用羽毛笔挠挠自己的眉梢，像是脑壳疼。

说真的，卢平又一次不经意地打中十环。她心底里和西里斯-布莱克有关的内容可以写成一本书。这不得不让她的警惕性开始作祟，不安从脚底心蔓延到头顶，试图用自己想得到的尖刻话语给西里斯-布莱克一点颜色看看，但最后还是算了，只能想办法来掩饰自己的局促。

“是么？”她本能性地开口，随便说些什么。

西里斯-布莱克回过头，笑着看了她一眼，灰色的眼神里满是了然的笑意，像是对她的窘迫早有预料。

她忍无可忍地站了起来。

大家齐刷刷地看向她。

“对了，我有点事先走一步⋯⋯魔咒俱乐部，差点忘了。抱歉。”她顿了顿，给自己找了个足够妥帖的理由。

“那你的笔记本我⋯⋯”卢平显然还没写完。

“下节魔药课之前再还也没事，我最近用不到。”她为了让卢平避免去斯莱特林的公共休息室“涉险”，主动给了他非常宽裕的时间，随后便抬腿离开。

那张照片她第二天找了个机会递给了莉莉，幸好的是莉莉没有为难她，看了一眼是什么，也没多说就直接收下了。

亚历克丝松了一口气，对自己发毒誓这种活以后再也不做了。

莉莉开口时转向了其他话题。“最近的魔药活动小组挺有意思，我们在想办法调制一种的魔药，可以让人一下子生出很多头发。”

“那很不错。很多英国巫师都会需要它的。”她如是评价。

“你最近都不来魔药实验室，我们需要你这样的队友。”莉莉-伊万斯的语气有点哀怨。  
她的“我们”里面肯定不包含西弗勒斯-斯内普，亚历克丝想，每次她一站在莉莉旁边，他就恨不得她原地消失。

“魔咒俱乐部也很好玩，”亚历克丝坦诚地说，感觉这个说法有点生硬之后又补充了一句，“何况我们上课的时候可以坐在一起。”

莉莉趴在桌上，双手支着脸颊。“有没有人说过你很绝情。”

亚历克丝愣了愣。“怎么说。”

莉莉思考了片刻。“看上去总是这样⋯⋯行色匆匆，仿佛没有什么值得留恋的。”

“没有吧，大概。”她回味了一下“绝情”这个评价，摇了摇头，转念又忍不住想：兴许是连能够做出评价的人都不太有，倒像是验证了莉莉-伊万斯的观测结果。

莉莉有点无奈地看了她一眼，两个人不约而同地低下头开始写作业。

公共休息室无论什么时候都是获得消息的最佳来源，这也是为何亚历克丝一直没有放弃去那里写作业的原因，虽然偶尔错过一些传闻只会让她节约时间去做更多她愿意做的事，但偶尔听听其他人都在忙些什么东西无伤大雅。故而，她时常占据离壁炉最远的那个沙发，写一些不太需要耗费脑力的作业，比如神奇动物保护课的小论文，或者拿一本书。

庞弗雷夫人出事的消息是在这时候传到她耳朵里的。

“格兰芬多那群蠢货说他们断了胳膊的魁地奇队员去医疗翼，就发现她倒在地上——”一个比亚历克丝高一级的斯莱特林男生如是说道。

“中毒，一定是中毒。”露易丝-高尔摇了摇头，拿来一个装满茶点的托盘。

“那她现在在哪？”苏珊娜-克拉布顺走两块草莓塔，她们因为食物的划分问题吵了起来，很快被其他急着想听更多内容的同学挤出了圈。

达丽雅-格林格拉斯不知不觉又成了八卦的中心，她情报总是很灵通：“她已经被送去圣芒戈了。邓布利多说，那是曼德拉草的叫声导致的。她的耳罩没有戴好。”

“可她是庞弗雷夫人！”低年级的学生对此不敢置信。

“人总有疏忽的时候。”帕金森翻了个白眼。

年轻的斯莱特林讨论又感慨了一阵便纷纷散去，大家都有自己的正事要做。亚历克丝回寝室，想了想还是从笔记本上撕了一张纸条，写上“你听说了和庞弗雷夫人有关的传闻吗？”，用魔杖抵住它，念了一遍咒语，纸条消失了。

一分钟后另一张纸条传来。她展开一看。

“是的，亚历克丝，这是真的。”

亚历克丝晚上又在做梦。梦里一片混乱，张牙舞爪的巨怪时不时冒出来，没有理由的追逐和厮杀，醒来时又是半夜，四下寂静，只觉得四柱床外边的世界都是妖魔鬼怪。  
她翻了翻身，试图再度入睡的计划在一个小时过去之后被放弃，换好衣服之后拿着烛台出了寝室。

凌晨两点。

夜游这个主意听上去非常像格兰芬多才会做的事，头上冒着傻气的那种。但如果把它解释成“有助于保证睡眠质量的夜间散步”就会变得更好接受。

这并不是个安详的夜晚，雨很大，风声威胁着霍格沃茨的砖土结构和防风魔咒，她裹紧了衣服从地窖逛到一楼，想起了从前别的同学给她的评价，“像个幽灵一样在霍格沃茨回荡”，事实上，她还比幽灵要安静，不像差点没脑袋的尼克或者皮皮鬼那样到哪儿都能引起一阵动乱，也不像桃金娘整天哭个没完。她的步子在经过一间半开着门的房间时慢了下来，一间不知道做什么用处的房间，记忆里常年锁死，这样的情景在霍格沃茨数不胜数。

没人该在这时候出现在这里，她拿着烛台向房间逼近了两步之后就停在原地，握住魔杖的手藏在巫师袍下面。

莉莉-伊万斯曾经说过这就是霍格沃茨吸引人的原因之一，它永远藏着很多值得探险的地方。非常格兰芬多的说法，亚历克丝当时如是想，虽然秘密引人入胜，但是保命更重要，谁知道锁死的房间突然打开是因为什么。

房间里的人比她所想的要警觉，探出身子。

他们互相松了一口气。

“卢平，”她巫师袍下的手松开，幽默感来的不合时宜，“这真是个充满惊喜的夜晚。”

“额，晚上好，埃弗利，我没想到在这里见到你⋯⋯”他冲她不好意思地挠挠头，“你想进来吗？”

亚历克丝点头，跟着卢平走进房间，里面空无一物，除了一面非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，顶部写着乱码一样的咒语，边框镶金，镜子底下有两只兽爪形状的支架。

“厄里斯魔镜。”亚历克丝把刻在镜子最上端的字读了出来，“它和别的镜子不一样么？”

卢平没有解释，咳嗽了几声。“也许你该尝试一下。”

虽然之前和卢平打交道的次数并不多，但也许是因为他看上去和她一样永远思虑过度，和波特他们比起来又显得格外成熟，亚历克丝意外地信任他，不假思索地走到了镜子面前，微微一愣。  
她在镜子里看到了永远停留在二十五岁的母亲，长长的披散的头发像是温柔的藤蔓，浅蓝色的眼睛骄傲地看着她，像是在欣赏一件杰作。

原来她和自己一般高。亚历克丝心想，失去母亲的日子太久，她需要一点时间在脑海里复原和母亲有关的回忆。

“她是你妈妈，对吗？”卢平的声音压得很低，仿佛她在做一个美梦而他并不想叫醒她。

她点头。“是的。”

镜子里，女人的影像开始变得模糊，她朝亚历克丝温柔地眨眨眼，随后便渐渐地消失了。

卢平的声音更轻了。“我很抱歉。”

亚历克丝盯着空荡荡的镜子。“都过去很久了。”

“这就是厄里斯魔镜，”卢平解释道，“它会倒影人内心最深处的渴望。”

黑夜让人变得比往常更加敏感，苍白的月牙悬在夜空，月光从窗外洒了进来，像是给一切镀上了一层忧郁的底色。

“那你呢，你试过吗？”她沉默了一会儿，问卢平。

他点点头。

他们像是交换什么秘密似的互看一眼，卢平往前一步，站在了镜子前。

在亚历克丝看来，这没什么特别的，卢平就是卢平。

“看样子，你是世界上最幸福的人。”亚历克丝不知不觉地就把自己所想说了出来。

卢平露出一个非常短暂的笑容，虽然他看上去并不快乐。“是吗？谢谢你。”

他们一起走出了房间，一路沉默，亚历克丝即将下楼的时候卢平才说：“你知道么。庞弗雷夫人受伤现在在圣芒戈的事——”

“我已经听说了。但还是，谢谢通知。”

“也许我们都该小心一点，庞弗雷夫人不在的时候，受伤会麻烦很多。”

亚历克丝点点头。他们互相道晚安，然后各自转身离开。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

截止到亚历克丝-埃弗利四年级，她和赫奇帕奇的院花妮娜-雷蒙说过三句话，一次是在分院仪式开始之前，她被麦格叫到名字的时候一不小心碰到了对方的手肘，说了一句“抱歉”，一次是在一年级期末考试结束的走廊上，对方踩到了她的鞋并道歉，她回了“没关系”，还有一次是在二年级那次赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛，格林格拉斯因为肠胃流感而缺席啦啦队，她被高尔带去滥竽充数，散场的时候亚历克丝对她说过一次“借过”，沉默地擦肩而过两次。综上所述，有实质性内容的对话等于零。

但她承认自己对雷蒙小姐有一丝丝过分关注，出于某些自己心知肚明的原因。

“你发现了没有——”露易丝-高尔在晚餐的餐桌上对亚历克丝说，“赫奇帕奇的那个雷蒙不来上课了。”

“她怎么了？”听到这个名字，她难得地和平时装出来的一样在意。

“据说是因为出红疹，泥巴种似乎很容易得这种奇奇怪怪的病，”露易丝-高尔一边说一边把一块砖头一样大的南瓜奶油蛋糕塞进嘴里，“得了病就没那么好看咯。”

“不会的。她一直很好看。”亚历克丝喃喃自语，眼睛直愣愣地盯着盘子里半圆形的杏，黄澄澄得让她想起赫奇帕奇的围巾。

她放下刀叉。心缩成一团。

“你在说什么？”露易丝-高尔满嘴奶油，三下两下解决了蛋糕又转战浇满浓稠肉酱的牛排和马铃薯泥，吃得满面红光。

“没什么，”亚历克丝把餐巾叠好放在桌边，“失陪，我该去图书馆了。”

传染病的事情她其实听说过一二，学校里不知道什么时候开始有人得红疹，伴随着高烧，目前为止看上去都是很常见的传染病而已，唯一会让问题比较麻烦的是现在庞弗雷夫人尚未痊愈，邓布利多校长只能暂时让染病的学生待在学校医疗翼的隔离病房里，想必未来一切都会步入正轨。

虽然传染病在霍格沃茨蔓延，但图书馆里人头济济，药草学的小测迫在眉睫，紧接着还有魔法史的中期论文，每个四年级的学生难免都有些焦头烂额，传染病也没有太被大家放在心上。

亚历克丝成功锁定了莉莉-伊万斯的方位，她的“斯莱特林影子”斯内普并没有同频出现，亚历克丝惊讶了一秒钟，走了过去，把自己的书和笔记本搁在她对面。“没想到你来得比我还早。”

莉莉俏皮地做了个鬼脸。“形势所迫。”

亚历克丝思索片刻。“毒触手、跳跳球茎和巴波块茎脓水的收集方法及其作用。”

“这是你认为重要的部分？”莉莉抬起头看了她一眼。

“赌一个银西可，就考这些。”亚历克丝用羽毛笔的笔尖指了指课本墨绿色封皮。

莉莉皱着眉头，像是听到什么幼稚又好笑的东西。“我以为你不会打赌，这听上去像是波特和布莱克才会做的事情。”

“确实，”亚历克丝露齿一笑，“每次都赢的赌局没什么意思，一年级以后我就不太喜欢这么做了。”

莉莉翻了一页书，往自己的笔记本上摘抄重要的段落。“好运气不会每次都降临，亚历克丝，为什么不跟我一起复习呢。”

“我把自己的胜利归因于优秀的预判能力。”

莉莉温柔地叹了一口气，像是在陪孩子胡闹。“那好吧，如果你言中了，我给你一银西可。但我想我还是会把内容都看一遍⋯⋯并且真诚地建议你也这么做。”

亚历克丝不置可否地嗯了一声，摊开羊皮纸开始直接写魔法史的论文，“浅谈中世纪时期巫师思想的特点、转变方向及其历史意义”。

她还没写几行，波特就风风火火地出现了。梅林的胡子，亚历克丝原本以为波特不太会来图书馆。

“你也是来复习的么？”她看着波特拿了一本薄薄的笔记本，直接占了莉莉旁边的位置。

莉莉夸张地低下头看书，图书馆是公共空间，她并不能阻止波特坐在她旁边。

“为什么不呢？中期要到了。”话是这么说，但波特的神情一点都不忧心忡忡。

也许是最近的生活太平淡让亚历克丝有点无聊，她问。“你想打个赌么，波特？”

这显然比复习更令波特来劲。“好啊，赌什么？”

莉莉在桌下轻轻地踢了她一脚。“亚历克丝-埃弗利，适可而止！”

亚历克丝置若罔闻，继续道：“药草学的小测内容，如果斯普劳特教授考毒触手、跳跳球茎和巴波块茎脓水的收集方法及其作用，给我一银西可，反之，我给你和莉莉各一银西可。”

“为什么不干脆赌得大一点呢？”波特兴致勃勃地提议。

“金额不是关键，重在参与。”亚历克丝试图驳回。

“说真的我劝你们安静点⋯⋯”莉莉掩面道。

“我以为我们声音并不大⋯⋯还有，埃弗利，这不是额度的问题，赌银西可太没意思了，”波特压根没注意周围人已经都在看他了，“这样，如果你赌赢了，小测结束的那个周末我想办法带你去霍格莫德。”

亚历克丝心动了，她确实一直想去霍格莫德。

波特像是已经在脑海里上演一场绝佳的计划，坚定不移地打包票。“你要知道，办法多得是，只要你肯参与。”

“波特！又是你！还有你们！”

还没等波特在书桌前把整个计划整合出来，平斯夫人怒气冲冲地把他们全部撵了出去。波特窘迫地挠挠头，低声抱怨图书馆暴君的不近人情，莉莉气恼地看了他一眼，被路上经过的其他格兰芬多同学叫走了。詹姆-波特跟了上去，还不忘回头对亚历克丝做了个“一言为定”的手势。

亚历克丝是在回地窖的路上发现了一个看起来是一年级的斯莱特林捂着膝盖坐在角落里，两个体格更健壮的男孩站在她面前，恶声恶气地说些什么。这种校园霸凌在蛇院并不罕见，如果血统注定是无法改变的，格斗和闪避能力只能改善其中的一部分。

她抱着书缩进灯光照不进的角落里，看那两个恶霸男孩的影子投在墙面上，巨大得像是能把一切吞进肚子。她不愿意惹麻烦上身，但是皱了皱眉，想到了自己昏天黑地的一年级，承认十一岁时自己经历的许多麻烦都是可以被避免的——如果有人稍微帮帮她的话。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”她故意夸张地放大音量，“我还在想您什么时候能有空指点一下我的论文。”

那两个巨大的影子静止了一秒钟便匆匆逃窜，亚历克丝站在原地等了一分钟，随即就抱着书悄悄地从另一个方向的旋转楼梯走上去。按照路线，她该从地窖回到一楼，从活动室后边的另一处楼梯再绕到地窖。

她是在这时候又听见了某种动物的嚎叫声。狼，真的是狼。她在心底里下了结论。如果说狼嚎已经足以让人惊奇，西里斯-布莱克的出现就显得更加意外了。他急匆匆地跑了出去，像是去赶一班马上就要开走的火车，动作快得几乎让亚历克丝感觉是个幻觉，并且没有发现一楼还有她在场——她看了看表，正好是宵禁开始，为了不被费尔奇发现，她放弃了跟出去看看。

他去干什么？她纳闷地想不出原因，最终还是一个人抱着书回到地窖。

寝室里露易丝-高尔已经换好了睡衣，某种看上去很昂贵的紫红色系带睡袍。“你去哪里了，埃弗利？”

“图书馆。”亚历克丝拿了物品准备洗漱。

“又去？”露易丝-高尔往嘴里塞着蜂蜜甜饼。

格林格拉斯坐在床前梳着她那头宝贵的金发。“最近有传染病，埃弗利你最好少去图书馆。”  
“为什么？”亚历克丝瞥了她一眼，自从上次格林格拉斯通报了斯拉格霍恩教授，她们之间的关系就陷入了漫长的冰川时期，这大概是至此之后的第一次说话。

“那是公共场合。”格林格拉斯往自己的头发上抹着某种香味甜腻的护发品。

可整个学校都是公共场合，说得好像地窖是个保险箱似的。亚历克丝在心底里反驳道，表面上不动声色地附和了几句就赶去盥洗室。

她洗漱回来，想起来自己麦格教授课堂上布置的论文还差一个结尾，湿着头发打算补完的时候顺便翻开了变形学的笔记本。

亚历克丝这才发现自己的笔记本不太对劲的。上一页还满满当当地写着阿尼马格斯的规范，下一页就被不知道谁写了一段魔药的秘方，并没有写明是什么魔药，并且她确定这个配方不曾出现在课本或者其他被斯拉格霍恩教授推荐的课外书上。

她辨认着那个歪歪扭扭的字迹到底写着什么神奇的魔药方子。

“一整瓶增龄剂、半盎司脱水的石蒜、一只角雕的眼珠、一株日光兰、一滴鞭蛇的毒液、半升苦艾汁和两盎司的人鱼油脂。”

重点落在最后一项。人鱼的油脂。她拿自己的羽毛笔在这项材料下面划了一道。如果说石蒜、角雕的眼珠和日光兰姑且能算上比较常见的材料，人鱼的油脂获取难度就完全不在一个层面——人鱼的猎杀季在每年的十一月至一月，并且人鱼只在北欧的几个港口。换而言之，但凡流通到英国境内的人鱼制品全靠进口，价格并不便宜，并且更重要的是，大部分产品都是人鱼的眼泪或者鳞片之类的，人鱼油脂并不常见。

这个方子会来自哪里呢？她合上笔记本，趴在桌上发呆。何况是把魔药记在了她的变形学笔记本上。

没有谁会去动她的学习用品。露易丝-高尔根本不会看，她对功课的理解能力停留在一年级的前半学期，格林格拉斯不屑于看，她根本不为了学习而来学校，如果亚历克丝有一罐能让人皮肤白里透红的面霜，大概格林格拉斯死也要把它搞到手，笔记本就完全不可能出现在她的欲望清单内。  
她想不明白，出于“每一本笔记本只能记一门学科”强迫症，她原本想把那一页撕掉，但最终好奇心还是让她把这一页保留下来。

也许那是一种了不起的魔药。她想。

魔咒俱乐部的活动照常进行，虽然大家看上去都在议论传染病这件事，但最后的结果也就是举起魔杖给对方来个消毒咒——反正不知道致病原因是什么，消消毒总没错。埃德蒙德-派克近期的口头禅就是“你消毒了吗？”。魔咒俱乐部里一半以上都是埃德蒙德-派克的朋友，而他本人又以有强迫症和洁癖出名。亚历克丝每次踏进魔咒俱乐部的活动室都会看见一群围着蓝色围巾的高冷学霸互相对喷消毒蒸汽。

原先只知道病菌会传染，原来神经质也会。她小心翼翼地从角落里绕行，以防自己一不小心就被消毒蒸汽喷个满头满脸。被过度消毒的结果里，脱发是显而易见的，谁知道脸沾上之后会不会长疮，听上去怪恶心的。

“等庞弗雷夫人回来就好了，”看着同院的朋友们恨不得把自己泡在消毒液里，海伦-克劳德不屑一顾，“没什么好担心的，有这个闲工夫为什么不好好写自己的魔法史论文呢。”

亚历克丝看了看她面前的论文题目：“浅谈从布拉格城堡遗址的建筑结构看波兰妖精之征的起因”，又看了一眼一头扎进历史书堆里的海伦-克劳德，不由得缩了缩脖子。看海伦这幅样子，她真的能够把八英尺的论文翻个倍写成十六英尺也不奇怪。

埃德蒙德-派克及时出现。“海伦，我以为你来魔咒俱乐部是来参加活动的！”

海伦-克劳德做了个鬼脸，作势把羽毛笔和本子收了起来，埃德蒙德-派克喝止了她，用魔杖指着海伦的羽毛笔和本子振振有词地开始用魔咒消毒，消毒蒸汽从魔咒顶端像一阵翻滚的白浪似的涓涓地冒出来。

梅林的胡子啊！亚历克丝因为乍然出现的刺鼻气味而皱了皱眉头，她讽刺地想，埃德蒙德-派克大概每天都要把消毒魔咒念一万遍，不然就寝食难安。

“你就不能放过我吗！信不信我回寝室就告诉你姐姐。”海伦-克劳德看上去像是在崩溃边缘。  
埃德蒙德-派克振振有词。“这是消毒！你怕不是想得传染病然后进医疗翼被隔离吧。这个星期才星期二，就又增加了一个人了。”

“又来一个？”亚历克丝算了算，已经是七个了。

“对，新增加的是一名斯莱特林，一年级新生。”埃德蒙德-派克紧张兮兮地把魔杖对准了之前亚历克丝坐过的桌椅，“虽然消毒魔咒很烦，但是总比得病要好一点。”

“我才不觉得这个有什么用呢。”海伦-克劳德低声嘟囔道。

亚历克丝在心底里悄悄附议。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

药草学小测的结果出来了，常胜将军亚历克丝再一次印证了自己“优秀的预判能力”，她全部押对了。詹姆-波特对她佩服得五体投地，倒也不是说他要靠她每次押题来通过小测，只是打心眼里觉得押宝有趣，评价她“比占卜学教授值得信赖得多”，向她保证这个周末一定把她带去霍格莫德。

“真的可以？”她从来都不质疑波特的恶作剧能力，但办正事是否靠谱还有待考量。

波特打包票。“当然，还特别方便。”

“那我该怎么做？”

詹姆-波特神秘兮兮地说：“你知道密道吗？从那个驼背雕像的背后可以直接通往霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵糖果屋。大不了我来接应你。”

周六清晨，亚历克丝比往常早起了半小时，准备完毕之后就趴在窗口看麦格教授带领学生前去霍格莫德，一到和波特约定的时间，她就绕到了驼背雕像的背后，那后面果然是空心的，她钻了进去，用魔杖照着眼前的路，没走多久就听见了喧嚣的声音，她屏住呼吸，听见了类似于“新款的比比怪味豆”和“奶油草莓糖”。

波特没说错！果然是蜂蜜公爵糖果屋！

然而他并没有在约定好的地方等她，亚历克丝等了十分钟，暗自腹诽波特果然不够靠谱，虽然他确实神通广大。

张望了一会儿，她确定蜂蜜公爵糖果屋被一群五年级的赫奇帕奇占领，他们和她都没打过交道，也不用在意被认出来，亚历克丝等不下去，干脆直接走了出去，还故作镇定地买了一包甘草魔杖糖。

她付了钱走出蜂蜜公爵，波特也没有出现在店门口，她干脆一不做二不休地走到霍格莫德的街道上。

“埃弗利，原来你也在！”海蒂-派克叫住了她，“埃德说你从来不到霍格莫德玩。”

“药草学小测都结束了，也许是时候该放松一下。”亚历克丝笑了笑，把手里的糖递了一根给她，“刚出炉的甘草魔杖，尝尝？”

海蒂-派克道了谢，拿了一根含在嘴里便离开，说自己约了朋友，还问亚历克丝要不要一起去看看美容魔药。亚历克丝谢绝了她的邀请说自己想一个人去买点东西，她胆子越发大了起来，独自在霍格莫德逛了一圈，没发现波特他们，倒是见到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子，她辨认了一会儿才认出那是西弗勒斯-斯内普。

他同样不该出现在这里。

西弗勒斯-斯内普家境贫寒，从来不去霍格莫德，这在斯莱特林是个公开的秘密。露易丝-高尔不止一次地嘲笑过他“又脏又穷酸”。

她顺着他的身影看去，发现了七年级的卢克伍德和一个金发的高大的年轻男人，如果没猜错的话，那个标志性的铂金色头发显然来自大名鼎鼎的马尔福。

已经毕业的卢修斯-马尔福。

亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，戴上斗篷的兜帽，跟了上去。

猪头酒吧后面的暗巷里堆着一箱一箱的垃圾，在小山似的烂卷心菜背后有一个安静的藏匿点，她靠在阴湿的墙角里，想着他们什么时候扯上过联系。

“⋯⋯荣誉之路上必然沾满鲜血。”卢修斯-马尔福低沉而矜贵地说道。

非常典型的蛇院说辞。亚历克丝屏住呼吸继续听下去。

“⋯⋯能够发挥你的特长也是一种荣幸，斯内普，相信你的化学仪器能够为这份共同的伟大事业效力。”

斯内普在为他们熬制魔药么？亚历克丝想到了那天斯内普慌慌张张塞进口袋里的纸。没人会动她的笔记本。如果真的按照复写魔咒的特性，那是斯内普一不小心复刻到她笔记本上的话⋯⋯

“⋯⋯这也是他，我们最伟大的领导者，所愿意成就的宏业。”

他？亚历克丝眉头一紧，打算继续听下去。然而身边传来了一阵不寻常的响动，她心里一阵发毛，还没敢回过头去看的时候就感觉自己的嘴被不知是谁给严严实实地捂住了。

“嘘——埃弗利，是我。”有人气声在她耳边说道。

西里斯-布莱克！

两个人维持着一种后背贴着前胸的姿势缩在卷心菜堆和墙壁围城的三角区域内，亚历克丝感觉自己像是被定身咒固定住了，心跳也停了。

卢克伍德尖锐的声音从卷心菜堆的另一侧传来。“⋯⋯这世上不存在不劳而获，如果你愿意献出忠诚⋯⋯”

他们的谈话很快就结束了，三个人各自散去之后，布莱克这才松开了她。

亚历克丝这时候才想起来怎么呼吸。

西里斯-布莱克先开了口。“我刚才是事出紧急才——”

亚历克丝回过神，裹紧了斗篷，用四平八稳的语调打断了他。“我明白的，这没什么关系。”

“詹姆跟我说了，他把密道告诉了你。他之前明明一直跟我在一起，但一眨眼他就不知道去哪儿了。”西里斯-布莱克解释道，他们俩并肩向外走去。

她微不可察地点点头，不知道是出于害怕或者羞怯，大脑处于放空的状态。

“你听见了刚刚他们的对话，”西里斯像是在斟酌什么似的摸了摸鼻子，“但最好别插手，知道么？这事情并不一般。”

亚历克丝不知道该怎么在他面前回应，刚刚发生的事在她脑海里一次又一次回放着，她只能再度点头附和，用尽可能冷静的语气说：“我明白你的意思。”

西里斯-布莱克看上去也很心不在焉，他们走到了霍格莫德的主干道上，他就跟她说了再见。

亚历克丝原本想跟他提及西弗勒斯-斯内普的魔药事件，但最终还是作罢。她在街上走了几圈来回味刚刚发生的肢体接触，而眼下她要去做一些更重要的事——那个斯内普遮遮掩掩的魔药，她有足够的好奇心想去弄明白，横竖算不上她主动偷窥隐私，真要追究的话只能说斯内普在复写魔咒的运用上技艺不精。更何况，她并不觉得自己在魔药上的天分比斯内普要差，如果他能做得出来，那么她一定也能。

邮局里并没有太多人排队，虽然只有一个窗口，她拿了号码等了一会儿就被叫到了服务柜台。一个灰色头发的老头不耐烦地看了她一眼，问她要干什么。她写了一张订购单到对角巷的斯拉格&吉格斯药房并附上了一大笔钱，如果可以的话，她能在那里买齐所有那个魔药方子需要的原料。  
梅林保佑他们一定要有人鱼的油脂，虽然大概率是不可能的。亚历克丝在信封上把药店的地址整整齐齐地抄了上去。

那个老头嘴里嚼着草莓蜜饯，用手指了指架子上那一排贴了不同标签的猫头鹰，亚历克丝在代表加急的红色和平邮的绿色里犹豫了一会儿。

“加急，谢谢。”

“一金加隆。”

她付了钱出去，感觉自己剩下的钱只够去买一杯黄油啤酒，又开始隐隐懊悔，明明选平邮也无所谓。

最后她虽然喝到了黄油啤酒，但并没有付钱——她在猪头酒吧见到了波特，波特表示请罪，帮她付了账。

“如果这有原因，我可以理解。”毕竟波特告诉了她密道，亚历克丝并不想要和他斤斤计较这些小事。

“其实我原本早就准备好了，戴着斗篷和西里斯走到蜂蜜公爵糖果屋——”

“⋯⋯抱歉，斗篷？”亚历克丝打断了他。

“对，我爸妈给我的，”波特看了看四周，压低了声音说道，“隐形斗篷。别说出去。”

亚历克丝一惊，举起杯子喝了一口，盟誓似的点了点头。

“然后你也知道了，我见到那个，鼻涕精，他和几个——”波特停下来思索合适的措辞。

“斯莱特林。”亚历克丝非常直白地帮他补充了上去。

“额，对，”波特有点尴尬，仿佛亚历克丝说中了他心里的词，“我是说，’那种斯莱特林’，他们不太对劲。”

亚历克丝把杯子端起来，又喝了一口。故事和她所想的差不多。“其实我也跟了过去，布莱克也是。”

波特急冲冲地问：“你听到了什么？西里斯他人不知道去哪里了，我还要到处找他呢。”

她回忆了一下。“卢修斯和卢克伍德要斯内普帮他们办一些事⋯⋯似乎还有一个伟大的领袖。”

波特若有所思，说了几句类似于“果然是这样”、“我要去告诉邓布利多校长”的话。

他们沉默了一会儿，消耗自己杯子里的黄油啤酒，猪头酒吧里都是谈笑的霍格沃茨学生，他们这样安静反而显得有点奇怪。

“伊万斯的事你看到了吗？”波特过了一阵开口。

“没，”亚历克丝看了他一眼，“但我希望你的斗篷被用在正途上？”

波特涨红了脸：“我可以对梅林起誓，我没有做什么不光彩的事情！”

“我今天就没在霍格莫德见到她，”亚历克丝确实觉得奇怪，按理说莉莉知道她在霍格莫德，按照常理应该会来找她一起逛街买东西，“她怎么了？”

波特皱了皱鼻子：“还不是那个，那个鼻涕精——他们吵架了。”

“为什么？”

“还不是她发现鼻涕精和其他的斯——和’那种斯莱特林’走得很近！”波特说到此处用力地拍了拍自己的大腿。

“她也偷听了？”

“不不不，只是看到他和他们来往。偷听那太危险了。”

亚历克丝问：“然后呢？”

“她一个人伤心去了。”

亚历克丝沉默。并不知道该做出什么评价。

波特显然一想起这件事就气不过，对斯内普咬牙切齿。“那个混蛋鼻涕精，要是下次让我看到他⋯⋯”

“真诚地建议你，别乱来，”亚历克丝用一点不真诚也不热情的语气说道，“如果你不想去义务劳动帮费尔奇通马桶的话。”

戴眼镜的黑发男孩懊恼地喝完了所有的黄油啤酒。

“对了，波特，”亚历克丝斟酌着问，“你知道什么地方可以弄到一些⋯⋯人鱼的油脂吗？”

从霍格莫德回到学校之后，斯拉格&吉格斯药房很快就把需要的原材料寄了过来，意料之中，人鱼的油脂缺货已久，店主表示了强烈的歉意并给她订购的其他原材料都打了个不小的折扣，但没有就是没有。

传染病在学校里进一步扩散，海蒂-派克中了招，胳膊上开始起疹子，被送进了医疗翼，同时被感染的还有她同寝室的好朋友，海伦-克劳德，也不知道她被隔离之前魔法史论文写完了没。这倒像是印证了海伦之前的结论，消毒也没有用。这几天拉文克劳们念的消毒魔咒加起来比圣芒戈的清洁工还要多。埃德蒙德-派克万分惊恐，宣布魔咒俱乐部的活动无期限暂停，直到传染病的扩散能得到控制。

眼睁睁看着自己的同学被隔离，课外活动也停了，亚历克丝这才有了传染病真的在霍格沃茨扫荡的实感。不知道谁还在到处散播恐慌，故意把传染病说成是瘟疫，倒是和魔法史课本上“黑死病时期的古代巫师”不谋而合，魔法史课上打瞌睡的人都少了一大半，虽然也都没在认真听讲，一个个都面色苍白地盯着历史课本上画着尸骨堆成山的插图。

传染病降临导致图书馆里的学生也以肉眼可见的速度在减少。莉莉-伊万斯也劝她最好不要在图书馆自习，两个人跑到了伊万斯之前带她去过的“秘密基地”，但因为是半露天的环境，一旦刮风下雨就只能各自回寝室。

她当然注意到了，莉莉身边的“斯莱特林影子”不见了。看来波特说的没错，西弗勒斯-斯内普和她确实吵架了。但亚历克丝并不打算过问，只要莉莉不告诉她，装不知道是最省力也最不容易出错的选项。

没过几天，猫头鹰叼来了一个很轻的小包裹，亚历克丝并没有正儿八经收到过什么东西，疑惑地打开一看，是一块奶油色的油腻腻的固体，只有四块方糖堆积起来那么大。她回过头检查，在撕开包装纸上发现了“波特”的名字，后知后觉地意识到，这就是人鱼的油脂。

虽然她对波特没什么好感，乍一看她会嫌弃他幼稚，永远在发出噪音，还整天趾高气昂一副被父母宠坏的样子，但此刻也明白了他的好人缘来自哪里。他确实很够意思。作为回应，她给波特写了一张简短的感谢信，并附上了这次魔药课考试的预测“仅供参考”，虽然她猜他并不需要，但不排除拿着这份预测去别人面前耍宝的可能。

材料已经准备齐全，那么熬制的计划就必须提上日程。亚历克丝不能不总是出现在公共休息室或者图书馆，虽然现在是特殊时期，但是至少不能让自己神出鬼没显得可疑，所以熬制魔药只能在晚上宵禁之后进行。

亚历克丝找到的隐秘据点是霍格沃茨二楼盥洗室的女厕所，顺着楼梯下去可以直接通往地窖，还不用担心被教授抓个正着。更令人满意的是，这里一个人都没有，只有一只名叫桃金娘的幽灵，阴暗潮湿她倒是完全无所谓，反正地窖里的环境也并不讨人喜欢，她已经习惯了。

“你，又是你——”桃金娘的声音从隔间的另一边传了出来，“你为什么又来这里？你是来看我的吗？”

亚历克丝并没有闲工夫搭理她，把坩埚放到铁架台上加热，按照笔记本上的步骤在增龄剂里加入了脱水的石蒜和一滴鞭蛇的毒液，以相同的方向搅拌十二下之后加入了人鱼的油脂，开始叨叨地念古代人鱼文变异而来的咒语。

“伟大的梅林赋予我们原野和丛林，是为了凝视彼此的尽头，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的富庶之地。”

“伟大的梅林赋予我们山川和沙漠，是为了凝视彼此的险境，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的仙境之国。”

“伟大的梅林赋予我们海沟和浅滩，是为了凝视彼此的边塞，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的安息之海。”

这是一种极其生僻的语言——斯堪的纳维亚的古代人鱼文和其他语系都不一样，需要调换语言顺序，发音也和较北部的地方相比大相径庭，语法更是以艰涩著称，光光是名词的阴阳性和单复数就足以难倒一堆人。亚历克丝为了顺利地把这段咒语读出来在图书馆耗费了好几个晚上查阅资料。

坩埚里透明的药剂逐渐减少，变成了黑紫色的半流质，浅浅的一层覆在坩埚底部，散发着一股令人骨头发冷的香气。

“你！忽略桃金娘的话！可恶！卑鄙！”整个厕所里回荡着她震耳欲聋的尖叫声。

亚历克丝小心地查看魔药，见坩埚里的成品和记录里的性状越来越像，不由得松了一口气。第一阶段已经完成，剩下的部分要封存一星期之后才能继续。

“整个城堡里都听得见你的声音。”她终于有时间来对付一直吵个没完的桃金娘，谁知道一个鬼魂居然能比一堆鸭子还要吵。

“你居然嫌弃我！你嫌弃我！我恨你！”桃金娘愤怒得像是被放了气的气球，到处窜来窜去，发出撕心裂肺的声音。

亚历克丝忽略了桃金娘，把魔药密封，藏在第四个厕所隔间后边，看看怀表的时间——第三次级长夜巡即将开始，她要赶在级长出现之前回到地窖。

“为什么！为什么大家都讨厌桃金娘！有没有人告诉我！”桃金娘把门板撞出哐当哐当的巨响，在寂静的黑夜里显得格外清晰。

亚历克丝丢下一句“祝你度过一个完美的夜晚”就匆匆离开。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

那一阵子她总是很困倦，因为魔药的关系乍一下就减少了一半的睡眠时间，经常精神不济地哈气连天。

“你怎么回事？”莉莉-伊万斯察觉到了不对劲，问她。

“室友打呼，我也没办法。”亚历克丝揉揉眼睛，往嘴里塞了两颗黑咖啡的浓缩糖果，苦得一阵恶心。

这个话题最后不了了之，因为西里斯-布莱克的出现，亚历克丝的困意消失。她自打从霍格莫德回来就再也没有和他有过交集，作业、魔药和传染病占据了她所有的空余时间，更何况还有那个她偶尔还是会想起来的肢体接触。也许她该给自己来个一忘皆空。亚历克丝真的这么打算过，但又出于某种原因很快地放弃这个想法。

“你看看他们，真的像不知道什么叫累似的。”莉莉-伊万斯指着正在互相打闹的波特和布莱克，和亚历克丝一起打了个哈欠。

天气越来越冷，寒风、乌云、雨夹雪，什么糟糕就来什么。感谢梅林，感谢魔法，霍格沃茨的壁炉可以解决一部分问题，但寒意始终还是有办法猝不及防地给人迎面一击。

魔药到了最后一个阶段，她开始像笔记本上所写的那样把苦艾汁倒了进去，黑紫色的膏体融化时发出毒蛇吐信子般的嘶嘶声，魔药呈现出一种令人不安的猩红，像是过了些时间但还尚未凝固的血。

“没有人愿意搭理我！没有人！为什么！”桃金娘的哭泣已经成了她制作魔药时的布景板。

亚历克丝小心地把碾碎的日光兰倒在里面，魔药开始出现明显的分层，清水状的上层和果酱红色的下层，静置十分钟之后又自动消失，恢复了猩红色的均匀液体。

成功了。她露出势在必得的微笑。然而证明自己的快乐只维持了不到五分钟，她把它装进瓶子里，开始继续困惑它的作用，但是又找不到合理的方法去满足自己的好奇心，沉默着缩在角落里发了一会儿呆，理不出头绪。

“像你这样的人，迟早被自己的态度毁掉！”桃金娘大声尖叫着。

“是么？荣幸至极。”亚历克丝冷冷地回应了一句，她看了看表，把魔药塞进斗篷里。

桃金娘呜咽着从洗手池钻进下水道，管道发出咕咚咕咚的声音，像是里面藏着一整支打击乐队。

魔咒俱乐部暂停之后，亚历克丝不得不花更多的时间待在公共休息室，写作业或者看书，只要足够像个布景板，能注意到她的人并不多。雷古勒斯重新和她开始打招呼，但也仅限于日常问好。他看上去也长高了不少，更加消瘦，眉头紧锁，像是时刻在质疑什么东西。

“你最近遇到什么问题了吗？”亚历克丝如是问，消耗着公共休息室里的红茶和杏仁饼。

“谢谢关心，我没事。”雷古勒斯淡淡地摇了摇头，惨白的脸色却不是这么说的。

她点点头，打算去图书馆查一点和魔药相关的书。

“等等，埃弗利。”雷古勒斯叫住了她。

她半转过身。“请问有什么我可以帮助你的么？”

“没什么，抱歉。”他又是摇头。

图书馆里的藏书太多，一次性覆盖所有和魔药相关的内容显然不现实，她先是借阅了《人鱼制品的效用》和《是塞壬的眼泪吗？——人鱼魔药制剂大全》，从头翻到尾也没有找到相关的资料。亚历克丝挫败地揉揉肿胀太阳穴，怀疑要不要去问斯拉格霍恩教授。出于某种原因她并不是很信任自己的魔药学教授，不是学术能力方面的质疑，她怕他追究魔药方子的来源。而她自己也没有想好一个能够骗过他的借口。

她赶在闭馆前把书还了回去，在平斯夫人的桌子上堆了《流芳百世的动物凝脂》和《那些圣芒戈不会告诉你的冷僻魔药疗效》两大本，想了想又追加了一本足足有她两个指节那么厚的《生僻魔药大全》。

平斯夫人不悦地盯着她。“埃弗利，希望你下次借书的时候稍微有点时间观念。”

她看了看钟，离图书馆闭馆明明还有两分钟的时间，她感觉自己没犯错，也根本不打算道歉。

回去的路上她再度见到了西里斯-布莱克，他也是要出门的打算，但看上去没有上次着急。

他这是要去哪儿？也许他在禁林里养了神奇动物，但也可能是深夜约会，谁知道呢。她惯于对所有的问题都做最坏的打算，干脆直接默认了后者，低着头打算离开。

“埃弗利。”西里斯叫住了她。

亚历克丝诧异地停住脚步，并没有做好准备应对他。喜欢一个人的话靠得太近总有破绽，她试图维持一个有距离感的平衡。

西里斯着急地开口：“上次在霍格莫德，我——”

“我会保密的。你放心吧。”她以一种自己平时不太会出现的语速打断了他，想把和霍格莫德有关的这一页全部翻过去，并试图露出一个自以为善解人意的微笑。

他欲言又止，焦灼地看了她一眼，仿佛迫切希望亚历克丝会读心，最好能一秒知道他要表达什么。

她因他的注视而紧张，不留痕迹地退了一步。“到了宵禁的时候了，布莱克，如果我是你就不会再选择夜游。”

他看上去像是不知道怎么开口，身体却不由自主地朝门口移动。“可我有更⋯⋯更重要的事，我要先走了。”

她点点头，垂下眼睛，嘴角客套的笑容也散尽。“请便。”

“你圣诞节的时候回去吗？”露易丝-高尔手里拿着几个纸杯蛋糕走进寝室，随口问道。

亚历克丝正在擦头发，摇了摇头。“不打算。”

大部分学生都回家，因为传染病，显而易见的。

露易丝-高尔看亚历克丝的眼神像是在看路边可怜兮兮的流浪汉，“你爸真不要你咯？”

“瞎说什么，没有的事。”

她被高尔的说法惹得有点愠怒，但仔细想想，自己确实难以心平气和地面对这个问题。这学期她给家里寄了三封信，都没有任何回音。

格林格拉斯进寝室，肆无忌惮地甩甩自己金色的头发。“哇，在避着我谈什么呢。”

“埃弗利和我在谈论圣诞节假期怎么度过，达丽雅，你回去过圣诞么？”露易丝-高尔向来有点巴结她，一半是因为格林格拉斯出身较之更为富有的纯血家庭，也因为格林格拉斯更好看，在斯莱特林非常受欢迎，露易丝-高尔也想沾点光。

格林格拉斯兴致缺缺地“哦”了一声。“当然。”

“传染病太可怕了，我妈妈不放心，让我和我哥哥都回去，”露易丝-高尔三下五除二解决了两个纸杯蛋糕，“学校里有什么好待的，一点也没意思。”

“你还在相信那玩意儿真的是传染病？”格林格拉斯原本坐在镜子前梳头，像是听到了什么拙劣的笑话。

亚历克丝放下了擦头发的毛巾，走到书桌前拨开一块糖放进嘴里，不动声色地听。

“不然呢？这不就是传染病么？”高尔疑惑地追问。

“现在已经有十二个人被隔离了，你稍微去了解一下就知道了，都是泥巴种或者混血，”也许是在寝室，格林格拉斯有些作威作福的意思，她毫无顾忌地说道，“他们，我指的是一部分高年级的学长学姐，都说也许这是梅林在惩罚低贱的血统。希望如此。”

第二天早上，亚历克丝因为格林格拉斯的话而心神不宁，她起得比往常更早一些，打算早点坐在变形学的教室里开始看笔记。她认真考虑过自己是否应该旷课去找邓布利多校长，被理智的那半个自己驳回。

这只是毫无根据的流言而已，她想，在没有任何证据出现之前，这种传闻每个人都能听见好几个版本。

亚历克丝毫无预料地在门口撞见了西弗勒斯-斯内普，走了几步才发现，莉莉和他以一种微妙的方式站在教室门口，互相僵持着。

莉莉先开的口。“西弗。”

他沉默，最近看上去更加苍白，衬得油腻腻的头发更黑，比之前更加阴森。

“为什么呢？”她看上去又伤心又生气。

斯内普不再看她，目光转移到亚历克丝身上，他惊异而厌烦地看了她一眼，下一秒就离开了教室，不知道是在逃避她还是逃避莉莉。

亚历克丝找到座位，把书放在桌面上，习惯性地不发问。

“我⋯⋯我不知道为什么会变成这样，亚历克丝。”莉莉失落地坐在了她边上。

“很多问题都是如此。”她平淡地附和，翻开了笔记本，犹豫了好一阵才想出一句安慰的话，“至少你有其他朋友在身边，对吧？”

亚历克丝还在回味着斯内普莫名其妙的意外神情，四人组在上课前五分钟左右的时候进了教室，西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特想都没想就选择了和她们隔了一条走廊的位置，卢平选择了他们后面的位置。

“埃弗利，”波特的声音隔了走廊传来，“快告诉大家，这次变形学课堂小测会考什么？”

显然他已经把她的事迹广而告之。并且，平心而论，詹姆-波特的语气有点欠揍，充满那种跟朋友去动物园看神奇动物时的期待和嬉闹感。但看在人鱼油脂的份上，亚历克丝决定忽略这种微妙的不愉快。

她想了想。“如何凭空变出一只鸟。”

小矮星彼得怯懦地开口：“梅林的胡子，这也太难了！我还没学会。”

“可怜的小矮星！”詹姆-波特夸张地说道。

西里斯用魔杖玩着羽毛笔，随意地说：“别为他担心，詹姆，麦格教授在罚他义务劳动的时候会好好教他的。”

彼得-佩迪鲁不知所措地用目光求助他们，在西里斯和詹姆发出嗤笑的时候又看了看亚历克丝，像是在期待她能否继续预言他会被麦格教授罚多久。

莉莉翻开课本时气急败坏地嘟囔：“我愿意付出一百个金加隆，只为让他们不要那么幼稚。”

亚历克丝在心里悄悄追加了另外一百个。

如果说彼得-佩迪鲁刚刚看亚历克丝的眼神还像是在看预言家，当麦格教授出现并向全班宣布小测题目的时候，彼得-佩迪鲁看她的眼神就像是在瞻望神迹，西里斯发出很轻的一声“哇呜”，似乎是想表示不可思议的赞叹。

“希望你们能够在今天的小测里展现自己的能力和技巧。”麦格教授没有站在讲台前，而是在桌椅排列出来的过道上来回走动，观察同学们的成果。

亚历克丝晃晃魔杖，咒语四平八稳地念了出来，很快，一道黑色的影子逐渐扩大，一团黑墨水般的东西逐渐变得立体，最后在亚历克丝面前站了起来，探出脑袋和翅膀，成了一只黑色的渡鸦。  
麦格教授经过她身边，看了看她的成果，点点头。“斯莱特林加五分。”

波特在她之前就做完了，紧接着就是西里斯-布莱克。他们两个人一贯是麦格教授喜欢的学生，他们都很聪明，麦格教授也分别因为他们给格兰芬多加了分。

亚历克丝是在这时候感受到自己不太对劲的，她的视线开始变得模糊，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，像是泡在水里。

“莉莉，”亚历克丝暗道不妙，从座位上站起来，全班人的视线一下子集中到了她身上，“也许你该离我远一点的。”

莉莉-伊万斯还在和魔咒较劲，疑惑地看了她一眼。“怎么了？我变形还没做出来，你可能要等我一会。”

亚历克丝撩开自己巫师袍的袖子，手臂上冒出了四五个红疹子。

“我被感染了。”

麦格教授匆匆赶了过来。“跟我去医疗翼，埃弗利，现在就去。”

又一阵晕眩感袭来，她在全班人的惊叫声中失去了意识。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

亚历克丝住进隔离病房的时候里面已经住了十来个同学，她见到了阔别数日的海伦-克劳德和派克兄妹。海伦-克劳德时常昏睡，巫师棋下到一半都会睡着。海蒂-派克的红疹子顺着脖子发到脸上，有些骇人，整天忧虑自己的脸到底怎么办。埃德蒙德稍微好一些，除了间歇性发低烧。

庞弗雷夫人还没有回来，每天两个什么都不懂的护工进来给大家发药水，据说能抑制传染病的恶化，但成效甚微。因为没人看管也无法上课，被隔离后的生活非常单调，除了睡眠和进食之外，下巫师棋和看书是极少数可以实现的消遣，很快被隔离的病号里就开始发明新的玩法：谁巫师棋输了就要接受惩罚，比如当中大声读一段《毛毛虫和雪球》，一本他们低年级时期非常流行的童话冒险故事，现在看来内容非常幼稚且毫无逻辑，大声朗诵更是像公开处刑。

亚历克丝在巫师棋方面技不如人，在拉文克劳的围剿下甚至胜负率断崖式下跌，甚至到了屡战屡败的狼狈境地，偶尔赢几局还要靠埃德蒙德-派克放放水。

但巫师棋盘也是稀有资源，大家轮流着玩，大部分时候还是只能靠坐在床位上聊天。亚历克丝左手边的床上睡着海伦-克劳德和她的三本魔法史课本，据说她是在图书馆发现被感染的，平斯夫人光顾着把她送去医疗翼，没注意到海伦把那么厚的三大本书全藏在了斗篷里面一起带了进来。

直到有一天，海伦状态不错，跟亚历克丝滔滔不绝地说了一个多小时的康沃尔郡小精灵迁徙，也许是被隔离期间实在是太无聊，亚历克丝听得异常专注，时不时还发表几句评论。海伦本来还打算跟她分享一下苏格兰民间巫师传说，她最近的另一个研究方向，但是她实在是太累了，连着打了几个哈欠就决定放下帘子睡觉。

亚历克丝是在这时候察觉到，右手边那片从来没拉起来过的帘子背后传来一阵响动。

“你好。”一个细细弱弱的声音传来。

亚历克丝怔了怔，礼貌而冷淡地问。“请问你需要帮助吗？”

帘子动了动，随后就被掀开了一个小角，一个看上去比其他新生都要瘦小的女孩躺在床上，浅褐色的头发垂在肩上，她的手指不停地搓着发梢，动作乍一看有点像是老太太在打毛衣。

“我是爱丽丝-彭斯。”女孩子的声音很轻。

“埃弗利。”她调整了一下枕头的角度。

“我听见她们叫你亚历克丝。”爱丽丝抬起眼睛看她，只看了一眼就继续低下头注视着自己的头发。

琥珀色的眼睛。亚历克丝想到自己的母亲。出于这种微妙的相似，她再开口的时候放软了语气。“是的，你可以叫我亚历克丝，如果你愿意的话。”

“亚历克丝，”爱丽丝顿了顿，仿佛鼓起勇气要问一件大事，“你是那天晚上的那个人吗？”

“抱歉？”

“把那两个恶霸男孩吓跑的人。我能分辨出你的声音。”

亚历克丝想起来，原来爱丽丝是那天那个被霸凌的斯莱特林新生，如果不是对方提及，她压根都不记得了。

“确实是我。”

“谢谢你，亚历克丝。”

“不必，”她不太习惯迎接这种场合，“举手之劳而已。”

“这对我来说很重要，”爱丽丝低垂着眼睛把玩着自己的头发，絮絮叨叨地说，“那几个坏蛋再也没敢找过我麻烦。”

亚历克丝点点头。“挺好的。”夜色渐深让她感觉有点冷，挥挥魔杖施了一个保暖咒。

“你的魔杖很好看。”爱丽丝冷不防地低声说道。

“谢谢。”

亚历克丝看了一眼自己的魔杖，黑刺李木，十二又四分之一英寸，杖芯是龙心腱。当时奥利凡德先生把魔杖递到她手里的时候她还没有柜台高。“埃弗利小姐有着战士一样的眼睛。”满头银发的老人曾经如是说，她当时懵懵懂懂，并不明白这是什么意思。后来一年级时在霍格沃茨的图书馆里，她出于好奇借阅了一本和魔杖相关的书，感受到奥利凡德的避重就轻：黑刺李和龙心腱固然都会选择力量，更重要的是，二者皆和黑魔法相配。

整个巫师界心知肚明，不是人选择魔杖，是魔杖选择人。她如有所感，黑魔法这个议题再度从心里冒了出来。

“亚历克丝，”爱丽丝连续叫了她三次，她才反应过来，“你怎么样了？”

“也许是有点太累了，”她挥挥魔杖，病床床头属于自己的那个装着玻璃罩的烛台暗了下来，“太晚了，我想我们该睡了。”

\--

她又一次做梦，托海伦的福，梦里全是康沃尔郡小精灵叽叽喳喳的声音，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，听见几声微不可察的响动，半梦半醒地挥挥魔杖拉开帘子。

黑头发，消瘦而英俊的脸，月光下灰色的眼睛泛着星潮一般的银色。

“⋯⋯西里斯-布莱克？”她喃喃自语，整个人昏昏沉沉，感觉眼前的一切都像是在水底向上看到的幻象。

对方略带错愕的神情只持续了一秒，很快就回归了平常。“嘘，我来看看你。”

亚历克丝眨眨眼，这一定是幻觉，她用自己仅存的理智分析道，出现幻觉大概也是传染病某一条不太常见的潜在症状。

“你会一直在这里吗？”她完全没有意识到自己在说些什么。

西里斯像是发现什么好玩的东西，笑了笑，朝她走近几步。“放心，埃弗利，睡吧。”

也许是因为真的太过困倦，她顺从地点点头，闭上眼，很快就再度昏睡过去，醒来的时候这段记忆就和梦境一起被遗忘了。

被隔离最开始的几天她显得格外悠闲，不需要出勤，也没有作业，想要预习就问哪位拉文克劳借课本，反正总可以借到，如果想要无所事事，那也可以毫无负罪感地发发呆。莉莉-伊万斯在最开始的几天里给她写了好多张小纸条，全数用魔法传给她，告诉她一些比如宾斯教授的魔法史课多无聊，麦格教授讲了什么新课之类的日常琐事。纸条积攒到一定程度之后亚历克丝开始不得不回复其中的一部分，挠破头皮也想不出该写什么，干脆开始汇报自己的巫师棋战况，写一些“今日巫师棋零胜三负，大声朗读了《毛毛虫和雪球》的第三章”之类的蠢话。

也许隔离病房里的生活确实太无聊了，这种无聊的传话游戏她居然一直没有感到乏味，直到某一天她瞥了一眼，像一根弹簧似的从床上弹起来。

莉莉白纸黑字地写着：“波特明天可能要来隔离病房里看看。”

她迅速地回了一条。“他不怕被感染吗？”

莉莉很快又把一张新的纸条传了过来。“大家早就总结出了经验，只有麻瓜和混血会感染，哪怕没有人知道这个病是什么。”

“阻止他，莉莉。”

“不可能的，我尝试过了。波特说这一定是某种阴谋，他们必须调查清楚。”

想都不用想就知道“他们”到底有哪几位成员。这什么冒着傻气的格兰芬多。亚历克丝气得把纸条揉成一团。为什么就不能再等上几天等庞弗雷夫人回来呢？她最多还有一个星期就会回到霍格沃茨。如果这次传染病真的有什么阴谋，到时候也该是邓布利多校长调查，和他们有什么关系。

算了。反正她也阻止不了。

护工递来今日份的魔药，乳白色的液体，散发着一种又苦又涩的味道。亚历克丝心情烦躁地把它顺手放在床头，并不打算再喝它，去隔离病房的另一头找派克姐弟玩巫师棋，输了也无所谓。

\--

当天晚上，亚历克丝心烦意乱，迎接了自己感染之后的第一次失眠，这在患者里是非常少见的，病症里排在第三或者第四条的就是“昏睡不醒”。

她在床上像一具尸体一样地躺到凌晨两点，帘子并没有全部合上，听见了一声细微的响动却没有见到人。

福至心灵，她从床上起来，把斗篷披在身上。“⋯⋯波特？”

“梅林的胡子啊！”波特故意压低的声音传来，但人并没有出现，“埃弗利你这是要吓死我——”

詹姆-波特的脑袋平白地冒了出来，悬浮在她面前。

亚历克丝不知道该怎么评价眼前的场景。“你的头正浮在空中，波特，如果不麻烦的话我希望你解释一下原理⋯⋯麻烦的话就算了。”

“嘿，这还不容易。”只听见一阵衣料摩擦的沙沙声，詹姆-波特像是从什么东西里钻了出来，站在她面前。

“这个是隐形斗篷，我爸爸给我的，披上它就谁都看不见我们了。”詹姆-波特手上拎着什么朝她眼前晃了晃，只可惜她什么都看不到。

“这玩意确实很酷，”她机械性地礼貌附和，随后想到了自己说话的目的，“还有，你大晚上来隔离病房——”

“我怀疑这不是传染病，埃弗利，”波特打断了她，“这是一场斯莱特林的阴谋。”

虽然在心底里并不排斥这种说法，但她还是不留痕迹地皱了皱眉。“所以？”

“得传染病的都是麻瓜与混血，我怀疑有人要拿你们开刀。”波特说道。

“什么叫拿我们开刀？”

“鼻涕精最近都不偷偷跟着我和西里斯了，他原来整天想抓我们的把柄让我们被霍格沃茨开除。霍格莫德的事情你也知道了。我们怀疑他和’那些人’整天混在一起是想⋯⋯”波特找不到一个合适的措辞。

亚历克丝打断了他。“想害我们？意义在哪？”

“反正这件事不简单。”他固执地坚持着。随后他看到了亚历克丝放在床头的药水，把木塞子□□闻了闻。“这是什么？感觉很奇怪。”

“昨天份的魔药，我忘记喝了。”

波特想都没想就拿了藏进斗篷里。“非常感谢你提供的样本。”

“喂！”

他摆摆手，说的话根本不在点上。“你放心，我们会把这份魔药交给伊万斯。”

亚历克丝揉揉脑壳。“为什么要把莉莉也扯进来？”

波特不太自然地看了她一眼。“她自愿的。埃弗利，大家都发现这次传染病不寻常。你见过什么都不懂的护工么？他们整天都把这种不愿意公开配方的东西发给你们，谁知道里面装的是什么，斯拉格霍恩也不要求看看这是什么⋯⋯他就是在装傻，为了避免麻烦。”

“他们是学校找来的。”

“是校董会，”波特纠正她，“你知道那群人里有多少人的父亲都在校董会吗？他们趁着最近邓布利多不在学校，什么事情做不出来？”

确实如此。她突然有一点被说动了。“那么，你们想怎么做？”

波特说。“以后每天晚上，只要不出意外情况，我和西里斯都会来巡逻。伊万斯会想办法研究出你们每天喝的魔药里到底有什么成分。然后我们会把这一切都告诉邓布利多。”

某天莉莉的纸条说黑魔法防御课上他们学了什么是博格特，亚历克丝之前在书里读到过这种生物的存在。她甚至有些庆幸自己缺席了这堂课，出于某些原因，她并不想要暴露自己内心深处的恐惧到底是什么。

夜里骤然暴雨，呼啸的风声拍打着窗户，闪电划过天空，在医疗翼的地上投射出参差不齐的影子。

“今天是月圆，”爱丽丝-彭斯突然说道，“按照日期来看，是今天。”

“所以？”

爱丽丝小声地说：“夜里会有狼的叫声。兰妮卡跟我说过，霍格沃茨有狼人。”

“也许只是狼群。”

“无论怎样——我怕我今晚会睡不着，”爱丽丝-彭斯躺在床上开始玩自己的头发，“爸爸以前总是笑我，说我胆小。”

亚历克丝笑笑，并不知道该回应什么，背对着爱丽丝躺下。

“所以，”爱丽丝-彭斯自顾自地说了下去，“亚历克丝，我能和你睡一张床吗？”

静默的一分钟之后，亚历克丝感觉到女孩温暖的肢体贴在她身边。

她没有翻过身，依旧闭着眼。“我没有答应你，爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝摸了摸她的头发和脊背。“抱歉。”

亚历克丝叹了一口气，裹了裹被子。“⋯⋯所以你明天必须回到自己床上。”

夜里赶赶咐咐的声音传来时她以为又是波特或者布莱克，直到对话的声音传来的时候她才明白不是这么回事。

“她在哪？”一个粗犷的声音问道。

“床上没有。”另一个声音很沙哑，像是一团蜘蛛网结在喉咙口。

是洛克伍德和罗齐尔！他们大晚上闯进了医疗翼是要找谁？亚历克丝默不作声地闭着眼睛继续装睡。

“去找找，马尔福说必须要找到她——”

“都已经找了这么多泥巴种和混血当障眼法了，说什么也一定要逮到彭斯那个小崽子。”

爱丽丝！亚历克丝摸了摸身边还在熟睡的小女孩，确保她还安全，然后悄悄地用被子把她盖了起来。

“唰啦”一声，亚历克丝的帘子被掀开，她闭着眼睛，心脏跳到喉咙口，三秒钟之后帘子又被拉了起来。

“没有。真是见鬼了。”

“那边也没有。那个小崽子！她一定是自己躲起来了！”

“这可怎么办。马尔福不会给我们好果子吃。他早就把斯内普的魔药给我们了。”

“先别管那么多了，你看到没有，那个格兰芬多级长在巡夜，该死的。”

“走——先离开——千万别被发现！”

一切很快又恢复寂静。亚历克丝抱着被子等了好一会儿才睁开眼，她在黑暗里出了一身冷汗，过了好久才掀开被子的一个角落观察了一下爱丽丝。她依旧还在呼吸。亚历克丝从来没觉得这件事那么值得庆幸过。

原来斯莱特林内部的纯血小团体已经那么猖狂了。什么时候出了隔离病房，她是该去研究一下那份魔药到底有什么用了。

她夜不能寐，抓着魔杖在手里，清醒了一整个晚上直到黎明降临。

第二天海蒂-派克就发现自己脸上的红疹子全部消了下去，下午海伦-克劳德也感觉自己恢复了精神，大家陆陆续续地病都痊愈了，在庞弗雷夫人出现的前一天。

亚历克丝重获自由的第一件事是去找莉莉，红发女孩揪着她去长桌，让她一边补作业一边听，四人组也围着她，比起庆祝活动更像一次审讯。

“你说，你听见了卢克伍德和罗齐尔的声音？”波特惊讶极了，“就知道他们⋯⋯我会去告诉邓布利多。”

“普威特级长刚刚还说，晚上级长巡夜的时候他确实听见一些声音，但不知道是他们。”卢平说道。

“他们在找彭斯，爱丽丝-彭斯，一个被感染的斯莱特林新生。”亚历克丝的羽毛笔蘸蘸墨水，在论文纸上写了“A.埃弗利”，给自己的论文开了头。

“一个斯莱特林新生？她有什么奇怪的么？”莉莉问道。

“不知道。看上去非常正常。”亚历克丝摇头。

西里斯-布莱克手插在口袋里站在波特身边，适时地参与了对话。“彭斯原本是个传统的纯血家族。因为和麻瓜通婚被除名。”

亚历克丝看了一眼莉莉，把和斯内普有关的内容抹去。“他们，我是说卢克伍德和罗齐尔，看上去要找她麻烦——不小的麻烦。”

“她还只有一年级，我猜是和她家族有关，她父母都是傲罗。”波特指出。

“一定是报复。”西里斯冷哼一声。

亚历克丝没有接他的话，问莉莉。“护工给我们的魔药，有发现什么异常吗？”

“他们给你们喝的只是镇定剂而已。”

“只是镇定剂？”亚历克丝翻开了天文学课本。

“他们可能是想隐瞒什么，但也可能只是想让所有人在夜里沉睡。安慰剂在医药界确实不少见。”莉莉分析道。

“无论如何，这件事一定不是传染病那么简单。庞弗雷夫人虽然回来了，但是你们身上什么症状都没有了，不是么？”西里斯-布莱克靠在桌边，似乎在谋划什么似的抬头看向霍格沃茨高耸的屋顶。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

那一瓶熬制出来的魔药被亚历克丝放在了寝室的书架上，并没有想好怎么处理，好奇心越发强烈，第二天正好是周六，她有了个主意，直接前往林间小屋。

“早！亚历克丝！你的身体怎么样了？”一个乱蓬蓬的大脑袋从里面探出来。

“早就好了，谢谢你，海格。”她笑笑，“你有没有多余的饲料鼠？我可能需要一个。”

她印象里巴克比克已经到了可以吃动物的年纪，海格那么喜欢它，肯定会备齐库存。

海格的动物棚屋里圈了一小块用来养这种专门给肉食神奇动物当口粮的动物，大概成年人小臂长短，比寻常老鼠大一些。

他熟门熟路地捏了一只饲料鼠的尾巴，把它倒提了起来，还掂了掂分量。“吃玉米粒长大的，就是壮实。”

亚历克丝并没有和老鼠直接接触的经验，故作镇定地伸出手。“谢谢你。”

海格倒是很细心地帮她把它套在了一只布袋子里，这才交给了她，还朝她挤挤眼。

“偷偷养小动物了是吧？放心，我不会告诉别人，我以前读书的时候也这么干。”

亚历克丝故意隐瞒真相，干笑着顺着他的话点了点头。

“早上好啊，海格，我又来看你了。”西里斯-布莱克提着扫把推开门。

“嚯，小伙子，这学期第几次了，”海格上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，“跑禁林比跑图书馆还勤快。”

“我也没办法。这世界上有两样东西是永无止境的，玩笑和义务劳动。”他看起来没有丝毫悔过的意思，朝门里探望的时候发现了亚历克丝，朝她挥挥手，“嗨。”

“日安。”亚历克丝点点头，饲料鼠在布袋子里不安分地踹来踹去，大概是发现自己死期将至，力气还不小，她不得不用两只手一起控制住它。

“埃弗利，你刚出医疗翼难道就⋯⋯”他像是发现什么好玩的事。

“不，西里斯，她只是难得过来玩儿。”海格适时地解释道，“不像你，禁林的常客，麦格教授是不是都快被你气死了。”

“我明明是这一届最好的学生，她气什么？”西里斯骄傲道。

“和你比，亚历克丝省心多了。”

“额，我可能要先走了，鉴于你们⋯⋯”亚历克丝并不习惯把话题转到自己身上，她思索了一下措辞，几乎是故意地开口，“有一些更重要的事。”

\--

她故意挑了一个格林格拉斯和高尔都不在寝室的时间，挥挥魔杖，把手帕变成玻璃杯，往里面倒了一些那个用途不明的红色魔药，虽然它在玻璃瓶里看上去颜色骇人，但是并无呛人的气味，饲料鼠嗅了嗅，把一点点淌在杯底的魔药舔干净。

几乎是一瞬间，它发出类似于指甲刮黑板的尖锐叫声，亚历克丝伸出手指摸了摸它的表皮，是滚烫的。

亚历克丝愣住了。

它用不了多久就四脚朝天地躺在她的书桌上，血液从饲料鼠毛绒绒的鼻尖渗了出来，毁掉了她垫在下面的羊皮纸，用力挣扎了不过一分钟就浑身抽搐着死去了。

这是毒药。如果一滴的量就足以让一只饲料鼠致死，她想，虽然不清楚人类的致死量具体是多少，但整整一瓶肯定足够了。

斯内普居然在熬制这个，马尔福还把这个东西给了罗齐尔和卢克伍德。她浑身发冷，把那瓶魔药塞进了柜子的最底层，又把那只死老鼠找了个稳妥的地方埋掉，回到寝室的时候，手还在止不住地发抖。

她也许该告诉其他人这件了不得的事。但谁才是可靠的大人？斯拉格霍恩教授首先被排除在外，他看上去并不太愿意管这种闲事；波特和布莱克固然能干又聪明，他们都还是学生，知道的并不会比她多太多。并且他们和斯内普的关系一贯很糟，肯定无法冷静地处理这件事，万一这件事被爆出来，只会引发更多不必要的骚/乱。

邓布利多？

一个想法冒了出来。最伟大也是最睿智的校长。她对他的印象仅仅停留于此。她和校长没什么来往，见到过几次，也都是隔着长桌，粗浅地知道那是他们的校长，史上最厉害的白巫师之一。

她第二天一早就去找了邓布利多，但是校长并不在，魔法部需要他去一次伦敦，亚历克丝十万火急，她知道这事情越拖越麻烦，又找不到合适的人帮忙，干脆在格兰芬多休息室的门口截获了詹姆-波特，她记得他们都和邓布利多校长有联系。

“波特，如果我说，我有很重要的事情要告诉校长——”

“是和传染病相关的事情吗？”詹姆-波特问。

“是，但是⋯⋯”

西里斯-布莱克跟着詹姆-波特出了格兰芬多的公共休息室。“为什么不直接告诉我们？”

就是因为不能告诉你们！冲波特和斯内普那针尖对麦芒的关系，指不定能惹出什么乱子来。

她皱了皱眉。“反正，告诉你们都不合适。”

西里斯-布莱克想了想：“但他现在不在，埃弗利，如果是很重要的事⋯⋯”

“我对此非常坚持。”

他加强了语气：“我们可以处理好这件事，在邓布利多不在的时候。”

亚历克丝固执地摇摇头。“只能让校长知道，我需要见他。”

“你不信任我们，不是么。”西里斯-布莱克双手抱肘，冷漠地看了她一眼。

如果他真的能成熟一些——算了她不做指望。亚历克丝无奈地叹了一口气。“别固执了，布莱克。”

西里斯-布莱克的表情像是被针扎了一下。

“你们，你们别吵了⋯⋯”小矮星彼得灰溜溜地走出公共休息室，后面跟着戴着级长徽章的卢平。

她把目光转向卢平。“有没有什么办法能够直接联系到邓布利多？抱歉，这件事需要保密，但也真的很重要。”

“埃弗利，要不这样，”卢平思考了一会儿，“你知道’阅后即焚’咒吗？”

波特像是想起什么。“对，阅后即焚咒！我带你去找福克斯！”

\--

亚历克丝在纸上默写了一遍魔药的方子，写了卢修斯-马尔福、卢克伍德、罗齐尔和斯内普的名字，想了想又附上一句“如果可以，请保护爱丽丝-彭斯，一位斯莱特林一年级生”，没有署自己的名字，把信件对折，放入信封，用魔咒密封好。

卢平拔出魔杖指着信件念了一遍咒语，一排花体的“阅后即焚”字样在信件上如花火那般闪现了一下，又迅速消失了。

亚历克丝把它交给了面前的大型禽类，波特对福克斯说了些什么，它颔首，衔着信件，挥舞着翅膀飞离地面，留下一阵斑斓华丽的幻影。

“谢谢你，波特，还有你，卢平。”她简短地点点头。虽然一开始她对于波特的印象并不好，但他确实有他的优点。

“没什么。”卢平温和地笑笑。

“埃弗利，我以为你一开始不会管这些。你看上去⋯⋯不是很近人情，又总是事不关己的样子。”波特如实评价。

亚历克丝看了看他。“真切地希望你保持最初的看法。”

“别这么说自己，埃弗利！”波特看了一眼一直沉默不语的西里斯之后，像是想笑又憋住了。

亚历克丝和卢平走在最前面，也不知道后面到底怎么了。“我把这一切告诉校长的唯一原因是希望这一切都到此为止。它占据了我太多时间了⋯⋯卢平，这是什么？”

苍白的格兰芬多男孩从无限延伸口袋里拿出了一摞笔记本。“康复礼物，礼尚往来。”

“我们都知道这不是’康复’那么简单，”亚历克丝接过发现是她隔离期间的课堂资料，“不过还是谢谢⋯⋯明天一早我在变形课上还给你？”

“周末之前还都行。”卢平笑笑。

“下周魔药学就又要小测了，埃弗利。”小矮星彼得怯懦地开口。

“谢谢提醒，佩迪鲁。”

“我的意思是，又要——”

詹姆-波特忍不住想笑，打断了可怜的彼得-佩迪鲁。“想听预言也要先等她把书看完吧。”

\--

西里斯-布莱克是一个人出现的，他直接在楼梯的拐角处等她，那里是从餐厅到地窖的必经之路。亚历克丝拿了一沓论文纸打算去图书馆赶工，和他差点撞个满怀。

“埃弗利，我们得谈谈。”他的姿态依旧非常平稳，但是声音却暴露了心绪的烦躁。

“谈什么？”她平静地抬起视线。

“我一直试着把你当朋友，你却不信任我。”

这算什么话。如果她不信任他们，她压根就不会去找詹姆-波特！亚历克丝看着他，像是在看一个怪物。显然，他自顾自地得出了这个结论，却没有用脑子好好想过为什么。

“我没有不信任任何人，”她把声音压得更低，试图显得自己更加凶狠而具备说服力，也许是这几天补作业补得缺少睡眠，脑袋嗡嗡得疼，“布莱克，控制一下你过于强烈的自我意识。”

“埃弗利，你知不知道，”西里斯面无表情，居高临下地看着她，“你的冷漠让人时常感到难堪。”

亚历克丝怔住了。

麦格教授急匆匆地走了过来，先看到埃弗利，然后又惊异地发现还有西里斯-布莱克在场。

“埃弗利，总算找到你了，你家里有急事，需要回去一趟。”

\--

麦格教授带着她从霍格沃茨走去霍格莫德，然后再幻影移形回到了海藻巷，毗邻而建的矮房依旧是灰蒙蒙的，投射下了一道一道阴影。

“傲罗们都来了，正在检查现场，但他们都说没什么问题，几个魔法部的官员也来了。”麦格教授转身对她说，用手拍拍她的肩膀，似乎是试图安慰她。

她们无声地踏上了狭窄的楼梯，亚历克丝试图伸手推开门，这才发现自己浑身发抖得厉害。

一个穿着黑色华丽长袍的贵妇站在狭小会客室的最中间，皱着眉，像是连周身的空气都不愿意呼吸，她的身边围绕着几个看上去像是魔法部官员的人，还有三四个穿着略次一等衣袍的巫师，像是她的随从，都是陌生面孔。唯一亚历克丝熟悉的是她爸爸的家用小精灵米尔。

“我想您就是麦格教授，很高兴见到您。”贵妇人稳步朝她们迎面走来，随着她的动作，身上华丽的黑色长袍上开始显现出繁复美丽的暗纹。她身边魔法部的官员和随从也跟着移动过来，面目谦和，她一说话他们都保持安静，像是一块能随身携带的布景板。

“埃弗利夫人，”麦格教授朝贵妇人不卑不亢地点头，“容我介绍，这是亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，我的学生。”

那个贵妇看上去大概六十多岁，中等个子，身姿挺拔，言行举止里充满了不容冒犯的端庄，漆黑的帽子上别着两片孔雀的翎毛，像是一双警醒的眼睛，她看上去并不苍老，但帽檐下灰白色的头发却暴露了一些她生活真正的面目。纵使锦衣玉食，埃弗利夫人过得可能没有亚历克丝之前所想象的那么好。

“晚上好，”贵妇人的英语很生硬，腔调太过铿锵有力，像是在说德语，她用那双明亮的蓝色眼睛扫视着亚历克丝，目光复杂而锐利，似乎想把眼前的亚历克丝劈开，然后分成两半——纯血的一半和麻瓜的一半，“我们终于见面了，亚历克珊德利亚。”

“埃弗利，这是你祖母，埃弗利夫人。”麦格教授小声地提醒道。

“晚上好，祖母。”亚历克丝听见了自己的声音，微弱得像是一阵烟。

“让她去看一眼她父亲，跟他道别。”埃弗利夫人高傲地吩咐着家用小精灵。米尔恭敬地对埃弗利夫人点点头，哀伤地看了看亚历克丝，抽动着肩膀，竭力忍住嚎啕大哭的冲动，带她往书房的方向一步步走去。

书房依旧和记忆里相差无几，潮湿，昏暗，只有一盏能照亮书页的地灯，椅子上、桌上和墙角都堆满了书，最近雨水繁多，散发出了淡淡的霉味。亚历克丝的父亲半坐半躺在椅子上，闭着眼睛，脸颊因为过分瘦削而凸出，散发着淡淡的灰青。亚历克丝踏进书房的门，走近了她父亲缩在的位置，在他的书桌上发现了她母亲的麻瓜相片和两个魔药的空瓶。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，他喝了太多的助眠魔药，没有别的原因。”一个女性傲罗一边检查着桌上的空瓶一边对她说，声音很温柔，像是在怕刺激到她。

“是⋯⋯是那样吗？”她的声音在空气里不停地晃动着。

“魔药是他自己买的，收据被放在了门口的矮柜上。”另一个男性傲罗补充地说道。

“节哀，孩子。”女傲罗低声叹了一口气，开始安排调查的收尾工作，用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上记录着什么。

亚历克丝点点头，感觉自己的躯体根本不受控制。出于礼貌，她试图对那两位好心的傲罗说句谢谢，但喉咙里像是堵住了，什么声音都发不出来。母亲离开的时候亚历克丝还在一个懵懂的年纪。而现在她终于明白，离别是这样的。

大概过了足足有一个世纪那么久，她伸出手，颤颤巍巍地把那张她母亲的相片拿起来，轻轻地收进了口袋里。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

亚历克丝再度回到学校里已经是一周之后的事情了，关于她父亲的事已经传遍了整个霍格沃茨，大家都知道这是一场“自愿的意外”，没有人会一口气喝掉那么多助眠魔药，除了一心求死。莉莉那段时间一直和她一起活动，两个人一起去图书馆或者长桌看书、吃糖或者聊聊天——大部分时候是亚历克丝听莉莉说话。她对丧亲毫无实感，一直感觉这只是一场梦。莉莉、詹姆和西里斯都对她表示了慰问，西里斯甚至对她道了歉，亚历克丝当然不会和他计较，但她始终打不起精神。

传染病的事情其实有一个轰轰烈烈的后续——邓布利多校长严厉地开除了个别学生，并且据说还把一部分移交给了魔法部的傲罗，亚历克丝听莉莉提过几次，但大部分事情的真相还是被掩盖起来。并且，爱丽丝-彭斯还活着。亚历克丝也就没有再多管这些杂事，她的生活够一团糟了。

那天莉莉和她在长桌上讨论着某种魔药的配方，周围都是嘈杂的同学，期末考试快来了，大家都在议论今年斯拉格霍恩教授会不会出一些难题来难为大家，麦格教授也说今年的试卷会比往年更加难一些——为了五年级的O.W.Ls做准备。

“你准备好了么，我说的是O.W.Ls？”莉莉有点紧张地问。

亚历克丝还有点像在做梦。“挺好的吧。反正那是五年级的事情。”

莉莉似乎是想安慰她，但又怕提及她的伤心事。“也是，还有一年呢。我们一起准备。”

亚历克丝点点头，继续低头写自己的药草学作业。

“伊万斯，埃弗利，你们都在！”詹姆-波特出现在长桌边上的时候大概是晚餐之前。

“有什么事吗，波特？”莉莉停下手中的魔法史论文。

波特看向莉莉。“你这周末都没去霍格莫德。”

莉莉叹了一口气。“快考试了，波特，我选择好好复习。”

“这确实是你会说的话。”波特嬉皮笑脸地坐在她身边。

亚历克丝低下头继续写作业，她知道的，詹姆-波特一直都想和莉莉一起去霍格莫德，他或许想约会。这个概念在四年级已经不新鲜了，霍格莫德的茶馆里总是有很多成双成对的学生，这不稀奇。

“嗨，埃弗利，”西里斯走了过来，他身后是卢平、佩迪鲁，“我去霍格莫德给你买了一个礼物。”

她有些木然地抬起头。

“开心点，埃弗利，喏。”西里斯-布莱克丢了一个小小的布娃娃给她。那个布娃娃巴掌大小，平心而论，外表有点像她，黑色的长头发，蓝色的眼睛，穿着一件黑色的巫师袍。

“谢谢。”她有些无精打采，但还是礼貌地道了谢。

“这又不是普通的布娃娃，”西里斯继续说道，“如果你按一下她的肚子，会很好玩的。”

“⋯⋯像这样？”既然他都这么说了，她伸出手指，点了点布偶娃娃的肚子。

她的手指一压下去，那个黑头发蓝眼睛的布偶娃娃就发出了尖锐的叫声：“我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！”

亚历克丝吓得脸色煞白，从椅子上直接跳了起来，心脏一下子跳到了喉咙口。

“这是什么东西？！”

西里斯像是意料到了她的反应一样，哈哈大笑，詹姆和佩迪鲁也跟着笑了起来，他们仿佛在看一幕滑稽的喜剧，毕竟埃弗利总是又笃定又一本正经的好学生样。整个霍格沃茨的大厅里都围绕着他们的笑声，回声在空旷的穹顶上徘徊，不少学生都从自己的课本和羊皮纸上抬起头往他们那儿探头探脑，想知道大名鼎鼎的四人组又弄出了什么好玩的事。

卢平是第一个出声的人，他轻轻推了一下笑得整个人都在颤动的西里斯，压低了声音说道：“这不好玩，西里斯，看在梅林的份上，别再笑了。”

莉莉忧虑地看了看脸色煞白的亚历克丝，也从椅子上站了起来，浅绿色的大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了一眼西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特。“你们确实太过分了。”

詹姆立刻不笑了，还踢了一脚自己仍旧没发现问题严重性的好朋友。

被恶作剧的主角亚历克丝-埃弗利直愣愣站在原地，脸色一阵红一阵白，卢平担忧地看着她，像是在观察一栋快要崩塌的塔楼。莉莉犹豫着，想拉住亚历克丝跟她说些安慰的话，但还没等到她开口，亚历克丝一下子把书桌上自己所有的东西都收了起来。

“抱歉，失陪了。”她抱着自己的书本和文具，脸色仓皇地匆匆离开。

亚历克丝头也不回地跨出大厅，她先去黑湖旁边走了一圈，感觉整个人很倦很倦，再一个人闷头去地窖的宿舍里睡了一觉。醒来的一刹那，她感觉这辈子再也不想和西里斯-布莱克说话了。

期末考试蜂拥而至，她没什么心情复习，莉莉-伊万斯照样在考试间隙来找她，拿了一沓一沓的复习资料和慰问品一样的糖和点心，西里斯和詹姆有几次都试图跟她说话，都被莉莉赶跑了。他们让亚历克丝心烦。她虽然感激莉莉，但是不得不承认帮助甚微。考试结束之后，她恍恍惚惚地上车回家，甚至都忘了和其他人道别。她的监护权归孀居的祖母所有，唯一的姑姑远嫁东欧，都没有来参加葬礼。她搬出了海藻巷，和祖母共同居住在奥地利过分空旷的祖宅里。

“从今往后，只要你还住在这里，就要时刻注意自己的言行。”她跨进门的时候，祖母用锐利的蓝眼睛盯着她，给她提了唯一一点要求。

她刚住进去的时候病了一场，因为父亲，可能也因为换了新环境。一个家用小精灵每天守在她身边，祖母一直没有出现。

暑假开始的时候莉莉寄了信给她，关于她假期的内容，莉莉似乎过得很开心，亚历克丝回复的时候说自己和祖母整天都待在一起，她编造了一些不存在的活动来隐瞒祖母几乎从来不和自己见面或交谈的事实，主要是想体现出自己暑假的充实。她想一个人独处一段时间，怕莉莉约她出去玩。

剩下的一些信件来自派克姐弟和海伦-克劳德，他们似乎都在麻瓜世界里聚会，海伦-克劳德说他们的鬼屋里总是污名化巫师，这和麻瓜从前对巫师的误解不无关系，埃德蒙德-派克还说“游乐园”里的“云霄飞车”根本没有飞天扫帚刺激，亚历克丝不知道那都是什么，埃德蒙德-派克还抱怨说自己的姐姐买了一大堆冰箱磁铁，几乎快要把冰箱给贴满了。海蒂回头就写信说埃德蒙德丝毫没有他在信件里所表现的那么英勇——坐云霄飞车的时候把胃里刚吃的东西全吐干净的巫师，他可能是第一个。

出乎意料的是，雷古勒斯居然也寄了信件给她，主要是慰问和披露自己的暑假生活，全家“困于”某个高级的度假山庄，他的父母和一个姓氏为扎比尼的年轻女人走动较多，她和她的未婚夫都住在那里，他的哥哥总是想办法跑下山，和挤羊奶、种小麦的麻瓜们聊天，或者干脆去湖边和船夫一起钓鱼，这让他的母亲大为光火，不得不限制他的活动范围。剩下的内容则多半和书本有关，雷古勒斯对知识的热情并不比她要小，这让她颇为意外。

雷古勒斯提及自己哥哥的时候她略微皱了皱眉，想起了自己不愉快的经历，但她决定忘掉着一切。

“听上去像是一个不错的假期，布莱克。”她干巴巴地在回信里写道。然后给他推荐了两本自己曾经在霍格沃茨图书馆里借到过的书。

雷古勒斯回信的时候让猫头鹰送来了一小片包在羊皮纸里的树叶。菱形长条的厚实叶片，非常适合当书签。亚历克丝把它夹在一本变形术的书里。

祖宅的生活沉闷，大部分时候都没有人和她说话，祖母在葬礼过后再也没有见过她，除了偶尔听见的脚步声之外，她都怀疑祖母是不是真的住在这里，二楼以上的房间几乎都锁了起来，只有图书室和卧室是她极少数可以随便进的地方。家用小精灵有好几个，她叫不出它们的名字，它们看到她也都非常害怕。每天的三餐都由家用小精灵送到她房间，等她吃完再端出去，不知道是餐厅被祖母锁了起来还是她觉得自己没有权利上桌吃饭。偶尔祖宅里会有其他人来，看上去像是魔法部的官员和律师之类的，他们对她也就是浅浅地点点头，招呼一句“埃弗利小姐”便算是问候了，一点也不意外，仿佛她就该出现在那儿，安静地像个幽灵一样地抱着书或者干脆盯着彩色玻璃窗发呆。

家养的两只猫头鹰都停在拱形窗户的栏杆上，上一秒似乎还在打瞌睡，下一秒钟就扑棱着翅膀到处飞。另一个家用小精灵站在一张漂浮着的地毯上，拿着刷子和抹布一点一点地擦着玻璃窗和门廊上的雕像。

每天都是先听见了黄铜钟的声音，门厅的画像和画像之间几乎没有间隙，大部分画像里的人都在沉睡，偶尔争吵，还会用德语问她问题，她听不懂，只能对它们摇摇头，仓皇离开。

几扇细长的拱形玻璃窗外，繁重的天鹅绒窗帘透漏出一丝丝光线。为了看清东西，必须打开所有的灯。

再过了一阵，亚历克丝会偷偷打开书柜。

柜子里藏着一些照片，一个高贵而美丽的女人坐在椅子上，手里抱着一个婴儿，一个十一二岁的小女孩站在她身边，女孩的手搭在椅子的椅背上。她仔细地辨认了一会儿，才发现那个抱着婴儿的女人是祖母——美人老了，一双锐利机敏的眼睛却没有老去，正如她颈上的那串蓝宝石项链一样。那个十一二岁的女孩显然是她姑姑，亚历克丝从来没有见过她，听说她远嫁东欧便再也不愿意回来。乍一看亚历克丝发现她和自己的祖母、父亲、自己其实都非常相似，血脉非常顽固，如出一辙的蓝眼睛、深眼窝和薄嘴唇，也都是中等个子，体型消瘦，神色甚至都看起来有些阴郁和哀怨，仿佛身后藏着什么不可告人的痛苦秘密。

她选择把大部分时间都花在了图书室，有一些书是德语的，英语的只占其中一半，她读的时候只能把自己看得懂的全部挑出来，其中有一些和黑魔法有关，也被她纳入了可读范围。

为了打发时间，也为了排遣痛苦，她开始研究如何成为一名阿尼马格斯。霍格沃茨的事情让她感受到了危险的来临，她不想加入那些纯血主义的小团体，只好想办法躲起来。把自己变成一个花瓶或者一个地灯固然能够骗过所有人的眼睛，但长时间保持静止不动未免太难为她了，考虑到这点，她抱着侥幸的心理开始研究阿尼马格斯。万一练成了，那多少能够安全一些。

她几乎一个暑假都在忙这一件事，一个人躲在图书室阴暗的角落里尝试着让自己变成阿尼马格斯，图书室里收藏着一位英国变形学家的手稿，里面清晰地记载了很多诀窍和心得，她一条一条研究，真正练成的时候已经是暑假末尾。

她的阿尼马格斯是渡鸦。

渡鸦是死亡的象征。意料之外，又是情理之中。她喜欢这种动物，欣然接受了这个今年以来最好的消息。

她又长高了，镜子里的十五岁女孩有着细细长长的浓眉和微微下垂的蓝眼睛，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，整个人看起来非常清秀，苍白，又带一些忧郁。非常“斯莱特林”。和这个年纪的大部分人一样，她开始学着修饰自己的外表，修理眉毛，涂一点点带颜色的唇膏，让自己黑色的头发保持在过肩的长度。

她在去霍格沃茨的火车上和派克姐弟坐在了一起，他们给她带了一些小礼物，游乐园里的纪念品，小小的钥匙圈什么的，她用不上，但是觉得挺好看的。亚历克丝暑假没有去任何地方，但好在对角巷里新出了一种限量版的墨水，她选了三种颜色让他们自己分配，大家看起来都很满意。

也许是因为新学期有个好开头——拉文克劳的朋友们总能让她更轻松，并且又有了新的目标：O.W.Ls需要她好好努力。她的情绪好了不少。雷古勒斯-布莱克有时候会跟她一起自习，问一些魔药相关的问题，他对古代魔文也很感兴趣，新一年的选修课他打算继续攻读古代魔文，朋友之间的兴趣爱好是会传染的，连带着亚历克丝也开始跟着看一些古代魔咒相关的书，研究人鱼语和北欧神话里的古文字。

她有一次从图书馆出来，正好看见雷古勒斯抱着一本书，站在门口等着她。

“你有问题么。”她习惯性地问。

“有，”雷古勒斯指了指一段书上的古代人鱼文，他像是不太好意思承认。

她就着他指的地方开始翻译：“我把欲望的网投掷向您美丽的双眼。纺车轮一样的海浪啊，无法冲刷我最深沉也最无从表达的爱。”

“这个词，是爱？”他指着那个词。

她想了想，跟他解释道：“在斯堪的纳维亚半岛北部的人鱼语里，’爱’这个词存在一种比较偏门的用法，特别是在巴伦支海地区，它的后缀会细分不同种类，一种是不可能达成的，另一种是可能达成而目前没有达成的。”

他顿了顿：“那么，这是哪一种？”

她看了看前后文，毫不犹豫地说：“后一种。”

晚餐过后，她在门厅遇到了莉莉-伊万斯，莉莉看上去更漂亮了，总有很多追求者。亚历克丝心情好的时候会调侃她几句。

“我总感觉我不能总和你一起自习了，再这样下去，哪天我一出地窖里的休息室，就会有无数男孩出于熊熊燃烧的妒火，拿麻袋把我套起来丢进黑湖里——”

“这是不可能的，亚历克丝。”莉莉听了之后笑得直不起腰。

“所以白马王子是谁？”她表面上不太提及恋爱，但又确实好奇莉莉对男孩的品味，“至少透露一下可能的特征，我好有个心理准备。”

“别开玩笑了，亚历克丝。我没有喜欢的人，另外，我不可能喜欢骑着白马的男孩，那是虐待动物。”

“那么骑着飞天扫帚的？”她随口问道。

莉莉打断了她，问：“先别管我，亚历克丝，你有喜欢的男孩么？”

“我么，”亚历克丝平淡地笑了笑，想起了那个会说“我爱你”的布偶娃娃，“没有。”

“啊，我以为你有呢。”莉莉有些难以置信地感叹道。

她“哈”了一声。“为什么你会这样想，莉莉-伊万斯小姐？”

“你那天的表现，看上去就像是有喜欢的人。”莉莉没有明说，但亚历克丝知道莉莉说的是哪天。

她的语气冷下来。“是布莱克太过分了。每个人被这样对待都会感觉被冒犯。”

莉莉似乎觉得这话挑不出毛病，她犹豫了一会儿。“其实也并不是我太想打探你的隐私，亚历克丝，你知道么，年级里有一些关于你的传闻，我听了太多，才想来问问你的真实想法。”

“什么？”亚历克丝是真不知道。

莉莉故作神秘地对她耳语：“有人说，’另一个布莱克家的男孩’喜欢你。”


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

亚历克丝开始夜游。她的阿尼马格斯是一只渡鸦，这让她能有充分的机会在夜里到处飞，宵禁之后出去约会然后溜回来的同学会打开地窖的门，然后她就可以偷偷地飞回自己的寝室。

她不知道多少次听见了霍格沃茨的狼叫声，终于决定去一探。夜深露重，她因为空气的寒冷而皱了皱眉，然而下一幕她就惊呆了：一头鹿和一头巨大的黑狗不知道出于什么原因，死死地按着地上的莱姆斯-卢平。

亚历克丝停在树枝上，震惊地看着，感觉自己被定住了。

卢平看上去非常痛苦，他不断地嚎叫着——发出狼一般的声音，圆月的光洒在他身上，他扭动地更加厉害，原本苍白的皮肤在月光下更加惨白，甚至一点一点长出了皮毛⋯⋯

他是个狼人。

莱姆斯-卢平是个狼人。

亚历克丝惊觉自己的愚昧和迟钝，这就是为什么他月圆的那一天从来不上课，总是跑到其他人那边去借笔记。渡鸦抖抖翅膀，看卢平在鹿和黑狗的陪伴下终于平静了下来，飞向了霍格沃茨已经熄灯的城堡。

她决定帮卢平保守秘密，他是个性格如绵羊一般的好人，又从来不戏弄别人。她算是明白了，为什么厄里斯魔镜里的卢平永远是他自己。

因为那意味着，他是个普通人。

亚历克丝为自己当日的失言而感到愧怍，卢平因为这个秘密而饱受折磨，但她却贸贸然地说他是世界上最幸福的人。但是去道歉显然是更加愚蠢的选择，那只会让他更加难堪。

第二天正好是周末，她终于可以跟着大部队去霍格莫德。埃弗利夫人，也就是她的祖母，看了一眼通知单，也不问霍格莫德是什么地方就签了字——根本不在乎。亚历克丝站在队伍的最末端，前面是几个聚在一起的斯莱特林女孩，露易丝-高尔最近迷上了一种紫色的蝴蝶结。

斯莱特林里有一股攀比的风气，虽然霍格莫德的精品店里不可能出售最好的商品，但是只要足够精巧，就会被看成是稀奇的好东西，比如能够在黑暗里闪闪发光的珠子，或者可以施咒变色的发夹和发带之类的，她记得格林格拉斯有很多类似的东西，并且都视为珍宝。

她看到莉莉和几个格兰芬多的女孩儿站在队伍的最前面，她们很开心地在聊天，手里拿着一张不知道什么商店的传单。格兰芬多的劫道者四人组也在不远处，她的目光匆匆划过西里斯-布莱克的侧脸，还是忍不住皱了皱眉。

“埃弗利。”

她回过头，雷古勒斯站在她身后，他比去年见的时候高了不少，可能因为魁地奇训练更方便的原因，以前略长的黑发都被剪短了，碎发耷在额头上。

“我没想到你也去霍格莫德，”他看上去像是有一些惊喜，“你之前都留在学校的。”

“只是想去就去了。霍格莫德确实有很好玩的地方，对吧？”她清清嗓子，看到“另一个布莱克家的男孩”，她想起了莉莉上次说的传言。

她们上次的对话不了了之。亚历克丝啼笑皆非地否认了莉莉说的话，雷古勒斯怎么可能喜欢她？他是“永远纯粹”的布莱克，而她的出身是个纯血和麻瓜私奔的笑话——这让她没少被其他同学戳脊梁骨。她不认同布莱克的价值观，而雷古勒斯是布莱克家族里备受宠爱的小儿子。她可以理解雷古勒斯和她往来，因为他渴求知识和强大的能力，他需要有人来引导自己，并且他的父母也对他抱有很大的期待。至于别的，那都不可能。亚历克丝从来不做梦，她知道早晚有一天他会娶一个纯血家族的太太。

“那你打算去哪里？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“我不知道⋯⋯”她没想好，犹豫了一会儿，想到了上次那个密道的出口，随口说道，“蜂蜜公爵糖果屋？”

\--

事实证明，亚历克丝并不喜欢蜂蜜公爵糖果屋。人声鼎沸，都是霍格沃茨的学生，根本无法在里面站定，每个人都在一边聊天一边移动，不同方向上交谈的声音汇聚在耳朵里只令她头疼，人潮涌动，不断有人碰到陌生人的肩膀，五颜六色的糖豆被放在形状各异的玻璃器皿里，像是一大片彩色的海洋。她的眼睛不习惯接受这么多颜色，太过夸张鲜艳的东西令她视觉非常疲惫。并且她也不是很喜欢吃糖，空气中过于厚重的焦糖味道虽然一开始闻起来令人沉迷，但很快就让她喉口开始发涨，有些腻味了。

亚历克丝跟雷古勒斯艰难地跟着人群在狭小的店铺里逛了一圈，她随手拿了一小包糖果赶快去排队结账。巴掌大小的玻璃纸袋里面放了五六颗巧克力，被祖母绿的印花锡纸裹得非常整齐。她等了一会儿才意识到自己并不知道手里的巧克力是什么口味的，低下头开始研究玻璃纸袋上花哨的语句。

“薄荷。”雷古勒斯冷不防说道。

“什么薄荷？”空气里焦糖的浓度实在是太高了，她感觉自己的大脑被黏住了，反应变得迟缓。

“巧克力。”

“这样啊，”她低头看了一眼他手里银白色的一小袋巧克力，感觉自己不问似乎有些不太礼貌，“那你的呢？”

“椰子。”他腼腆地笑了笑，有点不太好意思承认自己喜欢什么。

“那不错。”她有点没话找话。

雷古勒斯一点也没有意识到她的无聊，高兴地跟她谈起了魁地奇的事，他非常看重斯莱特林的荣誉，他是那种会因为学院加分而高兴的斯莱特林，亚历克丝听他说得有点自惭形秽，她看书都是为了自己期末考试考好成绩，为学院加分是真的从来没有考虑过。魁地奇更是如此了，她根本不知道上次斯莱特林的比赛谁胜谁负，比分又是多少，所以她只听，偶尔附和一下，不轻易发表评论。很快就轮到她结账，她看了看笑得过分热情的收银员，虽然这么说很冒犯，但是他笑得令她头皮发麻，心底里不由得更讨厌蜂蜜公爵糖果屋一些，赶快把两个银西可递了过去。

他们挤出店铺的时候，几个斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队员出现了，其中一个亚历克丝和他还有过节，是那个去年拿鬼飞球刁难她的高年级男孩。那个男孩显然看见她了，轻蔑地笑着，似乎是想要嘲笑她，但是碍于什么而没有开口。

雷古勒斯和他们简单地打了招呼。

他们想要把雷古勒斯拉走，说是要去三把扫帚那里召开紧急会议，今年的学院杯说什么也要拿到手。

“原来今年战况那么紧张。”她并没有想到魁地奇队内部的氛围已经跟末日决战一样。

“因为今年分数咬得太紧，和格兰芬多只差五分。”雷古勒斯解释道。

“加油。”她简短地说，仿佛这句话就足以表达她对学院杯所有的支持。

“你会看么，魁地奇？”他问。

“啊，什么时候？”她根本不了解。

“下个周五，四点开始。”

“嗯⋯⋯”她那时候确实没什么事，也不是特别想看，但是既然他开口问了，亚历克丝觉得自己没理由不去，“我会去的。”

他探询地看着她。“埃弗利，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，以及，”她往那几个魁地奇球员的方向看了一眼，平淡地调侃道，“如果你再不和他们走，我们院的魁地奇队长就要拿他的光轮1975来揍你了。”

雷古勒斯只好匆匆离去，他们告了别之后，亚历克丝一个人钻进了文具店里，她看见了莉莉和另一个格兰分度的女孩在挑选羽毛笔，莉莉一看见亚历克丝就招呼她，让她跟她们一起挑。

那个一直跟着莉莉的格兰芬多女孩——亚历克丝终于想起来，那是玛丽-麦克唐纳——非常想买一种孔雀翎制成的羽毛笔，笔尖也很漂亮，是箭簇一般的银白色，书写的时候也很流畅。

玛丽-麦克唐纳出神而痴迷地看着那只羽毛笔，喃喃地说道。“用这种笔写字的话，大概魔法史也可以学得很认真吧。”

莉莉咯咯地笑了。“那你还是买吧，就当是为了O.W.Ls。”

亚历克丝也跟着微笑起来。这时候，她听见了玻璃门被推动的声音，往门口一看才发现是詹姆-波特出现了，跟在他身边的是西里斯-布莱克和莱姆斯-卢平。

“伊万斯！”詹姆非常热情地打招呼，“还有麦克唐纳和埃弗利。”

“早上好，波特。”莉莉点了点头。

亚历克丝知道这是格兰芬多的主场，她安静地跑到一边，偏门的柜台里放了一支比较小众的羽毛笔，深红色的羽毛油光发亮，笔芯是透明的玻璃。

“喜欢这支？”店主是个戴眼镜的中年女人，见亚历克丝盯着柜台，便走了过来招呼道。

“请问这是什么动物的羽毛做的？”亚历克丝没有说喜欢也没有说不喜欢。

“渡鸦。”店主简短地说道。

她想起自己的阿尼马格斯，有点感兴趣。“我以为渡鸦的羽毛都是黑色的，女士。”

店主推了推眼镜，耐心地说道：“如果按正确的比例调配，红珊瑚、赭石和番红花能把渡鸦的羽毛染成暗红色，也可以染成其他颜色，比如祖母绿和藏蓝。”

“请问能试试么？”她有点想买。祖母给她很多的零花钱，然而她目前为止并没有可以用到的地方。

店主二话不说，把羽毛笔拿了出来递给她。亚历克丝在一张空白的羊皮纸上试了试，她确实非常喜欢它。

“埃弗利！”西里斯-布莱克走了过来。

“布莱克。”她冷淡地放下暗红色的羽毛笔，并不是很愿意和他说话。

“那个，我是来给你道歉的，”他有点吞吞吐吐地说，“上次是我不好，我不该拿你开玩笑的，还有就是，我很抱歉⋯⋯对你爸爸的事。”

“都过去了，布莱克。”她转过身对他说。

“埃弗利，别一副谁都不懂你的样子，我知道被家人抛弃是什么感觉，”他一边说一边耸耸肩，“我是家里唯一的格兰芬多，我有个堂姐跟麻瓜结了婚，结果我妈妈把她从家谱里移走了。”

亚历克丝的爸爸也是这样。纯血家族对于后代婚配有着几近严苛的规定，一旦违反了规则就只有被除名的下场。

西里斯摊手。“我和她原来关系很好的。这太糟糕了。”

亚历克丝的脸色缓和下来，她点点头。“确实是太糟糕了。”

他继续说道。“你爸爸去世之后，你肯定很难过。但我想说的是，一切都会慢慢变好的。霍格沃茨是个好地方。邓布利多校长告诉过我，每个想要在这得到帮助的人，都会得到帮助。”

她叹了一口气。“谢谢你，布莱克。”

“更何况，你成绩那么好，每个教授看上去都愿意跟你多说话，”西里斯非常坦诚地做了个怪脸，“而我总在被罚义务劳动。”

那还不是因为你喜欢恶作剧。亚历克丝在心中腹诽道。

“布莱克！亚历克丝！”莉莉-伊万斯的声音传来，“要集合回去了！”

\--

亚历克丝回去之后才意识到，她忘了买那支羽毛笔，但下次霍格莫德还是会再去的，只要没有其他人买走它就行了。

“你的选修课怎么样？”莉莉一边翻着书一边问。

“古代魔文？我挺喜欢的，神奇动物保护课也还不错。”

“早知道我也选古代魔文，”红头发的女孩悄声抱怨道，“占卜的课堂内容简直像是一团乱麻。预言真的可信么？”

“或许吧。”亚历克丝模棱两可地说。

正当此时，猫头鹰给她送来了一只很小的包裹。她祖母是不可能给她寄东西的，别人就更不会了，她疑惑地拆开它，暗红色的羽毛笔静静地躺在了盒子里。

她有点惊喜又有点疑惑，把深红色的羽毛笔拿了出来，甚至逗了逗自己的猫头鹰，它展开翅膀扑腾了几下，成功把在外面淋到的雨水洒在了桌上。

“哦，亚历克丝。”莉莉惊呼了一声，连忙撤掉了自己放在桌上的羊皮纸。

“抱歉抱歉。”她赶忙伸出魔杖，用一个干燥咒复原了一切。

“这支笔很漂亮。”莉莉看了看她，由衷地说。

亚历克丝点点头，附和道：“确实很漂亮。”

她这才发现，盒子的最底下放了一张折好的纸条，她把它打开，愣住了。

“我，西里斯-布莱克，谨以此表达自己最真挚的歉意。”


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

亚历克丝是真的从来都没怎么关心过魁地奇比赛，她如约走到了魁地奇球场，才发现这场比赛是斯莱特林对格兰芬多。她在插着绿色旗帜的位置坐下，发现西里斯-布莱克在格兰芬多观众席的第一排正当中，手上至少拿了十面红色的小旗子，一股脑儿全给了玛丽-麦克唐纳让她往后发，自己又不知道从哪里变出了一大面红色的旌旗，边缘坠着长长的金黄色的流苏，旗面上绘着巨大的狮首。

亚历克丝听见身边传来动静，这才发现是格林格拉斯和露易丝-高尔在忙活，她们同样拿出了一大把绿色的旗子和一面巨大的深绿色的旌旗，上面是一条吐着信子的银蛇，堪称旗鼓相当。

亚历克丝突然感觉有点好笑。她上次看魁地奇大概还是两年级，当年还没这种花样——大家拿着围巾挥一下就算表明立场了，谁知道过了三年他们都进化出了这么多新式武器。

队员入场的时候，她看到了穿格兰芬多队服的詹姆-波特，他发现亚历克丝来看魁地奇，明显吃了一惊，但很快就一脸严肃地投入了战斗状态。

随着吹哨声，比赛正式开始。

不知道哪个学生往亚历克丝的手里塞了一面绿色的小旗，她看了看周围欢呼到声嘶力竭的同学，过一阵挥一下，停一会儿，然后再挥一下，纤细的旗杆几乎随时就会在疾风里被吹断。观看比赛的间隙，她看见西里斯不停地挥舞着那面代表格兰芬多的大旗，鲜艳的红色几乎劈开了他周身流动的空气。

“金色飞贼！他们在追金色飞贼！”她身边的苏珊娜-克拉布突然兴奋地大喊。

亚历克丝把视线移到球场。

“加油！加油！”站在前排的达丽雅-格林格拉斯蹦起来的幅度让亚历克丝有一秒真诚地担心她会摔下看台。

雷古勒斯-布莱克和格兰芬多的找球手身处球场不同的角落，他们像两道火箭一样飞速地冲向了那个不停晃动的金色的小圆点。只听见一声闷响，他们的肩膀撞在了一起，飞行扫帚齐刷刷地断了，他们像两个小点一样从空中掉了下去，栽在了地上。

霍琦夫人、麦格教授和斯拉格霍恩教授都惊得从观众席上猛得站了起来。

亚历克丝屏着呼吸，眼睛紧紧地盯着他们。穿着红色队服的身影率先从地上坐了起来，穿着绿色队服的雷古勒斯一直躺在地上，一动不动。

斯拉格霍恩教授颠着自己圆滚滚的肚子往球场冲去。“快点！快去找庞弗雷夫人！现在就去！”

达丽雅-格林格拉斯尖叫着。“梅林啊，布莱克受伤了！他流血了！”

亚历克丝确实也看见了，血从他的额角流了下来，但她发不出声音。

喔。梅林。

然而正当此时，雷古勒斯的肩膀突然动了动，他一下子从地上站了起来，擦了擦额头上的血，摊开手掌，金色飞贼赫然停在他的掌心上空，灰色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

下一秒，亚历克丝感觉自己身边的欢呼声像火山爆发似的涌了出来，灌满了整个球场。

斯莱特林赢了。

\--

格兰芬多的同学都愤然离场，西里斯-布莱克尤其生气——他是全场第一个站起身离开的。亚历克丝看周围没有人离场，迫于压力她只能跟着留下来观看了比赛剩下的部分，和魁地奇没什么关系的部分。

庞弗雷夫人像一阵白色的旋风一般冲了进来，雷古勒斯被两个球员扛了出去，也许是因为赢了比赛，氛围有说有笑的，一点都没有负伤的凝重。他甚至躺在担架上乐滋滋地和队友们讨论着庆功宴和学院杯。

斯莱特林的观众们品味着胜利地喜悦，渐渐地往四处散了。亚历克丝这才想起来，今天晚上还有斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部，她已经是俱乐部的老成员，不能不去。斯拉格霍恩教授最满意的往往就是亚历克丝这种学生，安静，聪明，省心，不给他找麻烦也不会让他丢面子，懂事得有点过分讨巧，还能在他吹嘘自己的时候当一名合格的听众。

她急匆匆地赶到会场，这才发现现场已经被装饰得面目全非了。到处都贴满了银色的“斯莱特林”字样，墙壁也都被用魔咒暂时地涂成了类似于祖母绿的颜色，墙上的画像被换成了斯莱特林的历任院长，原本金碧辉煌的壁炉也不知道被哪位擅长变形学的同学改成了闪闪发光的银色。斯莱特林在魁地奇比赛里赢了格兰芬多，大大地搓了狮院的锐气，狮蛇多年的冲突早就让他们之间的任何比赛都多了一丝丝不共戴天的意味。斯拉格霍恩教授不愿意得罪其他人，但他也确实高兴坏了，默许了自己的学生们“稍微装饰”以表庆祝。

莉莉-伊万斯已经到了，她看了看满场的银绿，转过头问亚历克丝。“这是怎么回事？”

“斯莱特林的魁地奇赢了。”亚历克丝简短地说。

“哦，看上去确实就是如此，”莉莉-伊万斯点点头，镇定地接受了这个事实，“怪不得波特和布莱克没有来。”

亚历克丝终究还是没忍住，问道：“⋯⋯不遗憾么？”

莉莉-伊万斯在这方面看法非常成熟：“输了就是输了，明年再来吧。有谁会一直赢呢？”

亚历克丝赞赏地点点头。如果输的是斯莱特林，她怕是也会这么说。

其实不止是西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特，绝大部分的格兰芬多都没有来，他们似乎意料到了会是斯莱特林的主场，齐刷刷地缺席了这次鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会。斯拉格霍恩教授身边围着好些斯莱特林的同学们，他们共享着美酒和甜点，时不时传来热烈的大笑声。拉文克劳的同学们则都聚在一起吃着饼干聊天，讨论着巫师棋和丽痕书店里某本新出的读物，有个叫洛夫古德的拉文克劳校友似乎想办一个新刊物，几个拉文克劳也有些跃跃欲试。他们似乎也知道这样的场合不适合出现在教授身边，识趣地在角落里抱团自娱自乐着。

亚历克丝一直陪在莉莉-伊万斯身边，直到她看见了西弗勒斯-斯内普。如果说斯拉格霍恩教授在斯莱特林里最喜欢的两个学生是谁，那必然是埃弗利和斯内普，但如果只能选一个，其实斯内普和她难分高下，他们的条件甚至都惊人的类似——天分极高，不善交际，沉默寡言，混血，出身还都是令人津津乐道的笑话。

斯内普阴沉沉地看着亚历克丝，亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

正好此时，不知道哪位斯莱特林男生大喊了一声“赢家来了”，雷古勒斯肩膀和脑袋上缠着绷带，和其他两个斯莱特林的魁地奇球员一起进了会场。

现场立刻爆发出一阵欢呼，还有人划开了礼炮，银色和绿色的碎纸片洒了亚历克丝满头都是——显然都是斯莱特林的同学们干的。他们哪里需要庆功宴，简直把今天的鼻涕虫俱乐部活动直接变成了斯莱特林的庆功宴。

“埃弗利！斯内普！你们快过来！”斯拉格霍恩教授激动的声音传来，“我要和我们院的学生来一张大合影。”

“抱歉，莉莉，我先——”她充满歉意地看了一眼莉莉-伊万斯。

“没事，去吧。”莉莉非常谅解地挥挥手。

亚历克丝走了过去，斯拉格霍恩教授身边已经围着不少学生，他们的院长满面红光，一手揽着今天英勇负伤的雷古勒斯-布莱克，另一手揽着那个盛气凌人欺负她的斯莱特林魁地奇队长⋯⋯显然是某个出身显赫的纯血。

“埃弗利，过来点，你都要被挤到镜头外面去了——站到这里来，别总缩在角落里。”听声音就知道，斯拉格霍恩教授显然喝酒了，不是蜂蜜甜酒那种不会醉的软饮料，而是真正的酒，还喝了不止一点。

她只能往中间挪动，挤到了斯拉格霍恩指的地方，雷古勒斯-布莱克和达丽雅-格林格拉斯的中间，她有点尴尬地看着格林格拉斯往边上跨了一步，给她腾出了位置。

周身氛围一派和乐，她也只好对着镜头微笑了一下。快门闪过之后，斯莱特林的大伙儿又欢呼了好一阵，斯拉格霍恩教授拿出了更多的点心和饮料招待大家。亚历克丝刚想去找莉莉-伊万斯，就发现西弗勒斯-斯内普已经凑了过去和她着急地说着什么，她只好作罢，在自助长桌边犹豫了一会儿，在蜂蜜甜酒和热可可里选择了后者。

“埃弗利，”雷古勒斯兴高采烈地找到了她，“我们赢了。”

她端起热可可喝了一口，点了点头。“对，布莱克，我们赢了。”

亚历克丝从来没见过这么快乐的雷古勒斯，他的灵魂像是都被这次胜利点亮了，从前的苍白和内敛全部暂时消失了。她扫了一眼他肩膀和额头上的绷带，问道。“你的伤还好么？”

“庞弗雷夫人说额头明天就好了，但肩膀可能还要再过一阵。”

“断了？”

“更严重一点，粉碎性骨折。”

她吸了一口气，斟酌地对他说：“布莱克，你该小心一些。”

“这不算什么，开心点，埃弗利，我们赢了，斯莱特林要拿学院杯了，”雷古勒斯完全沉浸在喜悦里，他甚至指了指自己肩上的石膏，“你要在上面签字吗？”

亚历克丝才发现，他的石膏上面已经有几个同学写了名字和鼓励的话，她认出了其中几个签名来自斯莱特林魁地奇球队的球员。雷古勒斯塞给了她一支笔，亚历克丝想了想，在他左肩的石膏上挑了一个角落，写了一句很简短的“祝康复”，并在后面签了名字，“A.埃弗利”。

—

“所以，你和西弗勒斯-斯内普从小就认识？”亚历克丝抱着天文学的书，准备今天开始复习。离O.W.Ls越来越近，就算是她也不得不紧张准备了起来。

“我们小时候家住得很近。”莉莉简单地说道。

“朋友？”亚历克丝想起三年级刚认识莉莉的时候，她身边几乎无时无刻不是西弗勒斯-斯内普陪着。如果说狮蛇和睦相处的例子，最开始她确实会觉得他们相处得不错。

莉莉-伊万斯点头。“确实是朋友。”

亚历克丝低下头在笔记本上写复习大纲。“那不错。狮蛇和睦相处的例子并不多。”

“你不也是么？”莉莉眨了眨眼睛，反问。

“也许是你包容性比较高。”

莉莉非常坦率地说：“你没什么不好的，亚历克丝。”

“事实胜于雄辩，我确实没有好人缘。”亚历克丝自嘲道。

“你有为此努力过么？”莉莉问。

“莉莉，真正受欢迎的人不需要为此努力，你为此努力过么？”

“⋯⋯没有。”

亚历克丝耸耸肩。

莉莉沉默了一会儿，突然问：“亚历克丝，如果你的好朋友，我是说，非常好的朋友，做了一些你不认同的事，并且想要一直做下去，你该怎么办？”

“如何定义’不认同的事’？”亚历克丝放下羽毛笔，像对待论文一样认真地对待这个问题。

莉莉犹豫地开口。“比如和你觉得品德败坏的同学一起玩，或者⋯⋯因为一些原因，欺负你的朋友。”

“为什么要欺负？”

“我不知道，我的朋友们都是很好的人，”莉莉像是想起了什么往事，“但亚历克丝，那个朋友总是能让我生气，太固执了。”

“那不是生气。”亚历克丝打断了她，说道。

“什么？”莉莉有些反应不过来。

“你不会对自己喜欢的人生气，莉莉，如果你还把他——或者她——当成你的朋友，你不会因为这些事而生气。因为你喜欢你的朋友，你只会伤心和失望。”亚历克丝说道。

莉莉问道：“所以你的意思是⋯⋯他让我伤心和失望？”

亚历克丝点点头。

“那我该和他说清楚么？”莉莉问。

“我不知道。我没有这样的朋友，”亚历克丝实话实说，“但如果这让你感觉到痛苦，我劝你早点放弃他。”

莉莉若有所思。

“不过，有什么不能等到O.W.Ls之后再说？”亚历克丝指了指面前的课本，“难道能比O.W.Ls更重要？”

“考试确实很重要。但是，他也是很重要的朋友，亚历克丝，他对我也非常重要。”

“噢，那你自己考虑清楚就行了。”亚历克丝并没有重要到足以放弃准备考试的朋友，但她认为莉莉当然可以有自己的坚持，“只是⋯⋯如果是我的话，宁愿先好好考试。话说，你有想好以后做什么吗？”

莉莉有点惊讶。“我们才五年级。”

“七年级就毕业了。”

“也是⋯⋯我可能会想做魔药方面的研究，但我还没想好，”莉莉看向她，“你呢？”

亚历克丝点点头。“我也想，或许我们会是同行。但我对古代魔文也很感兴趣，如果有研究所愿意让我参与，那也不赖。”

正当此时，詹姆-波特大摇大摆地走了过来。“伊万斯！”

亚历克丝抬头看了他一眼，疑惑地问莉莉。“是他？”

莉莉翻了个白眼。“才不是。”

“什么’是不是他’的？你们在说什么？”詹姆-波特感觉自己听到了什么不得了的消息，大声地嚷嚷道，“埃弗利，你不解释清楚，我就每天给你寄一只巨型蟾蜍，吵得你寝食不安。”

“不胜感激，波特，”亚历克丝抱着胳膊，凉凉地看了他一眼，“请问我是不是可以靠倒卖神奇动物发家致富？”

“够了，波特！”莉莉出声道，“这和她没关系。”

“那就你自己解释咯。”詹姆面向她，他不知道什么时候弄了一只金色飞贼抓在手里，时不时地抛起来再一把抓住它，估计是想吸引其他人的注意。毕竟他在球队里是追球手，金色飞贼和他没什么关系，而他显然又不能整天抛一个椰子那么大的鬼飞球，那样会显得更加愚蠢——比现在还要愚蠢。

“你能不能别那么无聊。”莉莉无奈地说，她站起身，“亚历克丝，我们走吧。”

亚历克丝不得不跟着她站起来，她没好气地看了詹姆一眼，他的存在严重妨碍了她们的正常学习生活。

“伊万斯，埃弗利，你们要去哪里？”詹姆-波特着急地问。

“我要和亚历克丝去一个没有自大狂的地方，然后，专心复习我们的O.W.Ls。”莉莉飞快地带着她离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

亚历克丝在两本书里犹豫了一下，还是选择了从奥地利带过来的那本《腐尸不会消失》，把它偷偷带去了公共休息室。她家世代都就读于德姆斯特朗，一所对黑魔法格外纵容的学校，世世代代日积月累，自然留下了不少相关的著作。

她知道自己在严禁黑魔法的霍格沃茨，但还是忍不住好奇想要研究，公共休息室里虽然人多，但是也有更闲适的阅读环境——何况根本没有人会在意她在干什么，她只要挑一个有灯光的地方假装在读自己的变形术笔记就行了。

她翻开书的时候，胃忍不住兴奋地揪了起来——她是埃弗利家的血脉，对黑魔法的感知存在于她的骨血里。那些诡异的图腾和咒语，可怕的传说和骇人的屠杀，都很难不令她感兴趣。

“埃弗利。”

她抬起头的瞬间合上了自己的书，笃定地笑了笑，问道。“请问有事吗，布莱克？”

雷古勒斯-布莱克看了一眼她手上的书，明明她已经用混淆咒盖住了封面上的标题，但他视线一扫，还是露出了然的神情。

“你在研究’那种东西’，对吗？”

她不动声色地把书混入了自己的两本笔记本中间。“只是一些记载了传说的家族藏书，随便看看罢了。你知道的，复习O.W.Ls总有让人无聊的时候。”

“其实我家里也有，”他意有所指，“一些不想让傲罗看见的东西。”

“希望这是我们之间的秘密，一个⋯⋯”亚历克丝顿了顿，视线落到公共休息室银绿色装饰的墙壁，“一个斯莱特林的秘密。”

“好。”他点点头，灰色的眼睛盯着她，问道，“你真的对’那种东西’很感兴趣？”

她不想留下把柄，只是谨慎地说。“我对很多事物都有好奇心，如果用来消遣的话。”

“那么，”他顿了顿，“如果我把我家里的书借给你看呢？”

“那是你家的东西，布莱克。”

“只是几本书而已，”他短促地笑了笑，“不像格里莫广场十二号，上面没有刻着布莱克，为什么不能拿来分享？”

她皱皱眉。“你有什么需要我做的么？”

似乎是被她说中了，雷古勒斯轻微地点点头。“⋯⋯我确实需要你帮我一个忙，埃弗利。”

“你需要我做什么？”她有点紧张地皱皱眉，想起了去年的传染病事件。雷古勒斯当时的反应看上去非常值得推敲，亚历克丝猜他必然知道一些——卢修斯和纳西莎今年结了婚，布莱克和马尔福成了一家人，而马尔福又显然和那件事脱不开关系。但他具体知道多少，她也说不清楚。

他微微仰起下颌，说道。“斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部，我想要名正言顺地参加。”

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“我想你是收到请帖之后才去的，布莱克。”

“那当然。”他飞快地说。

“如果你收到请帖，那就是名正言顺。”她回答。

“不，埃弗利，我说的不是这个⋯⋯”他拿出一篇魔药论文放在亚历克丝面前的桌上，她看见斯拉格霍恩教授用一种很名贵的带金粉的墨水给他打了一个花体的E，“我想要因为成绩优异而收到请帖，你知道的，比起血统，我更加看重能力。”

“你的意思是——你需要课后辅导？”

“对，魁地奇训练占用了我太多时间，无意冒犯，但我需要一个比斯拉格霍恩教授更高效的老师。”他冲她轻微地笑了笑。

亚历克丝有点意外，他突然就不像那个两年级时略显弱气的男孩了，他变得笃定而高傲，可能是因为魁地奇比赛让他获得了同学们额外的尊敬——而她对他的印象一直停留在从前。

“行吧。一言为定。”她点点头。

—

雷古勒斯-布莱克偷偷借给她的书很快就到了，他没有亲手给她，让秃鹫送到了她的寝室。是的，他居然养了秃鹫来送信，也不知道怎么骗过了费尔奇，霍格沃茨不允许同学豢养凶猛的肉食动物，她也希望他记得让他的秃鹫吃饱饲料⋯⋯咳，为了其他猫头鹰的生命安全着想。

书是很厚的一大本，用羊皮纸严严实实地包好，书的封面也都被破坏了——很古老的痕迹，估计是为了躲避傲罗的搜查。然而，书册还是保养得很好，像是会在博物馆橱窗里看见的展品。

格林格拉斯看她盯着自己桌上的东西发呆，问她那是什么。

“一本书而已。”她有恃无恐地实话实说。

达丽雅-格林格拉斯粗粗一看，果然失去了兴趣。“我还以为你会对什么更有意思的东西感兴趣。”

亚历克丝笑了笑。“这足够吸引我了。”

很快，一张字条被送了过来，这次是一只正常的猫头鹰，谢天谢地。上面只有一句话：“卡俄斯回来了，我想你收到了？”

看在梅林的份上，谁会给自己的宠物起名叫卡俄斯，古希腊的混沌之神。

她忍住吐槽的冲动，在纸条背面写道：“收到了。谢谢。”

另一张新的纸条很快就被又猫头鹰送了过来。“今天晚上你有空么？”

她原本约了莉莉-伊万斯一起复习O.W.Ls，但看在书的份上⋯⋯她愿意去找莉莉另外调整时间。

亚历克丝在纸条背面迅速地回复道：“好。到时图书馆见。”

—

“我以为你会来的更晚一点。”雷古勒斯六点刚超过就出现在了图书馆，发现亚历克丝已经到了，翻着魔法史的课本和笔记在等他。

“我不喜欢迟到。”她合上笔记本，“我们开始吧——你有什么问题吗？”

“这些，”他拿出一大本标签贴得满满当当的课本，“马上要魔药课小测了。”

—

“你最近和他走得很近。”莉莉和她自习的时候，如是说。

“‘他’？”

“另一个布莱克。”莉莉低下头开始写魔药课作业。

亚历克丝不动声色地耸耸肩。“他也是斯莱特林。”

“亚历克丝，院系之分不是那么重要。”

“确实如此——”她把写好的笔记递给莉莉，抬起眼睛看了她一眼，“所以，莉莉你想说什么？”

莉莉犹豫了一阵。“没什么。对不起，是我太莫名其妙了。”

“伊万斯！”

非常熟悉的声音。波特，波特，还是波特。除了他还能有谁？

莉莉抬起头。“谢谢你的好意，波特，但霍格莫德我一点都不想——”

“如果不想去霍格莫德，我们可以偷偷溜去其他地方探险。”詹姆-波特厚脸皮地说道。

亚历克丝几乎要被逗笑了。

“埃弗利，你说是不是，”詹姆-波特转向她，“霍格莫德不好玩的话，去其他地方也没什么不好的？反正骗过费尔奇一点都不难。”

“波特，梅林爵士团会给你发一级奖章的。”亚历克丝总结道，不想继续围观他们，低头继续整理笔记。

“哦，埃弗利，你的意思是他们会表彰我的深情和勇气么？”

莉莉不留情面地说：“表彰你的愚蠢和自大还差不多！”

“詹姆，你又在——”西里斯从他身后冒了出来，他们就像两兄弟似的整天黏在一起。

亚历克丝的羽毛笔差点划破羊皮纸。对，就是那支羽毛笔。

“埃弗利，看来你很喜欢它。”西里斯注意到了她——和她手里暗红色的羽毛笔，配上她深绿色的笔记本，竟然有一种诡异的绚丽。

今天一个两个的都是怎么回事，大家都不复习考试么？

“是的，谢谢你，布莱克。”她把羽毛笔放进墨水瓶里。

“所以你接受我的道歉了么？”

“这一切都过去了。”亚历克丝淡淡地看了西里斯一眼，便有意地不再看他，她把头转向莉莉-伊万斯，她和詹姆-波特的单方面争吵已经进行了很久了。

“我不会和你出去的，波特，你说什么都没用，不要再错误地坚持了。”

“你总会跟我出去的。O.W.Ls考试之后。”

莉莉的脸都气得红了。“哪怕，哪怕世界末日，我也——”

“莉莉，”亚历克丝出言制止，她感觉自己有点头疼，虽然这可能不是因为他们俩，“算了。”

莉莉冷冷地看了詹姆一眼。“我和亚历克丝要一起复习了，波特，请你离开。”

波特灰心丧气地走了，身边跟着不知道跟他在说什么好玩的西里斯。虽然亚历克丝觉得波特下次还是会因为同样的理由出现的，她对这件事非常有信心。

“虽然话是这么说，”亚历克丝翻开黑魔法防御术的课本，“但是世界末日真正来临的时候，或许还是应该离波特近一点——他黑魔法防御术学得不错。”

“亚历克丝！”

莉莉毫不客气地捅了她一胳膊。

“Meine freundin，莉莉-伊万斯，”亚历克丝挑挑眉毛，戏谑地说，“你居然对我使用暴力。”

“那是什么？meine freundin？”莉莉问。

“德语，我的朋友。”

莉莉恍然。“我差点忘了，你家在奥地利，怪不得每次寄信的时候，猫头鹰看上去都累得像是能立刻睡着。”

亚历克丝把那支暗红色的羽毛笔重新拿在手里。“至少考试用的是英语⋯⋯我需要忘记那些碎片化的德语。”

“那么你祖母跟你说话的时候呢？”

“她会说英语，我们可以交流。”亚历克丝淡淡地说，隐去了记忆里的刺。

“对了，你都没怎么跟我说过，祖宅里面到底什么样？是不是很好玩？”莉莉突然想起来，问道。

亚历克丝稍微回忆了一下。“嗯⋯⋯阴暗，安静，四个角上都是塔楼，养着猫头鹰，画像非常多，数量上能赶上霍格沃茨。”

“听上去像哥特小说里的城堡。”

亚历克丝不着痕迹地避开记忆里不愉快的东西。“除了里面没有命案，幽灵也没有，不然不会那么安静。家用小精灵走路几乎没有声音，倒是可以冒充一下幽灵，我有时候会被端着食物或者拿着鸡毛掸子的小精灵吓一跳。”

莉莉的神情像是在听一个遥远的故事。

亚历克丝叹了一口气，感觉自己对古宅的祛魅并没有做得太好。“我以为你会喜欢充满阳光的地方，莉莉。”

“确实如此，但偶尔听听故事没什么，对吧。”

“如果你想要找下一个度假地点的话，在那种地方和喜马拉雅雪山里，我建议你选择后者⋯⋯至少那里光照充足，”她并不喜欢祖宅，提起来难免不刻薄，“当然，还可能遇见笨手笨脚的雪怪，非常适宜探险，事实上它们挺可爱的，除了会一巴掌打碎人的头盖骨。”

莉莉愣了愣，有点吃惊。“听上去你并不喜欢祖宅。”

亚历克丝停顿了一会儿，调整了一下自己的语气。“其实没有喜欢不喜欢⋯⋯那里就是我该待着的地方，我的姓氏是埃弗利，我就该生活在那里。”

“但是也有人会成为例外的，”莉莉看四下无人，凑近了偷偷对她说，“你知道布莱克，西里斯-布莱克，他也出身在那种嗯⋯⋯陈旧的纯血家庭，但他就很⋯⋯”

莉莉耸了耸肩，似乎并不知道怎么描述西里斯-布莱克。他就是他。

“正常人都没有勇气活成他这样，无意冒犯。”亚历克丝说道。这世界上只有一个西里斯-布莱克。

“西里斯-布莱克确实有很多我不喜欢的地方，他太傲慢也太幼稚了，但是，亚历克丝，他的勇气可嘉，不是么？选择自己想要的生活，而不是让生活选择你。”莉莉说道。

亚历克丝想起了自己的父亲。一个纯血家族的叛逃者，他为了她母亲能够坚定地选择离开，从此过着相对拮据的生活，直到⋯⋯直到他死。

他快乐么？记忆里最初的时候，父亲显然是快乐的，那时候母亲还在。亚历克丝能够想起的一切他的笑容都和母亲有关。但后来，一切都变了。他并没有准备好当一个单身父亲，母亲离开他们之后，他的人生变成了漫长而苦涩的后续，并且过早地离开了她。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。

“也许他是对的，莉莉，但我不能⋯⋯我暂时还不能。”

春末夏初的微风穿过霍格沃茨古老而悠长的走廊，拨乱了渡鸦羽毛上细丝丝的纹路，它们在空中随意地搏动着。亚历克丝盯着眼前的那支暗红色的羽毛笔，仿佛能从上面看见一切西里斯-布莱克给她留下的印象——喧嚣、混乱、躁动、跳脱⋯⋯但又非常非常迷人。


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

五年级的大事，O.W.Ls考试终于在学期期末展开了。一切都在掌控之中——显然是不可能的。也许是因为她这学期研究了太多的黑魔法，在黑魔法防御术考试的时候，她的魔杖开始不听话，完全和考试要求背道而驰。亚历克丝灰心丧气地开始考魔咒学。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的考场正好排在一起，而她的位置就在西里斯-布莱克后面。劫道者全和她一个考场，莉莉-伊万斯则被分在了前面的一个教室。魔咒学的考试倒是题目中规中矩，有惊无险，除了詹姆-波特一直在玩一个金色飞贼，上面还刻着“L.E”，亚历克丝猜这指的是莉莉-伊万斯。

但是这未免也太幼稚了，他想要像抓住金色飞贼一样抓住莉莉？亚历克丝一阵暴寒。

考试结束的时间到。弗立维教授念了一句“试卷飞来”，超过一百张羊皮纸都被收了上去。

“好了，你们可以走了！”几乎被试卷淹没的弗立维教授艰难地挥了挥手。

亚历克丝看见詹姆迫不及待地就和西里斯他们一起走了出去，西弗勒斯-斯内普在靠近门的位置，依旧在认真地阅读着试卷，油腻腻的头发贴在脸上。

“埃弗利！你这是去找伊万斯吗？”詹姆-波特大声地说道。

亚历克丝回过头：“不了，我去拉文克劳的长桌。莉莉她有其他事。”变形学她不想复习，更何况莉莉约了玛丽-麦克唐纳一起看书，她不必多打扰。

“如果，你下午见到伊万斯，能帮我问问她——”

“不，另请高明吧，波特。”亚历克丝挥挥手，关于莉莉的事情她再也不会帮了，太头疼了。所以她瞥了一眼正在和詹姆兴高采烈地建议着什么的西里斯，就转身离开了吵吵闹闹的教室。

亚历克丝去找了海伦-克劳德和海蒂-派克，她们都已经六年级，没有O.W.Ls的摧残，大家能聚在一起和睦地吃一顿午饭，亚历克丝也不喜欢在考试之后对答案。

她吃了午饭准备回教室的时候，在湖边听见了莉莉愤怒的声音。

“放开他！”

粉色的肥皂泡沫从西弗勒斯-斯内普的嘴里源源不断地冒了出来，甚至让他不停地咳嗽，快要喘不过气来。

“莉莉！”亚历克丝走了过去。

“亚历克丝！你看看！他们这群幼稚的混蛋。”莉莉气得面红耳赤，转向了詹姆-波特，“放开他！他难道对你们做过什么吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯他存在着就是一个问题，如果你知道我在说什么⋯⋯”詹姆-波特随意地说道。

周围的学生开始哈哈大笑，包括西里斯-布莱克和彼得-佩迪鲁，但是卢平始终没有笑，亚历克丝和莉莉也没有。

“你以为你很有趣，”莉莉冷漠地说，“但你就是一个自大的，喜欢欺负人的混账，波特，放开他。”

“如果你跟我出去，我就放开他，伊万斯，”詹姆飞快地妥协了，“如果你⋯⋯你跟我出去，我就再也不拿魔杖指着他，怎么样？”

西弗勒斯-斯内普突然像是被什么东西放了下来，他不停地往外吐着肥皂泡，拿到了自己之前被波特打飞的魔杖。

“我不会和你出去。”莉莉说道。

“运气不好，尖头叉子。”西里斯戏谑地说。

亚历克丝看见斯内普对波特恶狠狠地举起了魔杖，她暗道不好，斯莱特林的报复心早晚会让波特吃大亏。

“斯内普，不！”

然而詹姆-波特的脸上已经出现了一道血痕，然而第二下还没有落到他脸上，斯内普就被倒挂金钟了。他的袍子倒过来盖住了头，露出了一双瘦削的腿和一条发灰的内裤。在场的大部分人都笑了，包括西里斯，詹姆和虫尾巴。

亚历克丝怀疑自己真的看走眼了——这样的人哪里值得她喜欢？然而现在的重点不是这个，她有更重要的事情要做。

“莉莉，跟我走。别再待在这里了。”她一把拉住莉莉。

“为什么？让伊万斯看看鼻涕精有多可笑不好吗？”詹姆-波特大声地嚷嚷，仿佛要让全宇宙都听见他的声音。

亚历克丝严厉地瞪了波特一眼。“你闭嘴吧。”

亚历克丝从来都不喜欢西弗勒斯-斯内普，他太过阴沉，总是在搞一些不知名的玩意，并且确实总和那些纯血主义者待在一块。但这不代表他就该被这么对待。既然邓布利多已经处理过那件事了，那么一切都已经过去了，也许西弗勒斯-斯内普已经不再和他们一起玩，也许他依旧死不悔改，但这一切也都应该提交给更高等级的教授或者校长去解决。就事论事而言，詹姆-波特欺负他，就是错的，这除了加剧矛盾以外不会有任何结果。

波特愣了愣。“埃弗利，你居然在怪罪我？”

“不然呢？难道怪罪梅林吗？”亚历克丝回敬道，随后她转向莉莉，“走吧，别待在这里，你在这里看着也没用。”

“我为什么要走，亚历克丝？波特在欺负我的朋友。”莉莉被波特气得浑身发抖，她一把推开了亚历克丝，对波特愤怒地说，“快让他下来！”

亚历克丝定定地看着斯内普，虽然他被垂下来的袍子遮住了脸，但她能感受到他的绝望。她不是不知道他有多看重莉莉-伊万斯，虽然她对此感受得不是特别清晰，但绝不是一无所知，就冲她之前总拉拢莉莉来找斯内普不愉快就可见一斑。

“如果我现在把你拽走，”亚历克丝看了一眼被吊在空中的西弗勒斯-斯内普，“你信不信斯内普这辈子都会感激我？”

“搞得这么麻烦干什么，我放下他就是了。”詹姆嗤了一声，挥了挥魔杖，斯内普猛地摔在了地上。他刚刚把巫师袍罩好，举起自己的魔杖，就听见西里斯随手挥出一个“统统石化”，斯内普立刻就被定住了。

“放开他！”莉莉拿出自己的魔杖对着詹姆和西里斯。

“莉莉，不，别拿魔杖。现在。跟我走。”亚历克丝拉住了她，但还是忍不住瞪了一眼依旧满不在乎的西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特。他们以为这是什么？好玩的游戏吗？

“不！”莉莉用力甩开了她，指着詹姆-波特，“解开他的咒语！”

詹姆用力地叹了口气，轻轻地对着斯内普念了一句反咒。

他轻蔑地示意斯内普离开。“你真是走运，要不是伊万斯在这里，鼻涕精你——”

“我不需要她这样肮脏的泥巴种来帮我！”

莉莉愣住了。亚历克丝也愣住了。

“行，”莉莉冷冷地对斯内普说，“我一点都不会在意你了，并且如果我是你的话，我就会洗洗自己的裤子，鼻涕精。”

亚历克丝在心底里叹气，她不忍再看下去了。

“对伊万斯道歉！”波特对斯内普吼道，用自己的魔杖举着他。

“我不需要你来让他道歉，你和他都不是好人。”莉莉冲他喊道。

“什么？我可从来，从来没叫过你——那个。”波特惊讶道。

“总是把头发弄得乱七八糟因为你以为自己很酷，总是炫耀那个愚蠢的金色飞贼，对每个看不顺眼的人施咒，只是因为你想这么做。你让我恶心。”

莉莉说完就飞快地走了。

“伊万斯！嗨，伊万斯！”波特在她身后叫道。

莉莉没有回头。

“她怎么回事？”詹姆-波特试着像问一个无关紧要的问题似的问道。

“还能怎么回事？她觉得你是个自大狂。”亚历克丝冷漠地解释道，她决定去找莉莉——如果她还追得上的话，“这不是一场玩笑，波特。”

“如果惩罚一个肮脏的斯莱特林也算自大的话。”西里斯不以为然地说。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的问题一直都是亚历克丝心里憋着的那根刺，她一下子被激怒了，愤懑地瞪着他，一字一顿地问道：“西里斯-布莱克，请你解释一下，什么叫肮脏的斯莱特林？”

“难道他不是吗？”西里斯轻蔑地反问。

亚历克丝几乎冷笑出声。“那我呢？我也是斯莱特林。”

“这问题和你没关系，”西里斯冷漠地努了努下巴，示意她站到一边去，“别把自己扯进来，埃弗利。”

亚历克丝咬牙切齿地问道。“布莱克，你什么时候能放下你格兰芬多的高傲？你这样子⋯⋯就跟你痛恨的’那些斯莱特林’一点也没区别。”

“你这话什么意思？”西里斯皱皱眉。

“高贵的格兰芬多，”她几乎要气得笑了，愤怒钻进了她的心里，一点一点咬噬了她的克制，“从来不想自己的言行举止到底能给人带来多大的伤害，狂妄地把自己的快乐建立在他人的痛苦之上。西里斯-布莱克，你可真是——自私透了。还有你也是，詹姆-波特。”

斯内普不知道什么时候捡起了自己的魔杖，对着波特使劲挥出了他那个不知名的魔咒，波特堪堪躲开了，转而想回斯内普一个更厉害的魔咒。

亚历克丝忍无可忍，拿出魔杖指着波特。“收手吧，波特，你难道还没有找够乐子吗。”

“别逼着我对你施咒，埃弗利。”波特因为之前莉莉的事而恼羞成怒，也气势汹汹地用魔杖指着她。

“哦？那你试试吧。”亚历克丝挥挥魔杖，念了一个所有人都没听过的咒语，一道诡异的黑色闪电立刻从魔杖顶部冒了出来，径直劈向了詹姆-波特的手臂。

只听见刺啦一声，群众哗然。詹姆的巫师袍袖子上裂开了很长一道口子，他的整条胳膊都暴露在了空气里。

“这是什么东西，埃弗利！”詹姆-波特大叫一声。

亚历克丝愤怒而阴沉地笑了。“你知道了又怎么样？惩罚我吗？把我倒挂金钟，还是给我一个’统统石化’？”

“埃弗利！你这是在邀请我对你施咒！”波特之前和她没有什么过不去的地方，一度甚至算得上朋友，但既然亚历克丝当众这么不给他面子，那他还有什么好顾虑的？

“求之不得，波特。为什么不对我露几手，让我见识一下你的厉害？”亚历克丝甚至往前跨了一步。

“好了！你们都冷静一下！”卢平终于看不下去了，挡在了他们中间，“只要我在，你们谁也别想动手。”

亚历克丝看了卢平一眼，收回魔杖转身就走。西里斯愣在原地，就这样看着她消失在了视线里。

\--

晚上，雷古勒斯-布莱克拿着一本魔药课本站在公共休息室里等她。

“我们明天考魔药，你能再帮我复习一下吗？”

“好，”亚历克丝还在为下午的事情气得脑壳疼，她坐在雷古勒斯旁边的沙发上，“你问吧。”

“嗯⋯⋯是关于蒸馏的问题。”雷古勒斯低下头，开始翻书。

他们讨论到一半的时候，休息室的门开了。斯内普狼狈不堪地走进来，步伐凌乱，像是丢了魂一样，脸色非常苍白——不，苍白已经不足以形容他，这已经是一种墙壁一般的惨白。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯都没有和他打招呼。

斯内普看了他们一眼，像是讶异他们怎么这时候还待在公共休息室，但他也没有说话，蹬蹬蹬地跑回了自己的寝室。亚历克丝不动声色地看着他，像是透过他潦倒的神色能看到了一颗被削去一个角的心脏，鲜红的血液顺着他的步子一点一点滴落在地面上。

“他去哪儿了？早就过了宵禁了。”雷古勒斯看了看怀表，庆幸斯内普没有被费尔奇抓住，扣分可不是开玩笑的。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“大概去找莉莉-伊万斯道歉了。”

“为什么？”

“难道你没听说么？”亚历克丝狐疑地看着他。

“他对伊万斯说了⋯⋯那个。是么？”

亚历克丝不置可否，这个话题太过敏感，并不适宜被提起，尤其是在斯莱特林公共休息室。

“你还有问题么？”

雷古勒斯低头看了看书。“没有了。”

“那我也该回去了，太晚了。祝你有一个愉快的夜晚，布莱克。”亚历克丝站起身。她刚打算回寝室，就听见雷古勒斯叫住了自己。

“埃弗利。”

她回过头。“请问还有什么是我可以帮你的么？”

雷古勒斯手里夹着课本，站在原地说道。“以后再遇到这种事⋯⋯不要一个人站出来，太危险了。审时度势，首先要保全自己。”

“我知道了，”她疲惫地点点头，“谢谢你，布莱克。”

\--

第二天考变形学，亚历克丝一出考场就去了格兰芬多的女生堆里，但是她没有找到莉莉-伊万斯。

“莉莉呢？”她找到了玛丽-麦克唐纳，试探地看了看她，“她来参加考试了，对吧？”

玛丽叹了一口气。“她来了，考好试直接走了。”

“请问她现在在什么地方？”

“我也不清楚，也许是已经去收拾行李了吧⋯⋯她心情不是很好，埃弗利。”

玛丽看她的眼神有点古怪。昨天她也在场，见识到了亚历克丝对詹姆-波特用的那种不知名的魔咒——那显然是某种诡异的黑魔法，再加上⋯⋯她是一名斯莱特林。经过昨天的事，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的对立更加明显。

亚历克丝假装自己没有察觉到对方隐隐的敌意，淡淡地点点头。“谢谢。”


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

五年级升六年级的暑假姗姗来迟。她再一次回到了奥地利的祖宅，祖母一个人占领了楼顶所有的房间，埃弗利夫人有很多形态各异的雕像和画像收藏，大部分都被帆布罩着，一个个矗立在房间里，像是乳白色的巨怪，幽暗的灯光投射下参差凌乱的影子，像是童话故事里会吃人的恶魔。

埃弗利夫人从来不谈起自己的过去，亚历克丝唯一确定的是，她确实是自己的祖母，她生了自己的父亲，自己的父亲和母亲私奔之后又有了自己。但即便她们之间真的存在亲缘关系，埃弗利夫人也从来不和亚历克丝说起她父亲小时候到底是什么样，她不和亚历克丝谈论和家庭有关的话题，虽然她们确实是家人。

唯一的例外是她故去多年的丈夫，亚历克丝听到过埃弗利夫人嘴里唯一提到过的亲人，只有很简短的一句，在她经过书房一侧墙上的画像时，祖母说过，“他是你祖父”，仅此而已。

亚历克丝不是不好奇她父亲以前的模样，但她并不敢多问。提及父亲就很难不提及母亲，她怕麻瓜出身的母亲会是埃弗利夫人良好修养崩溃的开关。如果，她只是说如果，埃弗利夫人真的用什么过激的言辞去羞辱她母亲，那么亚历克丝很难不和她发生冲突，而这显然是亚历克丝不想看到的，所以她小心地绕开了有关的一切，就像夜航船绕过藏在海平面底下的礁石。

母亲的那张麻瓜相片她一直随身带着，拥有着琥珀色眼睛的女人朝她温柔地笑着，静止着站在原地，永远停在她的二十五岁。

这个假期她给莉莉-伊万斯寄了很多信——就像上个暑假莉莉给她寄信一样。但是大部分的回复都非常简短，有时候只有一句话，有时候则是两三句加上一个小礼物，过了两三个礼拜才恢复正常。新学期她的拉文克劳朋友们要为了N.E.W.Ts而泡图书馆，比起见面，写信成了更常见的交流方式。海蒂-派克跟她说自己打算以后研究药草学，海伦-克劳德想去魔法史研究员做文献综述，埃德蒙德表示自己还没想好，他可能想去法国游历几年，布斯巴顿在魔咒学上的造诣比霍格沃茨更加出色，那里或许能给他提供一个进修的机会。但他们拉文克拉的院长，博学多才的弗立维教授也愿意给自己的爱徒埃德蒙德-派克指点迷津，比如给他写一封去魔咒协会的推荐信。

只要谈论到未来的计划，一瞬间就难免有了大家各奔前程的沧桑感，好在书信不辍，算不上太过疏远，这种距离感甚至让亚历克丝感到放松。

囿于祖宅的亚历克丝为了解闷，开始继续看和黑魔法有关的书，她甚至为了读懂其中的一部分内容而开始自学德语。祖母显然发现她在研究黑魔法，祖宅里不知道有多少家用小精灵，反正亚历克丝从来都没有数清楚过，它们悄无声息地潜伏在不同的角落里，对亚历克丝所有的行踪都了如指掌，祖母能知道她所想要知道的一切，只要她愿意。

晚餐的时候——对，距离踏进祖宅一年之后，亚历克丝终于被允许去一楼东侧的餐厅吃饭，头发花白的埃弗利夫人放下刀叉，用她那双冰冷而锐利的蓝眼睛扫了亚历克丝一眼。

“我知道你最近在研究黑魔法。”

知道。亚历克丝感觉有点好笑。她神通广大的祖母在这栋房子里显然有不止一双眼睛和不止一双耳朵，埃弗利祖宅里全知全能的女主人。

她把目光从自己面前的芦笋上抬起，同样放下了沉甸甸的银质刀叉，对着面前穿着华丽、举止端庄的贵妇礼貌地微笑，微微点了点头。

“是的，祖母。”

埃弗利夫人戴着巨大宝钻戒指的右手拿起右侧的第二个水晶雕花酒杯，浅浅地喝了一口淡琥珀色的白葡萄酒。把杯子放下之后，她微微扬起下巴，严厉地审视着亚历克丝。

“希望你能真的学到一点东西。”

“我会尽力的，祖母。”她露出了驯良的微笑，仿佛面前不是自己的祖母，而是一位以严苛著称的教授。

亚历克丝曾经在书房的角落里看见过祖母学生时期的照片，德姆斯特朗的学生会会长，精通黑魔法，照片上的女孩也有一双锐利而冷漠的蓝眼睛，捧着上面写着德语的证书和奖杯，略皱着眉地看向镜头，嘴角也是向下的，仿佛什么都不值得她快意起来，学生时期最高的荣誉也不过是恼人的绊脚石。

祖母没有喝完杯子里的酒就起身离开了，原本勃艮第红的地毯已经褪成了一种半黄半红的颜色，吸纳了原本应该存在的所有脚步声。

亚历克丝O.W.Ls考试的成绩单在假期过半的时候终于寄了过来，从英国千里迢迢飞到奥地利让猫头鹰吃了不少苦头，扑棱着翅膀把信封丢在她桌上就迫不及待地一头栽进了饲料碗里狼吞虎咽，还差点和她外祖母养的那两只猫头鹰因为抢食而直接在窗台上打起来。家用小精灵害怕女主人生气，惊呼着连忙多拿出了一个饲料碗搁在窗台上，这才缓解了入侵者和领地主的矛盾。亚历克丝的成绩非常稳定在O和E之间，除了黑魔法防御术——她只拿了A。上一学年里，练习过多的黑魔法让她的魔杖在施白魔法的时候变得非常不听话。然而这其实是可以被预料到的，她还没有神通广大到能同时熟悉两套魔法体系。

她瞥了一眼成绩单，把它一折，随手夹进了书里。

从格里莫广场12号寄来的信在假期中后期零零星星地被送了过来。雷古勒斯-布莱克在信件里说自己开始准备一年后的O.W.Ls，他的父母对他期望非常高。他显然把她当成了某种辅导老师，在信件里问她各种课业有关的问题，并给她寄了礼物，她猜这是补偿，有时候是一小包薄荷味的巧克力，或者一瓶闪着金粉的墨水，看上去像是斯拉格霍恩教授爱不释手的东西。也有时候是一块上面刻着精灵语的小石头，他和亚历克丝都喜欢古代魔文，精灵语隶属其中的一个分支。

他养的秃鹫——亚历克丝不愿意承认它叫卡俄斯——也让她为祖母的猫头鹰担惊受怕了一段时间。幸好，雷古勒斯在第二封信件的最后提到“P.S：请准备普通的猫头鹰口粮给卡俄斯，万分感谢”，所以每次一旦察觉到有某只和猫头鹰相比过于庞大的身影出没，亚历克丝都不得不让家用小精灵单独给它盛一大碗猫头鹰口粮，大概是实在是饥饿难耐，它确实一点都不嫌弃，每次都吃得干干净净，有时候累了还会停在她家的窗台上打个盹儿，第二天早上再直接带着她的回信飞回英国。

有那么一段时间，她怀疑自己的祖母其实知道她在和布莱克家的雷古勒斯通信，毕竟这屋子里什么事埃弗利夫人都了如指掌，并且秃鹫这种动物实在是太高调了。但祖母从来没有干涉过她的社交，她既没有阻止亚历克丝和莉莉-伊万斯这样的麻瓜来往，也没有和她提过“永远纯粹”的布莱克家族。

她对亚历克丝的一切都漠不关心。至少看上去是这样。

假期快要结束的时候，她才在莉莉-伊万斯的信件里得知了西里斯-布莱克已经离家出走，他似乎还被自己的家族除了名，也有人说只是他母亲在吓唬吓唬他，为了让她“不知悔改的儿子”早点回来，然而这显然是不可能的，如果她足够了解自己的儿子。

这一件事似乎在格兰芬多是一件轰动一时的新闻——莉莉说她原本不打算再收詹姆-波特的信件，但是又不忍心让他的猫头鹰在她窗外徘徊太久，还是收下了。虽然波特是个不知轻重的自大狂，可是猫头鹰是无辜的。莉莉在信件里如是说道。她还表示，詹姆-波特极其兴奋地讲述了西里斯已经住到了波特家。

从头到尾，雷古勒斯-布莱克对哥哥的出走则只字未提。

意料之外，却又是情理之中。她把信件收好，全部放进一个纸盒，一股脑儿都塞进抽屉里锁上，开始准备开学的行李。

\--

终于，她在六年级的第一堂魔药课上见到了莉莉-伊万斯，红发女孩看上去情绪已经缓和了不少，甚至主动和亚历克丝打了招呼，冲她微笑了一下。

“早上好。”

亚历克丝对她点点头，在她旁边的位置上放了书。“早上好，莉莉。”

六年级的第一课，斯拉格霍恩教授给大家介绍迷情剂——魔法世界里最有效、最强大的爱情魔药，很小的一管药剂闪着珍珠母的光泽，还有着呈螺旋上升的蒸汽。

“你先闻闻看怎么样？”莉莉神神秘秘地问亚历克丝。

她凑近一闻，皱皱眉。

“什么味道？”莉莉连忙问，“不好闻吗？”

亚历克丝低下头翻看笔记，有点莫名其妙。“一种奇怪的味道⋯⋯让人想到医疗翼？还有点像皮革和汽油。”

“那是怎么回事？”莉莉感觉有点意思。

亚历克丝看了看她：“那你呢？你试试看，会闻到什么？”

莉莉凑近了，随即就开始皱眉。“嗯⋯⋯草地？魁地奇球场？还有点像扫帚储藏室。”

“这也太奇怪了。”两个人一起低声地笑了起来。

那边的詹姆-波特声音传来。“我闻到了百合花的味道！”

亚历克丝看了一眼莉莉，揶揄地挑了挑眉，莉莉威胁性质地瞪了她一眼，亚历克丝识趣地沉默了，投降似的摆摆手，放过了这个话题。

“我来试试看！”西里斯-布莱克的声音传来。

亚历克丝拿着羽毛笔在羊皮之上写观察总结，不由自主地顿了顿。

西里斯像是发现了什么新奇的玩意儿。“詹姆，我的迷情剂没有味道。”

詹姆-波特大笑：“可怜的大脚板，你是不是感冒了？”

西里斯承认。“是有一点。”

詹姆开玩笑地用胳膊拱了他一下。“一来我家就感冒，难道波特家客房的魔法壁炉还不够热吗？”

西里斯煞有介事地思考了一会儿。“一定是夜里我们出去探险的时候戈德里克山谷的风太大，露水还把我头发都打湿了。”

“那可真是太糟糕了，”詹姆津津乐道地说，仿佛这是个值得发挥的段子，“梅林啊，大脚板的迷情剂是没有味道的，可怜兮兮的大脚板⋯⋯”

亚历克丝听到了，不动声色地皱皱眉，转而开始和莉莉讨论魔药笔记的问题。她们都决定考N.E.W.Ts的魔药证书，课业的压力不小。

“如果可能的话，我希望他们不要那么幼稚⋯⋯这只是迷情剂而已，有什么好大呼小叫的。”莉莉嘟囔道。

亚历克丝“哈”了一声，抬起头看了她一眼，开玩笑似的问道：“伊万斯小姐，什么叫’迷情剂’而已？那可是最伟大的爱情魔药。”

“迷情剂不能让你获得真正的爱情，它只能给你带来爱情的幻象⋯⋯它只是一种魔药，亚历克丝。”莉莉认真地说，在“只是”两个字上加了重音。

“幻象不美妙么？”亚历克丝把笔记本合上，“我以为一切美妙的东西都是幻象。”

“亚历克丝。”莉莉说道。

“莉莉。”她耸耸肩。

“反正，爱情的幻象⋯⋯”莉莉顿了顿，似乎是费力地想找一些理由来反驳，“从来都不是爱情。爱情必须是真实的⋯⋯并且还是一件美好的东西。”

亚历克丝听到这个说法，怔了怔。人类的情感并不相通，所以她不太和别人探讨这种感性的话题，但多少还是好奇莉莉的看法。

她问。“怎么说？”

斯拉格霍恩教授拍了拍手，宣布到了下课时间，她们抱着书顺着人群开始往外走。

莉莉沉吟片刻，一本正经地开口。“爱是人的本能，亚历克丝，它给人带来快乐，它让人产生比生存更高级的欲望。”

“但它也有不好的一面，”亚历克丝扭过头，瞥了一眼一直在走廊角落里盯着红发女孩的斯内普，对他太过直接的目光表达自己的不适，“爱情给人带来痛苦，也给人带来负担。”

“是这样，但是⋯⋯我也讲不清楚⋯⋯”红发女孩眨了眨漂亮的大眼睛，带着一丝天真地想象反问道，“可能还是带来的快乐更多吧，不然为什么人要追求爱情呢？为什么要追求不断折磨自己的东西呢？”

“也许人并不总是趋利避害的，莉莉，”亚历克丝顿了顿，深吸一口气，“人追随爱情带来的快乐，但也会追求爱情带来的痛苦和毁灭。”

莉莉对此目瞪口呆。“原来你是这么想的。”

“随口说说而已。”亚历克丝不置可否地笑笑，转身和她走进魔咒学的教室。

\--

六年级一开学就比五年级的作业更多，亚历克丝不得不比往常在书本上花费更多时间，偶尔宵禁过后，她还是会变成渡鸦飞去禁林，然后在里面变回人形，逛几圈散散步，放空自己被知识塞满的大脑。

她站在森林里，独自享受一个静谧的夜晚。

“是谁！”她突然察觉到身后有异样的响动，转头一看，是一条巨大的黑狗，站在离她不远处，四肢着地也几乎到她胸口那么高。亚历克丝头一次见到骨架如此庞大的犬类，但很意外地并没有感受到恐惧，它灰色的眼睛静静地注视着她，眼神意外的平和，不像是杀气腾腾的捕猎者。

她想起来了，她目睹卢平变成狼人的月圆之夜的时候，这条黑狗确实出现过，还有一头很大的鹿，它们安抚了变身的卢平。

那条黑狗见亚历克丝站在原地一动不动，朝她的方向迈了两步，亚历克丝依旧没有动，静静地看着它。

“嗯⋯⋯你是牙牙的朋友吗？”亚历克丝记得海格有一条叫牙牙的猎犬，她还抱过它。

黑狗汪汪地叫了两声。亚历克丝这才发现自己把内心的想法说了出来。对一条狗说话听上去像是一个很愚蠢的行为，但⋯⋯那有什么关系。

“所以，你也是在夜间散步吗？”她朝黑狗走近了一步。

“嗷呜。”那只大狗在她面前趴了下去，乖得过分，似乎在邀请她摸摸自己毛茸茸的脑袋。

亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，把手放到了它的头顶，稍微摸了摸。非常柔软的触感，它一定非常暖和。她想。

“你住在禁林？”

“汪。”

“认识海格？”

“汪。”

“⋯⋯喜欢什么颜色的项圈？”

“汪呜！”

好吧，亚历克丝明白了，它不喜欢项圈。在禁林里发现什么不合常理的动物都不稀奇，和巨眼蜘蛛、独角兽和人马相比，一条听得懂人话的大狗显然算不上什么。

在思索了一阵之后，亚历克丝试着和那条巨大的黑狗玩一些她觉得狗可能会喜欢的游戏，比如飞镖或者命令它“站起、趴下”之类的，但是它非但毫不配合，对她汪汪地叫了几声表示抗议——略带恼怒的那种。一头雾水的亚历克丝便不知道该跟它做什么，她又没养过狗。

末了，她看了看怀表。

“好了，我该走了。太晚了，我要赶在费尔奇第二次巡夜之前回到地窖里。”

“汪。”

她挥挥魔杖，用“荧光闪烁”照亮了面前的路，她开始慢慢地朝城堡里走去。这条狗太通人性了，以至于她不是很好意思当着一条狗的面变成渡鸦飞走。她一个人低头走了一段路，快要出禁林的时候才发现那只巨大的黑狗一直在后面跟着她，距离了四五步路，她停了，它也就停了，坐在原地，尾巴疯狂地摇着，似乎很快活。

“去找海格吧，那边，”她指了指被夜色笼罩的霍格沃茨城堡，“不是你该去的地方。”

那条黑狗依旧意义不明地汪了一声，最终还是回过头，慢慢朝禁林里走去。


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

天气开始转冷，亚历克丝搓着手走去吃饭的时候见到了雷古勒斯，他身边跟着两个魁地奇队的球员，还有另外两个她叫不出名字的斯莱特林男孩，但她确定自己在鼻涕虫俱乐部里见过他们几次。

亚历克丝知道自己不适合这种场合，本来想低着头离开，谁知道雷古勒斯-布莱克却叫住了她。

“埃弗利。”他推了一把身边正在不怀好意地发笑的男生，从自己的那条长凳上站了起来。

“⋯⋯布莱克。”亚历克丝不得已，低头整了整巫师袍的领子，停了下来。

雷古勒斯-布莱克没再在意周围男生的起哄，迎着她走过来，问道。“你有空么？”

“取决于做什么事，布莱克。”她指了指自己手上的书和笔记。

雷古勒斯看了看她。没有说话。

亚历克丝注视着他的沉默。“我猜你是为了O.W.Ls？”

“是的，”他点头，“为了O.W.Ls。”

毫不意外。亚历克丝皱皱眉。“但我最近没什么空⋯⋯周六？”

“那就周六，”他答应得飞快，“白天要魁地奇训练，晚餐后我都有空。”

“好吧，到时见。”亚历克丝点点头。

她回到自己的座位上。

刚落坐，露易丝-高尔便讶异地看着她。“布莱克为什么这么看重你？所有六年级的女孩里，他只和你说话。”

“别开玩笑了，”亚历克丝拿起杯子，喝了一口里面的南瓜汁，疲乏地揉了揉眉心，“他需要一个帮他复习功课的廉价劳动力⋯⋯免费劳动力。”

“听上去你像是一个家用小精灵，”露易丝-高尔自己都感觉这个说法挺有意思的，自顾自地笑了起来，“如果有能帮忙写作业的家用小精灵，那我说什么也想要一个。”

亚历克丝不知道自己该笑还是该哭，好在邓布利多校长宣布开饭之后，露易丝-高尔很快就放过了这个话题，大家终于可以安静地吃饭。

—

“我以为自己可以融入进斯莱特林，但我不能。”亚历克丝盯着眼前的篝火轻声说道，“他们内部鲜明的阶层一直都令人害怕⋯⋯纯血真的那么高贵吗？”

那条巨大的黑狗过分乖顺地坐在她的身边，安安静静地听着，尾巴都不曾动过一下。黑狗是不知道什么时候出现的，亚历克丝晚上写好作业去禁林里透口气，没走几步就发现那条巨大的黑狗跟在自己的身后，毫无敌意的眼睛温顺地看着她。

太阳落山之后气温直线下降，她感受到刺骨的潮湿的寒意从四面八方涌来，她不得不离篝火堆更近一些，火光映在她苍白的脸上照出一片血红的艳丽的颜色，她沉默了一会儿，才继续轻声地说道。“我想念小时候⋯⋯我也想念妈妈。我没有一天不在想念她。”

她仰起头，发现树林里开始飘起了细雨，阴寒的初冬开始吞噬霍格沃茨，冬天就要来了，天黑的时间不停地在提前，她知道的，很快一片漆黑就会笼罩整片禁林。

“我该走了，黑狗，在我还能靠一支魔杖看清路的时候。”亚历克丝站了起来，拍了拍身上的巫师袍。

黑狗也跟着站了起来，在她身边一步步打转。她犹豫地伸出手，最终还是轻轻地摸了摸它的脑袋。出乎意料的，黑狗低下头，主动蹭了蹭她的掌心。

亚历克丝讶异地挑了挑眉。“我原先以为你不喜欢被这样对待。”

黑狗发出一声疑似温柔的嗷呜声。亚历克丝轻轻地笑了一声，转身离去，猖狂的夜色悄无声息地吞没了她。

—

亚历克丝夹着书在公共休息室见到雷古勒斯的时候，显然距离他训练结束没多久，她甚至能发现他大概不久前才从浴室里出来，洗过的头发还没有全干透。

“我以为你不会来得那么早。”他拉开椅子，在她对面的位置坐下。

亚历克丝合上一本和古代魔文有关的书，笑了笑。“可以开始了。”

“止痛油膏需要把一盎司龙血和一盎司秋末时期的金甲虫壳浸入半升杏仁油，低温加热至变橘色之后加入五盎司干燥过的杉树根，持续低温加热至液体透明，冷却后兑入等重量的藏红花，”他开始念自己的笔记，随后把书摊在亚历克丝面前，指着上面的四张图，“什么是秋末时期的金甲虫壳？”

亚历克丝看了看书上四张插图一阵鸡皮疙瘩，第一次感觉麻瓜图书里插图不会动也没什么不好。

“这个。”她指了指颜色介于金黄和卡其黄中间的那个。

“为什么？”

“金甲虫在秋天会褪去旧壳，魔药课本里涉及的甲虫类动物都会产生类似的生理现象⋯⋯因为制作过程中需要反应的色素会随着壳的老化而消失。”亚历克丝简单地解释道。

雷古勒斯拿着羽毛笔往笔记本上刷刷地记着。

“埃弗利。”一个出乎意料的声音叫住了她。

雷古勒斯抬起头。“斯内普？”

西弗勒斯-斯内普升入六年级，依旧是个脸色惨白、头发油腻的年轻人，过大的鼻子也显得他的脸看上去有些怪异。

他走了过来，站在她和雷古勒斯之间的位置，雷古勒斯明显皱了皱眉。“埃弗利⋯⋯如果你有事的话，就算了。”

“请问是什么事？”亚历克丝站了起来。

自从那次“泥巴种”事件之后，她再也没有和西弗勒斯-斯内普说过话，当然也没有和波特或者西里斯-布莱克再有往来。那天像是一个微妙的分界线，狮蛇矛盾被带上了一个新台阶。除了莉莉，其他的格兰芬多见她都有些敌意，或许是因为她对波特动了手，但也可能只是因为她是一个斯莱特林。

如果是和莉莉有关的事⋯⋯绝对不帮他。那是他活该。更何况，她从来不该在朋友的私事里有自己的立场。

雷古勒斯停下笔，冷淡地打量着斯内普，似乎在等他快点说完。

斯内普看了看他，阴沉地低下了头很快就走了，匆匆丢下一句。“算了，不和你说了，就当我没来过。”

“那就请便吧，斯内普先生，”雷古勒斯用过分高傲的眼神责怪着他，像是在看音乐会半场里突然闯进来的冒失听众，“祝你度过一个完美的夜晚。”

亚历克丝看了一眼斯内普的背影，摇摇头。也不知道他到底怎么回事。

“所以，你还有别的问题么？”

雷古勒斯低下头，继续开始翻书。

\--

亚历克丝回到寝室，她想起斯内普的行径，越想越不对劲。他到底要说什么？亚历克丝不知道他们之间有什么好说的，他肯定不是来对她道谢的，斯内普不是这样的人，她也没帮他什么忙——他和伊万斯之间还是被他自己搞砸了。

她心烦意乱，发现自己把笔记本掉在了公共休息室，只好从寝室里折回去拿，已经到了宵禁时刻，公共休息室里鸦雀无声，开门的声音显得尤其明显。

是斯内普，他偷偷开了门溜了出去。

亚历克丝虽然不想管闲事，但最后还是跟上了。万一又是那群纯血小团体，至少她是阿尼马格斯，可以直接变成渡鸦逃跑，不是么。

她小心翼翼地绕过了巡夜的级长和教授，远远地跟着斯内普一起从城堡里悄悄地走了出去，居然直接从打人柳下面钻到了一个洞里，他被打人柳的枝条扫了一个踉跄，整个人在洞里滚了一圈，她只听见一声闷响，似乎摔得很疼。

亚历克丝犹豫了一下，变成了渡鸦灵活地跟着飞了进去。斯内普已经顺着唯一的方向朝另一端飞快地跑去。黑影一点一点扩大，亚历克丝又变回了人形，跟着斯内普一步步走了过去。

打人柳下面的山洞⋯⋯到底通往哪里？她试着在脑海里绘制一副霍格沃茨的地形图，但最终还是失败了，她对这个地方并没有自己以为的那么了解。所以她朝着另一边的洞口疾步走去，见到了一处陈旧的阁楼。

这到底是哪里？她抬头，看见原本宝蓝色的屋顶因为灰尘和褪色而变成了一种怪异的藏蓝色。

尖叫棚屋？

就是在这时候，她听见了凄厉的动物叫声和斯内普的惨叫。不好。亚历克丝才想起来，今天是月圆。那个叫声是卢平。

亚历克丝意识的尽头是一头深棕色的巨狼朝她扑了过来，她的脑袋重重地磕在了地上，一阵撕裂的疼痛让她眼前发黑，迅速地昏迷过去。

\--

她醒来的时候眼前只有坐在地上的斯内普和手上流着血的詹姆-波特，后脑勺钻心得疼，让她不得不嘶了一声，皱着眉摸了摸脑袋，果然流血了。

“埃弗利，你怎么样了？”詹姆-波特问道。

“还活着。”她看了看他，又看了看坐在地上的斯内普，“所以你在公共休息室里想跟我说的是这个？给我一个’惊喜’么，斯内普？”

“是西里斯-布莱克告诉我的，”斯内普说出这个名字的时候忍不住皱了皱他那个过大的鼻子，“他说他们打算今晚在尖叫棚屋里发明一些好玩的东西。”

“所以你就想把埃弗利叫去一起看？”波特自知理亏，但还是没好气地白了他一眼。

斯内普阴森地看了看波特，再看了看亚历克丝，飞快地逃走了。

波特气势汹汹地对斯内普低吼道：“是我救了你——”

“算了，波特。”亚历克丝从地上站了起来，“卢平是狼人，对么？”

“你知道了。”波特略带惊讶地看着亚历克丝，用的是陈述句。

“月圆时永远请假，总有人能猜中。”她避开了自己变身渡鸦时看见的那一部分。

“也是。”波特叹了一口气，点点头。

“你救了我和斯内普？”她只知道自己摔破了头，别的什么都不记得了。

“可以这样说。”波特含含糊糊地说。

亚历克丝点点头，转身想要离开。“谢谢你，波特。”

“等等，埃弗利——你去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看吧，你流血了。”波特指了指不远处地面上的一滩血迹。

“我会的。”她的后脑勺确实生疼生疼的，夜里天气转冷，干透了的血液粘在头发上，甚至有一丝丝凉意从头皮上传来，她摸了一下后脑勺，满手黏糊糊的血。

“还有，O.W.Ls那天，对不起，”波特顿了顿，继续说道，“我知道是我不对了，我不该那样对你，对伊万斯⋯⋯也不该那样对鼻涕精。”

“我以为你非常讨厌斯内普。”亚历克丝像是看神奇动物一样地看了他一眼。

波特沉默了很久才低声嘟囔道。“他确实不是个好东西⋯⋯但是他不该死，不是么。”

亚历克丝和詹姆-波特走出尖叫棚屋，一路上没有说话，两个人之间非常安静。进医疗翼之前，波特突然出声叫住了她。

“你还有什么话想对我说么？”亚历克丝皱着眉回过头。

“埃弗利，请别让西里斯被开除，这件事是他不对，我会去告诉他这不对，但是⋯⋯”詹姆-波特金棕色的眼睛里情绪非常矛盾，“他是我最好的朋友，埃弗利，我不能眼睁睁地看着他被开除。他除了霍格沃茨以外什么都没有了。”

亚历克丝从来没见过这样低声下气的詹姆-波特。他在她心中一直是个被生活宠坏的大男孩，仗着天赋和家世为所欲为，惹出再大的麻烦也不过是一笑了之，因为他总有办法可以解决。

“我不会把这件事说出去的，波特，”亚历克丝顿了顿，叹了一口气，“但我想我该说清楚，这么做是为了卢平，不是为了布莱克。”

詹姆-波特看上去明显松了一口气，他勉强地笑了笑。“无论如何，谢谢你，埃弗利。”

“不必。”

亚历克丝转身打开医疗翼的门。庞弗雷夫人正在摆弄自己的药柜，一见她头上的血迹就开始大呼小叫。

“梅林的胡子啊！你这是怎么搞的？和人打架了么？还是哪个冒失鬼练习飞来咒的时候把星象仪砸在了你的脑门上？”

亚历克丝眨眨眼，面不改色地说。“我走路的时候看书，摔下了楼梯。”

“为什么要在路上看书？图书馆和公共休息室的位子还不够多么？”庞弗雷夫人不知道在药橱的哪个角落里找了伤药和绷带，“躺下，快点，我现在就要帮你消毒。”

“好的，庞弗雷夫人。”亚历克丝从善如流地躺在了庞弗雷夫人指着的位置。

“梅林啊，你在哪里摔的？这是几？”庞弗雷夫人伸出一根手指在她眼前晃了晃。

“嗯⋯⋯地窖的楼梯上。额，这是一。”

“幸好，没有脑震荡。”庞弗雷夫人麻利地帮她清理摔伤的地方，一层层药水被抹在了后脑勺，有着凉丝丝的刺痛感。

是的，我没有摔成傻子。亚历克丝侧躺在床上，自嘲地想。

“好了，孩子，已经宵禁了，快回去吧，”庞弗雷夫人用魔法绷带把她后脑勺的一块全部严严实实地缠住，叮嘱道，“还有，千万别再在路上看书了，为了你的生命安全着想。”

“谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。”

亚历克丝前脚跨出医疗翼，就看见了脸色苍白的西里斯-布莱克，她看都没看他，直接绕开他朝地窖走去。

“埃弗利，”他直接跟了上来，也不管现在是宵禁时刻，“对不起，我错了，我不想让你⋯⋯”

“别担心了，布莱克，”她木然地看了他一眼，“我跟波特保证过了，放心吧，你不会被开除的。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。对不起，埃弗利，”他不住地道歉，一遍一遍地重复，“我不知道你也会去。”

她停下脚步，定定地看着他。“如果那是斯内普，难道就可以么？他的性命安危就不重要吗？”

“我不是这个意思，这只是一个玩笑，埃弗利。”

“西里斯-布莱克，”亚历克丝冷静地看着他，像是在看一尊没有生命的雕像，过了一阵，她才继续开口道，“你开这个玩笑的时候，有想过卢平吗？”

西里斯-布莱克愣在原地。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“卢平是我见过最善良的人之一，万一今天晚上⋯⋯他就是背了一条人命，你让他怎么办？”

“对不起，埃弗利，对不起，我⋯⋯”

“别跟我道歉！”亚历克丝忍无可忍地打断他，“如果你只是想让自己微不足道的良心好受一些，现在就该去找卢平，然后和他道歉，去祈求他的原谅！因为如果我是他，我这辈子都不会原谅你，西里斯-布莱克，你这个自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的混蛋！”

说罢，她甩开了西里斯，头也不回地穿过了整片夜色，向地窖走去。

—

亚历克丝抱着膝盖坐在干燥的落叶上，她用魔杖点了点堆好的小树枝，生了一堆火，天气太冷，她需要热源。她听见身后传来沙沙的动静，回过头看了一眼，果然还是那条巨大的黑狗，它缩在堆满落叶的角落里，因为一些她不得而知的原因而没有像前几次一样直接上前来和她打招呼。

“你又来找我玩吗？”明明知道不会有答案，但她还是问道。

那条黑狗坐得离她远远的，用湿漉漉的灰色眼睛盯着她，看上去有点可怜。

“不过来吗？”她朝它招招手。

黑狗轻轻地“呜”了一声，缓慢地爬了过去，温顺地趴在她的身侧。

“昨天是月圆，你没有去找⋯⋯那头狼，是没找到吗。”她问道。

黑狗静悄悄地伏在她身边，没有发出任何声音。他们一起共享着篝火，听着它噼里啪啦的声音。

亚历克丝近期第无数次地叹气，盯着跳动的火苗自言自语道。“他太过分了，是吧。”

“嗷呜。”那条黑狗发出一声类似于呜咽的声音，她伸出手摸了摸它毛绒绒的温暖的背，感觉自己的后脑勺已经不疼了。

“你对每个来禁林的人都这么听话吗？”她挠了挠黑狗的下巴，低声地说道，“我一开始以为你挺凶的。”

黑狗低下头，温柔地蹭着她的掌心，似乎是为了证明自己真的一点都不凶。

“如果霍格沃茨能养狗就好了，我可以养一只和你一样的小狗崽，海格总有办法的。”亚历克丝振振有词地计划着。

“汪！”黑狗抬高了音量急促地叫了一声，似乎是表示自己并不喜欢这个主意。

“你不想让我养小狗崽吗？”亚历克丝疑惑地眨眨眼。

黑狗置若罔闻，趴在她脚边一动不动。

亚历克丝长舒了一口气，用手指随意地梳理着它脊背上厚实的皮毛，随口问道：“我每次来禁林你都会找我，你是不是喜欢我呢？”

“汪呜！”那条黑狗像是踩到烙铁一样突然跳了起来，亚历克丝吓了一跳，正当她以为它要扑向自己的时候，只见那条黑狗噌的一声，像风一样逃走了。


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

詹姆-波特其实多虑了，亚历克丝在尖叫棚屋里受伤的事情其实没什么人过问，达丽雅-格林格拉斯和露易丝-高尔大呼小叫地问过一次，雷古勒斯-布莱克来找她自习的时候也问过一次，亚历克丝的答案十分一致，“边走路边看书的时候没看到楼梯，一不小心摔破头了”，和对庞弗雷夫人说的一模一样。在庞弗雷夫人的治疗下，她的伤口很快就好了，拆了纱布之后就更加看不出来什么，但她开始被迫保持了一段时间的侧睡，后脑勺始终还是有点疼。

六年级是适合约会的年级，年轻而躁动的灵魂在五年级的O.W.Ls和七年级的N.E.W.Ts里夹缝求生，忙碌的课业确实近在眼前，但及时行乐也没有错。

一个赫奇帕奇的男孩牵着一个拉文克劳的女孩走在草地上，也都是六年级，女孩抱着书，男孩的手里拎着一把飞行扫帚，过了一会儿，男孩突然低下头偷亲了一下那个女孩，女孩伸出手佯装愤怒地打了他一下，羞涩地低下头。

坐在图书馆里的亚历克丝移开视线，低下头继续看自己借到的《完美的魔药汤剂》。斯拉格霍恩教授某次鼻涕虫俱乐部之后随手借给了她，慷慨地表示她可以看好之后再还给他。

“埃弗利，如果有需要的话可以随时来借书，让我批条去图书馆借也没关系。”肚子圆得像海狮一样的斯拉格霍恩教授语气浮夸得像歌剧演员。

亚历克丝接过书，谦恭地笑了。“谢谢您，院长。”

斯拉格霍恩教授倒了有点酒精含量不高的葡萄酒，一点一点地喝着。“你是我最近几年最满意的学生，埃弗利，”他喝得高兴的时候会稍微多说一些，“你们都还是小孩子的时候，我就发现了，你，斯内普，还有伊万斯，都是非常好的苗子。”

“斯内普在制作魔药的时候非常有创造力，伊万斯的理论基础比我牢固得多，”亚历克丝抬起眼，“您过誉了，斯拉格霍恩教授，我并没有你说的那么好。”

“你有一个他们都没有的优点，一个非常关键的优点。”斯拉格霍恩教授觉得自己的这瓶酒香醇极了，连忙又给自己倒了一杯。

亚历克丝安静地笑了，轻微地摇摇头。“和他们相比，我并不觉得自己有什么特别杰出的地方。”

“埃弗利，你的发挥稳定，这很难得，并且更重要的是⋯⋯你足够’专注’，在制作魔药的时候你的世界里只有坩埚，没有其他。”斯拉格霍恩教授若有所指，“这在你们这种层面上，比天赋更重要。”

亚历克丝愣了愣。

“聪明人总是有办法一眼相中天资过人的后生，并且总结他们的优点，”斯拉格霍恩教授得意极了，往嘴里塞了一块菠萝蜜饯，朝她挥挥手，“好孩子，去忙你的事吧，N.E.W.Ts要好好准备。”

斯拉格霍恩教授后来真的对她放开了所有他藏书的权限，她被推到了一个比起其他学生略高的位置上，权力大于普通的学生，斯内普和莉莉也没有享有过这种待遇。这种特权让她发自内心地快乐，但也给她带来了烦恼，太过盛情的好意总是标了价码，但好在斯拉格霍恩教授是她的老师，所以她的心理负担还能稍微小一些。

她合上书，闭上眼，想在图书馆里稍微趴一会儿。

“埃弗利，原来你也会在图书馆里睡觉。”一个声音突然从她身后冒了出来。

西里斯-布莱克！

亚历克丝被他吓得从桌上蹦了起来。平斯夫人已经开始朝他们这个方向看了，眉头皱得死紧。

“你要干什么？”她像看陌生人一样看着他。

“出来一下，给你看个惊喜。”西里斯一把要把她拉起来。

亚历克丝甩开他。“我并不想看，非常感谢。如果你发明新玩意的话，真诚地希望你给其他人分享。”

“嗳，很快的嘛，”西里斯说什么也要让她起来跟他出去，“就一会会儿，最多占用你五分钟打瞌睡的时间，不耽误你发奋学习。”

“布莱克你——”

她有点生气，但还没来得及说话，就听见平斯夫人严厉的大喝：“有事你们出去说！在这里吵什么？想打扰到其他人吗？”

—

“我觉得平斯夫人和庞弗雷夫人一定当年是死对头，一个最讨厌听别人说话，另一个总是嘴里碎碎念个没完。”西里斯一边跨出图书馆一边说道。

“所以你要跟我说什么，布莱克先生？”亚历克丝不耐烦地看着他，被平斯夫人轰出图书馆难免有点丢人，特别是学校里大部分学生都比她年级要低的时候，看在梅林的份上，她已经六年级了。

“才不是恶作剧。”西里斯兴冲冲地拿出一小本纸张，递给了她。

她瞥了一眼，没有接，还抬起视线看了看一脸期待的西里斯，像是在看一只头上顶着花盆的巨怪。她觉得对方和自己完全没有活在一个世界里。她真心实意地承认，上次和他见面的时候是她近几年脾气最失控的一次，仅次于三年级对帕金森使用“昏昏倒地”，如果她当时没有气得忘记自己还带着魔杖的话，大概确实会给他来一个什么恶咒。

心高气傲的西里斯-布莱克被她没皮没脸地痛骂了一顿，居然对她还迎着笑脸要给她看一个似乎投掷了很多精力的新发明，如果这是真实的，那么这世界上还能有什么是真实的。

“看看嘛！”他心急火燎地把那一小叠折好的纸张塞在她手里。

她把它透开，一看，什么都没有，一大张空白的羊皮纸，如果真要说特点的话，那可能是特别大，她粗略地估摸了一下，大概是用四张写论文的羊皮纸拼接出来的。

“这好玩么？”她不悦地问。

西里斯似乎意料到了她的反应，拿出魔杖指着羊皮纸。

“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”

羊皮纸上的墨线开始延伸，一条一条路接着浮现，浮现出了一张霍格沃茨的地图，地图上甚至能看到一个个正在行进的脚印，旁边标注着脚印的主人，刚从魁地奇训练场里出来的詹姆-波特，待在地窖里的达丽雅-格林格拉斯，不知为何出现在斯普劳特教授办公室里的霍拉斯-斯拉格霍恩。

亚历克丝惊呆了，目不转睛地盯着地图上每一串不停移动的脚印。“每个人都在上面？”

“那当然，”西里斯骄傲地对她说，“每个人。”

亚历克丝从没想过会有这样的发明。“这是你做的？”

“我们四个人一起做的，詹姆，我，莱姆斯和彼得，嗯⋯⋯虽然彼得没做什么，但羊皮纸是他的，詹姆就把他的名字也加上去了。”西里斯耸耸肩。

“这很厉害，布莱克。”亚历克丝由衷地说道，随后在格兰芬多的寝室里看见了莉莉的名字。“为什么莉莉的名字标签是标红的？”

如果是想表明格兰芬多，那么玛丽-麦克唐纳的名字也该是红的。

“詹姆要求的。特指，那个格兰芬多的女孩。”西里斯凑了过来，指了指地图里的左下角，“我们在这里。”

她确实在图书馆的边门里看到了两对静止的脚印，一对旁边标着“大脚板”，另一对脚印则写着“亚历克丝-埃弗利”。

她的名字也是刻意标出来的，绿色的。

“怎么样，斯莱特林的女孩。”西里斯得意洋洋地扬起下巴，像是在等待一句夸奖。

亚历克丝愣了愣，心底里轻轻地开出了一朵花来——然后被她亲手再合上。“我感觉这很棒，布莱克。”

西里斯佯装不满地哼了一声。“听上去像是麦格教授在夸奖变形学拿了O的学生。”

她飞快地说。“我从来没见过比这个更酷的发明。”

他喜滋滋地扬了扬眉毛，像是在说“这还差不多”，他看了看依旧在研究地图的亚历克丝，冷不防问道。“你今天还出去吗？”

“啊？”亚历克丝一头雾水。

西里斯有点不自然地咳了一声，他像个木雕似的愣了一秒钟，眨了眨灰色的眼睛，继续说道。“额，我的意思是，你今天想去外面散散步吗？”

亚历克丝习惯性地看了看窗外，今天下雨。西里斯也意识到了这并不是一个好主意——简直愚蠢。

亚历克丝感觉自己一下子一点都看不透西里斯-布莱克。这话其实有点毛病，人总是这样，看不透别人，其实也看不清自己。但是她一直以来都因为自己的成熟而有一种隐秘的骄傲感，换而言之，自以为是的掌控权，这种心态让她能自以为看透西里斯的行为，看他就像看一本低龄图书一样容易，然后草率地给他贴一个“幼稚”或者“玩世不恭”的标签。但现在，她发现自己完全不知道他到底在想什么。

“我有事先走了，尖头叉子回来了。”西里斯突说道。

亚历克丝不知道尖头叉子是谁，但她心里想着事情，还是点点头。“好，再见，布莱克。”

西里斯一眨眼就把地图给收了起来，转身就一溜烟消失在了霍格沃茨的楼道里。

—

深夜的雨敲打在禁林的叶片上，大片大片的树叶把微弱的月光全部挡在了外面，寒风在这个雨水过分充足的秋冬季节肆虐，亚历克丝的斗篷全部淋湿了，滴滴答答的雨水落在了泥泞的土壤上。她徒劳地调整了一下自己的兜帽，但还是意识到自己今天晚上可能还要赶回去洗一次澡，头发也要重新洗一遍。

她哈了一口气，在树林里东窜西窜，寻找着那一条巨大的黑狗。

它不在。

也是。这么大的雨，难道它不该找个树洞或者别的地方躲起来么。雨太大了，她感受到了自己的愚蠢和冲动。

然而正当她打算原路返回的时候，一声熟悉的“汪呜”出现在了她的背后。

“我就知道你在这。”她惊喜地看着那一条皮毛全湿透的黑狗，伸出早就冷得冻僵的手指摸了摸它厚实的皮毛。那条黑狗把脸埋进了她的掌心，试图用下颌和脖子上的皮毛温暖她，然后朝她汪了一声，沿着一条崎岖的林间小路走去，亚历克丝跟在他后面。

黑狗带着她找到了一处干燥的山洞，她勉强能站在里面，巨大的黑狗趴在她旁边，亚历克丝对着自己和黑狗连着施了好几个干燥咒，搓了搓冻红的手指，终于感觉自己可以不再浑身颤抖了，秋末冬初的雨夜真的太冷了。

“雨太大了，冬天也快到了⋯⋯我怀疑禁林里没有吃的东西了。”她从斗篷里拿出了一个有点油腻的纸袋，尚带余温的纸袋里透出了烤制肉类的油脂香味。

黑狗愣愣地定在原地，灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着她。

亚历克丝走到黑狗面前，半蹲着把棕色的油纸袋在它面前晃了晃。

“所以你喜欢吃牛肉吗？我把里面的洋葱和青椒挑出来了。”

—

开始有男孩约亚历克丝出去玩，她认识的，不太认识的，打过照面的，邀请她去霍格莫德，或者一起去吃个午餐。莉莉-伊万斯很快就知道了，她像是早就意料到会有这样的一天，兴奋地问哪个男孩能夺得桂冠。

亚历克丝笑了笑，不置一词，把话题扯到了莉莉身上。

无可厚非，莉莉-伊万斯是她的参照系，同龄姑娘里她和亚历克丝走得最近，亚历克丝也从来不把自己和格林格拉斯或者高尔这样的姑娘看成同一物种。

十六岁的少女一个接一个像花骨朵儿一样开放，头发和笑容都一簇一簇地散发着萌芽的馨香。而亚历克丝感觉自己看起来并没有和往常有什么不同。

“你喜欢他们吗？那些来找你，又被你狠狠拒绝的可怜人们。”莉莉神秘兮兮地对她笑。

“我没有狠狠拒绝他们，我说了谢谢和没空。”亚历克丝抽出羊皮纸。

“你拒绝的语气像是在谢绝一碗加了水泥和子弹壳的燕麦片，”莉莉皱皱眉，开了个玩笑，“所以——我们继续这个老生常谈的话题——哦我简直不敢相信我在和你谈论这种话题，你喜欢什么样的男孩？”

亚历克丝撑着下巴看着她，不答反问。“那你呢，你喜欢什么样的？”

莉莉转转漂亮的大眼睛，一边考虑一边说道。“要正义、要善良、要勇敢⋯⋯”

“哈，”亚历克丝笑了笑，戏谑地打断了她，“还要不要百折不挠宁死不屈？”

“亚历克丝！”莉莉故作嗔怒。

“这个标准太模糊了，莉莉，你的标准听上去像是魔法部在招募傲罗，敢死队的那种。”

“那你说吧，你喜欢什么样的，本来就是我在问你。”莉莉被嘲笑了也忘了生气，趴在桌子上兴致勃勃地问。

亚历克丝想了想，并不知道该怎么回答莉莉，她看到一阵微风拂过窗外，吹起了一片停在桌上的羽毛——有一阵霍格沃茨里流行过封面粘着羽毛的笔记本，因为胶水质量欠佳和过频使用，那些可怜兮兮的羽毛难免掉得到处都是。

亚历克丝看着那一片随风而动的羽毛，很轻很轻地开口说道。

“也许我想要追逐风。”


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

斯莱特林今年的魁地奇球队赛程格外平顺，因为他们打败了格兰芬多，之后又在和赫奇帕奇的比赛里打出了一个令獾院抬不起头来的比分，经过了漫长的训练之后，最终迎来了和拉文克劳的决战。

这些事亚历克丝知道一些，决赛前的两个礼拜雷古勒斯-布莱克和他的魁地奇队友们再也没有出现在公共休息室里，也不再有机会去图书馆，大家都全身心地扑在了自己的飞行扫帚上。过去的一个多月里他们一直都在训练，甚至听说有逃课的迹象——魔法史的课上总是少人，好在宾斯教授不点名，听说也没闹出大乱子来。

亚历克丝自诩算不上他们的同僚，但偶尔依旧不得不迫于压力而帮着干了一些活，比如把一箱绿色的小旗子从女生宿舍运到公共休息室的桌子上，达丽雅-格林格拉斯会指派她干活，“以学院的名义”让她做一些不出格的小事，亚历克丝也没办法拒绝。

决赛之前，露易丝-高尔在寝室里问她。“你去看比赛么？”

亚历克丝犹豫了一下。她眼里没有胜负，看什么比赛都一样，但是这种需要斯莱特林全员支援的场合不去很容易被发现，而她一点也不想惹麻烦。

她斟酌了一下，点点头。“会的。”

露易丝-高尔开始对球队的比赛和球员们的表现情况津津乐道。

“你了解得可能比球队经理还要清楚。”亚历克丝坐在床上翻开一本高阶魔药导读。

“每个斯莱特林不都⋯⋯行吧，你不是这样，你看上去就没什么集体意识，埃弗利。”露易丝-高尔三下两下就吃完了刚刚从厨房打包的香蕉蛋糕。

亚历克丝翻了一页书，哂笑一声。“我以为你早就发现了。”

“布莱克的比赛你不去看？”高尔问。

“难道他有什么特别的么？”亚历克丝又翻了一页书。

高尔像是发现了什么惊天大新闻。“我以为你们⋯⋯”她表情怪异地耸耸肩。

“能有什么？”亚历克丝抬起眼。

“苏珊娜跟我说，她看见你跟他上次一起从蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里出来，还有说有笑的，霍克你认识吗，球队的守门员，算了我猜你也不认识，反正他告诉我们苏珊娜说的确实是真话，然后大家都知道了。”

克拉布那个大嘴巴。亚历克丝在心底里翻了一个白眼，对露易丝-高尔强调道。“他是布莱克，高尔。”

她可还没忘记高尔三年级的时候怎么说莉莉的。那套愚蠢的血统论。让他们总是自以为是地近亲结合，然后生出一堆堆的二十一三体综合征。

“话是这么说，埃弗利，但你除了血统以外没什么大毛病，哦，还有脾气怪，反正我受不了你。”高尔大大咧咧地说道，拆开了一包榛子太妃糖。

巧了，我也受不了你。亚历克丝装作接受赞美的假笑了一声，没继续说话。

\--

无论如何，她还是选择去看了魁地奇比赛，比赛阵容和啦啦队阵容都非常强大，达丽雅-格林格拉斯组织了十来个女孩站在看台的最前面，手里举着银绿相间的旗子不停地挥舞，她本人还准备了一条长长的银色的缎带，能在空中变成“斯莱特林”的字样。亚历克丝真心实意地感慨，格林格拉斯大概为此破费了不少。

亚历克丝到的晚了，只能挤在第四排边上，两边坐的都是一些一二年级的学生，她显得有点突兀，但也只能这样了。她坐定的时候看见了雷古勒斯，他的队友们正在窃窃私语着什么，然后他点了点头，骑上了飞行扫帚。

比赛随着吹哨而开始。斯莱特林很快就进球了，大家一阵欢呼，但是很快又被拉文克劳追平了。比分咬得很紧，斯莱特林的队员配合一直不是强项，但拉文克劳这一次显然在战术上花了不少心思，并且团队合作意识更强。

金色飞贼几乎贴着看台在满场跳动，把两个追球手耍得团团转，绿色的身影是雷古勒斯-布莱克，那个蓝色的身影也飞得——哪怕这句话会惹恼整个斯莱特林，亚历克丝也必须说——相当不错。  
她想起来，露易丝-高尔告诉过自己，这一届拉文克劳有一个非常强力的追球手，在高尔的表达里，这叫做“几乎和布莱克能平起平坐”，现在已经可以略显端倪。

高尔的后半句话是，“但斯莱特林总是会赢的”，但是看看现在的战况，亚历克丝决定对高尔的话持观望态度。他们确实都是非常不错的追球手，而金色飞贼也像是感应到了他们的速度，大家只能看见它飞行时在空中抖出一条歪歪扭扭的重影。

他们两个人都和金色飞贼凑得很近，雷古勒斯伸出手捞了两次，但是金色飞贼都以一种诡异的角度被弹开了。他们俩正在对峙的时候，拉文克劳的追球手也伸出了手，掌心离金色飞贼越来越近。

只听见“砰”的一声巨响，一个斯莱特林的击球手——霍克？或许是他，亚历克丝不认识，飞了过来，一把手拽住了拉文克劳的追球手，把人家硬生生地从飞行扫帚上拽了下来。雷古勒斯趁机一把抓住了金色飞贼。

这是犯规。

亚历克丝刷的一下从看台上站了起来。霍琦夫人的吹哨声和全场的欢呼几乎同时响起。

飞行课教授洪亮的声音透过麦克风层层叠叠地回荡在过于空旷的球场里，像是被围困的暴风雪。“犯规！斯莱特林罚点球！”

亚历克丝听见高尔的声音从前面传来。“他们怎么可能怕点球，早就练了无数遍了。”

原来这都是预谋好的。亚历克丝皱皱眉。

果然，拉文克劳的点球也没能帮他们扳回一局。

斯莱特林赢了。

亚历克丝的眉头皱得更紧了。然而，斯拉格霍恩教授高兴地一下子从椅子上站起来，差点闪着腰。他这次直接把鼻涕虫俱乐部举办的会场借给大家做庆功宴使用。照例，全场都是银绿色的装饰物，乐于享受生活的教授挥挥魔杖，在加长过的自助餐桌上变出了堆成山的美食，橄榄干酪配烟熏三文鱼，芦笋培根卷，蜂蜜杏仁蛋糕，黄油曲奇饼干，水果塔和一座比人还高的巧克力喷泉。

亚历克丝被大部队挤进去，里面最热闹的其实是一些没机会或者没能力加入鼻涕虫俱乐部的同学，借着庆功宴的名义在里面开开眼界。她左边是格林格拉斯和帕金森，正站在最显眼的地方捂着嘴低声谈笑——她们都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的一员，在这种场合惯于保持矜持，以便和另一些“没见过世面”的同学拉开距离，右边则是一堆亚历克丝叫不出名字的斯莱特林低年级学生，对巨大的巧克力喷泉跃跃欲试，大家轮番用手里的曲奇饼去蘸巧克力酱，然后发出赞叹美味的惊呼。

斯拉格霍恩教授欣喜若狂，他甚至打破了规矩，给五年级以上的学生开了香槟，随着香槟被打开时清脆的撞击声，学生们的欢呼和掌声似乎永无止境，几个离香槟近的同学还被淋得头发上都是，但没人抱怨，每个人都非常满意。

亚历克丝啧了一声，她感觉自己不适合这里。斯莱特林是赢了，但是这是蓄谋之后的恶意犯规，虽然确实罚了点球又赢了，但说到底还是胜之不武，不值得如此大张旗鼓地庆祝。

“亚历克丝。”一个女孩的声音传来。她抬起头，发现是爱丽丝-彭斯，她长高了些，用那双琥珀色的大眼睛细细地看着她。

“爱丽丝。”她冲对方点点头。

爱丽丝-彭斯迅速地看了看左右，确保没有人注意着她们，这才忧心忡忡地说道。“其实我不明白为什么犯规的胜利⋯⋯”

亚历克丝明白了爱丽丝的意思，及时打断了她。“我也不明白，但这就是事实。”

爱丽丝拿了一块沾满巧克力酱的曲奇饼，咬了一口就放在了自己的盘子里。她看上去有点苦恼。“虽然确实被罚了点球⋯⋯但是感觉就是有点怪怪的。”

亚历克丝听见斯拉格霍恩教授那边传来一阵欢呼，她们齐刷刷回过头，看见斯拉格霍恩教授骄傲地把手搭在了雷古勒斯和另一个球员的肩膀上，兴奋地拍着他们的后背，帕金森和格林格拉斯也围着他们，不时地附和着，看口型像是“梅林保佑斯莱特林”。

亚历克丝感觉自己又开始头疼，她绕过了这个眼下恼人的话题，转而问爱丽丝。“你最近还好吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯我和兰妮卡经常一起玩，没有人再找我麻烦。”

亚历克丝点点头，她相信邓布利多确实在保护她，还帮她扫除了一些不足以致命的烦恼。室内的灯火把房间里照得宛如白粥，她穿着自己黑色的巫师袍站在角落里，几乎像是一道阴影，手里没有拿酒也没有拿任何点心，脸色平淡，看不出高兴也看不出愤懑。

“埃弗利。”雷古勒斯端着两杯香槟，出现在她面前。

“布莱克。”她不动声色地对他打招呼。

雷古勒斯扫了爱丽丝一眼，还没等亚历克丝挽留，她自己就找了个理由，很快离开了。

亚历克丝看了一眼他手里的香槟，两杯，抬起眼睛看看他。“五年级以上？”

雷古勒斯像是料到她会这么说，扬了扬眉毛。“院长说，魁地奇队员可以破例。”

他刻意在“破例”二字上加了重音。

意料之中。亚历克丝感觉心里有一片海浪狠狠地压了下去。

“谢谢你。”她短促地笑了笑，接过雷古勒斯手里的香槟，从善如流地喝了一口，并不如想象中一般苦涩，但她不喜欢。

“这是你第一次喝酒么？”雷古勒斯问，“霍格莫德的黄油啤酒不算。”

亚历克丝点点头。“是的。”

“这也是我第一次。”他端起自己的酒杯，郑重其事地喝了一口。

“所以，”亚历克丝听见了自己平静的声音，“你们今晚还打算怎么庆祝？”

“霍克打算去霍格沃茨的楼顶放烟火，等这里散了就去，院长高兴极了，我们已经三年没有拿过学院杯了。”

亚历克丝缓慢地眨动了自己的眼睛。

“怎么了？埃弗利，你不舒服么？”雷古勒斯灰色的眼睛一动不动地看着她，眼波闪烁。

“谢谢关心，但我想我没有生病。”

“那你为什么不开心点呢？我们要拿学院杯了。”

“我其实一直都很开心，”亚历克丝露出一个完美的假笑，“至少比我表现出来的要开心。布莱克，我们赢了，对吧？”

“是的，埃弗利。”他兴致高昂地点了点头。

她笑了笑，正好几个男生叫住了雷古勒斯，亚历克丝点点头表示理解，转过身，嘴角的笑容一秒便散尽了，头也不回地离开了会场。

—

斯莱特林的烟火绽放在霍格沃茨的屋顶时，亚历克丝已经在禁林里散步了好一会儿了。她穿过了一片黑色叶子的针叶林，又走过了一片她从前不太喜欢的野玫瑰灌木丛，绕到了上次黑狗带她来的山洞面前。

她听见赶赶咐咐的声音从里面传来，惊喜地眼睛亮了。“是你吗？”

过了一阵，一声轻轻的“汪呜”从里面传了出来，黑狗缓慢地爬了出来，蹲在她的面前坐好。  
亚历克丝摸了摸黑狗的脑门，发出喜爱的低笑声。“我来找你玩了。”黑狗轻轻地蹭蹭她的手，迅速摇动的尾巴出卖了它此刻的兴奋，他们一起朝树林里走去。

在树林里转了一圈之后，亚历克丝看见黑狗不断地对着一个很小的地洞汪汪直叫，她凑了过去，那只黑狗呜呜地叫唤，叼着她巫师袍的袖子试图把她拉开，但是已经太晚了，影子浮现在她面前。

亚历克丝四年级的时候因为传染病而缺了不少课，但她后来都补了起来，她知道那是什么。  
一只博格特。

她眼睁睁地看着博格特在自己面前幻化成了西里斯-布莱克的模样。

那只黑狗松开了她的巫师袍，也不再叫唤。

“不，亚历克丝。”那个“西里斯-布莱克”背对着她，冷冷地说道。

亚历克丝并不慌乱，她知道这是博格特。因为西里斯从来不会叫她“亚历克丝”，永远不会。

她掏出魔杖，对着那个博格特轻轻地挥了挥。“滑稽滑稽。”

眼前的幻影立刻变成了一只肚子圆圆的海豹，她下意识地笑了笑，然后轻轻地，叹了一口气。

“走吧。太晚了。” 她回过头，发现那只黑狗愣愣地看着她，突然凑了过来，亚历克丝不明所以，半蹲在地上张开双臂抱住了它的脖子，黑狗把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，亚历克丝摸了摸它暖洋洋的脖子，感受到黑狗试探地闻了闻她的掌心。 

—

“早知道我就该和你一样选古代魔文。这玩意根本没法学。”莉莉不耐烦地皱皱眉，把占卜作业丢在了边上，上面被批了一个大大的“A”。

“至少你没有选占卜的N.E.W.Ts。”亚历克丝看了看她，“把它当个无伤大雅的插曲，莉莉，没什么比魔药更重要的了。”

“也是。”红发少女把羊皮纸一折，夹进了笔记本。

正好此时，一只纸鹤从窗外扑棱着翅膀飞了进来，直接掉到了亚历克丝的课本上。

亚历克丝和莉莉面面相觑。

“给你的？”莉莉轻轻地推了她一把，“打开来看看？”

“这不像是给我的。”虽然这么说，但亚历克丝还是把纸鹤拿了起来，把它摊开。

她愣住了。

“亲爱的亚历克丝，  
你愿意做我的女朋友吗？

你自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的西里斯-布莱克”


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

那是亚历克丝暗恋西里斯-布莱克的第六年。变成纸鹤从窗口飞进来的字条因为她的表情太过错愕而被凑过来的莉莉看到了。莉莉大喊了一声“梅林啊”把她因为纸条而四散的魂魄给收了回来。

她把那张纸条塞进了口袋里，阴晴不定地思索着这是不是另一次玩笑，就在这时，她听见了身后传来西里斯-布莱克那熟悉的笑声。

“所以你答应我吗，亚历克丝？”

亚历克丝。

梅林啊。

他在叫她亚历克丝。一切都是那么的不真实。

“我答应你，”她听见自己的声音在不住的颤抖，心底里缓慢地长出了枝枝节节的藤蔓，甜美到不真实的味道从身体的每一个角落里一点一点泛了上来，“我答应你，西里斯。”

—

六年级后半学期开始过后，没多久莉莉-伊万斯就知道亚历克丝-埃弗利恋爱了，不是开玩笑，是真的，恋爱了。她以为自己隐藏得天衣无缝，但事实上，她总是在不停地傻笑，或者和他去图书馆坐在一起自习，即便因为低声说话而被平斯夫人轰出来也没有以前那样怨怼的神色，最多只是假装嗔怪地看西里斯-布莱克一眼，然后抱着书跟他去长桌或者其他地方。

没错。对方是西里斯-布莱克。令人大吃一惊，但莉莉仔细想想，觉得这也没什么太奇怪的，毕竟西里斯和亚历克丝早就认识了。他们看上去都不像是会恋爱的人，西里斯只爱玩笑和恶作剧，亚历克丝看上去太严肃认真了。但是事实就是，他们交往了。

莉莉-伊万斯一开始并不是太看好他们，因为西里斯-布莱克在她眼里一直都是个幼稚的大男孩，而亚历克丝非常敏感，某些时候又过于成熟。并且，莉莉不得不说，亚历克丝在感情上异常被动，她从来不轻易泄露自己对谁的喜欢——直到西里斯如流星一般横空出世，大众一片哗然。

虽然一开始莉莉并不看好他们。但很快，这个善感的红发少女就意识到自己的认知也许有偏差。她抱着书准备走去图书馆的时候，看见了西里斯和亚历克丝的身影，他们坐在一条长凳上，分享着一本似乎很有意思的书，西里斯看了一页，不知道低声说了什么，亚历克丝噗的一下笑出了声，眉眼弯弯。

莉莉愣了愣。

她以前从来没有听见亚历克丝这样笑过。她看向亚历克丝，黑头发蓝眼睛的斯莱特林女孩正在看着西里斯-布莱克，那是一种和看其他人截然不同的眼神，截然不同。当亚历克丝看向西里斯的时候，她就像是一片快要被风吹走的羽毛一样柔软而轻薄，仿佛下一秒就要跟着他一起飘走一样。

亚历克丝总说自己是个很难相处的人，但其实对她喜欢的人来说，相处是一件非常轻而易举的事情，因为她非常温和，不会生气，不太会向旁人索取，所以⋯⋯哪怕她真的一直非常喜欢西里斯，大概也不会去告白，暗示也不会，莉莉眼里的亚历克丝在感情上笨拙得像个不会走路的孩子。而正是这样的爱，让莉莉为她感到担心，孤注一掷的感情太真了，真到不该在未来依旧一片迷雾的时间里出现，特别当对象还是一阵不羁的风，这一切显得更加不可捉摸。

莉莉转念又想，其实西里斯-布莱克确实有资本被亚历克丝喜欢。他确实十分英俊潇洒，全学校迷恋他外表的女孩不计其数，并且天资过人，非常有天赋。虽然有时候看上去太喜欢开玩笑说笑话，有点玩世不恭，但是——莉莉看了一眼还在咯咯发笑的亚历克丝——也许这是西里斯另一个被她喜欢的地方也说不定。

无论如何，莉莉-伊万斯，作为亚历克丝-埃弗利的朋友，希望她在爱情里能获得快乐，也希望她永远享受被爱。

—

“所以，你们真的发现了霍格沃茨的那么多条密道？”亚历克丝踢了一下脚下的碎石子，和西里斯在湖边散步。

“活点地图上标出来的当然都是我们找到的，”西里斯笑了一声，“难道是费尔奇告诉我们的？”他自顾自地绕到了她的右边，不让她站在离水域更近的地方。

“我不是小孩，西里斯，”亚历克丝啼笑皆非，“事实上，我们两个里更要担心自己会落水的人一直都是你。”

和任何一段由暗恋转为明恋的感情开始时一样，她花了相当长一段时间才从暗恋者过渡到女朋友这个角色，她开始叫他的名字，试着跟他对话和开玩笑，西里斯接纳了她尖酸刻薄的一面，并且对她偶尔爆发的冷幽默表示惊叹。

她在一棵巨大的柳树底下坐下，找了个适合的角度开始写作业。西里斯挨着她坐着，偷偷地看她的作业题和课本。

“斯拉格霍恩教授如果知道你这么认真地对待他的作业，他会把月桂树的树枝折成皇冠戴在你头上的。”

“西里斯。”

他伸了个懒腰，突然想起什么，递给她一个小小的红色的礼物盒，上面用金黄色的缎带扎得整整齐齐。

“这是什么？”亚历克丝接过。

西里斯期待地看着她。“给你的，礼物。”

“谢谢你。”亚历克丝看了看他，但没有直接拆。

“快看看嘛。”西里斯催促道，语气像是站在马路中央的七岁小孩。

“你在送礼物方面有些惊人的天赋。”

“那次是我混蛋，你要我再背一遍么？自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的西里斯-布莱克⋯⋯”

亚历克丝连忙阻止道：“好了，打住——我拆，还不行吗？”

她解开了金黄色的缎带，刚想打开红色的盒子，就发现手里的盒子化作了一缕白烟，从掌心消失了。正当她呆了呆，在想这是什么恶作剧的时候，突然一大束玫瑰凭空出现，掉到了她怀里。

亚历克丝从来没有见过这么多的玫瑰。鲜红的花朵像是火光，把整片天空都照亮了，每一朵玫瑰的花瓣上都描着金色的边，华丽得像是洛可可时期的裙摆。

她愣在原地，傻傻地看着那么一大束花，甚至忘记了怎么微笑。西里斯得意地笑了，低过头凑过来，有生之年第一次把嘴唇印在了她的嘴唇上。

唯一的光源是当时已经西沉的落日，两道狭长的影子被投在了波光粼粼的湖面上，影子和影子因为亲密而重叠在了一起，西里斯的手指扣在了她的脑后，亚历克丝因为紧张而微微颤抖，她所有的感官都集中在了嘴唇相贴的地方，心跳急促得像是快要蹦出来似的，像是整个人都分成了两半，她面前是温暖如骄阳的西里斯，身后是树根和冰冷的带着腥气的湖水。

也许过了一个世纪那么久，他恋恋不舍地松开她。“我爱你，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝凝望着他，就像看着一个幽深而美妙的梦境。“我也爱你，西里斯。”

\--

事实证明，亚历克丝比她自以为的要迷恋亲吻，以前只有母亲亲吻过她，但这种柔软的梦幻的触感很快就被她忘记了，当时她还太小了，而现在这种沉睡的美好被重新唤醒。或许根本上，她迷恋的不是亲吻，而是爱。但当时她根本没有办法想到这些，她只是沉迷在这段关系里，和西里斯一起，沉迷于彼此带来的爱情。

他们周六一起去霍格莫德，在人声鼎沸的三把扫帚酒吧角落里偷偷地接吻，自以为没有人发现，但其实很快大家都知道了，西里斯太有名了，他做什么事情都有无数双眼睛关注，出于好意，或者不怀好意的，都数不胜数。

故事并不是只有美好的一面，她偶尔会收到一些充满恶意的小纸条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“斯莱特林的叛徒”，“杂/种”，或者“狮蛇杂/交”，全被亚历克丝用魔咒毁得干干净净。

吃蜂蜜的时候也难免会吃到一两颗碎石子，不是么？她若无其事地笑笑，很快就把这件事抛之脑后。

—

亚历克丝抱着书穿过禁林的时候见到了雷古勒斯-布莱克，他一个人站在树林里，手里挥舞着魔杖，不知道在做什么。

自从魁地奇学院杯的事情过去，她就再也没有和对方有过交集，听说他在魁地奇球队里获得了极大的威望，意料之中。其余的事她不得而知，但也能粗略地感觉到，他在同学里开始变得不一样，虽然说布莱克家的男孩在各自的学院里都非常出挑，但亚历克丝听见的碎片的消息无外乎都指向了那几个人名——卢克伍德、罗齐尔和斯内普。

她有一种很微妙的酸涩，他不该是这样的。但思前想后，她对雷古勒斯其实远远称不上了解，并且那就是他的选择，她无法撼动他，也没有去评论他的地位和资格。

亚历克丝看着他的背影，轻轻地叹了一口气，然而，她刚想走开，然而雷古勒斯听见了她的脚步声，转过身来。

“埃弗利。”

她点点头。“布莱克。请问有什么我可以帮你的么？”

“要考O.W.Ls了，但我的守护神咒还⋯⋯有点困难。”雷古勒斯犹豫了一会儿，说道。

“守护神咒？”亚历克丝扬了扬眉毛。

“我无法召唤我的守护神。”

亚历克丝沉吟片刻。“闭上眼，深呼吸，想自己最快乐的事⋯⋯比如你抓到金色飞贼的那一刻。”

雷古勒斯又尝试了几次，但他的魔杖像是被什么封印住了似的，每次魔杖顶端都只能冒出一点零星的银光。

他有点泄气地塌下肩膀，轻轻地“啧”了一声，但是下巴依旧保持着一个略带高傲而不失礼的高度。“请问你能示范一下吗？”

亚历克丝拿出了自己的魔杖，闭上眼。

她想起西里斯送的玫瑰花和大树下的初吻。

“呼神护卫！”

千万缕银色的光线从她魔杖的顶端倾泻而下，很快就凝聚成了一只渡鸦的形状，渡鸦眨了眨眼睛，抖抖翅膀，在树林里盘旋了一阵便展翅飞向了远方，消失在他们的视线里。

“你的守护神是渡鸦。”

“再试试吧，布莱克，”亚历克丝看了他一眼，随口说道，“想想金色飞贼和斯莱特林。”

“好。”

亚历克丝转身看向落日，恰好错过了雷古勒斯暗流涌动的眼睛。余晖洒在他们身上，一片凄厉的红色。

虽然从小活在一个拥有天纵之才的哥哥的阴影下，亚历克丝不得不承认雷古勒斯-布莱克也是一名非常有天赋的巫师。他很快就成功了，一条银色的巨蟒在空中吐着信子，飞快地消失在了丛林里。

“恭喜你成功了，”亚历克丝看了看怀表，“我该走了，失陪。”

“埃弗利。”雷古勒斯冷不防叫住了她。

“请问还有什么事？”她回过头。

他的表情依旧十分冷漠，顿了顿才斟酌着说。“不，没什么，我只是想谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”她客套了一句，便头也不回地离开了树林，西里斯会在长桌上等她。

慌慌张张的六年级考试开始了，亚历克丝不愿意抛弃莉莉，但是那边西里斯又总是缠着她让她无法脱身，在这种两难的境地里，莉莉主动举手投降了，她为了自己的好友能收获爱情的甜蜜，宁愿孤军奋战，做一名孤独的尖子生。

詹姆-波特像是找到了什么机会，整天抱着自己薄薄的笔记本去图书馆里帮忙占座位，虽然一开始总是被礼貌地谢绝，但后来莉莉开始不得不坐在他边上——因为期末降临，图书馆的位置变得紧俏。虽然也可能不是因为这个。

而另一边，西里斯像是有意把亚历克丝引开，每次她刚刚想要去找莉莉的时候，西里斯总能以最千钧一发的时机出现，然后把她给带走——去大树下，去长桌边，或者去黑湖旁边的石凳上，总之不能在莉莉-伊万斯身边就对了。

西里斯的出现让她没有闲工夫再大晚上在禁林里乱逛，和他在一起的每一天都在笑声里度过，她耗费了太多的经历，每天晚上只想倒头大睡迎接第二天——有他的一天。

考试过后，六年级的暑假到了。最后一个能清闲享受的假期终于来临了。一个美好的漫长的夏天，或者说，亚历克丝的记忆里，前十六年里最美好的一个夏天就要开始了。


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

无所事事的夏天是最美妙的季节，哪怕在阴森古怪的奥地利祖宅也是一样。祖母因为一些琐事而不得不外出，顺便带走了两个家用小精灵，亚历克丝少了两双监管她的眼睛，作风也开始变得随意，不用再每天起个大早陪伴祖母共进早餐，也不必要过分规矩地握着刀叉和酒杯。她整天都待在图书室里，读着古代魔文的书籍，试着想象精灵、人鱼和妖精的原始聚集地，所有素未谋面的生物她都只能靠插图和想象力臆造出一个个大致的剪影，真实的面目不得而知，但模糊也不失一种高级的美感。

这当然不足以让亚历克丝称之为十六年来最美丽的夏天。

在她趴在窗口的第四个昼夜过去之后，西里斯的信终于来了。他在信件里提到了詹姆和莉莉，他说莉莉终于同意和詹姆开始约会了，他们打算叫上她和莉莉一起去戈德里克山谷玩。

亚历克丝想都没想就同意了。感谢梅林。感谢幻影移形。她可以当天来回。所以她提前准备好了衣服，和家用小精灵说好自己那天不会在家——她第一次用命令的语气告诉它们，不准把这一切透露给自己的祖母，然后安安静静地期待着那一天的降临。

她找了一件自己最精贵的巫师袍，看了看玫瑰灰布料上繁复的暗纹，感觉它不适合郊游，试了一下就把它脱下来丢在床上；自己平时的黑袍显得太过素净，也被她丢在了床上；今年新作的巫师袍有一件是深蓝色的，她试了试，感觉有点太成熟，又被她否决了。床头花花绿绿的全是试过了之后被否决的巫师袍，她偷偷地从庄园里出去，跑到了奥地利的古灵阁里换了一些麻瓜的货币，然后去了麻瓜的商场。

最终的定案是一件白色的连衣裙，保守而干净的一字领，腰部收得很窄，绣着山茶暗纹的裙摆下露出一半小腿，亚历克丝在出发前对着镜子小心翼翼地描深了眉毛，又轻轻地涂了一层水红色的唇膏。

亚历克丝在即将四年级的那个暑假去过戈德里克山谷，詹姆-波特的家住在这里，他们那次去看魁地奇也是从这里出发的。她幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷，才发现大家都已经到了。

“莉莉！”

亚历克丝第一眼看到了穿着红色连衣裙的莉莉，开始庆幸自己这个冒险的尝试是多么正确。

莉莉第一个爆发出了惊讶的赞美。“亚历克丝你简直太适合这件裙子了。”

詹姆在旁边微笑地朝她挥挥手。亚历克丝的目光转向了站在詹姆身边的西里斯，他走近她，吻了吻她的脸颊，在她耳边说。“如果可以的话，我想花上一整天来赞美你。”

“噢，你太夸张了，西里斯。”她不好意思地低下头。

“梅林可以给我作证，这是真心话。”

詹姆夸张地咳了几声，莉莉捂着嘴偷笑。他们互相调笑了好一会儿，终于踏上了去山谷探险的路，詹姆甚至带了一个相机，他总是能弄到很多稀奇的东西，亚历克丝已经不惊讶了，詹姆信誓旦旦地举着相机，说是要给大家拍很多照片留念。

最开始是从詹姆家所在的那条宽敞平整的水泥路开始的，那条路在十分钟的嬉笑打闹里终结，变成了一条被人勉强用清理干净杂草的泥土开辟出来的小道，很快也消失了，之后他们的面前就是一片渺无人烟的荒林，因为夏日而茂密生长的枝叶散发着沁人心脾的绿意，听詹姆说，昨天晚上下了一些小雨，闷热潮湿的环境让大树暴露的根部周围长着一小片红艳艳或者蓝茵茵的毒蘑菇。

他们走向了一个长满了无花果树的山谷，非常安静，詹姆和西里斯像往常一样开对方的玩笑，到处都是他们的回声，莉莉一路上都笑得喘不过气来，亚历克丝也跟着笑了好多次。他们在草丛里找到了一只很小的兔子，浅灰色的，只有成年人一个巴掌那么大，两片软乎乎毛绒绒的耳朵随着啃食草皮的幅度而微微晃动，莉莉非常喜欢它，一直把它抱在手里，兔子趴在她的掌心，小心翼翼地蹭着少女柔软的指尖。

詹姆给它喂一点他带来的面包，结果差点被啃到手指。西里斯照例开始大笑，阳光照在他们年轻而无畏的笑容上，细细的薄汗让发丝贴在额头上，脸庞明亮得可怕。

亚历克丝笑着站在他们身边，莉莉一路都抱着那个可爱的兔子，时不时把它放在草皮上进食，詹姆一把抱过兔子，动作幅度大得莉莉开始惊呼，她怕詹姆把兔子晃晕过去。

他们在山谷里找到了一条清澈的溪流，冰凉的水刚刚能没过膝盖，他们脱了鞋子一脚踩进冰凉的溪水里，詹姆和西里斯弯腰用水花开始攻击对方。

詹姆一个水花猛击，西里斯矮过身躲了过去，那一捧水全数泼到了莉莉的身上。

“詹姆-波特！”莉莉身上全湿透了，深红色的长发上全是水。

詹姆一下子愣住了，亚历克丝也吓住了，西里斯“哇”了一声，看好戏似的抱起手臂。

谁知道莉莉突然弯下腰，拱起手掌把水狠狠地砸到了詹姆脸上。“你死定了！”

莉莉看着一脸傻愣的詹姆和他镜片上的水珠，哈哈地大笑，亚历克丝趁机给了西里斯一下，把他的头发全打湿了。

很快就变成了四人混战。中途莉莉试图休战，每一次她的停战宣言都被水花打断，真正让他们结束的是天空突然飘起了小雨，大家只好躲到了周边的一个山洞，用魔杖指着对方施干燥咒。随后他们在山洞里吃了詹姆带来的干粮。

雨停了之后他们继续往山谷深处前行，西里斯不知道什么时候采了一大捧指甲盖大小的野花，全部塞在了亚历克丝手里。

莉莉提议把这些野花全部编成花环，但最后这个计划失败了，花茎太细，根本不足以支持编织的环节。真当亚历克丝手里捧着野花思考怎么处置它们比较合适的时候，她听见了西里斯从背后叫她。

“亚历克丝！快回头！”

她略带惊讶地转过身，闪光灯的白光闪过。西里斯拿过了詹姆的相机，对着她径直拍了一张。  
照片上穿白色连衣裙的少女千百次地回过头，手里是一大捧五颜六色的野花，明亮的蓝色眼睛略带期待地看向镜头，唇角的微笑温柔而略带羞涩。

他们郊游结束之后，詹姆把这张照片洗了出来寄给了亚历克丝。西里斯坚持说这是全程最好的一张照片。去霍格沃茨的特快专列上，亚历克丝和莉莉坐在一起，莉莉拿出一厚沓照片，说詹姆给她拍了上百张照片，但一看就发现，大部分都是淋湿的落汤鸡样子，莉莉气得只想打他。亚历克丝一边看一边忍不住发笑。

七年级就是在这样愉快的氛围里开始的。N.E.W.Ts考试就在不算太过遥远的九个月之后，所有教授都告诫学生，这一年会过得飞快。

那些恶作剧变本加厉，她开始频繁收到纸条攻击，但没有人和她去正面冲突，她也分不出精力去追查到底是哪些人——虽然她大概有数，并且不想和他们有太多麻烦，她快要毕业了。

斯拉格霍恩教授频繁地对亚历克丝提及，他希望她能留在他的实验室里工作，做他的助手。他给亚历克丝开出了许多好处，其中包括比较优渥的薪水，相对自由的上下班时间，丰厚的实验经费，大量的先进实验器材和跟其他魔药大师结识的机会。

斯莱特林的院长不知道为何迅速地做出了选择——他放弃了在魔药上更有创造力的斯内普和基本功最扎实的伊万斯。

“埃弗利，你是最合适的人选。”斯拉格霍恩教授划亮火柴点上了一支雪茄，吐出了淡蓝色的烟雾，“我说过，你的优点是专注，不会给我带来麻烦。”

亚历克丝表面笑而不语，心底却很难不疑惑。她明白斯内普出局的原因——他的手上有了黑魔标记，但是莉莉呢？难道因为她不是斯莱特林？她自觉斯拉格霍恩教授不是那么拘泥于学院的人⋯⋯但谁知道呢。

“你刚在魔药课上崭露头角是三年级，我记得很清楚，”斯拉格霍恩教授叼着雪茄，把玩着一个镶着祖母绿的铂金怀表，不动声色地回忆道，“大部分学生都开始察觉到魔药的难度加深，他们有的开始在课上开小差，有的开始抄袭其他人的作业，也有的偶尔会逃课，这些问题我都知道，但我没有过分追究，他们都是些平庸之辈，不值得我浪费精力⋯⋯然而，埃弗利，别人的终点却恰恰是你的起点。从那时候起，你开始变得和斯内普、伊万斯一样杰出。命运确实时常给人惊喜。”

亚历克丝有点错愕，她没想到斯拉格霍恩教授会记得那么清楚。她不得不承认。虽然缺点不计其数，但斯拉格霍恩确实是个用心的好老师。

“所以，我把机会给你。后知后觉的天才往往更懂得珍惜自己的才能，不是么？”他把雪茄夹在手指间，透过淡蓝色的烟雾探询地看着她。

亚历克丝点点头。“我会尽力的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

她的生活更加忙碌，除了N.E.W.Ts考试在等着她，她还要匀出时间给魔药实验室和西里斯-布莱克。西里斯也突然变得很忙，这是出乎她意料的，她以为他能够轻松在课业和自己的冒险里周旋，又不可能有其他绊住他的难题出现，但他也开始频频拒绝她的邀约，原因不详，亚历克丝没有追问，任由他保密那些他不愿意告诉自己的事情。

两个人都开始不断地换见面的时间，最终达成共识的是开学后的某个周六，他们一起去霍格莫德，詹姆和莉莉都没去，他们留在学校里。西里斯提议去霍格莫德附近的山林里探险，亚历克丝没怎么考虑就同意了，他们牵着对方一起向附近的荒野走去。初秋的凉意停留在银杏树微黄的叶片上，带着落叶干燥气味的微风攻占了整片一望无垠的荒野。

西里斯显然是冒险的常客，他很快就找到了一个山洞，直接兴高采烈地就钻了进去，亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，还是跟着他一道钻了进去，里面漆黑一片，没什么稀奇的，但西里斯还是高兴得大呼小叫，说没想到这里还有一个山洞，以后说不定还能有机会藏在里面。亚历克丝并不知道这个距离霍格莫德至少要十五分钟步行时间的山谷有什么机会能藏匿其中，也不太明白一个需要半弯曲着膝盖才能保证自己不磕到头的山洞为什么值得那么兴奋。但西里斯非常高兴，她也随他打起精神。

变数是在他们回去的路上开始的。他们走出山洞，往霍格莫德城镇区方向走的时候，西里斯不知道看见了什么，突然眼神一暗，眉头因为警惕而微微皱起，拉着她躲在一间农舍的背面，亚历克丝听见墙壁那头传来了母鸡咕咕乱叫的声音。

“怎么了，西里斯？”她问。

“嘘——”他压低了声音说，“那边有食死徒。”

亚历克丝愣住了。她没想到在这种情境下还能见到食死徒。看在梅林的份上，他们在约会。

西里斯拉着她一起跟了上去，但那个食死徒——西里斯说是多洛霍夫——十分谨慎，似乎发现了后面有人，很快就幻影移形消失在他们的视线里。

“那已经不是他们第一次出现在这里了，两个礼拜前就有人发现他在霍格莫德附近，我们一直想要弄清楚他在做什么”他对她说道，走在前面把手插在口袋里，垂头丧气地踢了踢地上的石子，“但我这次好不容易发现了他，却把他跟丢了。”

亚历克丝不知道“有人”和“我们”到底值得是谁。她皱着眉，开始思索他最近无故的缺席和忙碌到底是因为什么。

“别像看嫌疑犯一样看我，亚历克丝，”西里斯冷不防回过身，“告诉你个秘密，我加入凤凰社了。”

凤凰社？那个打击食死徒和伏地魔的组织。战争早就打响了，这点亚历克丝不是不知道，四年级的那场传染病就可见一斑，虽然后来学校里一直风平浪静——感谢邓布利多校长。

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“我该猜到的，你会加入的，西里斯。”

“那你呢，你想加入吗？”西里斯灰色的眼睛盯着她。

亚历克丝有那么一瞬间确实想要答应。她知道凤凰社是“正确的”，但她想到了斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药实验室，最终还是犹豫了一下。她要等这一阵忙完。

“我需要考虑一段时间，西里斯，魔药实验室占据了我太多时间。”

西里斯显然没料到她还需要犹豫，但他依旧宽容地点点头。“那好吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24

教授们说的没错，七年级一到，他们的时间会过得很快，亚历克丝的生活里除了课业只剩下了魔药实验室，斯拉格霍恩教授毫不留情地压榨了她大部分的空余时间，他频繁地要求她给自己去查找各种文献，并且把一个全新的议题抛给了她，像是婚礼结束前新娘的花球。

“如何改良生死水。”

亚历克丝的目光反复地在这个棘手的“花球”上辗转，犹豫了好久，最终选择了几种药材走向了斯拉格霍恩教授赠送给她的那套高级魔药仪器。

水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液的粗糙步骤固然不足以难倒她，然而改良的问题远远没有那么简单。她去斯拉格霍恩教授的藏书架上找到了几本和魔药制作原料有关的书，打算留着今晚继续翻看。

之前，斯拉格霍恩教授发现亚历克丝能看懂一部分德语的文献，非常热情地提议她一起去见当代的另一位魔药大师，查理-伯格森，一位德国人，下星期伯格森会从列支敦士登开完一个国际性的魔药会议，直接赶去英国和斯拉格霍恩见面，魔药教授把这次见面安排在霍格莫德，他决定带上亚历克丝。

“和伯格森这种地位的人物，即便在霍格莫德里最高级的餐厅见面也难免有点掉档次，何况他本来就不喜欢英国本土菜肴，”斯拉格霍恩教授翻了翻亚历克丝之前帮他查找的文献，满意地点了点头，“但是他确实该见一见我最得意的学生。”

\--

亚历克丝是在匆匆赶去魔药实验室的路上被西里斯截下的。她的改良生死水稍微有了一些头绪，急着去实验室证明猜想的时候被他的出现突然打断了。

“你想好了么？”他把她拉到角落里问。

“什么？”她眨眨眼，不明所以地看着他。

他皱了皱眉，压低了声音提醒她：“凤凰社。”

亚历克丝才发现自己把这件事给彻底忘了。她最近除了魔药，什么事情都没有机会考虑，斯拉格霍恩教授的活占据了她所有的时间。

她垂下眼睛。“抱歉，但我需要再考虑考虑。”

他顿了顿，开口的时候语气里难免带了责怪的成分。“你已经考虑了一个月了，亚历克丝。”

“西里斯，我很抱歉——”

他飞快地打断了她。“不，你只是不想加入。”

“也许只是暂时没有办法呢？”她抬起头，苍白地给自己辩解，“我现在真的很忙，西里斯，为什么不多给我一点时间考虑⋯⋯”

“詹姆加入了，莉莉加入了，莱姆斯加入了，我加入了，甚至彼得也加入了。我们都加入了。”西里斯失望极了，目光沉沉地看着她，像一个沙袋一样压得她喘不过气来，“你呢，亚历克丝？”

“给我一点时间，西里斯。”亚历克丝叹了一口气。

“那么你还需要多久？”

亚历克丝想了想。“学期结束之前，我给你答复。”

“太久了，亚历克丝，食死徒已经渗透到学校里来了，他们就在你周围，而你还要考虑两个月。”

他的语气让亚历克丝感到非常难受，就是那种恋人对对方心灰意冷的语气。她知道自己在不断令他失望。

所以亚历克丝沉默了，为了不让自己更加令他失望，她把自己的理由吞进了肚子里。

“你以前不是这样的，亚历克丝，”西里斯开始滔滔不绝地说以前的事，“你四年级的时候就能够从卢克伍德和罗齐尔手里救下爱丽丝-彭斯，还把他们搞的鬼告诉了邓布利多，还有那个斯内普熬制的该死的魔药，你是当时最聪明也最冷静的人。”

亚历克丝抱着手臂看着他。她明白他是什么意思。“你信不信如果放在现在，我也会这么做。”

“我只是不明白你为什么不愿意加入我们。”

“你们的活动很多，我知道，莉莉七年级也忙得没影。我会加入的，在学期结束之后。但我现在有魔药的事情要忙，比如改良生死水。毕业之后我会——”

“改良生死水，”他哼了一声，语气变得尖锐和刻薄，“然后继续做梦么。”

亚历克丝感觉自己的心被扎了一下。“什么叫做梦。难道改良魔药在你心中是如此的毫无意义么？”

“每个人都在提战争的事，伏地魔就要攻占魔法部了，他的势力多么强大，扩展迅速到令邓布利多都大吃一惊，”他的语速因为激动而加快，“而你的灵魂却住在了试管里，只想着怎么更好地做出药水能让人一闭上眼就做春秋大梦。”

“那你呢，西里斯-布莱克，”亚历克丝冷冷地看着他，终于失去了对待恋人的好脾气，她开始口不择言，“你加入了凤凰社就能打倒神秘人么？”

西里斯咬牙切齿地瞪着她。“至少我们在为之努力。”

“祝你早日成功。”亚历克丝嘲弄地笑了，她绕开他直接走向实验室，“以及，我想我们都该冷静冷静。”

—

兰妮卡-泊威尔和爱丽丝-彭斯一样在斯莱特林读四年级，她们一直都是非常亲密的伙伴。那天她们照例又在长桌的角落上聚在一起写作业聊天，兰妮卡看见几个高年级的男生聚在长桌的另一头低声地谈论着什么，皱了皱眉，对爱丽丝-彭斯凑近了说道。“食死徒的活动越来越猖狂了，最近少出去，爱丽丝。”

“他们？”爱丽丝看了一眼长桌的角上。有几张脸并不陌生，比如魁地奇球队的明星雷古勒斯-布莱克，再比如斯拉格霍恩教授的爱徒西弗勒斯-斯内普，他们冷漠而警惕的眼睛时刻盯着其他学生，似乎怕别人偷听到他们的秘密。

兰妮卡着急地说。“别往那边看，爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝匆匆移开视线，假装自己在看墙角的一个雕像，偷偷地把视线转了回来，悄悄地说。“他们的人越来越多了。”

兰妮卡微不可察地点了点头，低头假装在认真地写魔药学作业。“一开始只有布莱克和斯内普，后来加上了格雷夫、博斯德和克拉布，现在又加上了高尔、弗林特和诺特。”

“你家里没有加入，对吧？”

“我爸爸妈妈没有，外公因此和他们吵了一架，差点闹翻了，”兰妮卡皱了皱眉，“爸爸坚持说为了我和我弟弟他不能做这些。”

“我爸爸妈妈是傲罗，”爱丽丝-彭斯悄悄地说道，“他们让我离那些人远一点，我们可以一起藏起来。”

兰妮卡眨了眨眼睛，表示赞同和肯定。她看了看手里的魔药学课本，换了个话题。“你知道斯拉格霍恩教授最近在七年级的学生里找了一名助手吗？”

“我知道，亚历克丝，那个在我一年级时救过我的学姐。”

“就是她？听说她和另一位布莱克，我是说格兰芬多的布莱克，在恋爱。帕金森早就看不惯她了，想找她麻烦。”

“那可怎么办？”爱丽丝有点着急。

兰妮卡摇摇头。“不知道她们想干什么，大概往她的随身物品里丢小纸条？她们看不惯格兰芬多不是一天两天了，现在大概恨不得把埃弗利挫骨扬灰。”

爱丽丝盯着自己眼前的笔记本，不吭声地站了起来。“我要去找亚历克丝。”

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授带着亚历克丝在周六一起去了霍格莫德，当地最好的餐馆叫Le Brouillard，没错，依旧是法国菜，英国人对自己的食物充满了不自信，这个餐馆的名字像是提醒了斯拉格霍恩教授，以至于他在等待伯格森到来的半个小时里一遍又一遍地抱怨着英国的气候永远不如阳光灿烂的法国和意大利。

伯格森的形象并没有太出乎亚历克丝的意料，一个德国版的斯拉格霍恩教授，有着更大的啤酒肚和更好的酒量，三十岁之前在德姆斯特朗教过几年魔药学，但很快就选择了更高薪的职位。亚历克丝被斯拉格霍恩教授举荐给了伯格森，“我最满意的学生”的头衔也被同时介绍给了他。

他们谈论了很久关于魔药的东西，亚历克丝没有怎么说话，但全程都听得非常认真。两位魔药学界的大拿在略显拥挤的餐厅里消耗了一整瓶葡萄酒和满桌珍馐，所以最后半小时他们的对话显得有些毫无逻辑，然后斯拉格霍恩教授签了账单，他们俩去空地上抽烟，斯拉格霍恩教授让亚历克丝先跟着同学回去。

她裹着斗篷离开的时候，见到了爱丽丝-彭斯和她传说中的好朋友，兰妮卡。

亚历克丝看了一眼怀表，时间不早了。“你们怎么来了？我记得要集合了。”

爱丽丝一把抓住了她的袖子。“帕金森对你不怀好意，她们一直想给你⋯⋯”

“我知道的，爱丽丝，”亚历克丝顿了顿，想起那些写着歪歪扭扭字迹的纸条，“她，和她的那群朋友们，早就和我不对付。”

“那可怎么办？”

她摇摇头。“谢谢你的提醒，爱丽丝，但我现在有更重要的事。她们⋯⋯她们不能把我怎么样。”

“对了，亚历克丝，”爱丽丝想起什么。

“怎么了？”

“布莱克加入了食死徒，他拿到了黑魔标记。”

亚历克丝想了想才意识到，爱丽丝-彭斯说的是雷古勒斯。

他拿到黑魔标记了。到底是什么时候一切开始发生变化的？西里斯上次说她变了，但是亚历克丝觉得自己才是静止的那一个，变的是他们。

亚历克丝想到了传染病时期的事，叹了一口气，对爱丽丝建议道。“最好不要跟他多来往，爱丽丝。”

“我不会的。”

“确保总是和你的同学待在一起，不要独处，好吗？”亚历克丝友善地看了一眼一直悄无声息跟在爱丽丝身边的黑发女孩，“我想这位就是兰妮卡。”

“是的，我是兰妮卡-泊威尔。”她朝亚历克丝自我介绍道。

亚历克丝希望邓布利多的保护还会生效，食死徒再猖狂也不可能直接在邓布利多的眼皮底下害死学生。她冲两个女孩点点头，和她们一起回到了学校，魔药实验室里还有一堆活在等着她。

—

斯拉格霍恩教授认同了亚历克丝提出的某一个建议：把艾草浸液的浓度进行控制变量，按1：100的比例兑入龙血，并用自己在魔药学上的造诣否决了她剩下的五个研究方向。经过了几个月的实验之后，很快就发现在固定浓度的艾草浸液里加入龙血真的可以加快制备生死水的速率。

那几个月亚历克丝恨不得住在魔药实验室里，要不就是在准备魔药和古代魔文的N.E.W.Ts考试，她忙得焦头烂额，西里斯那边也整天见不到人，他们很久时间都没有联系对方。上一次争吵过后，他们冷战了一段时间，但还是和好了，西里斯同意等到学期结束。

某一天，亚历克丝几乎要趴在实验仪器旁边睡着的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授对她宣布，专利已经定型了。

这位魔药方面的大师对他和自己得意门生的第一个合作专利非常兴奋，他很快就把这一项专利批给了魔法部，专利一个礼拜就批了下来，金光闪闪的证书上写着专利制造者：H.斯拉格霍恩和A.埃弗利。

她的名字。

亚历克丝去寝室睡了整整一天，醒来洗漱之后就考虑着是不是该把这个好消息告诉西里斯。她成功地在长桌附近找到了他⋯⋯和莉莉-伊万斯，詹姆-波特不知所踪。

西里斯见到亚历克丝，直接从椅子上站了起来，示意他们两个去角落里谈话。

亚历克丝迫不及待地告诉他自己和斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药专利成功了，她开始滔滔不绝地说他们最初实验的设想，控制的变量，反应时的条件和最后的结论⋯⋯以及如果可能的话，也许还能在什么地方改进。也许那可以成为第二个专利的开端。

然后她期待地看向西里斯，等他像往常一样用善意的语气挖苦她的废寝忘食，以及“斯拉格霍恩教授该给你戴上月桂树枝做成的头冠”。

然而他只是冷冷地看着她，反问道。“你什么时候才能放弃这种过家家的游戏？”

他冷漠的语气扎到了亚历克丝内心此刻最在乎的东西，她愣了愣。“那是我和斯拉格霍恩教授几个月的心血。为什么你会觉得它是过家家的游戏？”

西里斯不答反问。“斯拉格霍恩教授？难道你想变得和他一样吗？”

“西里斯，虽然院长有他的缺点，但是他一直毫不留私地指导我，并且斯拉格霍恩教授在魔药上的造诣⋯⋯”

“是啊，你们斯莱特林的院长。”西里斯动了动肩膀，笑了一声，显然不是因为快乐，“和你们斯莱特林伟大的师生情比起来，光明和正义根本一文不值，不是么？”

“你⋯⋯你这个愚蠢的格兰芬多！”

“那你呢，自私的斯莱特林？”他突然抬高了音量，“每天都有新的成员因为追踪食死徒而受伤和牺牲。傲罗、职员、学生，每个人。詹姆现在受伤了正躺在医疗翼里⋯⋯”

“波特？他怎么了？”

“我们在跟踪食死徒的时候，他被黑魔法击中了，”西里斯咒骂了一声，“该死的黑魔法。”

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“我去看看他。”

\--

詹姆-波特失去了往日的神采，双眼紧闭地躺在病床上，这是亚历克丝所见过的他最死气沉沉的时候，她突然希望他一下子从床上坐起来，哈哈大笑然后告诉大家这只是一个精心策划的恶作剧。然而他依旧一动不动地昏睡着，脸色灰白，像一个会呼吸的石膏像。

“庞弗雷夫人说他明天才可能醒过来。”莉莉不知道什么时候跟了上来，坐在了詹姆的床头。

亚历克丝伸手拥抱了一下莉莉。“我很抱歉。”

莉莉回抱住了她，在她耳边轻轻地说。“当时情况非常紧急，詹姆是为了保护我才被打中的。我很害怕，亚历克丝，我真的很害怕。”

亚历克丝说不出安慰的话，她只能拍拍莉莉的脊背，感受到莉莉把脸埋在了她的肩膀里，微微地颤抖。

“我会在这里，直到他醒来。”莉莉松开了亚历克丝，转而握住了詹姆的手，温柔地凝望着他，仿佛视线能透过他而落在白色的床单上。

亚历克丝识趣地离开，莉莉谢绝了亚历克丝想要帮忙带一点食物来的建议，她说自己并不饿。西里斯跟着亚历克丝一起走出了医疗翼，亚历克丝想跟他稍微谈谈，真情实意地道个歉，她不知道他今天这么急躁是因为詹姆受伤的缘故。

她不是不辨是非，她知道西里斯的做法是对的，一直都知道。但在亚历克丝开口之前，西里斯就一个人离开了，他匆匆丢下了一句他有事要忙，然后一眨眼就像风一般消失不见了。

亚历克丝站在寒风灌入的走廊上目送他离开，四下安静，一阵又一阵的寒冷冲击着霍格沃茨的砖墙，雨夹雪落在建筑物上发出了轻轻的拍打声。她突然不知道该做什么，心里像是多出来一个山洞，空荡荡得可怕，只能站在原地，透过医疗翼半开着的门看莉莉在詹姆病床前静静坐着的背影。

他们很好。詹姆和莉莉。她祝福他们。

亚历克丝感觉自己像是在逆水行舟，但她不明白，为什么自己的面前只有逆流。一个影影绰绰的结论从心底里浮现出来。她无力地叹了一口气，心缩成了一只刺猬。


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25

莉莉-伊万斯没有想过会这么快就在霍格莫德见到亚历克丝。那天凤凰社的预备成员都聚在三把扫帚酒吧里开会，就最近的食死徒行踪和任务进程各自汇报。

就在这时候，门突然从外面被打开了。

亚历克丝浑身湿透地站在门外，她狼狈极了，看上去像是刚从黑湖里爬出来的水鬼一样，头发全部被打湿了，一道一道粘在脸上，乌黑的头发衬得脸色更加惨白，脸颊上还脏兮兮的。

莉莉这才发现，原来外面下大雨了。

所有的凤凰社预备成员都看到了亚历克丝，莉莉看了一眼坐在她对面的西里斯，他讶异地“啊”了一声，像是刚刚才想起来忘了什么，但是也没有浮现出强烈的愧意。

“抱歉，请问你现在有空么？”亚历克丝走到了西里斯面前，声音轻得像一阵飘在天花板上的烟，“我会在门外等你，如果你愿意的话，我们该谈谈。”

然后她像一道幽魂一样飘向了门口。

那阵子凤凰社的情况不错，并且更重要的是，邓布利多在最新的一封信上写到，他允许他们在毕业之后立刻转为正式成员——没有什么比这个更让人感到鼓舞的了。

会议结束之后，詹姆大方地请客大家每人喝杯热的黄油啤酒，大家一阵欢呼，西里斯喝了几口才想起来亚历克丝还待在门口等她，他走了出去，她的头发已经干了，但是脸上还是盖着两团灰色的污渍，莉莉感觉这像是没擦干净的墨水。

莉莉看见亚历克丝低声地说了什么，西里斯也说了些什么，然后他砰地一声，一把关上了三把扫帚的门。

他们谈话的声音压得很低，语速很快，所有人都在假装谈话，讨论着一些无关紧要的话题，然后时不时地，偷偷往门口的位置瞄上几眼，想知道他们到底在谈什么。他们都知道亚历克丝，也知道他们是恋人，西里斯-布莱克在霍格沃茨太有名了，和谁交往，做了什么大家都很难不知道。

莉莉听见三把扫帚的门板背后突然传来了令人心碎的争吵。

“我们已经不是一个世界的人了。亚历克丝。”

“为什么？就因为我没有加入凤凰社？西里斯，说真的，我时常怀疑自己是你和凤凰社之间的第三者。”

他们沉默地对峙了一会儿，窗外除了哗哗的雨声什么都没有，室内的谈话声也一瞬间如有默契般停下了，室内的壁炉烧得非常旺，燥热的空气扑在每个人脸上。詹姆和她面面相觑地看着对方，手足无措地坐在原地。

莉莉听见亚历克丝微弱而几乎破碎的声音从门板那边传来。

“⋯⋯西里斯，难道爱你就要上前线吗？”

紧接着是一阵渐行渐远的脚步声。西里斯猛地打开三把扫帚的门，走了进来，他面无表情地坐回了自己的位置上，手里的那杯黄油啤酒还是温热的。不知道谁突然开始找到了一个全员都接受的话题，现场的氛围很快就被刻意地炒热了起来。西里斯也像个没事人一样地开始和大家交谈，当天晚上大家在霍格莫德吃了晚餐之后才一起回了学校。

莉莉始终觉得自己该和亚历克丝以朋友的身份推心置腹地谈一谈，关于西里斯，关于西里斯和亚历克丝之间的关系。莉莉当然知道西里斯不是故意的，无论他忘记的是什么，约会，吃饭，自习，或者别的什么。他只是太忙了，他们都太忙了，凤凰社吞并了所有人的业余时间，还有越来越近的N.E.W.Ts考试也让人焦头烂额。她坚信西里斯还爱着亚历克丝，亚历克丝也还爱着他。他们都没有做错，只是需要多理解对方。

但莉莉没有找到亚历克丝，只在公共休息室门口见到抱着书的爱丽丝-彭斯。她知道爱丽丝，亚历克丝提过这个名字之后，莉莉多少留意过这个差点被食死徒害死的女孩。

“彭斯，请问你知道哪里能找到亚历克丝吗？”

爱丽丝-彭斯忧虑而戒备地看着她，犹豫着摇了摇头。

莉莉叹了一口气。“我有一些事必须找到她，很重要的事。”

“她不应该再和格兰芬多的人一起玩了。”站在爱丽丝旁边的兰妮卡插嘴道。

“兰妮卡。”爱丽丝出声阻止道，还轻轻地拉了她一下。

莉莉问。“请问这是什么意思？和格兰芬多的人交往给亚历克丝带来麻烦了？”

爱丽丝叹了一口气，看了看周围来往的学生，把莉莉带去了一个角落里才悄悄地说道。“帕金森联合了年级里七八个女生在报复她。”

“报复？”莉莉的心揪了起来。亚历克丝从没有提起过。

“嗯，”爱丽丝皱着眉点点头，“一开始只是往她的包里丢纸团，这一直都存在，直到最近⋯⋯”

莉莉想起了那一天像是鬼魂一样的亚历克丝。“快告诉我，她们对她做了什么？”

“帕金森和另外五个女孩联手打掉了她的魔杖，往她身上泼水，还在她脸上写了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯反正是非常不好的东西。”

“天呐，”莉莉震惊极了，“那现在她在哪里？”

“不知道，我也很久没有见到过她了，”爱丽丝顿了顿，“但也许，她会在郊外自习，当天气不那么坏的时候。”

\--

亚历克丝带着一身怨怒地离开公共休息室的时候已经过了中午，帕金森的报复让她心烦意乱，如果是正面冲突她当然不怕，但那天是偷袭，还在她为了N.E.W.Ts考试而熬夜复习之后的那天清晨，她的意识至少蒙了三层云雾，才轻易地被她打掉了魔杖。

她走到湖边的树底下，找了那个熟悉的位置坐下。她把自己书桌上的几本书都拿了出来，打算今天在这里消磨一整个下午。她随便抽了一本，看了一会儿魔咒学的笔记本，因为太困倦而抱着膝盖睡着了。

醒来时，西里斯正站在她面前，也许是最近大家都太过忙碌，他看上去比原来要再瘦了一些，正面无表情地拿着一本书翻看。

“西里斯！”亚历克丝有点惊喜，她没想到会在这里再次看到他。

“亚历克丝，”他晃了晃手里的《腐尸不会消失》，“这是你的，对么？”

她的声音非常轻。“西里斯，这只是一本书⋯⋯”

“但你读完了，”他打断了她，灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着她，像是要把她烧出一个洞来，“你在研究黑魔法，是吗？”

亚历克丝的心开始下沉。

“回答我，亚历克丝。”他的语气开始变得严厉。

她开口的时候声音变得支离破碎。“你心里不是已经有答案了么？”

他开始皱眉。“那次你在詹姆面前，我就发现那是黑魔法，但我以为那是你家族祖传的魔咒而你并不知情，我一直在给你找借口。”

她直视着他的眼睛，破罐破摔地承认道。“我知道它是黑魔法，一直知道。”

“我以为你和那些斯莱特林不一样，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝开始辩驳：“看在梅林的份上，它只是黑魔法，西里斯，你的黑魔法防御术那么好，你知道的，难道白魔法不能伤害到人——”

“那为什么英国要严禁黑魔法？”他再度打断了她。

她急冲冲地说：“因为大部分人控制不好。”

“黑魔法就是邪恶的，我前十七年的人生在反复地向我证明这一点。”

亚历克丝无力地叹了一口气。“西里斯，我不知道你为什么要这么绝对地看待这个问题。难道世界上除了白色就都是黑色吗？”

西里斯无奈地看着她，像是在看一个病入膏肓的绝症患者。“看在梅林的份上，你只是在给自己找借口，亚历克丝，你什么时候才能真的清醒过来看看现在都发生了什么。黑魔法是只有食死徒才会使用的东西，你怎么还不明白呢。”

亚历克丝以为西里斯会暴跳如雷，但他没有。

她悲哀地笑了笑。

“难道你要审判我吗？把我关进阿兹卡班，还是送我去威森加摩，让我能再有一次为自己辩护的机会？⋯⋯难道我在你眼里，也是食死徒了吗？”

“你以前不是这样的，亚历克丝。”

“⋯⋯如果这已经是最好的我呢？”

为什么每一次他都要这样指责她呢？她自己也明白，其实真相很简单也很残酷，西里斯离真实的她一直都太远了。

亚历克丝沉默着摇了摇头。

“也许是你之前就不够了解我，西里斯，我从来都没有变过。”

“现在，我想我了解你了，”他漠然地看着她，就像在看一个陌生人，“我们分手吧。”

亚历克丝愣了愣，她瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地问他。“就因为我研究黑魔法吗？”

他冷冷地看着她。“因为所有的一切，亚历克丝。”

有那么一瞬间，亚历克丝宁愿自己在阿兹卡班或者威森加摩。傍晚的落日透过树杈，如金箔一般洒在他们中间，把他们硬生生地隔出一道鲜明的界限。她的脑海中跳出了很多句子。“如果这已经是竭尽全力的我呢？”“原谅我。”“对不起。”“我爱你。”她机械性地抓住了其中最符合逻辑也最应该说的那一个，再度开口的时候声音开始无法克制地发抖。

“我明白了，西里斯。也许早就该这样了。”

西里斯离开了。亚历克丝一个人站在原地。

她不想分手的。但这一切都是错的。她终于明白了，自己的行为一直在反复地验证着一点——她不可能也没有资格站在他的身边。是她从小异想天开地张开双臂，信誓旦旦地认为自己能够抱住风。她甚至以为自己做到了。但是她却没有发现，他们之间从来都没有互相真正理解过对方。亚历克丝爱西里斯，但是不愿意任劳任怨孤注一掷地跟随他。而西里斯⋯⋯也许他曾经爱过自己，但也没能帮助自己走向光明，变成更勇敢的人。

狮子无法理解蛇的处境，蛇也无法把自己变成狮子。

西里斯提分手的时候她甚至有一种诡异的安心，仿佛楼上的第二只鞋子终于掉了下来，稳稳地砸在了地上。她再也不用一边看着志同道合的詹姆和莉莉越走越近，一边对西里斯患得患失了。

她终于永远失去他了。

\--

莉莉只记得，某个傍晚，西里斯像一阵伤心的旋风一样冲进了格兰芬多的公共休息室，像是说今天晚上会下雨一样地告诉他们。“我和亚历克丝已经分手了。”

詹姆一阵哗然，被莉莉拉了一下袖子才没发表自己的看法——那多半不是什么高明的建议，如果詹姆能想到的话，大概也只是拙劣而朴实的安慰。

莉莉叹了一口气，真心实意地为他们难过。

她是亚历克丝多年的朋友，又和西里斯都在凤凰社工作，当然不可能一点征兆都看不出来，她依旧试图去和亚历克丝谈谈。和西里斯这样的人谈恋爱很难，亚历克丝已经做到了一大半，她不希望亚历克丝就此从他的世界里退场，她还有希望至少莉莉是这么认为的。

爱他和爱凤凰社到底哪一件事更重要，西里斯只是还无法分清而已——但他早晚会分清的，莉莉知道，他只是现在太想全身心投入凤凰社，本身又对感情问题有一点青春期男孩独有的糊涂，他太随意了，想问题也不够仔细，才会做出这么冲动鲁莽的决定。他早晚有一天会回头的。

但是，在后来的日子里，莉莉再也无法在学校里见到亚历克丝。她像是从这个世界消失了。

莉莉不得不再度顶着斯莱特林们不友善的目光，去地窖门口找到爱丽丝-彭斯。

斯莱特林女孩抱着书，大大的琥珀色眼睛圆润得可爱，她看到了格兰芬多的莉莉-伊万斯朝她走来，第一反应居然是忍不住闪躲了一下。“亚历克丝她不来学校了，斯拉格霍恩教授给她批了假条，准许她在考试的时候再出现。”

莉莉大吃一惊。“她生病了？还是⋯⋯那些人让她过不下去了？”

“后者。其实斯拉格霍恩教授其实帮她说过一些话，但是并不管用，七年级的学生做事总是更⋯⋯猖狂，”爱丽丝斟酌了一会儿，继续说道，“但具体的我也不知道，亚历克丝没有跟我说过这些，一个字也没有提过。我们最近一次见面是在两个星期前，当时她已经准备离校了，临走前把很多复习资料都留给了我。”

莉莉焦急地追问道。“然后呢？她就离开霍格沃茨了？”

“对，”爱丽丝点点头，“她再也没有出现过了，如果你要见她的话，也许要等到最后考试的那几天，她应该会出现的。”

\--

莉莉终于在魔药考试结束的时候见到了亚历克丝，她飞快地做完了所有的考题，把试卷往包里一塞就直接离开了，脸色非常憔悴。

“亚历克丝！”

亚历克丝回过头，莉莉抱住了她。“我知道的，别说，我知道的。噢，梅林。”

“我会想你的，莉莉。”亚历克丝回抱了她，在她耳边说话的声音很轻，“很抱歉，我没有加入凤凰社。”

“我不会因此怪你，唉 ，我就知道是因为这个⋯⋯”莉莉拍了拍亚历克丝的肩膀，发现她比往常更加消瘦，“我们永远是朋友，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝把下巴放在她的肩膀上，闭上眼沉默了一会儿。“莉莉，谢谢你。”

“留个地址给我吧。”莉莉拿出笔和羊皮纸塞给她。

亚历克丝匆匆地在纸上写了一个地址，递给了莉莉。圣凯瑟琳大道367号。

“我会给你写信，我们不能失去联系。”莉莉把羊皮纸收起来，说道。

她拍了拍莉莉的背，想要安抚她，但也许是想要安抚自己。“我也会的。”

莉莉听见詹姆在叫她，她该走了。凤凰社的活动要开始了。

“去吧，莉莉，注意保护自己。”亚历克丝对她露出一个很淡很淡的微笑，点点头目送她离去。莉莉突然感觉到一阵没有原因的慌神，仿佛下一秒亚历克丝就会被一团幽深的黑色迷雾吞噬，从此消失不见。

“亚历克丝，”莉莉忍不住再度叫住了她，“遇到危险记得自己藏起来。”

“好的。你知道的，我擅长这个。”

莉莉强压住内心的不安感，问道：“我们还会再见的，对吧？”

亚历克丝张开双手，再度拥抱了一下自己的好友，很快就松开了，詹姆已经在等莉莉一起走了。

“当然，莉莉。我们还会再见面的。”

\--

N.E.W.Ts考试通过后，她正式成为斯拉格霍恩教授魔药实验室里最年轻的助手。她的生活又回归到了平淡的状态，可以一整天不和任何人说话，斯拉格霍恩教授也不常来，他还在霍格沃茨担任教师，几乎把魔药实验室全权交给助手们打理，除了周末偶尔出现一下。

后来的生活照旧，实验，睡觉，吃饭。精神状态只有疲惫和更疲惫，她一直忘记好好地整理自己毕业之前的东西，把它们全部堆在了自己现在的住所里，纸箱叠着纸箱，然后不再打开它们，假装那些箱子都不存在。在斯拉格霍恩教授实验室里工作的助手有几个，她大概是唯一一个没有私人生活的助手，一切围绕着魔药打转，作息也非常不规律。

亚历克丝醒来的时候发现已经天快亮了，她趴在魔药实验室的操作台上，玻璃烧杯里泡着已经反应好的石灰水，两耳草，流液草和绝音鸟的羽毛，呈现出一种水泥一样的灰白色。她往壁炉里加了一点木材，用魔咒点燃了它，试图通过烤火来让自己冻僵的手指恢复知觉。

她偶尔和莉莉会写信，但很快就断了联系——她寄给莉莉的信几乎都没有回应，她猜测是凤凰社的活动让她改变了住址。她在心中祈祷。为他们的每一个人。

斯拉格霍恩教授对她的中立态度表示非常满意。他最好的三个学生，一个是食死徒，一个是凤凰社，所以他留下了最不会惹麻烦的一个，让她当自己的助手。亚历克丝该知道的，斯拉格霍恩教授总是最不愿意惹麻烦的那个。而站队就是最麻烦的事情。所以她也逃避了麻烦⋯⋯和一些原来她真实地抱有过期待的事。

日出把第一缕阳光洒进实验室的时候，她洗漱过后，开始了今天的第一次魔药实验。她想要记录实验反应的时候发现实验室里的羽毛笔坏了，她把手伸进包里想找一支备用的。

暗红色的羽毛笔静静地躺在她的包里。明艳的颜色像是一阵滔天的大火。她把它放在了实验室的笔筒里，静静地看着。她原来以为这支笔已经找不到了，和她生命里的很多其他东西一样匆匆一现就再也不见。

亚历克丝以为自己不会再为和西里斯有关的一切而哭，他离她已经非常非常遥远了，那些过去也像是隔了一层水雾一样看不清，她也时常感觉自己快要记不清了。但此时此刻，她还是低下了头，把脸埋进了手掌心，安静地哭了。


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26

1979

亚历克丝把火蜥蜴的血滴入了犰狳胆汁，放在酒精灯上加热，液体沸腾过后，她往里面滴入了八眼巨蛛的毒液。

液体表面燃烧出一阵诡异的紫色火焰，她被一阵强烈的辛辣呛得不断咳嗽，但还是强忍住不适在笔记本上记录了实验反应，并且往液体里加入了一颗河豚的眼睛，搅拌了十二下。

她把火焰熄灭让液体冷却，未来的三个小时里她都不用再管这份魔药，空下来的时间里，她转而去照看第二个操作台。昨夜比利威格虫的蜇针和椒薄荷在莫特拉鼠汁里溶解了，嚏根草切碎之后确实具有催化作用，她在操作台下面的抽屉里拿出另一本笔记本，把实验反应的时间、条件和配料全部写了下来。

“早上好，埃弗利。”一个棕发的法国男人打开实验室的门，开始照看属于他的魔药。他大约三十岁，说话带一点法语腔。

“早，欧迪亚。”亚历克丝朝他点点头。

魔药实验室里除了她以外还有其他几名成员，有的是斯拉格霍恩教授的学生，也有的是从其他地方来的，比如眼前的这位法国人，塞巴斯蒂安-欧迪亚，布斯巴顿从前的魔药助教，被斯拉格霍恩教授高薪聘请到了英国。有了他和亚历克丝，斯拉格霍恩教授可以看懂绝大部分欧洲的魔药文献，欧陆的魔药文献里除了英语，德语和法语都是主流。

另一名助手和亚历克丝一样来自霍格沃茨，同样是斯莱特林，比亚历克丝大七届，刚好错开，一个纯血家族里出来的男巫，安东尼奥-沙菲克，亚历克丝不太在实验室里见到他，听说他和斯拉格霍恩教授因为一些原因而闹得有点僵，他便不常出现了，但具体的事情亚历克丝也不清楚，她只关心自己的实验。

战争愈演愈烈已经是无可否认的事实，食死徒的扩张速度超过绝大部分人的想象，包括她。亚历克丝听说前几天一个麻瓜种的天文学家被食死徒直接带走了，然后再也没有回来。时局混乱，每天都不会比前一天更好。

只要有巫师的地方，就有食死徒的痕迹，每天都有傲罗被发现横尸街头，街上也不太安全，有不怀好意的人趁乱打劫，麻瓜种的巫师几乎都躲了起来，对角巷的商店关了一大半，街上也冷冷清清的。亚历克丝给派克姐弟和海伦-克劳德都写了信，他们都躲在麻瓜世界，跟着自己的家人待在一起，亚历克丝放下心来，他们都在信件上建议她回到奥地利，等战争结束之后再作打算，但亚历克丝并没有回去的意愿，她祖母对她留在英国持放任自由的态度，她也不愿意再回到那个阴森古怪的地方。

“埃弗利，你知道么？今天早上我刚刚走过来的时候，在街口见到了一具尸体，据说是一位快要退休的傲罗。”欧迪亚一边摆弄手里的实验仪器一边说道。

“梅林啊。”亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

“他像是从楼上的窗口里被扔下来的⋯⋯但我猜他接触到地面之前就已经死了，他的身上有好几道魔咒的伤口，”欧迪亚说到这里显得有些不安，他抬起眼看了看亚历克丝，“非常残酷的黑魔法，傲罗把他的尸体运走时我看到了他的伤口，都是焦黑的腐烂的痕迹。”

斯拉格霍恩教授突然非常慌张地闯进了魔药实验室，着急得满脸通红，头上全是汗，圆滚滚的肚子一起一伏。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”塞巴斯蒂安-欧迪亚停下了手里的动作。

他顾不上擦汗，气喘吁吁地对他们说。“埃弗利，欧迪亚，我们要把这里搬走！”

亚历克丝把手上的溶剂放在桌上。“为什么？请问发生了什么？”

“沙菲克他加入食死徒了！”斯拉格霍恩教授连忙找来了两个小精灵帮忙，他一边使唤它们把器材小心翼翼地搬走，一边拿出自己布满法式刺绣的象牙色手帕擦汗，“我就该知道的，苦口婆心的劝说他压根听不进去。他骨子里还是⋯⋯唉！净给我惹麻烦！”

“那么沙菲克的实验怎么处理？”亚历克丝看了看那片魔药器材。

“全部清除掉，当他不存在，”斯拉格霍恩教授坚决地说，因为焦虑，手里不自觉地把那条一看就十分名贵的手帕抓紧，他不停地用手掌给自己扇着风，仿佛下一秒就要喘不过气来了，“我已经解雇他了，在他加入食死徒之前就解雇了，如果傲罗和凤凰社来问，那也和我们一点关系都没有。”

“走吧，埃弗利。”欧迪亚把手里的仪器交给家用小精灵。

斯拉格霍恩教授急躁地催促着家用小精灵快点把材料室里的原料分门别类地全部堆在一条巨大的飞天魔毯上，然后全部装进了可以无限延伸的口袋里。

斯拉格霍恩教授把魔药实验室搬到了另一个更加隐蔽的地方，理查德森街的一家不起眼的二手魔法古董店，斯拉格霍恩教授不知道给老板开了什么优惠的条件，让他直接把古董店的二楼三楼全部租给了他当魔药实验室，魔药实验室左边是一家歇业已久的花店，右边是一家只在饭点开业两小时的简餐店，菜单上写了很多种美食，但实际上只卖几种很简单的三明治、咖啡和茶。

魔法部的傲罗来问过几次，主要是问斯拉格霍恩教授，她和欧迪亚虽然也被叫去盘问过，但问不出什么来，安东尼奥-沙菲克主要还是受到了家庭影响才加入了食死徒，他是纯血家族的一员。没日没夜的盘问刚结束，欧迪亚就递了辞职函，对斯拉格霍恩教授的挽留置若罔闻，甚至连工资也不要，不由分说地带着自己的行李逃回了法国。

实验室里只剩下亚历克丝一个人。

斯拉格霍恩教授满头大汗地对她保证。“不要站队，亚历克丝，欧迪亚走了我不可能留住他，我知道的，他总是要走的。但我可以确定地告诉你，只要不站队，任何麻烦都不可能出现。”

亚历克丝对斯拉格霍恩教授的“人生经验”温和地笑了笑。“我无处可去，斯拉格霍恩教授，您多虑了。”

斯拉格霍恩教授显然是太担忧她会跑去奥地利避避难——最近确实太乱了，为了让她死心塌地地在魔药实验室里工作，他毫不犹豫地同意开展一个她一直很感兴趣的研究，并且答应带她去参加魔药界的年度学术研讨会，在苏黎世。

当晚，她回到凯瑟琳大道367号，自己租下的住处，开始找合适的着装。她毕业前后就在这里找到了合适的住处，一栋很矮的小房子，两层楼，打开木门之后还有一道黄铜门。很简单的陈设，很小的厨房，盥洗室和一个堆着沙发、两个书架和地灯的会客室，说是书房也没什么问题，因为她没有客人，会客室后面有一排楼梯，二楼有一间卧室。

她走到卧室里打开衣柜，里面只有几件黑色的素面巫师袍，她大部分考究的巫师袍都存放在了奥地利的老家，为了得体地出现在学术研讨会，她该去买一件更体面的衣服。

床头柜上摆着一个小小的黄铜相框，相片上的女孩穿着白色的麻瓜连衣裙，手里捧着一大束鲜艳的野花，千百次地回过头，温柔而羞涩地看向镜头。她盯着那张照片发了一会儿呆，把它收了起来，锁在了柜子的最底层。

第二天一大早她就去了对角巷，斯拉格霍恩教授放了她一个很宽裕的假期，事实上，为了她不逃去奥地利避难，斯拉格霍恩教授可能愿意付出一切代价。

她环顾了一下对角巷萧瑟的街景，摩金夫人长袍店已经进入了无休止歇业，唯一还在营业的是最高端的脱凡成衣店。

“请问需要些什么？”店员是个苍白的男巫，看了看亚历克丝身上的素面巫师袍，冷淡地问道。  
她假装没看出他的冷眼。“一件可以出席正式场合的巫师袍。”

“请让我向推荐您这款，”男巫略带懒洋洋地指了指眼前的一件巫师袍，薰衣草紫色的天鹅绒布料上缀满了银白色的星星和月亮。亚历克丝皱了皱眉，这一件巫师袍让她非常轻易地想起了邓布利多。

“请问还有别的推荐吗？”

男巫扬了扬眉。

“那么这款呢？”他把她引到了另一件淡粉色的巫师袍面前，非常华丽，闪闪发光的布料上绣着数不胜数的深海珍珠。

亚历克丝也拒绝了这一件。看上去只有达丽雅-格林格拉斯会适合这类繁复的衣物。而正在这时，她看见了一件银灰色的袍子，高档的丝绸面料散发出柔和的月亮一般的光泽，衣料上没有花纹，黑曜石制成的扣子上有一道道蓝白色的天然的纹路。

她对男巫说。“我想要这件。”

男巫看了看她。“300金加隆。”

她点点头，毫不犹豫地把钱递给他。她自从在斯拉格霍恩教授手下工作，就有了一笔不小的积蓄。

男巫有点诧异，他大概准备好她会还价或者赊账。最终，他谦恭地低下头接过她的钱款，把巫师袍递给了她，低声地说：“谢谢惠顾。”

而正当她拿着包装完备的巫师袍想要离开的时候，门口突然出现了几个有些眼熟的身影，她首先见到的是雷古勒斯-布莱克，其次认出了站在最前面的那个铂金色头发的男人是卢修斯-马尔福。

她暗道不好，刚想要转身赶快离开，但是已经来不及了，他傲慢的声音已经拦住了她。“早上好，我想你就是埃弗利，斯拉格霍恩教授的爱徒？”

她不得已只能转过身。“您好。”

卢修斯-马尔福朝她虚情假意地微笑，眼睛却傲慢地不曾真正落在她身上。“埃弗利，我们可能需要你来帮一个小小的忙。”

亚历克丝不动声色地往后退了一步。“抱歉，马尔福先生，我几乎不和其他人打交道，可能帮不上什么。”

“我没有理由难为你，埃弗利小姐，我们缺的正是一位稳定的魔药高手。”马尔福挥挥手，他身后的两个食死徒立刻走到她身边。

“你不可以这样直接把我带走，马尔福，”亚历克丝嘶了一声，她按捺住内心的慌张，狠狠地瞪了那两个食死徒一眼，“不准碰我！”

然而她看眼下的阵势，知道自己是赢不了的。

卢修斯傲慢地审视着她。“这不是直接带走，埃弗利小姐，我们只是想邀请你去帮一点忙。”

“卢修斯。”雷古勒斯突然出声。

铂金色头发的食死徒回过头，因为被打断而略微有些不悦，但没有显现出来。

雷古勒斯看了看他，又看了看一脸戒备的亚历克丝。“卢修斯，让我去说服埃弗利，我们认识。”

卢修斯皱了皱眉，犹豫了一阵，随后便摆了摆手，那两个食死徒回到了卢修斯身后。

“那就期待你的表现了。”他们似乎有什么事情要做，很快就一起离开了，只留了雷古勒斯一个人站在她面前。

亚历克丝抢先冷淡地说。“我不愿意加入你们，布莱克。”

雷古勒斯沉默地看着她，半晌过后，他轻微的点点头。“好，我知道了。”

亚历克丝把手悄无声息地伸进巫师袍的口袋里，握住了魔杖。她透过他的肩膀可以看见，马尔福他们已经彻底走远了。在场的只有雷古勒斯一个人，亚历克丝不知道自己能不能打赢他。她出于一些昔日的同学情分，不愿意对他拔出魔杖，但如果他真的要“说服”她，那她也只好——

“埃弗利，那你走吧。”

亚历克丝怔了怔，不明所以地盯着雷古勒斯。她原以为会有一场恶仗要打，各种意义上的，谁知道一拳砸在了棉花上。

雷古勒斯略微扬起下巴。“我尝试说服你，但没有成功。所以，你走吧。”

她知道，这次是他放了自己一马，也许是念在往日旧情。“谢谢你。”

“不必。”

她转身刚想离开，就听见雷古勒斯的声音从她身后传来。

“亚历克丝。”

她转身，发现雷古勒斯正眼神复杂地看着她，灰色的眼睛里暗流涌动。但是亚历克丝还是毫不犹豫地离开了，没有再回过头。


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27

亚历克丝跟着斯拉格霍恩教授前往苏黎世，非常静谧而精巧的城市，那时是1979年年初，刚刚下了一点雪，整座城市被细密的白雪覆盖，美得像是一个童话世界。

她跟着斯拉格霍恩教授进场，苏黎世博物馆的门口有个巨大的雕像，青铜铸成的战士骑在马背上，一手高举火把，一手握住缰绳，要参加魔药学会的人排成一列长队，每个人把邀请函拿在手里，战士会弯下腰，让来宾把邀请函丢入熊熊燃烧的火把之中，如果火焰上的烟形成了宾客的名字，那就说明核对成功，可以直接走进雕像背后的双面雕花红铜门。

会场里金碧辉煌，长廊里的画像上都是已故的魔药学家，亚历克丝居然在里面找到了她家的先祖——十五世纪的卡拉琳娜-埃弗利，一位改善了当时蒸馏方法的魔药大师。

画像里，她银白色的长发整齐地盘在脑后，脸上深深的鱼尾纹和法令纹像是干花的褶皱，穿着黑色的素面巫师袍，却戴着一副大得夸张的祖母绿镶金耳坠，布满沟壑的手指上有一个巨大的宝蓝色戒指——亚历克丝记得她祖母也戴着，应该是祖传的首饰。

更重要的是，卡拉琳娜-埃弗利和亚历克丝有着一模一样的深眼窝、蓝色眼睛和薄嘴唇。

画像里的卡拉琳娜看到亚历克丝，一眼就认出了她是埃弗利家的后代。她朝亚历克丝高深莫测地笑了笑，略带骄傲地、轻微地点了点头，随后便不再把视线放在她身上，专心地用德语和身边另一幅画像里须发皆白的蓝袍男巫讨论着什么。

斯拉格霍恩教授带着她走进会场，在写着他们名字的席位上坐下，奶油色的缎面桌布上整齐地堆着写满议题的羊皮纸，用魔杖点一点可以切换成不同语言的版本，家用小精灵穿梭在各个席位之间，不停地问来往的宾客要不要饮料和清洁毛巾。

斯拉格霍恩教授问一个家用小精灵要了一杯香槟，亚历克丝没有拿酒，她打算专心听完全程。坐在亚历克丝另一边的是一个德国来的年轻人，很惊讶地发现亚历克丝是英国方的代表，却看得懂德语。

亚历克丝只是和他问候了一句，那个男人立刻猜出了她的口音是奥地利一带，她便主动承认了自己确实家乡来自奥地利，更确切地说，萨尔茨堡，她姓埃弗利。

“埃弗利？我记得在奥地利确实有这个纯血家族，但是近几十年都没有听到过任何消息。原来跑到了英国？”男人反应了一会儿才说。

因为我不是纯血。亚历克丝不动声色地想，朝他客套地笑笑。

男人已经自己把话给圆了过去。“无论如何，这么年轻就能有资格参加魔药学会，埃弗利家会为你而骄傲的。”

“谢谢。”她点点头。

斯拉格霍恩教授在她和男人谈话的间隙已经和其他不同国家的魔药学专家寒暄了一圈，不停地高声谈笑，点评每一个今晚的议题。大约半小时之后，全员落座，今晚的议会正式开始。第一个议题是和龙血有关的，上台分享的魔药大师是个德国女人，高个子，红色的卷发垂在腰际，德语里有一丝藏不住的东德口音。亚历克丝知道她是最近自己阅读的几篇文献的第一作者，希尔德加德-奥滕伯格，一位动物血液方面的专家。她讲述完了自己的研究所得之后，在场立刻有一些其他学者对她实验的内容和结论进行了询问和质疑，热烈而简短的谈论之后，希尔德加德-奥滕伯格解答了其他学者的疑问，在一片掌声里落座。

第二个上台的学者是一名法国男人，长得有点像亚历克丝之前在魔药实验室的同事欧迪亚，但比他年纪要大得多，估计是他的亲戚，亚历克丝眼睁睁地看着他把一套实验器材带到了现场，当场给大家演示了他的实验：把老鼠的胆汁和巨蛇的鳞片加入了巴波块茎的脓水，坩埚里一阵黄绿色的带有汽油味的火焰立刻窜得老高，点燃了天花板上坠下来的勃艮第红帷幕。家用小精灵连忙拎着水桶想冲上去救火，但那位法国学者阻止了它们，天花板上勃艮第红的帷幕随着火焰的燃烧非但没有被烧成卷曲焦黑，它依旧非常挺括，还被染成了和火焰一样的颜色。

后来的时间里大家一直都在分析火焰染色的实用性。亚历克丝听得非常认真，时不时往自己带着的笔记本上记录一点内容。

会议过后是晚宴，大家在长条形的餐桌上落座，每个人的面前都摆着美酒和抛光过的银餐具，亚历克丝的位置离门口有点远，助手们和助手们坐在一起，斯拉格霍恩教授被安排在另外几个魔药大师中间，食物被家用小精灵源源不断地端了出来。

除了斯拉格霍恩教授，她的另一边坐着一位看上去和麦格教授差不多年纪的女人，但她的脾气比麦格教授古怪得多，不停地在和亚历克丝谈论着自己，比如为什么多年以来自己都没有办法出一本魔药教材，或者她眼里如何更好地在魔药领域有什么发明创造，亚历克丝并不是很想搭理她，但出于礼貌，她只好时不时地点头表明自己在听。

“反正我觉得，没有什么比在学校担任教职更加重要的了，魔药这门课必须通过大量简单重复的实践来证明⋯⋯”那个女人永无止境地谈论着自己的观点。

亚历克丝让家用小精灵收走了自己吃完的鱼块和芦笋，佐餐饮料是一种有生姜和椰子味道的甜酒，如果想要换成其他酒类也可以找无处不在的家用小精灵，甜点是加了过多朗姆酒的提拉米苏。

现场的壁炉烧得很旺，一个家用小精灵专门站在壁炉前加木料，那个可怜的家用小精灵热得额头上的汗如雨下。亚历克丝在享用完甜食之后找了个补妆的理由出去透了一口气，她想去卡拉琳娜的画像前和她说说话，但走到画像面前才发现那位银发的埃弗利先祖已经睡着了，身上盖着一件明显不属于她的蓝色披风。亚历克丝回来的时候那个女人已经离席了，估计去找其他她认识的人。斯拉格霍恩教授站在属于他的群体里，十分夸张地用他仅会的几句法语在恭维一位看上去和他年龄相仿的法国女人，浮夸地吻对方戴着珍珠白手套的手背。斯莱特林的院长在这种场合一贯表现得如鱼得水。

乐队开始奏响舞曲的时候，有人约她去跳舞——那个开会时坐在她旁边的德国人，亚历克丝谢绝了。

斯拉格霍恩教授坐在她身边的小圆桌上，漫不经心地喝着白兰地，嘴里叼着刚刚没抽几口的雪茄。“年轻人不去跳一场舞吗？这么美好的夜晚值得用曼妙的身姿去歌颂。”

不。在她看来，属于她的共舞，无论是和谁的，都早就结束了。

亚历克丝笑了笑，举起酒杯轻轻地抿了一口。“不了，斯拉格霍恩教授，我想我不是一名优秀的共舞者，贸然上场只会贻笑大方。”

斯拉格霍恩教授拿了一块洒满糖霜的菠萝蜜饯放进嘴里，端起雕花玻璃酒杯。

“为了魔药。”

亚历克丝轻轻地和他碰了碰杯。

“为了魔药。”

他们当晚宴会结束之后就幻影移形回到了英国，一片萧条的英国。她想起了祥和而平静的苏黎世，叹了一口气，走路回家的时候听见了街上传来一阵激烈的谈话声——她猜是食死徒闯入了什么人的住所，斟酌了一阵，干脆躲在黑暗里变成了一只渡鸦，直接飞向了圣凯瑟琳大道367号。

斯拉格霍恩教授在魔药学会之后受益匪浅，他收到了启发而提出了几个今后的研究方向，然而正当亚历克丝想问他具体该如何落实的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授失踪了。

最开始亚历克丝并没有把这件事放在心上，斯拉格霍恩本来就不常来实验室，大部分问题都交给助手，毕竟他在霍格沃茨还担任着教职。但是每一次给他写信，教授的回复速度都是很快的。然而这一次，亚历克丝都给他写了三封信了，对方还是毫无音讯。她并不知道斯拉格霍恩教授住在哪里，去霍格沃茨找他也并不可能——当时还在放新年假期。

三四天过后，她按捺不住去向魔法部报了案，接待她的是一名看上去六十多岁的男性傲罗，眼圈乌青，似乎已经熬夜很久没有好好休息，左臂绑着一种专门治疗黑魔法的石膏，连着一根绷带吊在脖子上固定着，一边接待她，一边嘴里还叼着一根烟。

“别抱有太大希望，最近失踪的人太多了。”他不耐烦地看了看亚历克丝写下的记录，啪的一声把羽毛笔拍在桌子上，挥挥手让她回去等消息。

她还是礼貌地道了谢，临走前还不忘叮嘱那位傲罗道。“拜托您，如果有任何消息，请第一时间告诉我，可以吗？”

“那也要等有消息才行，”那位傲罗皱皱眉，哼了一声，“得了，魔法部按照规矩办事，有消息总会让你们知道的。”

出于谨慎，她不再敢堂而皇之地出现在街道上，只敢变成渡鸦从窗口飞出去。订阅的《预言家日报》依旧由猫头鹰每日送来，上面充斥着粉饰太平的报道和魔法部部长毫无说服力的演讲和决议，只有民众版上越来越多的寻人启事和讣告看上去像是真实的。每一张还没有巴掌那么大的报道都是一个浓缩了悲痛的故事窗口。老人、青壮年、小孩，有的尸体被发现时已经没有了呼吸，也有的只是出了门就再也没有回来，毫无原因，也无处可查。

漫无目的的等待显然不能让亚历克丝放下心来，那么长时间过去了，她甚至怀疑斯拉格霍恩教授已经死了。不安和恐惧让她决定给邓布利多写信，他们伟大的校长一定有办法找到斯拉格霍恩教授的下落。

深夜，她在魔药实验室里摊开了信纸，一支白色的羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，她伸手拿起羽毛笔，一滴黑色的墨水漏到了纸上，在跳动的烛光下像是一滴干透的黑色的血迹。

她啧了一声。

正当此时，门突然从外面被打开了。

亚历克丝以为是斯拉格霍恩教授终于出现，一抬头却吓得心脏都漏跳了一拍。

卢修斯-马尔福大摇大摆地走了进来，身后跟着多洛霍夫和卢克伍德，他们好奇地打量了一眼操作台上的魔药仪器，然后便把目光落在了她的身上。

“你们怎么进来的？想进来做什么？”她警惕地站了起来，然而魔杖并不在手边——她做实验的时候习惯把魔杖收起来。

马尔福居高临下地看着她，眼神轻蔑得像是在看一只朝生暮死的蝼蚁。“晚上好，埃弗利小姐，我们只是想让你去帮我们做一些事，只需要耽误你一段时间。”

亚历克丝站在原地，没有跟他们走。“我不想加入你们，马尔福，我想我上次已经说清楚了。”

马尔福皱着眉头打断了她。“我们在邀请你去做一些事，并没有让你加入我们，埃弗利，请听清楚我的话再发表自己的看法。”他故意在“邀请”两个字上加重了音。

“我想我——”

“别废话了，你这个低贱的混血！”多洛霍夫不耐烦地说道。

马尔福转过头看了一眼多洛霍夫，再看了看亚历克丝，威胁地笑了。“我们在礼貌的邀请你，埃弗利，但如果你继续拒绝的话，我可不保证我们会保持现在的风度了。并不是每个人都有愿意听你说话的好脾气。”

亚历克丝知道自己打不过他们，多洛霍夫的凶残和黑魔法方面的精通是出了名的，卢克伍德在学生时期就暴露出了他轻贱人命的一面，更何况亚历克丝的手边根本没有魔杖，她只能眼睁睁地跟着他们走向魔药实验室的门口。

绝望像海水一般淹没她。

“我只有一个问题，”她跨出门的时候突然说道，目光纹丝不动地盯着马尔福，像是在勘测如此坚固的防线到底是哪里出了纰漏，“这里这么偏僻，你们⋯⋯你们怎么找到我的？”

“这个问题必须要感谢我们亲爱的院长，”马尔福优雅地低声笑了笑，仿佛她问了一个无比愚蠢的问题，“大约一个礼拜之前，我亲自去他的宅邸里找他谈了谈，我们亲爱的院长亲口告诉我们了这里的地址，他还说了他最器重的学生毕业后也是一个勤奋刻苦的实验室助手，总是习惯在实验室待得很晚。”

亚历克丝无力地闭上眼。她这才明白，自己被斯拉格霍恩教授出卖了。


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28

冰冷的月光从窗外流到地板上，开辟出一条干涸的河道。深夜的马尔福庄园也并不安静，时不时会有一串或急促或缓慢的脚步声穿过门厅，紧接着是一记打开门的声音，然后深夜的寂静会吞没它，躲在黑暗的角落里等待着下一次另一串脚步声的到来和消失，反复循环，周而复始。

亚历克丝被带到了这里的西侧一楼的某个小房间，斑驳的描金墙纸原本大概是祖母绿的，因为年代久远而褪色变成一种诡异的蓝绿之间的颜色，剥落的地方会露出一点灰白色的墙壁，家用小精灵如果看见了会用另一种更牢固的材料补好，确保没有光秃秃的石灰的颜色暴露在外面。

房间的陈设非常简单，一张双人床，一套雕花木桌椅，一个装有镜面的柜子，还配有一个设备齐全的盥洗室，看得出来，这里是一间被弃用的客房，亚历克丝在奥地利的祖宅里见过类似的房间，只不过后来全部都被她的祖母命令家用小精灵锁了起来。

刚刚被带进马尔福庄园的时候，她当然想过逃跑——比如趁着夜深人静的时候偷偷地变成一只渡鸦，悄无声息地从窗口飞走。但很快，她发现这个问题没那么简单。

被关押在她隔壁的是一个名叫朱尔斯-马歇尔的中年巫师，他负责给食死徒们提供他们需要的古代魔文封印，他们通过这样的方式来加密核心文件。他也是被抓进来的，被黑魔法击中了左手，从此少了半个手掌和两根手指。

亚历克丝当时还在等待一个合适的逃跑时机，那是她被带进马尔福庄园的第二个深夜，她记得很清楚，因为传来了一声很明显的重物落地声，而她恰好没有关门。

三四个家用小精灵把一只一动不动的信天翁装进了一个灰色的尸体袋，然后一起拉着尸体袋口的绳子，一点一点拖了出去。

朱尔斯-马歇尔显然听见了声音，打开了门，脸色惨白地和亚历克丝一起目送着家用小精灵们拖着那个灰色的布口袋慢慢地走向门外。

“那是走廊尽头的麦克雷先生，一位非常有天赋的匠人，他以前帮他们做一点通讯的道具，”朱尔斯-马歇尔对她解释道，“他是注册的阿尼马格斯。我猜这里有奇怪的感应咒语，任何变身成动物的人惊动⋯⋯他。”

亚历克丝知道马歇尔所说的“他”是谁，并且从此打消了变成渡鸦逃跑的想法。

每天早上，一个叫“多比”的家用小精灵都会准时把早餐放在她的床头，看着她一口口全部吃完——为了不让她绝食抗议或者用刀叉自杀，然后多比会把她带去地下室，那里有一间房间，专门用来制作魔药。

如果不出意外的话，多比会把一张单子递给她，上面有所有她今天必须完成的指标，往往都是吐真剂，或者一些没有写清楚名字的魔药，附上了配方和制作方法。递完单子往往多比就会离开——每一个家用小精灵都很忙，看上去每天都有做不完的事在等着它们。直到中午，多比会再度出现，把亚历克丝做好的魔药全部放在一辆推车上，运走，然后给她送来食物，盯着她吃完。傍晚的时候再出现一次，送一托盘的食物，看着她进食，然后再确保她回到楼上的房间。

果不其然，多比把今天的指标递给了她。三瓶吐真剂，另外一份魔药没有写名字，只附上了配方和制作方法。原料里有黑蜥蜴的毒液和巨蛇的鳞片，不难猜出这是用来做什么的。

魔药室隔壁的双面房门被打开，两个灰色的尸体袋被家用小精灵拖了出来，像两个巨大的阴影在地上爬行，尸体袋一个大一点，另一个稍微小一些，稍小一些的那个袋子没有装严实，从口袋里露出一截深褐色的长卷发，发梢甚至还系着一条淡蓝色的发带。

是个女人，甚至只是个女孩。

她从来不知道魔药室的隔壁到底是做什么的，食死徒总是在那里进出，偶尔里面会传来惨叫声，撕心裂肺的声音被什么突然打断，然后是猖狂的女人的笑声。亚历克丝不由得打了个哆嗦。这里明明永远烧着壁炉，但她还是觉得马尔福庄园的地下室比斯莱特林的地窖还要阴冷⋯⋯像一个巨大的停尸房，无数阴魂环绕，眼锋冷冷地注视着她⋯⋯

不。这里的活人比死人更加可怕。

正当她看着那面空荡荡的墙壁试图消化自己对未知的恐惧时，一个明显看上去像是囚犯的人冲了进来，跪倒在了她的面前，发出粗哑的痛苦的嘶吼声——他被毒哑了嗓子。

那个人皮肤黝黑，鲜血从鼻子和耳朵里源源不断地冒了出来，他哭着在地上挣扎，明显是被喂了□□在垂死挣扎，只见他猛得一头撞在了操作台的桌角上，一阵哐当哗啦的声音，桌面上摆着的坩埚和仪器全部砸在了地面上，摔成了碎片，像一滩从高楼上跌落的死相惨烈的尸体。

亚历克丝想去碰一碰那个还在挣扎的人——他看上去实在是太痛苦了。然而她刚刚伸出手，一个尖利的声音就钻进了她的耳朵。

“拿开你的手。难道你也想试试吗？”

亚历克丝缩了回去。她认出来了，是那个总是从魔药室隔壁传来的猖狂的笑声。

她回过头，发现一个黑色卷发的女人站在门口，以一种怪异的方式咧着嘴，举着手里的魔杖指着她。

亚历克丝往后退了几步。

“别管闲事，你这个肮脏的混血，”黑色卷发的疯女人皱着鼻子白了她一眼，“你和这个泥巴种没什么差别。”

倒在地上的那个人已经不再挣扎了，他所有的力气已经在刚刚被剧烈的撞击消耗完了，正在用着自己最后的生命微弱地喘着气，带着血丝的浑浊的眼泪从眼角慢慢地滑落了下来，眼睛还睁着，然而眼睛深处的光已经一点一点地散了。他像一个失去依靠的稻草人一样躺在那一滩玻璃碎渣上，魔药残液和鲜血缓缓地蔓延着，扩张着版图，流得满地都是。他失去神采的眼睛依旧大大地张着，微微突出，玻璃珠似的，带着极度痛苦之后死亡的超脱，径直地对着亚历克丝。

他在看我。他死之前一直都在看我。

亚历克丝怔怔地想着，脑海里全是他临死前的眼睛，玻璃弹珠一样冰冷的无神的眼睛。这是亚历克丝第一次亲眼看着一个生命的离去。她的脑袋里一片空白，抖抖索索地伸出手，想把尸体的眼睛合上。求求他不要再看着她了。

“听不懂话的杂种，”那个顶着一头凌乱黑色卷发的女人脾气阴晴不定，她突然暴跳如雷，“看样子我需要给你一点颜色看看——”

“贝拉，贝拉？”一个矜持柔和的女声从门外传来，“是什么惹你生气了？”

一个穿着灰紫色巫师袍的女人站在不远处，她淡金色的头发打理成精致的微卷，有着石破惊天的美貌，脊背纤直，姿态高贵得像公主或者年轻的女王，左手上戴着一个象征着权势和身份的戒指，巨大的宝石在她洁白纤细的手指上熠熠生辉。

“西西！”被称作贝拉的疯女人回过头，“还不就是一个不知好歹的混血！”

亚历克丝认出来了，那个高贵的美人是纳西莎-布莱克，或者更确切地说，纳西莎-马尔福，这座庄园的女主人，她以前在鼻涕虫俱乐部和纳西莎有过一面之缘。

纳西莎高傲地瞥了一眼缩在角落里的亚历克丝，轻描淡写地对自己的亲姐姐说。“她只是一个过来干活的，你和她一般见识什么。”

“但她——”贝拉特里克斯气势汹汹地拿魔杖指着亚历克丝。

“算了，贝拉，”纳西莎柔声地劝说道，“你把她杀了，谁帮主人去做魔药呢？斯内普已经不可能再为主人熬制魔药了，这种低贱的活就只能留给她来做，不是么？”

疯女人贝拉特里克斯冷哼一声。“会熬制魔药的人多的是，杀了她还能找其他人。”

“她是卢修斯花了好些精力找来的，”纳西莎走上前去，轻轻地挽住贝拉的胳膊，“算是看在我的面上，别让卢修斯白费那么多功夫，贝拉，就当是为了我，放她一次。”

贝拉悻悻地看了亚历克丝一眼，跟着纳西莎扬长而去。她们刚刚跨出大门，两个家用小精灵立刻出现，拿着百洁布和水桶清理眼前的一片狼藉。

隔壁突然传来一阵尖锐的大笑。“抓到多卡斯了？哈哈哈，快把她给我带上来！”

那个疯女人。

亚历克丝不知道多卡斯是谁。但她跪在地上，真切地希望这一切快点结束。

自从多卡斯被抓进了马尔福庄园，贝拉特里克斯就再也没有离开过魔药室隔壁的房间，亚历克丝无时无刻都能听见她癫狂的大笑和那个可怜女人的惨叫声。

她在使用钻心咒。

后来某一天，惨叫声突然消失了，开始变成一种指甲挠墙壁时刺耳的声音，时隐时现，时强时弱，再后来，连指甲挠墙壁时的声音也不见了。

什么都消失了。

没有人知道后来发生了什么。亚历克丝再也没有听见过别人提这个名字。她可能被装进了某个尸袋，然后被家用小精灵运了出去，也可能就这样凭空消失了。

多比把门打开，把今日份的午餐送到她的面前。一个托盘上放着一个盘子，里面装着一块炖煮过的牛肉，几块西蓝花和一点土豆，还有一杯浓茶，银质的刀叉被乳白色的餐巾裹着，规规矩矩地放在盘子边上。随后，那个可怜的家用小精灵站在原地，以一种哀求的眼神看着她，家用小精灵不被允许和任何被关在这里的人说话，亚历克丝猜测这种眼神是希望她快点吃完眼前的食物——它大概还有一堆积压着的活没有干。

亚历克丝强忍住心中的不适，拿起了沉甸甸的刀叉。

她切下一块牛肉，塞进嘴里，没怎么咀嚼就吞了下去，根本没有吃出来那是什么味道——她甚至希望那里面有能致死的□□。她确认自己吞咽完成之后，深呼吸了一次，开始机械性地切第二小块，然后用叉子把它送进嘴里。她感觉有什么热乎乎的液体滴落在了自己的头顶，顺着头发丝流到了脖子里，紧接着看见洁白的盘子上突然出现了一滴鲜红色的液体。她沿着坠落的方向，往上看去，洁白的天花板上不知道什么时候渗成了一片淡淡的红色。

她颤抖着伸出手指沾了一下盘子上的液体，像是为了证明自己的猜想，把手指凑近了鼻尖，闻了闻。

依旧温热的人血。

亚历克丝再也忍不住内心的不适，她趴在地上开始剧烈地干呕，世界突然天旋地转，一阵晕眩接着另外一阵晕眩，她昏倒在了地上，脑海里浮现出了那个临死前疯狂挣扎的男人，他微微突出的、玻璃弹珠一样的眼睛和眼角浑浊的泪水，多卡斯的惨叫、指甲挠墙壁的声音和一片沉寂，鬼魂排着队出现在马尔福庄园古老的长廊上，徘徊、哭喊、惨叫。

贝拉特里克斯发出疯癫的大笑，她咧开嘴，追着四处逃窜的亚历克丝，魔杖在空中划出一个凌厉的阿瓦达索命咒，绿光迅速地飞了过来，击中了她。

睁开眼的时候亚历克丝发现自己流了满头的冷汗。头疼欲裂，浑身疼痛。毋庸置疑，她在生病。  
多比打开门进来，往她的床头摆了一个托盘，又步履匆匆地离开了。

托盘上面有一些食物、一罐魔药和一罐清水。她强撑着从床上坐了起来，喝了一点水，然后一口气把魔药全喝了，抱着膝盖坐在床上，开始期待死亡。

一开始总是存在侥幸。还好不是自己。但现在她开始期待死亡。她希望食死徒已经放弃了她，像处理流水线的残次品一样地打算处理掉她，然后家用小精灵会用灰色的装尸体的袋子把她装起来，拖出去，丢到湖底或者哪片荒山野邻里，或者干脆点一把火全部烧掉，什么都好，她不想再待在这里了。

然而死亡并没有如期降临。她还活着，为什么呢。

窗外是雾蒙蒙的阴天，飘在空中的云像是沾了灰的棉花。她毫不费力地回忆了一下，自从被关进了马尔福庄园就再也没有见过太阳。

门外传来了脚步声，两个人，和轻微的谈话声。

一个模模糊糊的男声急促而低声地问道：“为什么没有人阻止贝拉特里克斯？她就这么喜欢折磨别人吗？”

“闭嘴，雷古勒斯。贝拉怎么处置他们和你没有一点关系。”亚历克丝勉强辨认出来了，那个女声属于纳西莎-马尔福。

“他们不该被这样对待，他们，他们只是——”

“小孩子懂什么，”纳西莎直接严厉地打断了他，不让他再继续说下去，“你只是还不明白事情的全貌而已，雷古勒斯。让贝拉处置他们是主人的决定⋯⋯没有人能质疑他的决定，他还是你从小的偶像，难道你忘了吗？”

一阵沉默。

纳西莎的声音再度响起。“我亲爱的堂弟，以后不要再跟我谈起这个话题⋯⋯不要再和任何人说这些。别给大家惹麻烦，做好你该做的。”

紧接着，一阵清脆而快速的脚步声渐行渐远。

过了一阵，亚历克丝听见了有人在轻轻地敲门。

一开始是两下，后来变成连续的四下。她听了一会儿，确认是在敲她的房门，然后敲门声戛然而止，但脚步声一直没有响起。那人一直站在门外，没有离开。

她走到门口，把门开了一条缝。

“亚历克丝，是我。”雷古勒斯一脸忧虑地站在门口。

她冷冷地看着他，轻微地点了点头。“你好。布莱克。”

其实他远没有必要敲门，如果他真的要干什么的话，直接破门而入就可以了，像那天马尔福闯进魔药实验室那样。她手里的这一道门虽然可以上锁，但那只是一个华丽的装饰罢了，只要手里拿着魔杖，那扇门就是一块脆弱无比的木板，任何一个学过魔法的人都能摧毁掉它。她的手里没有魔杖，但他有。

雷古勒斯看着她灰白的脸色和毫无血色的嘴唇。“多比说你生病了。”

亚历克丝毫无笑意地笑了一声。有那么一瞬间，她倒希望他是来处决她的。“谢谢你的好意，但是我想我目前为止还不需要探望。”

他像一个路牌似的杵在原地，如果这世界上存在欲言又止的路牌的话。

亚历克丝飞快地说：“太晚了，布莱克，也许你该回去休息了。”她压根没有意识到现在是白天。过久的昏迷让她没有力气思考，严不透风的窗帘也模糊了她对时间的概念。

雷古勒斯眼神复杂地看了看她，没有再说话，转身径直离开了。


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29

风在后半夜又刮了起来，淅淅沥沥的雨打在了飘窗上，马尔福庄园奶油色的石柱一片冰凉，没有一丝阳光。亚历克丝时常头疼或者胃疼，或者其他的身体某个角落疼，无法入睡，以肉眼可见的速度迅速地萎焉下来。也许是因为魔药本身有问题，她整天都昏昏沉沉的，不是在睡觉就是在和打瞌睡的念头互相拉扯。

有时候她能听见争吵声，也有时候会听见隔壁房间的惨叫声，她不知道哪些是真的，哪些是自己的噩梦。她根本分不清。也可能是她拒绝分清。

雷古勒斯似乎来看过她，她的意识一直不太清晰，但她记得自己听过他的声音。

终于在不知道的某一天，像剥离了一层模模糊糊的壳，她的神志清醒过来，这才发现自己的床头堆了很多东西，一大束插在水晶花瓶里的鲜花，白色和淡粉色的花瓣在空中优美地舒展着绽放；一支坠着孔雀翎的羽毛笔；一叠花边很精致的象牙色手帕，摸上去像是最光滑的丝绸，布料料面上散发着淡淡的柔光，摸上去也和丝绸一样有点发凉，但又比丝绸结实得多；一本研究古代魔文的书，如果亚历克丝想用来打发时间的话确实是一个不错的选择；一块暗绿色的小石头，用力握在掌心里会散发出淡淡的暖意。

她终于忍不住在多比把一盒巧克力堆在床头柜上的时候问。“请问这些东西都是谁送的？”

多比张着那双过大的眼睛。“是雷古勒斯-布莱克先生送的。”

“为什么？”

“多比也不知道，多比不能回答埃弗利小姐的问题。但多比要照顾好埃弗利小姐。不能再让埃弗利小姐生病了。不然没有人给主人熬魔药，主人又要生气了。多比不是个好小精灵。多比总是在让主人生气。”那个叫多比的小精灵开始不怕疼似地用头咚咚地敲着地板。

“噢，拜托快停下，多比，”亚历克丝感觉自己突然又有点头疼，她有气无力地制止着，“为了不让我生病，请你别再这么做了。”

后来用不了多久，她可以开始下地走动了。雷古勒斯-布莱克有时会来找她，把她带到庄园的其他地方走走。放风。亚历克丝在心底里如此定义他的这种行为，也许他们发现了把免费劳动力二十四小时囚禁在室内的弊端。她时常感觉自己会很快死去，或许那一天已经很近了，这种短暂的放风活动会短暂地打消她的这种念头，但很快乌云会重新回到她头上。

所以当她和雷古勒斯在马尔福庄园的□□上散步——“放风”——的时候，她见到了阳光洒在了大片大片幼嫩柔软的花瓣上，几乎有些惊讶。她原来以为这里是被太阳放弃的角落，但此刻，她无法完全张开的眼睛告诉她，明晃晃的光线是真实存在的。

马尔福庄园的室内摆放着数不胜数的水仙，白色的花瓣一年四季都保持盛开，在室外那些泥土为基底的花圃里则栽种着不同种类的名贵的玫瑰，大片大片暗红色的花朵横卧于深到几乎像是黑色的深绿色叶片上，悄无声息地迎风而动，像是一片瑰丽的海。

亚历克丝站在雷古勒斯面前，他们沉默地对峙着，像是面前漂浮着一个隐形的巫师棋盘，而他们正在那个谁也看不见的棋盘上拼杀得你死我活。

“所以，”雷古勒斯顿了顿，做了那个先投降认输的人，“你这辈子都不打算和我说话了么？”

“我想，我正在和你说话，布莱克。”亚历克丝说道。

又是沉默。

她忍不住伸手去抚摸了一下默立在他们身边的玫瑰，它们太迷人了，她死气沉沉的眉目有了生机。然而此时，另一只手伸了过来，直接把那朵玫瑰采了下来递给了她。

“谢谢。”她对雷古勒斯说道，伸手接过了那朵玫瑰，但她施了一个很简易的无杖魔咒，玫瑰一经她的指尖就瞬间枯萎了，失去水分的干瘪的花瓣卷了起来，泛着奄奄一息的焦灰色。

雷古勒斯诧异地盯着亚历克丝，脸上浮现出一种亚历克丝说不上是愤怒还是伤心的表情。“这就是你的答案吗？”

亚历克丝空落落地盯着他，没有说是，也没有说不是。她甩了甩手里枯萎的玫瑰。“这是它的答案。”

他们中间隔着的只是普通的空气，但也像是无法望穿彼此的迷雾。

“我以为你早就明白我在想什么。虽然现在说这些，可能已经没有任何意义了。但我想，我该早一点告诉你的，”雷古勒斯站在阳光和阴影分界的地方，潦草地接过了她手里的花，把它轻而易举地毁掉了，他看上去依旧有些高傲，但灰色的眼睛里有了情绪的裂痕，“那时斯莱特林里的流言，那些假期里一封又一封的信，那些我缠着你补习魔药的周末⋯⋯也许我该早一点告诉你的。”

亚历克丝闭上眼。“不要再说了，布莱克。”

沉默。

大段大段的沉默像河流和空气一样围绕着他们。微风拂过时送来玫瑰的馨香，他们都不知道家用小精灵到底用什么样的魔咒让玫瑰在冬天的室外也能在花圃里开放，但寒风里开放的玫瑰始终是不合情理的。

“如果，”雷古勒斯沉默了片刻，抬起眼看她，“如果我能想办法让你出去呢？”

亚历克丝愣住了。她看向他。“真的么？”

雷古勒斯没有直接回答她。他用魔杖点了点一朵玫瑰，然后把它轻轻地摘了下来，再度递给了她。

“给我一点时间，我会想办法，但⋯⋯不一定会成功。”

亚历克丝接过了玫瑰，点点头。“谢谢你。”

第二天，多比拿来了一只关在笼子里的渡鸦，家用小精灵说是雷古勒斯送来的，亚历克丝只能把它养在自己的房间里。她不喜欢笼子，干脆把它直接放了出来，但那只渡鸦并没有扑棱着翅膀飞走，而是乖巧地停在她的肩上。

她猜也许这是因为她的阿尼马格斯是渡鸦，这种动物和她有着天然的亲近感。

但时间一天一天地过去，雷古勒斯那边并没有传来任何好消息，事实上，他再也没有在她面前提过这件事，总是看上去非常忙碌，偶尔来找她“放风”也是来去匆匆，并且变得沉默寡言。

在三个月过去之后，她有点等不及了。

她想要自己出去，但逃出马尔福庄园并不容易。她需要一个周密的计划和万无一失的逃跑路线。她偷偷地拿了一张羊皮纸开始画马尔福庄园的地形图，根据每一次雷古勒斯带她去“放风”的地方勾勒出一个简单的马尔福庄园的布局。如果周围都布下了重重的咒语——亚历克丝不相信自己是唯一一个想要逃出去的人——那么唯一能够正常出入的地方是大门。她明白自己现在在庄园的西侧，也知道哪里是马尔福庄园的大门。但是一路上她要经过的地方都有家用小精灵把守，它们几乎不吃不睡，有任何异常的风吹草动都会去禀报卢修斯，然后贝拉特里克斯往往也会知道，兴冲冲地跑过来对试图逃跑的囚犯甩出阿瓦达索命咒，在逃犯倒地的时候爆发出一阵又一阵癫狂的大笑声。

怎么才能骗过家用小精灵呢。

家用小精灵虽然魔法体系和人类巫师不同，但是有着相同的感官。如果她熬制一贴迷药，家用小精灵一旦吸入了足量的迷药蒸汽，也会昏昏欲睡，对周围的一切浑然不知。

幸好迷药的材料并不是太罕见的东西，她又在魔药制作的过程中发现一个小小的漏洞。如果她做坏了一次魔药，家用小精灵会把坩埚里的东西处理掉，但是那些还没放的原料会依旧存放在她这里。下次再做魔药的时候，家用小精灵又会送来一整套的原材料。

她回忆着蒙汗药需要什么材料，一点一点地积攒着。藏红花的粉末、蟑螂的翅膀、老鼠的尾巴、金雀花的雌蕊⋯⋯

尸体袋一个又一个堆积，家用小精灵拖着尸体离开时，尸体袋在地板上摩擦的沙沙声不绝于耳，越来越多的傲罗被抓进了马尔福庄园，灌下了吐真剂，遭受着食死徒们的严刑拷打，鲜血浸透了这栋建筑西侧的每一个角落。

厄运落到了朱尔斯-马歇尔先生的身上，亚历克丝不知道他也偷偷企划着逃跑，某一天贝拉特里克斯的声音再度在走廊上响起，随后是一记沉闷的重物落地声。她疲惫地熬着魔药，为了不让食死徒们起疑，她只能过一段时间做坏一两次。

自那天之后，亚历克丝隔壁的房间再也没有任何声音，她隔了好几天才发现这个令人毛骨悚然的事实，去敲门的时候门内一点回应也没有，她偷偷扭开了门，里面空无一人。她看着空荡荡的房间，回忆了好久才想起来，也许是那个毫无征兆的晚上，也可能不是。唯一她能够知道的是，朱尔斯-马歇尔先生死了。

某天她从房间里出来，发现雷古勒斯站在走廊上，那只渡鸦不知道什么时候从房间里飞到了雷古勒斯身边，它乖巧地停在他的手指尖，但她一出现，那只渡鸦立刻扑着翅膀飞回了她的肩上。雷古勒斯-布莱克抱着胳膊看着她。

“你把它照顾的很好。它很喜欢你。”

她终于忍不住隐晦地问：“有机会了吗？”

雷古勒斯很轻微地摇了摇头，略带愧意，并示意进去说。他一踏进房门便克制地站离门口不算太远的地方，对她低声说道。“最近有不少人想要逃出去，都被立即处决了。最好还是不要轻举妄动⋯⋯机会总是会有的。”

亚历克丝瞬间明白了。他做不到。确实只有她自己可以做到，求人不如求己。她已经在这里待了快半年了。

“我会想办法的。亚历克丝，我可以保证。”雷古勒斯说道。

她很轻微地点点头，不再提及这个话题。

也许雷古勒斯确实是个可以信赖的人，但是这不代表她自己不可以做到。他总是在等待时机，但她早就等不及了。亚历克丝觉得自己从来不是赌徒，但如果，只是说如果，有万分之一的可能性能让她从马尔福庄园里逃出去，那么她也不会放弃。

房间的门突然动了动，有人进来了。亚历克丝的老熟人，达丽雅-格林格拉斯。几年未见，她变得非常漂亮且精致，乍一眼看上去打扮有点像马尔福庄园的女主人，纳西莎-布莱克-马尔福。纯血的小姐们总喜欢这么打扮，高高挽起的金色发髻配上熨烫得体的巫师袍和精心挑选的珠宝，显得优雅夺目。

她见到亚历克丝，微微地皱了皱眉，然后转向了房间里的另一个人。“你为什么要跟她待在一起，雷古勒斯？”

达丽雅-格林格拉斯终于不再伪装出和亚历克丝萍水相逢的关系了。她骨子里就是个纯粹的纯血主义者，之前那些同寝室的情谊，哪怕真的存在的话，到了该和混血划清界限的时候自然会毫不犹豫地摆明立场。更何况她始终算不上喜欢亚历克丝，如果露易丝-高尔还因为抄了亚历克丝七年作业而对她难免有些感恩和真情，达丽雅-格林格拉斯和她之间就只是同住了一间房的陌生人，那种乍一眼就不讨喜欢，走在路上瞥一眼会在心底里悄悄皱眉的陌生人。

雷古勒斯平静地看着她。“我以为我能够踏足这里。”

“得了吧，雷古勒斯，我们都知道的，这不是踏足这个房间的问题，”达丽雅-格林格拉斯看了一眼面无表情的亚历克丝，伸手拉住了雷古勒斯，“难道你的家人知道你和混血在一起会高兴么？”

毒蛇终于吐出了隐藏多年的红信子。亚历克丝如释重负，不动声色地笑了笑。她该猜到的。格林格拉斯家族和布莱克家族，确实非常门当户对了。

“我都不知道原来你的态度这么积极，”雷古勒斯不冷不热地甩开了她，“毕竟你的手臂上都没有黑魔标记，格林格拉斯小姐。”

灯光洒在亚历克丝的脸上，她平静地垂着眼，甚至都不想把目光投向他们。那种熟悉的感觉又回来了。她始终无法融入那些最正统的斯莱特林团体。因为血统，也因为观念。她有点不知所措地盯着墙角那一块似乎又要剥落的墙纸，逃避似的思考着什么时候多比会带着工具来勤勤恳恳地修理它，转移视线的时候她才发现，床头那一大束白色的和淡粉色的鲜花依旧保存完好，她怀疑是施过了某种魔咒，但床头那一堆她一次也没动过的东西已经落了一点灰尘，覆盖着一层淡淡的像秋霜一般的白色。

那只渡鸦停在了她的肩上，一直很乖，除了偶尔眨眨眼几乎像一个仿真的标本。好在过不了多久，亚历克丝看见多比缩在门板背后，一脸求助地看着她，时间到了，她该去制作魔药了。

她很轻很轻地笑了一声。那种雷古勒斯熟悉的、毫无笑意的、甚至充满讽刺意味的笑声。

“我想拜访时间已经结束了，布莱克，很抱歉，但我要继续去楼下熬制魔药了。”


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30

亚历克丝从前向来觉得自己活得明白而简单，安安分分地读书，毕业，工作，计划每一步的人生，糊涂都是其他人。

如果不是战争，是的，如果不是战争。

但人生就是没有“如果”可言的。她忽然想到了西里斯，梅林可以给她作证，她已经有很长一段时间没有想起过这个人了。他早就从她的生活里彻底消失了，但她被带入马尔福庄园的时候，她还是有那么一刹那想起了他。偶尔她还是会想，如果那时候她毫不犹豫地加入了凤凰社，是不是一切都会不一样，西里斯会不会理解她，他会不会明白，虽然她研究黑魔法，但是和食死徒依旧天差地别。

然而事实就是，西里斯没理解那个一直在偷偷研究黑魔法的亚历克丝-埃弗利，她也没有加入凤凰社，并且被带进了食死徒的窝巢，为他们效劳，哪怕她是被强迫的。只是这个“假如一开始就加入凤凰社”的念头时不时地会冒出来，冷不防地刺她一下，像是从黑暗里飞出的暗箭。那种念想让她痛苦也让她解脱，仿佛只要怀着这种想法她就还不是个食死徒的附庸，还能证明自己那根本不存在的清白。

至少，别再待在这里，她一分钟也待不下去了。看在梅林的份上，逃出去以后再作打算。她做好了一切的准备。

计划原本是这样的。亚历克丝每天都偷听小精灵们的对话，她得知了今天晚上会有一场食死徒们的小型聚会，就在马尔福庄园的会客室里。这种小型聚会并不少见，也不是盛大的庆祝，只是一群贪图享受的纯血们找了个理由欢聚一堂罢了。不眠不休的家用小精灵固然都还在原来的位置上站岗，但是食死徒们都聚集在马尔福庄园的另一个角落，并且，不出意外的话，会喝不少酒。

这让亚历克丝感觉自己的时间到了。胜败在此一举。这个机会非常难得，并不算保险，但至少能称得上是个机会。

如果她被发现了。亚历克丝悲观地想。死了就埋在这里吧。她不后悔也没有任何遗憾。

时钟敲过晚上七点。她把藏红花的粉末和蟑螂的翅膀兑入水中加热，等液体出现分层现象之后又加入了老鼠的尾巴和金雀花的雌蕊，连续搅拌二十四次之后滴入了火蜥蜴的血。

坩埚里分层的液体又逐渐融为一体，褪去了原先的紫色，呈现出一种诡异的水红色，像是滴入了鲜血的水。

她没有扑灭坩埚下的火，持续低温加热着，白烟像发芽一般一点一点从液面冒出来。她轻轻推开门，把坩埚放在入风口，白烟立刻飘进了楼道里，顺着微小的气流散尽了空气里。很快，站在楼梯口的多比闭上了眼睛，甚至发出了轻微的鼾声。

又等了十分钟之后，她推开自己的房门，轻轻地走到了门口。

一切都非常顺利，像是一颗圆润的石子从山顶滚落到山脚一般。她毫不费力地就找到了门口，手刚放到门把手上，就听见了一个熟悉、温柔到神经质的女声。

“亲爱的，你想去哪里呀？”

石子没有落入山脚，而是轻轻一滑，跌入了另一侧的深渊。

亚历克丝僵住了。她颤抖着回过头，看见了贝拉特里克斯-莱斯特兰奇站在离她三步远的地方，眼里满是癫狂而冰冷的笑意。

—

亚历克丝被拖进了那个魔药室隔壁的房间，其实那并不是她想象中的那样充满刑具或者布满血迹的行刑室，只是一个巨大的空旷的厅堂。

贝拉特里克斯拉着她的头发把她丢在了地板上。亚历克丝只感觉自己的额角被磕破了一块，但一切都太快了，她完全感受不到疼痛。

“该死的混血！”贝拉特里克斯愤怒的声音在房间里回荡，“难道你想背叛主人吗？想尝尝钻心咒的滋味吗？”

主人？亚历克丝轻蔑地笑了。她不曾接受过他的信仰，也从来不是他的仆人。她知道自己今天总会死的，反而不怕了，捂着额头站了起来反问道。“难道我真心服从过他吗？”

“他是最伟大的领袖！”贝拉特里克斯的额头上青筋暴起。

“是么，”亚历克丝冷漠地看着她，语气变得越发决绝，“我从来不觉得他有多伟大。”

低贱的不是血统，只有思想和行为才能分出人的高下。

贝拉特里克斯的脸都扭曲了。“你果然早就该下地狱了。”

然后那个疯狂的女人用魔杖指着亚历克丝。“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！”

浑身刺骨的痛苦沿着皮肤表层一点一点渗透进来，亚历克丝滑到了地上，痛苦像海水一样淹没过她的头顶，她开始尖叫，层层叠叠的刺痛让她失去理智。

贝拉特里克斯满意极了，发出了尖锐的笑声。“你现在是不是感觉好极了，亲爱的埃弗利小宝贝？”

亚历克丝躺在地上，嗓子已经沙哑得像是塞了一团干涩的棉花。“杀了我。杀了我吧，贝拉特里克斯-莱斯特兰奇，就像你杀了每一个有麻瓜血统的巫师一样。”

贝拉特里克斯用魔杖顶端拍了拍她的脸，随后直接顶住了她的下巴。“直接杀你有什么好玩的？世上痛苦的事情多得是，如果这么快就杀了你，放你和你那对不知好歹的父母团圆么？这也太便宜你了。”

然后那个疯狂的女人挥挥魔杖。

“钻心剜骨。”

亚历克丝根本不知道贝拉特里克斯后来对她用了多少次钻心咒，等她的意识恢复过来的时候已经快要不能动弹了，四肢麻木，嗓子也已经喊哑了。

恍惚之间，她听见了渡鸦的叫声。她明白了。是最后的时刻了。

贝拉特里克斯抬起魔杖，意兴阑珊地摇摇头。“好了，没什么好玩的了。你累了，到睡觉时间了，晚安，亲爱的埃弗利小宝贝。”

“等等，”亚历克丝扶着墙壁颤颤巍巍地说，“我要站着死。”

“嗯哼，好吧，”贝拉特里克斯抬起下巴，像是在看一只蚂蚁似的，“那你现在准备好了吗？”

亚历克丝直起了身，深呼吸着，一动不动地看着面前的贝拉特里克斯，却又并没有在真的看她，更像是透过了她和身后的墙壁看到了遥远的未来。她相信总有一天，伏地魔，那个号称自己具有不死之身的黑魔王会死去，贝拉特里克斯也会死去，虽然她可能没有机会看到了。

贝拉特里克斯狠狠一甩魔杖。“阿瓦达索命！”

亚历克丝一动不动地站着，屏住了呼吸。

然而死亡并没有来临，那道阴森的绿光向她飞来的时候，雷古勒斯送她的渡鸦从窗口飞了进来，展开翅膀挡在了她的面前，绿光击中了它之后，它失去了力气跌落在了亚历克丝的面前。

“这是从哪里飞来的畜生，居然敢打断我？”贝拉特里克斯破口大骂，她暴躁极了，用力一挥魔杖把旁边的墙壁轰出了一个大坑，“该死的。”

亚历克丝站在原地，她什么都没有，魔杖早就被拿走了，她完全没有反抗的可能，只能等着贝拉特里克斯的第二道阿瓦达索命咒。

贝拉特里克斯的魔杖很快又指向了她，嘴角浮现出怪异的笑。“第一次是你运气好，现在可没有了。埃弗利小宝贝，高兴吗？到了你的睡觉时间了！”

然而，此时门突然开了。

雷古勒斯听见了他们的声音，他冲了进来，用力地把贝拉特里克斯推到了一边，气势汹汹地质问道。“难道你要杀了亚历克丝吗？”

“不然呢？”贝拉特里克斯猝不及防被猛地推得一个踉跄，恼怒地瞪着他，“这个肮脏的混血背叛了黑魔王，她早就该死了。”

雷古勒斯回瞪贝拉特里克斯质问道。“她什么都没做，怎么背叛？”

贝拉特里克斯气得脸都红了。“她想从这里逃走，你在这里胡搅蛮缠什么？从哪里来给我回哪里去。”

雷古勒斯气急败坏地挡在贝拉特里克斯面前。“她是被抓来的，想逃走难道有错吗？”

贝拉特里克斯失去耐心，她用魔杖指着雷古勒斯。“血统的叛徒都该死。现在，你给我让开，别在这里浪费我的精力。”

“我不让。”

“那我连你一起杀。”

雷古勒斯拿出魔杖指着贝拉，一动不动地站在原地，灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着她。“贝拉特里克斯，你是一个没有感情的疯子。如果你今天铁了心要杀她，那你先杀了我。”

站在他身后的亚历克丝怔了怔。

贝拉特里克斯冷笑一声。“如你所愿，我亲爱的堂弟。”

纳西莎之前就听见了他们的声音，一直躲在门外偷听，原本她不打算插手，但见到贝拉特里克斯似乎真的要对雷古勒斯动手了，急得连忙跑过去，一把按住了贝拉的魔杖。

“不，贝拉。”

“西西！你这是要干什么！”贝拉特里克斯细眉倒竖，不赞同地瞪着她。

纳西莎看了一眼毫不动摇的雷古勒斯，眼波一闪，转向贝拉低声说道：“贝拉，你真的要杀了雷古勒斯吗？他是我们的堂弟啊。”

贝拉特里克斯哼了一声。“他纵容杂种逃跑，也是个主人的叛徒。”

雷古勒斯急冲冲地开口顶撞道。“亚历克丝不是杂种！”

纳西莎回过头，紧张地瞪了他一眼。“闭嘴！轮得到你说话了吗？”

随后她转向了依旧一脸怒气的贝拉特里克斯，好声好气地规劝道。“贝拉，你一旦杀了雷古勒斯，这件事就闹大了，难道你想让主人知道吗？如果主人知道了，他会满意吗？”

贝拉特里克斯僵了僵，没说话。

纳西莎看了看贝拉特里克斯稍稳的脸色，想了想，继续说道：“还有，埃弗利可能还有用，现在杀她不合适。”

贝拉特里克斯用力地哼了一声：“算你们好运。”只好不情不愿地把手垂了下去，悻悻地瞪了他们一眼，走开了。

纳西莎暗自松了一口气，她意味深长地看了一眼脸色惨白的亚历克丝，走过去把她扶了起来，看了一眼她还在流血的额头。“我让多比给你拿点药来。”

“不了，纳西莎，”雷古勒斯突然插话道，他直接把亚历克丝拉走了，丢下一句，“我带她回格里莫广场十二号。”

\--

亚历克丝被雷古勒斯带去了格里莫广场十二号，传说中布莱克一家居住的地方。走出马尔福庄园时，一缕阳光照到了她的身上，温暖明快得有些不真实。

雷古勒斯感觉亚历克丝忍不住在颤抖，他揣测这是来自恐惧。她刚才离死亡那么近，如果他晚到一步她就死了，死了就什么都没了。

所以他伸出手臂，轻轻地环住了她的肩膀，拍了拍她，但很快就松开了。

“以后不会再发生这样的事了，我保证。”

亚历克丝眼睁睁地看着格里莫广场十一号和十三号中间出现了一座庞大而华丽的房子，雷古勒斯毫不犹豫地带着她走了进去。

“你可以住在这里，有任何问题都可以问克利切，”他把她领到了一间二楼的客房，一个家用小精灵从门口敲了门进来，雷古勒斯对她说，“这就是克利切。”

雷古勒斯不知道低声对克利切说了什么，那个家用小精灵毕恭毕敬地对她点了点头。随后，它对雷古勒斯说。“女主人叫你上楼去，雷古勒斯少爷。”

克利切看了一眼亚历克丝，转身又回到厨房里忙碌。

雷古勒斯很快就上楼了，亚历克丝站在原地，听见楼上爆发出激烈的争吵。

一个高亢尖利的女声吼道：“你为什么要带一个混血回来？他们身上低贱的血脉会污染到我们的家，我们是布莱克，雷尔你难道忘了吗！”

雷古勒斯压低了声音说道。“亚历克丝不低贱，妈妈，她确实是混血，但她⋯⋯”

“混血哪里有不低贱的？她身上有一半麻瓜的血，那么就是个低贱的杂种。你到底在想什么？快把她赶走，然后让克利切把她踩过的地板全部好好擦一遍。”

“不，妈妈，亚历克丝是我的客人，我不会把她赶走的。”

“你怎么可以不听话呢？你以前不是这样的，亲爱的，为什么你要做这么不得体的事情呢。”

“对不起，妈妈⋯⋯可我不觉得自己做错了什么。”

这次不愉快的对话在令人窒息的沉默里结束了。亚历克丝一声不吭地站在楼梯口，全部听完了。

雷古勒斯下了楼，见她面无表情地站在那里，显然是一字一句全部都听进去了，连忙解释道。“别把妈妈的话放在心上，她只是说说而已，不会有问题的⋯⋯我会说服她的。”

然后他让克利切拿来了伤药，处理了她额头上的伤口。他打魁地奇的经历让他远比亚历克丝要擅长处理这种磕磕碰碰。亚历克丝坐在椅子上，只觉得额头上一阵轻微的凉意，白藓的味道扑鼻而来，然后很快就察觉到额头上的擦伤以可以感知的速度在愈合。

“别碰水，它会好得很快。”

亚历克丝侧过脸躲开他的视线，轻声地说。“谢谢。”

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝都沉默了一会儿。她的思绪和目光一样飘散在四处。脸色惨白，她像是刚刚已经被贝拉特里克斯杀死了，现在这个会走动会呼吸的只是一具躯壳罢了。

“你累了吗？”雷古勒斯看了看她的脸色，认真地问道，“如果你累了，可以早点休息。”

她点点头，他们之间太安静了，她抬起眼看他，像是第一次见他一样观察他的眼窝、鼻梁和嘴唇，她从来没想过自己会和他走得这么近。另一位布莱克家的男孩。

雷古勒斯也注视着她，灰色的眼睛晦暗不明，他像是在安分地珍惜着他们独处的时刻，但又用尽全力地在把自己心里涨起的酸涩强压下去。也不知道过了多久，他试探性地把她垂在脸颊边的头发捋到了耳后，他的指尖很温暖，她感觉到他的触碰，迅速地眨了眨眼睛，但还没等她反应过来，他便转身飞快地离开了。

这种感觉很奇妙，也有点熟悉。原本没什么，一个人也很好，其实根本不会感到孤独，有人突然满腔热情地闯了进来，放了一把火把原有的防备付之一炬，火舌轰轰烈烈地焚烧了一切，把黑夜照成了最亮的白昼，但一眨眼却又毫不犹豫地离开，她什么都没有了，反而孤独、绝望、渴望和痛苦就都来了。

这种想法让她感觉自己变得有点反常。

对雷古勒斯也许她该感到厌恶的，亚历克丝站在原地后知后觉地想，确实，她该感到厌恶的。但她没有。她痛恨自己对温暖和爱意的贪婪，但良知又不允许她去回应。他是支持纯血统论的食死徒。

她一个人站在原地，怔怔地看着格里莫广场十二号走廊上华丽、陈腐而古老的墙纸，回想着刚才的一切，不知道这是梅林赐给她的好运，还是潘多拉的盒子——命运总是不会给她太好的东西。

她走回客房，用配套的浴室洗了个澡，湿着头发坐在床上发呆。思考无果，她捂住脸，把自己藏在被子里，她今天太过疲惫了，很快就失去了意识，睡着了。


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31

第二日一早，布莱克夫人怒不可遏地把雷古勒斯叫到了二楼的小会客室里，她恶狠狠地瞪着自己的儿子，质问道。

“为什么我住在自己的房子里，却要被一个混血限制自由？”

“妈妈，你明明随时可以下楼⋯⋯”

布莱克夫人怒气冲冲地打断了他。“我不要和混血的杂种共处一室！”

雷古勒斯顿了顿，缓慢而冷静地说。“亚历克丝不是杂种。”

“你被她迷惑了，雷尔，她就是一个低贱的、肮脏的——”

他打断了她。“妈妈！”

“你给我回来，难道你也和你那个不知好歹的哥哥一样⋯⋯”

他们的争吵随着一记不算重的关门声而戛然而止。

纳西莎-马尔福一早就来了格里莫广场十二号，克利切一开门就高兴地欢迎了纳西莎小姐大驾光临，但她没有心思品尝克利切做的精致茶点，一进门就把雷古勒斯叫到了书房。

她皱了皱眉，对他说道。“昨天确实是贝拉下手太重了，但是她是你堂姐，雷古勒斯，你这么顶撞她太不礼貌了。”

雷古勒斯反驳道。“她就是个不可理喻的疯子。”

纳西莎轻声而略带严厉地喝止了他。“够了，”她扯开了话题，“埃弗利呢？昨天她来了之后，伯母怎么样？她什么反应？”

“还能怎么样，妈妈也就还没把我们都赶走吧。”

“那就好，”纳西莎长出了一口气，“别让埃弗利再找机会逃走就好了，其他问题都暂且别管了。”

雷古勒斯沉默了一段时间，问道：“这是主人的意思吗？”

纳西莎道：“是的，雷古勒斯。”

“⋯⋯我知道了，纳西莎。”

纳西莎不放心地再提醒了一遍，说道：“黑魔王会严惩逃犯，如果你真为了她好，就该看紧她，知道么？”

“好。”

“善心大发的男孩，”纳西莎站起身朝门口走去，“我去让克利切把埃弗利叫来，我要和她单独谈谈。”

雷古勒斯略带紧张地抿了抿嘴。

“放心吧，我才不会对她怎么样，跟她说说话而已，”纳西莎隐晦而嘲弄地看了他一眼，摇了摇手里的铃铛想让克利切快点过来，“如果黑魔王要做什么，哪里轮得到我来动手？”

—

亚历克丝醒来时已经是第二天清晨，她张开眼看了一会儿天花板。床头有着准备好的早餐，全麦面包、乳酪和火腿躺在盘子中央，切好的水果摆在精致的玻璃雕花小碗里，红茶在白瓷杯里冒着热气。

她去套件洗漱完毕之后吃了一部分早餐，喝掉了杯子里的红茶。她刚放下茶杯就听见了克利切让她去书房。纳西莎已经坐在书房的沙发上等她了。

亚历克丝敲了敲已经敞开的门。“早上好，马尔福夫人。”

纳西莎不动声色地笑了笑。“埃弗利，你的伤好些了么？”

她面无表情地回答道。“已经好了。”

“那真是太好了，”纳西莎以一种一点也不惊喜的语气感慨道，随后意有所指地抬起自己漂亮的眼睛，一动不动地看着亚历克丝，“希望你在格里莫广场好好养伤，埃弗利。”

“⋯⋯我会的。”

纳西莎虚情假意地微笑了一下，温柔得毛骨悚然，压低了声音对她说道。“无论你逃到哪里，黑魔王和食死徒总有办法找到你的，埃弗利，我劝你别自作聪明⋯⋯如果你不想拉着善良的雷古勒斯跟你一起陪葬的话。”

亚历克丝眨了眨眼睛，心像是投入海里的石头一般沉了下去。“好，我明白了。”

纳西莎很快就行色匆匆地离开了，亚历克丝在原地发了一会儿呆，打算回到自己的房间时，雷古勒斯走了过来。

“你想去这里的其他房间里看看么？”

她不知道该怎么拒绝，如果他要对她做什么，那么早就有机会下手了，并且她很微妙地相信着他不会这么做。所以迟疑了一会儿，亚历克丝还是点了点头。

雷古勒斯带她悄无声息地走到了顶楼，他站在门口说道。“这是我的房间。”

她一眼就发现门板上的一块小木牌，用绳子吊着，绳子挂在门板上的一颗钉子上。木牌上面写着“未经允许不得入内”，她的目光刚扫到它，雷古勒斯就飞快地把它给翻了过来。

亚历克丝假装自己什么都没看见，雷古勒斯开了门，他们一起走了进去。

他的房间里不出意外全是银色和绿色的装饰，让她不可避免地想到了斯莱特林的寝室。除了床、衣柜和写字桌这些寻常的家具之外，还有个很大的书架，里面被书塞得满满当当的，墙壁上还贴满了很多剪报，她一看，全和伏地魔有关。

雷古勒斯看见亚历克丝在研究墙壁上的剪报，有一丝慌张，有那么一瞬间他很想把它们都撤下来。他知道她不喜欢，一直都知道。但他最终还是没有这么做。

亚历克丝不置一词，抱着胳膊扫了一眼墙上的剪报，移开视线。

他有点不自然地别过脸，想办法岔开了话题。“如果你想看什么书的话，可以自己来拿⋯⋯让克利切来也可以。”

她点点头，说了谢谢。

亚历克丝是在这时发现他的书桌上摆着一张相片的。鼻涕虫俱乐部的相片，全是斯莱特林，斯拉格霍恩教授站在最中间，手搭在雷古勒斯的肩膀上，他的胳膊上缠着石膏，额头也破了一块，她站在雷古勒斯和达丽雅-格林格拉斯中间，对着镜头细不可察地微笑。她有点印象，那次是雷古勒斯第一次上场比赛，为了抓金色飞贼撞坏了肩膀。斯拉格霍恩教授因为赢了比赛而高兴坏了，让鼻涕虫俱乐部里的斯莱特林一起合影。

原来都过去这么久了。其实自那之后没过多少时间，雷古勒斯就从她的生活里消失了，他们互不相干地各自生活了几年，但谁知道现在却又诡异地碰到了一起。亚历克丝把目光从相片上移开了，努力不让自己陷入无穷无尽的回忆里。

他们很快便走出来他的房间，雷古勒斯带她去看了挂毯。布莱克一家确实是历史非常悠久的纯血家族，祖上和很多亚历克丝听过名字的纯血都是姻亲关系，画像上的每一个人都描画得非常精致，容貌美丽而神态高傲，就像是这个家族里的每一个人本身。他们都在那张铺满了正面墙壁的短毛绒挂毯上，拘谨而戒备地注视着她，眼锋冷冷，像一片黑压压的阴影。

她甚至在挂毯上找到了一位埃弗利——安娜洛雷-埃弗利，1753-1782，她的名字连着一位布莱克家族的先祖，维吉尔琉斯-布莱克，1750-1780，一位看起来过分严肃的男巫，他们没有子嗣，这一条分支到这里就彻底断了，只占了挂毯上很小的一块面积，如果不是亚历克丝眼尖，常人粗粗一看根本发现不了。

原来他们还是姻亲。她有些诧异，雷古勒斯显然也看到了这里，但他露出了然于胸的神色，想必是早就知道了。

“那是你的先祖，对吧，安娜洛雷-埃弗利？”雷古勒斯看着挂毯上的那个边角，问道。

亚历克丝回忆了一下，她印象里自己所在的萨尔茨堡的一支很少有跨国联姻，特别是和布莱克的话，她必定会有印象的。

“大概是在杜塞尔多夫的分支，也可能是在斯图加特或者伯恩，埃弗利这个姓氏起源于奥地利的萨尔茨堡，但十七世纪往后陆陆续续有三支都迁徙去了德国，只有一支留在了故乡。”

她的目光下坠，雷古勒斯和一个被烫出黑窟窿的画像并排处在挂毯的最末端，她不再说话。他们都保持着静默。西里斯像是一个禁忌的话题，他只字不提，她也讳莫如深，西里斯不在场，他大概永远都不会再回到这里来了，但亚历克丝和雷古勒斯都能感知到西里斯的存在，张扬的，肆意的，活泼的西里斯-布莱克汇成了一条幽深的鸿沟横穿在他们之间。

那天的谈话不了了之，克利切很快就敲了门进来，说马尔福庄园有人找雷古勒斯，亚历克丝明白的，一定是和黑魔王有关的事。雷古勒斯和她告别之后，她便回到了自己的房间里发呆，很早就睡下了。

夜里，亚历克丝再度梦见了母亲。

同样的梦。同样的情节。

母亲用琥珀色的眼睛注视着她，然后微笑着踏上船板离去，渡鸦停在她的船头，水面泛着金色的波光，流动的金矿轻轻地贴着船边。梦里亚历克丝把手伸向船边，船舶兀自离开，船舷在水波的震荡下微微晃动，年幼的她一个人站在水岸边。

她无数次地开始怀念母亲，那种安全的，温暖的感觉已经有很久没有再出现过了。

打开门，地板已经被克利切洗得发亮，它总是神不知鬼不觉地出现又消失，像所有的家用小精灵一样。她不想踩在它刚擦干净的地板上。然而她刚刚打算关上门，就听见了克利切和雷古勒斯的声音。

她最终还是充满负罪感地踩在了克利切刚刚擦干净的地板上，一步步走近了似乎是厨房的那个方向。

“可是女主人让我把埃弗利小姐赶出去，她说埃弗利小姐是——”

“不，克利切，”雷古勒斯轻声地打断了家用小精灵，“埃弗利小姐是我的客人，克利切，要好好对她，她对我而言很重要。”

克利切发出恍然大悟的感慨。“噢，她是雷古勒斯少爷非常尊贵的客人。我明白了，我会像对待贵客一样对待她的。但是女主人她⋯⋯”

“我会说服妈妈的，克利切，”雷古勒斯顿了顿，压低了声音继续说道，“对待她要非常尊敬，要像对纳西莎和贝拉一样尊敬⋯⋯”

听到这里，亚历克丝说不上是什么滋味，她蹑手蹑脚地朝走廊的另一个方向走去，鞋子踩在地板上一点声音也没有，其实鞋底克利切都帮她清理过了，哪怕她走过整条长长的走廊，身后连她的一个脚印也不会出现。

其实她有点记不清来时的路，格里莫广场十二号实在是太大了，她又是第一次来，然而刚刚走了没两步，就看见了一个非常奇怪的装饰品。一面墙上密密麻麻地装饰着几百个小精灵的头，形态各异地盯着她。她只看了一眼就移开了，头皮发麻地想要逃回自己的房间。

“亚历克丝。”雷古勒斯叫住了她。

她回过头，犹豫地顿了顿。“雷古勒斯。”

“你感觉怎么样？”他问道。

她佯装思索了一下。“没什么不好的。”

“如果你有想要的东西要我带到格里莫广场，我可以帮你去拿。”雷古勒斯停顿了，似乎在等她的答案。

她沉默了一会儿，礼貌地说。“不了，我没什么想要的。但还是谢谢你。”

亚历克丝总是非常擅长这套。她能在鼻涕虫俱乐部里做最得教授喜欢的座上宾，在斯莱特林里以成绩优秀闻名遐迩，和所有出身富裕的或者贫穷的同学用虚伪的笑容周旋左右，并且从来不暴露自己真正的喜好。她对一切都看上去毫不在意，雷古勒斯也从来不知道她真的喜欢什么或者喜欢过什么，得到的一切答案都是礼貌的“谢谢”、看不出真情实感的“这很好”和经不起推敲的“我挺喜欢的”，她有一种骨子里散发出来的压抑和克制，并且客气得给人距离感。

她看见了雷古勒斯顿了顿，露出一种有点受伤的表情，感觉自己的这种回答并不算一个好答案。

“嗯，其实也不是没有，但是⋯⋯”她迟疑着说，思考着让他去拿是否合适。

“但是什么？”

她犹豫了一下，用桌上的羽毛笔下了那个凯瑟琳大道的地址。“在我住的地方，有一张我母亲的相片，就放在床头很显眼的位置。如果可以的话，请你帮我拿回来。”

“好的，我会把它带来的。”他接过了字条，转身离开了。

她不再被要求用坩埚熬制魔药，整个人闲了下来，又不敢再逃出去了，为了消遣时间，只好问克利切能不能去给雷古勒斯的书架上给自己找一些古代魔文的书。克利切欣然应允，一阵风一样地消失在她面前，下一秒就捧着十七八本古代魔文的大部头放到了她的书桌上。

古代魔文确实非常有意思，当初莉莉问过亚历克丝想从事什么工作，如果不是魔药的话，就该是古代魔文。她坐在椅子上翻阅着精灵语和人鱼语，似乎能从中劈开一条隐秘的路径，从现实的不安里得到解脱。

她花了一阵翻完了第一本，随意地抽了第二本继续的时候，发现了里面有雷古勒斯的笔迹。他的字迹非常有个人特色，圆润的花体字，k和f的上半部分总是拖得很长，g和y的下半部分也一样，写字的时候有一点点向右侧倾斜，亚历克丝在学生时代又和他一起自习过很长一段时间，认出来他的字迹并不难。

他在一段古代人鱼的篇章开头用羽毛笔写了一个花体的大写的“A”，然后又另起一行，写道“她会喜欢的”，其实雷古勒斯在后面的注解里不止一次地提到了那位A，一位似乎非常崇拜的人。“A会喜欢这种观点”，“A会认为这很荒唐”，以及，他在一首人鱼的情诗结尾很轻很轻地写了一个“A”，然后便再也没有写下去。

“我把欲望的网投掷向您美丽的双眼。纺车轮一样的海浪啊，无法冲刷我最深沉也最无从表达的爱。”

溢于言表的仰慕和喜爱。

她盯着那个“A”看了一会儿，把书合上，雷古勒斯大概自己都忘了什么时候在书上随手写下过的东西。她把那本书混在了其他几本中间，假装自己什么都没看到。

窗外已经是春天，寒风停了，她的桌上每天克利切都会换新鲜的花。一大束一大束的月季或者玫瑰或者矢车菊或者别的什么，她的药草学虽然学得很好，但花卉方面从来都不精通，所以叫不太出名字。

她盯着花瓣，低下头，花瓣上一颗细小而晶莹的露水悄无声息地滚落了下来。


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32

亚历克丝没想到的是，雷古勒斯很快就把那张相片送到了她手里。他是亲自来的，站在门口，把装着麻瓜相片的相框递给了她。

她看了一眼完好的相片，她的母亲温柔而亲昵地对着镜头微笑着，浅棕色的头发像温柔的海浪一般搭在了肩上，琥珀色的眼睛甜美而温润得像是永远都不会融化的蜜糖。

“谢谢你。”亚历克丝小心地把照片连带着相框放在了书桌上。

雷古勒斯一直在看那张不会动的相片，沉默了片刻，问亚历克丝。“她就是你的母亲么？”

“是的。”她点点头，猜他大概是觉得她们在外貌上并不相像，解释道，“我长得更像父亲。”随后她顿了顿，继续说道，“但我一直为自己不像她而遗憾，她是个非常漂亮的麻瓜。”

亚历克丝从来不会遮掩自己的混血出身。有一些在斯莱特林的学生会对自己的出身说一些拙劣的谎言，比如谎称自己父母中的一方并非麻瓜，只是哑炮（虽然这也没有好到哪里去）或者是已经去世的巫师，现在那个维持家庭的只是继父或者继母，但天下没有不漏风的墙，最后的结果都是贻笑大方。亚历克丝对自己的出身却非常执着，她父亲是个相当经得起考验的欧陆纯血，母亲就是个麻瓜。她从来不遮掩，甚至有些矫枉过正，在斯莱特林这种纯血主义横行的地方显得叛逆而高傲，并以此为理由和其他人划清界限。

雷古勒斯看着那张相片，试图从相片上的麻瓜女人和眼前的亚历克丝脸上找到一丝丝共通的地方，但还是没有办法找到，只能岔开了话题。“她确实非常漂亮。”

亚历克丝听见他夸奖自己的母亲，由衷而不自觉地笑了笑，但眼神一直没有离开过相片本身。她入神地看着它，仿佛能从上面看见自己童年时的种种温暖的喧嚣。

雷古勒斯突然问道：“你需要显影药水么？”

显影药水能让麻瓜的照片像巫师的照片一样摆动起来，但是配方非常隐秘，在市面上非常珍贵，更何况主流的纯血群体从来不接触麻瓜的东西，这种药水的受众面很小，久而久之也就没有人再提了。亚历克丝自然是买不到的，她甚至为此去过几次翻倒巷，但都无功而返。她也试图自己配过，但是最后还是在成功之前不了了之——学生时期是因为课业，后来斯拉格霍恩教授的实验室又占据了她太多的时间。

“难道你有么？”她转过头问道。

他摇摇头。

亚历克丝其实有一点失望，但还是稳住脸色对他表示没有关系，能帮她拿到相片就很好了。她一直都明白的，雷古勒斯并没有义务帮她做一切。

雷古勒斯说道。“但我知道显影咒，考N.E.W.Ts之前复习的时候我看到过这个。”然后他走到了相框旁边，拿了魔杖对着它很轻地点了点，低声念了一串亚历克丝没听过也无法分辨音节的咒语。

亚历克丝紧张地盯着相片。

阳光如一层轻若无物的金色薄纱似的洒在她母亲浅棕色的长发上，微风拂过，美丽的鬓发迎风俏皮地舞动着，年轻的麻瓜女人对着镜头温柔地微笑着，随后笑意加深，微红的嘴唇向上翘着，露出两排秀气的牙齿，然后很轻地对镜头挥了挥手——亚历克丝猜拍照的是她父亲。她入迷地看着，像是着了魔，甚至感觉自己可以隐约听见母亲清脆的笑声。

她关于母亲所有的记忆加起来都从未如此鲜活，记忆里过往风光的一隅被轻易地揭开了。等她从自己的回忆里缓过神来，咒语已经失效了，相片上的母亲又是原先那般静止着。

“谢谢你，雷古勒斯。”

雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿，冷不防问道。“她是什么样的人？”

亚历克丝有点没反应过来。“嗯？什么？”

“你的母亲，”雷古勒斯顿了顿，“请问⋯⋯你能跟我说说她是什么样子的人吗？”

“妈妈她⋯⋯”亚历克丝其实从来没有和别人仔细地谈过自己的母亲，以前莉莉怕她伤心所以不曾过问，西里斯当然也没问过，他们在一起的时间太短了，又总是在专注眼下的事，别的朋友就更不会得知了，雷古勒斯这一问她反而有些难以回答，所以她停顿了一会儿，想了想才继续说道，“她很温柔，喜欢穿淡蓝色的棉布裙子，会做炖菜，会讲故事，她是工人家庭里长大的，好像曾经有很多兄弟姐妹，但结婚之后就很少联系了⋯⋯他们不接受我的父亲。”

其实亚历克丝关于母亲的记忆已经非常少了，她努力地回忆着，想要抓住脑海里那一丝丝快要消失的影子。

“后来，她突然病倒了。她开始卧病在床，没什么力气说话了，求医问药也没有效果⋯⋯某一天突然就不在了。”

“我很抱歉，亚历克丝。”

她摇了摇头，表示没关系。提到已经不在人世的父母，她的话稍微多了一点，想用语言去过滤掉已经变得有些生疏的回忆。

“我非常怀念母亲还在的时候，当时家里总是很温暖，我的父母非常相爱，他们也都很爱我，我是他们唯一的孩子⋯⋯我很想念他们，也很想回到那个时候。”

雷古勒斯顿了顿，想说什么但终究还是没有说。

亚历克丝其实根本没有发现雷古勒斯的欲言又止。

她完全沉浸在回忆里，低声说道。“我记得母亲说过，父亲以前曾经是个纨绔子弟，但他私奔之后都改掉了，他为了她在想办法做个更好的人，写书，画画，后来我出生了，他节省一切花销给我买东西，他⋯⋯曾经是个好父亲。”

所以母亲走了，也把他的精神支柱带走了，他不再向从前那么关心她，跟她最多的交流也是一起悼念母亲，但是他始终保持着节衣缩食的习惯，亚历克丝第一次见到祖母的时候甚至有些惊讶，埃弗利家的家底远比自己想象的要厚得多，她这才明白过来，父亲当年也是锦衣玉食的纯血名门之后。

亚历克丝沉默了。她不理解父亲，但也早就原谅了父亲，就像她释怀了生活里其他方方面面的不如意。

雷古勒斯不可避免地想到了他一入学，斯莱特林里就流传着的那些和亚历克丝-埃弗利有关的流言：被家族除名的纯血父亲，早逝的麻瓜母亲，阴郁而沉默寡言的女孩。而现在，她亲口告诉了他流言的另一面，温暖的、不为人知的、哀婉的另一面。帕金森家的女儿一度在同学里扬言说过亚历克丝被已经不记得任何纯血教养的父亲养成了一个脾性暴戾的怪胎。但雷古勒斯早就知道这不是真的，恰恰相反，她待人略微有些冷淡但非常懂礼貌，更不可能是个怪胎。她比他见过的绝大部分人都要好得多。

然而正当此时，克利切敲了门，纳西莎站在门外，见到他们俩又待在一起，眉头轻微地皱了皱。随后，她走向亚历克丝，温柔地说。

“黑魔王要见你。”

“为什么？”雷古勒斯问道。

纳西莎看了他一眼。“这件事和你没什么关系，雷古勒斯，卢修斯和贝拉会带她去。”

然后她一把拉住了雷古勒斯，压低了声音对他说了什么。卢修斯已经站在门口了，贝拉绕过他，大摇大摆地走了进来，用魔杖指着亚历克丝的背，把她带走了。

“把头给我低下！”贝拉特里克斯跨出格里莫广场12号的大门，恶狠狠地刮了她一眼，“见主人的时候如果你——”

“好了，贝拉特里克斯，别总表现得像是现在就要她的性命，”卢修斯优雅低沉的声音传来，“难道主人想要见到一个被你吓昏过去的埃弗利吗？”

贝拉特里克斯哼了一声。

卢修斯走到亚历克丝的面前。“别害怕，埃弗利，黑魔王只是想要见见你，我相信你知道该怎么表现。”

亚历克丝瞪了他一眼，别过脸。

卢修斯拔出那根镶着蛇头的魔杖，用魔杖顶端蜻蜓点水般地指了指她的太阳穴。“黑魔王讨厌不识抬举的人，我劝你为了自己的安危好好打算。”

\--

亚历克丝终于在马尔福庄园见到了伏地魔真容，一个又瘦又高的男人，乌黑的长袍，头上包着头巾，红色的眼睛冷酷地瞥了她一眼，低声地笑了。她被贝拉用魔杖抵着后背，像个他真正的信徒一样跪伏在地上。

“主人，”卢修斯恭敬而圆滑地说道，“埃弗利已经带到了。”

“感谢你，卢修斯，还有你，贝拉，”伏地魔缓缓踱步到了亚历克丝的面前，“欢迎你的到来，埃弗利。新成员的加入总能让人⋯⋯高兴。”

新成员。亚历克丝不可置信地想要抬头，被贝拉用魔杖指着重新用力地摁了回去。寒冷勾起了她内心最深处的恐惧，她失去力气，甚至连怎么反抗都忘记了。剩下的事她无法清晰地记得，只知道贝拉特里克斯把她的左手递给了伏地魔，冷酷的蛇脸挥了挥魔杖，一阵异样的感觉划过，她的左手手臂上呈现出了一条盘踞着的黑蛇。

她有了黑魔标记。

这时，一个意外的身影出现了。一个非常矮小、脸色蜡黄的人抖抖索索地站在伏地魔身后，谄媚地禀报着什么。

彼得-佩迪鲁！亚历克丝惊讶地瞪着他，虽然她有些年没见到他了，但还是乍一眼就认出他来。她知道彼得加入了凤凰社，西里斯说过的，他们都加入了。

凭她对彼得-佩迪鲁的了解，总是以为他不可能有胆子离开詹姆他们，但是他现在又出现在伏地魔面前，难道是叛徒么？但一向唯唯诺诺的彼得怎么可能是个叛徒？他在她心中连背叛凤凰社的胆子都没有。

但事实就是如此。

彼得看到亚历克丝阴沉的目光，吓得抖了一下肩膀，随后便露出了谄媚的笑容。

伏地魔看了一眼彼得，又看了一眼亚历克丝，发出一阵阴鸷的笑声。“你们认识对方？喔，这可真是一场完美的久日重逢。”

彼得躲开了亚历克丝的目光，低下头恭敬地对伏地魔说道。“主人，埃弗利是我曾经的同学，一个非常有天分的女巫。她成了我们的一员，这真是太好了。她一定能帮助主人您成就大业的。”

伏地魔用魔杖虚指了指亚历克丝的额头。“我希望你能够对得起虫尾巴的赞美，埃弗利，好好表现。”

黑魔标记成型之后，伏地魔很快便离开了，彼得也找了个机会溜走了，现场很快又只剩下卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯和亚历克丝。贝拉特里克斯朝她皱了皱鼻子，扬长而去。卢修斯居高临下地看着她。

“这是我的主意，埃弗利，”卢修斯顿了顿，“希望你早日打消逃出去的念头。纳西莎不知道花了多少精力劝说她的姐姐，别让她白费精力。”

亚历克丝握住自己的手臂。“我⋯⋯我不想加入你们。”

卢修斯抬高了下巴。“我建议你仔细考虑自己的言行是否得当，埃弗利，不然遭殃的可不止你一个人⋯⋯多提醒你一句，你已经是食死徒了，如果你还想逃出去，迎接你的只有阿兹卡班。”

是啊。她已经是个食死徒了。

亚历克丝沉默地看着手臂上的黑魔标记，不再说话，在别人眼里，她已经和那些黑巫师一点差别也没有了。在贝拉和卢修斯的监视下，她被带回到了格里莫广场十二号，雷古勒斯一见到她就走上前。

她阑珊地看了他一眼，沉默着想要离开，但雷古勒斯的话成功地让她停住了脚步。

“其实我一直不明白，你为什么这么抗拒当一名食死徒。”

他们之间一直回避的矛盾终于爆发了。她猛地回过头，撩起袖子把黑魔标记展示到他面前，冷冷地看着他，质问道。

“这有什么好的？一切都是错的。神秘人、纯血主义、食死徒⋯⋯全部都荒唐极了。”

雷古勒斯不解。“为什么？建立一个纯血统治的巫师世界难道不对吗？”

“可我不是纯血，难道我就低你一等吗？”亚历克丝嘲弄地看了他一眼，“尊贵的雷古勒斯-布莱克少爷？”

雷古勒斯感觉她身上的刺又竖起来了，急冲冲地低吼道。“但你和他们不一样！”

亚历克丝冷笑了一声。“还能怎么不一样。混血和麻瓜种的巫师难道就比纯血的低贱吗？为什么一定是纯血统治巫师世界？如果在你眼里血统比能力更重要的话，那人还不如一头牲畜。”

“不是这样的，亚历克丝，”雷古勒斯辩解道，“但是社会资源和权力都掌握在少数纯血家族手里，人生来就不平等。只有从小受到精英教育的巫师才能有足够的能力去制定社会规则，而他们都是纯血。难道这有错吗？”

“其他人通过努力就不能得到吗？”亚历克丝怒不可遏地质问他，“有天分又愿意为之努力的混血和麻瓜巫师，他们也在为社会的运行而献出自己的力量，难道他们就低贱了吗？”

雷古勒斯沉默了，他们互不相让地对峙了一会儿，亚历克丝看了他一眼，转身离开了。


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33

阴天已经持续了好一阵了，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯开始冷战，亚历克丝非常痛恨自己的黑魔标记，但她又对此无能为力。在熬制了一段时间的魔药之后，她终于拿到了自己的魔杖，从贝拉特里克斯手里。这个疯狂的女人不怀好意地对她笑着，带她去了一片空地。亚历克丝多看了几眼街景才发现这里是霍格莫德，在她被关进马尔福庄园之后的那段日子里，霍格莫德里几乎所有的店面都关了，静悄悄的，空气里浮着一厚层湿漉漉的雾气，仔细一闻还有一丝丝血腥味。

亚历克丝看见自己眼前有个巨大的土坑，坑里站着一个人，手被反绑在了背后，嘴也被封住了，是一个胖胖的老头，总是打着领结，穿着棕色的衬衫和背带裤，看上去有点像一个超龄的玩偶。她觉得这个人有点眼熟，仔细辨认一番才发现是霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究学教授，她没有上过他的课，但还是在学校里打过几次照面，莉莉对她说过自己很喜欢他的课。

贝拉特里克斯用魔杖抵着她的背。“杀了他。现在。”

“我做不到。”亚历克丝一动不动地站在原地。

贝拉特里克斯用魔杖用力地顶了一下。“我以为那个咒语并不难。用魔杖指着他，快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

亚历克丝依旧没有举起魔杖。“为什么是我？”

“体现你的贡献咯，埃弗利。不然谁都知道你不会成为我们的一员。”贝拉特里克斯哼了一声。

“我连一只麻雀都没杀过，莱斯特兰奇⋯⋯我做不到。”

贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地催促道。“那现在这就是你的第一次，埃弗利，动作利索点，别逼着我杀你。”

她的目光像沉甸甸的枷锁一样扣在亚历克丝身上。亚历克丝把目光投向那个站在土坑里的麻瓜研究学教授，他竟然十分释然，没有丝毫的惊恐，仿佛已经意料到自己的结局。他对着贝拉特里克斯死皱着眉，随后转向亚历克丝，竟然露出一丝怜悯而悲哀的微笑。

对不起。亚历克丝心想。对不起。

然后她颤抖着对他举起魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命。”

一道绿光从魔杖顶端飞了出去，飞快地落在了麻瓜研究学教授的身上，他平静地闭上了眼，向后倒去，发出了一记沉重的闷响。

贝拉特里克斯哈哈大笑着离开了，嘴里一遍又一遍地重复着。“亚历克丝-埃弗利杀人了！埃弗利杀人了！”

亚历克丝看着土坑里已经停止呼吸的麻瓜研究学教授，一遍又一遍地在心底里道歉。但是道歉有什么用呢？她已经是刽子手了。

她是在这时候看见彼得-佩迪鲁的。他缩在一个角落里，甚至冲她咧着嘴笑了笑，露出了一嘴参差不齐的黄牙。

亚历克丝面无表情地看着他。

彼得-佩迪鲁一个劲儿地凑了上来，嘴角带着不自然的假笑。“埃弗利，我当着主人的面帮你说了很多好话呢。”

她冷漠地回应道。“噢，是么？谢谢你。”

彼得-佩迪鲁见亚历克丝回应他的话了，兴奋地搓着手说道。“他们都说你和雷古勒斯-布莱克在一起了。我是来给你送祝福的。”

亚历克丝皱了皱眉。“‘他们’？”

彼得-佩迪鲁丝毫没有发现她的不悦，径直补充道：“其他食死徒，他们都这么猜的。恭喜你，埃弗利，你要发达啦。”

其实彼得说的并不是空穴来风。食死徒里不少都是她和雷古勒斯当时的同学。从四五年级开始，斯莱特林里就断断续续地有着他们俩的传闻。众人皆知，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝一起去过霍格莫德（虽然那只有一次，并且是不那么愉快的经历），他们经常一起自习，还都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的老成员。一方面是因为事实确凿，并非大家胡编乱造，他们就是经常待在一起，按照校园恋爱故事的逻辑还有点般配——一个是院长的爱徒，一个是魁地奇球队里最重要的找球手。另一方面是他们之间的冲突太有吸引力了，一个混血和“永远纯粹”的布莱克，并且很快亚历克丝就和西里斯在一起了，布莱克兄弟不和多年，这无疑给他们的八卦增添了更多的刺激。

在亚历克丝还没加入食死徒的那些日子里，她的名字和事迹已经在食死徒里闻名多时。后来发生的事情只是进一步验证了他们的八卦传闻罢了——雷古勒斯为了她和自己最凶悍的堂姐吵翻了，后来又真的把她带去了格里莫广场12号。

亚历克丝沉默了一会儿。“他们还说什么？”

“当然是说你那么聪明，肯定会得到重用的，”彼得怯生生地咧开嘴，露出一口蜡黄的牙，“埃弗利，我可是当着黑魔王的面好好地夸奖了你一番，到时候你如果得到了他的赏识，在他面前也要多说说我——”

“说你是个背叛了詹姆和莉莉他们的绝佳叛徒？”亚历克丝拿魔杖指着他。

“噢天哪！埃弗利，别吓唬我！求求你了！”彼得-佩迪鲁吓了一大跳，“但我是被逼的，埃弗利，黑魔王太强大了，我只是为了活下来而已。我不是故意背叛他们的。詹姆一定会为我说好话的，他那么厉害又那么善良，一定会原谅我的，莉莉也是，哦，还有，还有西里斯⋯⋯”

亚历克丝冷漠地说道。“容我提醒你，我可一点都不善良。”

她毫不犹豫地挥出一个“阿瓦达索命咒”，然而彼得滚成一团一缩便躲开了。

彼得吓得脸色血色全无，抱成一团瑟瑟发抖。“难道你真的想杀了我吗？埃弗利，你忘了你已经是食死徒了吗！你杀了我难道有什么好处吗？”

亚历克丝冷笑一声。“反正刚刚我已经杀过人了，现在再拿你温习一下不好吗？”

彼得吓得尖叫出声。“别这样，求求你了！埃弗利！我以为我们是同僚！”

“住嘴！我没有你这么恶心的同僚。”她反手又是一道阿瓦达索命咒，然而彼得身子一歪，居然又没有打中。

亚历克丝“啧”了一声，她根本没想到彼得居然这么擅长逃跑。她转念一想，施了一串彼得没听过的魔咒，一道黑色的闪电飞了出来径直劈在了彼得身上。

彼得被打得皮开肉绽，抱住自己冒黑气的胳膊哇哇大叫。“埃弗利，饶了我吧！我什么都不会，你杀了我又能怎么样？”

“能怎么样？大概能快活好一阵吧，”她用魔杖对他一指，“钻心剜骨。”

彼得痛得滑到地上，一边嚎叫一边打滚，过了好一阵才缓过神来，反反复复地求饶。

她又是一道阿瓦达索命咒径直劈向已经躺在地上不能动弹的彼得，然而那道绿光却被另一道魔咒打歪了，把彼得身侧的地面上烧出了一个坑。

亚历克丝皱了皱眉，沿着那个方向望去，呆住了。

她从前的恋人逆光站在他们不远处，惊讶地看着她。

彼得一看到他便拖着哭腔大喊，整个人连滚带爬地躲到了他的身后。“西里斯！快救救我！埃弗利要杀我！”

亚历克丝脸色煞白地停了下来，站在原地对他徒劳地解释道。“彼得是个叛徒，他背叛了凤凰社。”

西里斯不为所动，他清了清嗓子，怀疑的目光在她的脸上来回扫视。“埃弗利，收手吧。我不知道你为什么连可怜的虫尾巴也不放过。”

是他了，嫉恶如仇的西里斯。亚历克丝只感觉疲惫，他的眼神像是一座山一样压得她喘不过气来。

彼得恰如其分地插话进来，指着那个土坑里已经失去生命的教授说道。“她还杀了我们的麻瓜研究学教授！西里斯，你看！”

西里斯朝那个方向看了一眼，转向亚历克丝。“是你杀的么？”

“我是被逼的，”亚历克丝无力地抬起头。“反正现在我说什么你都不会相信了，对吧？”

“埃弗利一直在对我用不可饶恕咒，她是个食死徒，西里斯，我可以发誓，我看到她的手臂上有黑魔标记了。”彼得的声音不知道什么时候又传了出来。

亚历克丝看了看自己的左臂，黑魔标记赫然其上，鲜明的黑色。绝望像海水一样渐渐没过头顶。她森冷地瞪了彼得一眼，彼得吓得要命，又往西里斯的身后躲了躲。

“西里斯，你一定要救救我！求你了，西里斯！埃弗利太厉害了，我根本打不过啊！”彼得哭着大喊，尖锐的声音几乎要把亚历克丝的耳膜给割破了。

“你还想说什么，埃弗利？黑魔法最终还是让你变得⋯⋯疯狂。”西里斯平静地看着他，语气已经变得陌生。

“所以你打算带我去威森加摩或者阿兹卡班么？如果连你都不相信我，那里的人难道会相信我说的每一句话么？”自从被迫加入食死徒阵营之后，亚历克丝从来没有觉得自己的处境如此可悲，极端的愤怒和焦虑让她口不择言，“光明磊落的西里斯-布莱克，凤凰社的核心成员，正义的化身，腐朽制度的反叛者，对弱者有着圣人一般慈悲怜悯的心肠。很抱歉我只是没能变成你会接受的那种样子——”

她终于把自己内心的真实想法全部说出来了，脱口而出的时候她浑身战栗，像是惊恐，也像是一种终于解脱的兴奋。他们之间终于连最后一丝往日的情分都消失了，被她亲手毁掉了。西里斯是她第一个爱上的人，但他现在宁愿相信一无是处谎话连篇的彼得，也不会再相信她了。

多么荒谬的故事。她闭上眼，如临深渊。在万般无力与绝望之中，她突然扑哧一下，笑出了声。

彼得看见精神貌若失常的亚历克丝，吓得又开始发抖，拉着西里斯的袖子想快点和他离开。

亚历克丝抬起眼，冷不防举起魔杖对准彼得。“阿瓦达索命！”

西里斯一魔杖挥开了她的咒语。“彼得什么都不会，你为什么连他都不放过？”

不被信任的狂怒像漩涡一样把亚历克丝卷入深渊，她一道黑色的闪电直接甩向了西里斯。他的魔杖像剑一样闪闪发光，火星四射。亚历克丝挥动魔杖，一道道黑魔法飞了出来和他的咒语撞在一起，把地面烧出了一个个大小不一的坑，空气里弥漫着一阵陈腐而苦涩的气味。

他们像是真正的敌人一样在决斗，咒语在空中噼里啪啦地爆开，烧光了一片他们身边的灌木。在混战之中虫尾巴躲得不及时被烫掉了一根手指，痛得涕泗横流。

一阵劲风飞过，亚历克丝只感觉肩膀如灼烧般疼痛了起来。温热的鲜血缓缓流下，浸满了黑色的素面袍，痛觉像烈火一样从肩上开始发散到身体的每一个角落。

西里斯突然停下了，直愣愣地盯着亚历克丝，有一丝慌乱。她看向自己的肩膀，发现自己被打中了。

“亚历克丝，我——”

虽然知道这一刻总会降临，但心里的某一块隐秘的地方还是割裂一般地痛了起来，最后一根弦跟着“啪”的一声，断得彻底。她一道死咒直接劈在了西里斯面前的地上，一眨眼的功夫便化作一团黑色的飓风，从他的眼前飞快地消失了。

\--

人的第一段感情总是特别刻骨铭心，因为懵懂，也因为没有经验，所以撕心裂肺，所以去质疑这段感情是否真的应该开始。又是否真的该在这个时候结束。她之前一直回避思考这些问题，它们让她太痛苦了，以至于对应情绪就耗费了所有的力气，以至于她根本没有办法去直面这份感情给她带来的所有疑问。

而如今，她抱着自己不断流血的肩膀，缩在一个谁也找不到的角落里，默默地把这些问题一个接着一个从脑海里抛了出来。她和西里斯是否真的应该开始。他们之间到底出了什么问题。是否又该在学生时代就彻底结束。为什么他们会陷入如今兵戎相对的境地。

她在脑海里试图把过往的一切和这些问句一个个对应起来。有的成了答案，也有的成了悖论。但结论却意外得雷同。

他们依旧会相爱，但也会分开。西里斯注定会加入凤凰社，而她可能会成为食死徒，也可能不会。但他们注定无法理解，也无法成为一对爱侣，无论她曾经多爱他，都是徒劳的。一切都是命运的多米诺骨牌，一环扣着一环，每一个环节都是不可避免的，结局也是。她无法在十一岁那年招架住英俊潇洒来去自如的西里斯，无法不迷恋上他，无法不挖空心思想办法去靠近他追逐他，但也无法不对黑魔法感兴趣，也无法在他加入凤凰社之后抛下一切跟随他的脚步。他们终究还是会从对方的生命里消失，以各种形式。

爱情可以是一切的开始，也可以是一切的结束，但并不是一个站得住脚的答案。爱情确实是人生最美妙也最不可控的变量，对某些人来说，甚至是人生的华彩，但是对现在的他们而言，爱情也是最无关紧要的东西。如果西里斯不再爱她，那么他会无情地阻止她对彼得动手。如果他对她的爱还没有消失，那么他发现她手上的黑魔标记，也会这么做。爱情不能动摇他的选择，也不能改变她的处境。她可以继续爱他，但也可以不再爱他，她手上的黑魔标记不会消失。对他的爱，自始至终，都不能让她真正获得救赎，它只是加倍地折磨她。

她闭上眼，感受到泪意，被她轻易地用手背擦掉了。

总有一天，终有一天，亚历克丝-埃弗利会对西里斯-布莱克的一切都漠不关心。这个议题绕了一大圈，再一次从她的脑海里冒了出来，她才知道自己当年那个拙劣而幼稚的结论是对的，冥冥之中一切自有定数。


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34

知道“A”存在的人里，除了雷古勒斯本人，纳西莎或许是很长一段时间里唯一的一个。

她第一次见到亚历克丝是在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上，非常不起眼的女孩，瘦小得像营养不良，她甚至都没记住亚历克丝-埃弗利的名字，只是隐约知道她有个被除名的父亲来自奥地利的纯血家族，母亲是个麻瓜。这种故事在餐桌上总是被当做茶余饭后的谈资，昙花一现便结束了，她记得的并不多。

真正令她对这个混血女孩有兴趣的原因来自她的堂弟，雷古勒斯。

因为她的这位堂弟从小见过太多最好的人和东西了，他从来不会对什么产生过于强烈的好奇和喜欢。所以只要有那么一点小的波动在心里激起水花，天生敏锐的纳西莎就会马上捕捉到。当年雷古勒斯还只是个小孩，要看穿他的想法并不难。更何况，好奇和喜欢这种情绪即便有心也很难隐蔽，总是有迹可循。

但当时纳西莎并没有把亚历克丝当成一个问题。她表面上总是会显得自己不那么厌恶麻瓜和混血，她的恋人卢修斯对混血的西弗勒斯也一直保持着虚伪的客套，哪怕当时西弗勒斯-斯内普只是一个在魔药方面还没有展现出自己惊人天赋的一年级小孩，头发还整天油腻腻的。

亚历克丝在她眼里确实没什么好的地方，出身卑微，又看不出有多惊天动地的美貌，如果说脑袋灵光，那也算不上什么不世出的天才，只能算得上有些天赋罢了，不值一提。

当时，纳西莎坚定不移地认为，雷古勒斯只是没有见过混血而已，他只是好奇，顺带着有一丝丝朦胧的好感，但很快这种感觉就会消失的。他们毕竟不是一个世界的人。雷古勒斯看亚历克丝，最多就是在看一个耀眼夺目的残次品，令人目眩神迷的光芒过后，他总会看见她身上清晰的裂痕。

后来，大约在雷古勒斯三四年级的时候，他开始展露出对知识和书本的痴迷，这是好事，纳西莎的叔叔和婶婶对此非常满意——他们都对自己的小儿子寄以厚望，雷古勒斯也从来不让他们失望。

那时候纳西莎早就从霍格沃茨毕业了，她和卢修斯订了婚，但还是经常回到格里莫广场12号，叔叔和婶婶喜欢她，总让她经常去那里做客。在某个暑假的下午，叔叔和婶婶不在，纳西莎午睡醒来想到处走走，发现雷古勒斯的书摊在书房的桌上，里面夹着一张东西。纳西莎原本并不想要动它——那是她堂弟的东西，她又没有窥探隐私的爱好，但风一吹，那张薄薄的纸就飘到了地上，背面朝上，她粗略地一看，发现是一张从疑似荣誉榜上剪下来的报纸，雷古勒斯在背面用蘸好的羽毛笔写了一个完美服帖的字母，“A”。她以为是什么评级，毕竟A在学校的功课评级里是及格里的最后一档，但当她把这张东西捡起来想帮他夹回书里的时候，才意识到不是的。

这是一张照片。

青涩的亚历克丝-埃弗利穿着霍格沃茨的巫师袍，象征着成绩优异的奖章别在斯莱特林的院徽旁边，她对着镜头不苟言笑，她比纳西莎记忆里稍微长大了一些，个子高了，骨架变细长了，规整的眉毛下是一双湛蓝透亮的大眼睛，细细的高鼻梁，单薄的嘴唇有着花瓣一样的弧度，她的眼角和嘴角都微微向下倾斜，这些细节让她显得比同年龄的孩子更加忧郁。

在纳西莎眼里，她确实比小时候长得标致了些，但不足以称得上美貌动人。这不能怪纳西莎对相貌的要求过于严苛，除了格林格拉斯家代代出美人，布莱克家族的孩子一个个也都是天生的好相貌，纳西莎见得多了也就不觉得稀奇了。

那时候距离她第一次注意到亚历克丝-埃弗利已经过去两三年了，她这才第一次记住了这个名字。但她也没有多在意，青春期时的悸动和暧昧，大部分都会随着成长而消失。只需要等待就可以了，总有一天她的堂弟会醒悟过来，转向那些纯血家族的女孩。虽然可能没有那么能触动他的，但总有个让他称心满意的。他们是有权势的家族后代，结局总是皆大欢喜。亚历克丝-埃弗利是谁，总有一天会变得无足轻重。

然而真正让纳西莎意识到问题严重性的，是那天在马尔福庄园，雷古勒斯和贝拉之间起了冲突，两个人闹得你死我活。她在内心大呼不好，但其实也知道，来不及了。

她后来去问过雷古勒斯，其实不过是一些老生常谈的话题，由她说和由布莱克夫人说，差别并不大。无外乎就是“你真的想好了吗？”“为了她，难道你真的可以放弃叔叔婶婶对你的期待吗？”“布莱克家族的“永远纯粹”，在你眼里难道是笑话吗？”

雷古勒斯没有回答她的问题，反而问道。

“如果卢修斯有麻瓜血统，你会离开他吗？”

纳西莎愣住了。她从来没有考虑过这个问题，因为卢修斯不会是混血，他是马尔福。但如果他是⋯⋯纳西莎知道自己不会离开他的，她会帮他隐瞒，帮他撒谎，帮他去和那些质疑他血统的人争辩，甚至杀人封口。原因很简单，她爱他。他们都知道彼此是纯血，但这不是他们选择对方的唯一原因，他们的爱情固然因为血统而被大家接受和祝福，显得“合理合法”，但早已发展得凌驾于血统之上。他们排除一切对他们不利的，接纳一切对他们有利的，互相信任也互相保护，以夫妻的关系共同生活。

在布莱克家族这一代的五个孩子里，雷古勒斯和纳西莎是最像的，野心勃勃，审时度势，骨子里都是非常典型的斯莱特林。虽然纳西莎看上去和自己的亲姐姐贝拉特里克斯总是一条心，但不得不承认，纳西莎和雷古勒斯最能理解对方。

所以纳西莎了解雷古勒斯，她在那一瞬间明白了，雷古勒斯认真地爱着亚历克丝。但千不该万不该，亚历克丝-埃弗利是个众人皆知的混血——如果埃弗利是个纯血，哪怕家里一贫如洗，只要雷古勒斯坚持一下，布莱克夫人哪怕不那么满意，也会松口的。严酷的事实让纳西莎为难，也让她对自己堂弟有了一丝丝隐晦的怜悯之情。她在心里做了最后的让步——雷古勒斯必然不能娶她进门，但他们可以是情人。这种关系在纯血家族的历史上并不是没有出现过。

尽管如此，纳西莎并没有在雷古勒斯面前表现出自己的顾虑和让步，她内心依旧崇尚纯血，又为人高傲，不会让自己在堂弟面前示弱。所以她对雷古勒斯冷淡地丢下一句“无论如何，卢修斯就是纯血，你可别被爱情冲昏了头脑”便很快找了借口离开。

然而纳西莎并没有和雷古勒斯疏远，或者说，纳西莎以一个旁观者的身份一直在观察着雷古勒斯的行为，她有些忧虑，但更多的是戏谑的好奇，想知道自己的堂弟到底能坚持到哪一步，这个凄惨而曲折的爱情故事才能画上句号。所以，当她很细微地观察到雷古勒斯的痛苦，便及时地出现在格里莫广场12号的会客室里，不主动提起任何问题，只是安静地喝茶，等待他开口。

雷古勒斯表现得非常沉闷，他原来在纳西莎面前不是这样的。但他那天一直只是沉默地站在二楼会客室的窗边，沉默叠着沉默。

他快要坚持不下去了。他前些日子看到了失魂落魄的亚历克丝，一切都明白了，至少猜的八九不离十。她见过他的哥哥了。但他的哥哥再度拒绝了她，就像之前一样。他想听纳西莎用一贯冷静自持的语气告诉他，他现在做的不值得，或者亚历克丝不值得他爱，或者他该去想办法爱达丽雅-格林格拉斯，但他太骄傲了，什么都问不出口，纳西莎也什么都没有说，只是沉默。

爱而不得的痛苦和茫然远远比雷古勒斯之前预计的要艰难，他害怕自己会一直被它隐隐折磨，直到他死。

他们心照不宣地沉默着。纳西莎把茶杯里的茶水喝完之后便离开了。雷古勒斯送她离去，看到了站在庄园门口等待她的卢修斯。

他后退了一步，跟他们颔首告别。踏着露水回去的时候，他没想到亚历克丝房间的灯还亮着，他最终还是忍不住，弯起手指轻轻地在她的门前敲了敲。

“抱歉，稍等。”亚历克丝收拾整齐了才开门，雷古勒斯闻到了白藓的味道，他猜她刚刚在给自己的伤口换药。其实亚历克丝不擅长这个，从小长到大她一直都很安分，受伤的机会屈指可数，并且都和西里斯有关。

雷古勒斯一眼就看到她的伤，刚涌出来的鲜血已经洇出了全新的纱布，脱口而出。“是西里斯打的么？”

亚历克丝愣了愣，垂下眼睛。“是的。”

她从来不对他撒谎。他心里的答案终于应验了，脑海里闪过短暂的空白过后，对这个事实最直接的感情是愤怒，其次是痛苦和焦虑。

“他怎么敢！”

亚历克丝非常冷静而坦然地看着他。“他为什么不敢？”

他转身向门口走去。

她一把拉住了他。“你要去干什么？”

他平静地说：“去和他决斗。”

“不许去！”

亚历克丝的反应让雷古勒斯失去了再为她愤怒的力气。他试着告诉自己，或者说，再一次地告诉自己，他和亚历克丝不会在一起的。

但为什么？他看着她匆匆收拾了桌上的白藓和多余的绷带，意难平。

——为什么呢？

——因为她或许有一点爱你，但她更爱西里斯。

他不明白为什么西里斯总是比他多占一点好，在爱情上也是。

但如果没有爱情呢？他不是没有想过，像豢养情人一样拥有她，这个观点非常非常冒犯亚历克丝，以至于他有时候都无法直面自己肮脏不堪的一面，但无可厚非的是他内心某个角落里确实这样想过，不止一次——利用自己所有的一切，不用在乎她的想法，给她提供一切她喜欢的不喜欢的东西，拥有她。但最终，他对自己坦诚相对，那样的生活不适合他，也不适合亚历克丝。他想要亚历克丝，但他最想要的是她的爱情，和自己的爱所对等的爱情。爱情是一种比性、比占有更高级的东西，而雷古勒斯，从小到大都只想要最好的。

但为什么她从来不愿意回过头看看他呢。

雷古勒斯的心揪了起来，像一条被针扎了的毒蛇一样。“为什么不让我去？因为你爱他吗？他难道一定要杀了你才能表现自己的大义凌然吗？”

他一开口就后悔了，感觉自己狼狈极了。但他忍不住想问，因为他太想知道答案了。

“就凭我是食死徒，”亚历克丝一动不动地注视着他，“这已经足够了。”

雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿。“你上次和我说的那个问题，它的答案真的那么重要吗？”

“很重要，”亚历克丝不再看他，正对着房间里的烛火，“至少对我来说，它的答案很重要。”

“你想要听我的答案，”他自暴自弃起来，并把自己的想法第一次直接说了出来，“难道是因为我像他么？”

这是他们第一次把西里斯的问题真的摆在台面上。

亚历克丝愣了愣，像是没想到他会这么直白地问，然后她柔和地叹了一口气。“你居然会这么想，我以为你一直都明白，你们是截然不同的人。”

“我和他当然是不同的人。”

亚历克丝看了他一眼。“所以在你心里，我会认错吗？”

“不，不，我只是⋯⋯”

他只是不够自信而已。雷古勒斯知道自己输不起。感情的博弈里，他永远都是先输掉的那个。何况雷古勒斯已经明白了，他那个鲁莽冲动、做事不计后果的哥哥——虽然他并不苟同他的很多做法，但确实是有他的道理的。他只同意西里斯的一部分观点，但他无法反对自己感觉是正确的事，也无法痛恨当时亚历克丝做出了那样的选择。

亚历克丝把烛台轻轻地放到了桌上，不着痕迹地又看了他一眼。“你是你，他是他。”

“那你呢，你还想着他吗？”他惘然地看向她。

一片烛影摇曳照在亚历克丝的脸上，形成了一层昏黄而温暖的光晕。她摇摇头，双眼紧紧地盯着眼前豆大的火光。“属于他的蜡烛已经烧完了。”

他比往常更用力地呼吸着，犹豫了很久，最终还是挣扎着把内心的最后一根稻草说了出来。“那个问题，为什么你要问我呢？”

沉默。大片大片的沉默。

半晌过后，亚历克丝眨了眨眼睛，烛光映在她的眼睛里，形成一片风平浪静的昼海。

“也许是因为，”她顿了顿，声音突然变得很轻也很飘忽，“我认为你和其他人不一样呢？”

她说得太快了，以至于他都在怀疑自己的耳朵。他沉默了一会儿，本能地感到快乐，又难免有一丝丝稍纵即逝的遗憾，他想听她的解释，他哪里有什么不一样的了，不都是食死徒么。但亚历克丝没有解释，她也沉默。

风声被关在窗外，萧瑟的落叶飘过窗户，划下一道逶迤的影子，他们安静地迎接着1979年的秋冬之交。

亚历克丝没有告诉雷古勒斯，她今天碰到了一位自己以为不会再见到的人，妮娜-雷蒙。妮娜一见到她就试图打掉她手里的魔杖，亚历克丝拿起魔杖用力一挥，挡掉了它。妮娜一个踉跄摔在了地上，亚历克丝冷眼看着，没有去扶她，但是妮娜散落了一地的东西吸引了她的目光。匆匆一瞥，她买了很多食物，完全不是一个人可以用的光的生活用品，甚至还有男士剃须泡沫这种她根本用不上的东西。

“你想杀了我吗？”妮娜从地上爬了起来。

亚历克丝不带笑意地笑了一声。“这问题难道不该我问你才对？”

“你是食死徒，杀你有错吗？”

亚历克丝抿了抿嘴唇，不再说话，她沉默了一会儿，问。“你加入凤凰社了？”

妮娜颤颤巍巍地捡起了自己的魔杖，指着她。“对⋯⋯我不害怕你。”

亚历克丝背过身去，语气非常平淡。“你走吧。”

妮娜站着没动，仿佛在思考这是不是一个狡猾的圈套。

亚历克丝叹了一口气，耐着性子重复了一遍。“你走吧。我不想伤害你。但你引来了其他食死徒，我就没办法了。”

妮娜-雷蒙其实对她非常害怕，死亡面前真正无惧的人是极少数，她见亚历克丝真的没有动作，很快就从她的视线范围里消失了，甚至没有管她买的杂货，一堆东西还都瘫在地上，已经成了无主的杂物了，用不了多久，行乞者和流浪汉会解决它们。

亚历克丝站在原地看了许久，她开始猜测，西里斯是不是和妮娜在一起了，她青春期刚开始时的那个拙劣的猜测，是不是真的应验了。

她曾经以为自己会恨妮娜，会嫉妒妮娜，因为她有着清白而完美的出身，又从来不曾研究过黑魔法。她不会触动西里斯内心最厌恶的东西，但亚历克丝会。

但她没有。

她像看待任何一个凤凰社成员一样对待妮娜，甚至暗自松了一口气，因为她终于做了“正确的事”，平静得很踏实。她像是突然放下了西里斯，也像是终于承认了自己不是妮娜，也做不到妮娜那样加入凤凰社。但她始终不愿意承认自己是食死徒，有的问题模糊化处理更好，也有的问题需要一个明确的答案。

她叹了一口气，看了一眼站在自己身边的雷古勒斯。她从来不逼迫他做选择，因为她知道，逼迫的选择不是选择，每个人都有选择自己立场的权利，她只能等。

也不知道沉默了多久，雷古勒斯冷不防地问。“如果我说，你是对的呢？”

他像是终于下定了什么决心，问得非常艰难，眼里复杂的情绪像是铅灰色的海一般不可捉摸。

亚历克丝愣了愣，她有些慌乱地压低了声音。“难道你想好要背叛他了吗？”

雷古勒斯没有说是，也没有说不是，只是没头没脑地说了一句：“⋯⋯但我很害怕。”

亚历克丝闭上眼，她有一点哽咽住了。“我也很害怕。”

他伸出双臂拥抱了她，亚历克丝回抱了他，拍了拍他的肩背，然后雷古勒斯低下头，他们两个人的额头相抵，感受对方的体温和呼吸，亚历克丝感到脸颊上触及了一滴温热的液体，她才知道雷古勒斯哭了，随后她用双手捧着他的脸，踮起脚尖，轻柔地吻了吻他的额头。

蜡烛上微弱的火光照亮了他们，模糊的影子投在了空无一物的墙上，蜡烛照不到的地方是一片空荡荡的黑暗，但他们的身上都覆盖着一层淡金色的网。

第二天早上，亚历克丝听见克利切在敲她的房门，它看上去悲痛欲绝，脖子上戴着一个非常精致的挂坠盒，双手颤抖着递给了她一封信。

她打开一看，呆住了。

“亲爱的亚历克丝，

我终于明白了什么是正确的选择，并为自己曾经的愚昧无知而感到羞愧。为了这个正确的选择，我将付出我的一切，包括生命。也许死亡并不可惧，因为我们终将在没有黑暗的世界再相见。到那时，梅林会为我此生最深沉的爱意作证。

With all my love

R.A.B”


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35

亚历克丝一把拉住克利切。“他去干什么了？快点告诉我。”

“不……雷古勒斯少爷不让我说，他说谁也不能告诉，包括埃弗利⼩姐，所以克利切不能说……”克利切擦着⾃⼰根本⽌不住的眼泪，站在地上呜咽地哭泣。

亚历克丝再看了⼀眼雷古勒斯留下的纸条。“如果你不告诉我，他很可能会死。克利切，难道你希望他死么？”

克利切哭得⿐⼦都红了。“可是他不让我说……克利切也想说！”

“如果我命令你呢？我命令你必须带我去找他，”亚历克丝急得⾯红⽿⾚，“如果他死了，难道其他⼈会满意吗？克利切，把事实告诉我，我不能眼睁睁地看着他死。”

克利切终于忍不住了，跪在地上哇哇⼤哭。“埃弗利⼩姐，求求您救救雷古勒斯少爷吧——”

他跪在地上把⼀切真相都说了出来，亚历克丝惊呆了，雷古勒斯昨天晚上的表现确实有些异常，但她以为是他迷途知返，却不知道是下定了决⼼牺牲。她思索了⼀下最好的解毒剂是什么。

“克利切，布莱克家族有独⾓兽的⾓磨成的粉末么？”“有，有⼀些祖传的。”克利切擦着眼泪说道。

“把独⾓兽的⾓磨成的粉末装在罐⼦⾥带上，然后……”亚历克丝坚定地说，“带我去找他。”

克利切很快就拿了⼀个⼩玻璃瓶，⾥⾯装了⼀堆⽩花花的粉末，亚历克丝打开瓶盖检查了⼀下，确定这是还能⽤的，兑了⼀点⽔进去稍微搅拌了⼀下，跟克利切说可以了。克利切连忙握住了她的指尖，⼀起幻影移形进了⼭洞。

他们⼀到那块⽔中的⾼地上就发现了雷古勒斯，他刚刚趴在岸边喝⽔的时候就被阴⼫抓住了，现在已经快被阴⼫拽进⽔⾥了。

亚历克丝和克利切连忙把雷古勒斯从⽔⾥拉了出来，但是阴⼫舞动着枯枝⼀样的四肢也顺着爬了上来，铺天盖地地把他们全部都包围了，克利切⽤⼒地打开阴⼫们试图触碰雷古勒斯的⼿，但阴⼫越来越多，它根本招架不住。

亚历克丝拔出魔杖，试图⽤魔杖击退它们，但这⽆疑激发了它们沉闷多年的战⽃欲。她突然想起来那本《腐⼫不会消失》⾥有提到过阴⼫，⽤魔杖在空中画了⼀条咬住⾃⼰尾巴的⼤蛇，魔杖的顶部⽴刻冒出⼀⼤簇幽绿⾊的⽕焰，嘴⾥念念有词。

“阴间的⽕焰已经点燃，按伟⼤的梅林之预⾔，没有灵魂的⽣物将四散消弭。”

“⽔中的祭品⼀旦获赎，按伟⼤的梅林之预⾔，躁动嗜⾎的阴⼫将回归平静。”

“肮脏的狱门即要关上，按伟⼤的梅林之预⾔，四处游荡的死灵将步⼊安眠。”

明明点着⽕，但亚历克丝还是感觉⼀阵刺⾻的寒冷，四周的阴⼫感受到⽕光，纷纷吓得逃⼊⽔中，很快就消失了。克利切把独⾓兽的⾓磨成的粉末兑了⽔，全部灌进了雷古勒斯的嘴⾥，让他直接咽了下去。

“克利切你先⾛，不能让其他⼈起疑所以你不能消失太久，把他交给我。别⼈问起雷古勒斯，就说他不见了。”亚历克丝看了⼀眼不远处的⼩船，“这⾥不能幻影移形，我带雷古勒斯躲到其他地⽅，我会照顾他，直到他醒来。”

“好，埃弗利⼩姐，”克利切擦了擦眼泪，“谢谢，万分感谢——”

亚历克丝带着雷古勒斯逃到了⼀个⿇⽠的旅馆，坐在柜台⾥的⽼板娘看到她和还不省⼈事的雷古勒斯，以为是喝醉的年轻情侣，说不定还有违禁的药物，又穿着奇装异服，看上去有点反常，故意开了⾼价想吓退他们，亚历克丝不想骗⼈，但事出紧急，她只好⽤混淆咒变出了两张英镑摆在⽼板娘⾯前，说先住三天，可能会更久⼀些。⽼板娘看到钱便没了怨⾔，把钱⼀收，只好放他们进去。

亚历克丝⼼怀愧疚，在旅馆的床头柜⾥放了两个⾦加隆。雷古勒斯⼀直不省⼈事地躺在床上，他还在昏迷之中，⾝体接受了独⾓兽的⾓，缓慢⽽细致地从毒药的侵蚀下恢复得焕然⼀新。房间⾥的窗帘⼀直被严严实实地拉着，亚历克丝坐在床头，过⼀段时间检查⼀下他的呼吸，四周⾮常安静，除了经常传来隔壁房间的电视声，那⾥常年住着⼀个⽿朵不太好的孤寡⽼太太。

雷古勒斯清醒过来的时候是第三天的凌晨，昏迷时感觉不到⽇夜，床头的台灯被调成⼀种昏黄⽽不刺眼的光源，看上去不像⽩天也不像⿊夜，他的怀表早就在被拖进⽔⾥的时候摔坏了，停在他差点死去的时候。

过了⼀会⼉他才意识到⾃⼰没有在⼭洞⾥死去，试图动⼀下⾝体，才发现亚历克丝趴在他的床头，⼀只⼿轻轻地搭在他的⼿腕上，另⼀只⼿⾥握着斯莱特林的挂坠盒。

他⼀动她就醒了，猛地抬起头看他。

“亚历克丝。”他⼀发声才发现⾃⼰的声⾳沙哑得像是塞了⼀团烧焦了的棉花。

她给他递了⼀杯清⽔，他喝了下去，⽌不住地咳嗽，亚历克丝轻轻地拍着他的背。

“那个挂坠盒……”雷古勒斯努⼒地调整着⾃⼰的呼吸，“⾥⾯有他的灵魂，我不敢相信有⼈因为惧怕死亡⽽把⾃⼰的灵魂切成碎⽚储藏在⾥⾯。他太残酷了，亚历克丝，他放任并⿎励贝拉特⾥克斯折磨那些和他们信仰不同的⼈，为了拥有不死之⾝，不惜把旁⼈的⽣死当成祭品……我不该追随他。”

她“嗯”了⼀声，点了点头。“我们⼀起毁掉他。”

但他们凑在⼀起，从天亮尝试到天⿊，两个⼈⼿忙脚乱，急得屋⾥的地板都被他们踩了个遍，但⽆论⽤什么咒语都没办法把它劈成碎⽚，亚历克丝泄⽓了，她把挂坠盒收了起来，说只好先把这个难题搁置下来，等待来⽇再解决。

他们沉默着坐着，看着壁炉⾥不断跳动的⽕。另⼀个难题悄⽆声息地浮现在他们周⾝。

雷古勒斯突然轻声说道。“谢谢你，亚历克丝。”

她愣了愣。“为什么？”

“你救了我。不然我已经死了。”

她沉默了⼀会⼉，斟酌着说道。“我不想让你死。”

“你看到了，对么？我交给克利切的纸条。”

“……我看到了。我明⽩的，很早就明⽩。”

雷古勒斯拿出魔杖，在空中轻轻地挥了挥。“呼神护卫。”⼀只银⽩⾊的渡鸦从他的魔杖顶端冒了出来，它展翅在逼仄的房间⾥盘旋了⼀圈，从窗⼜⼝飞了出去。

亚历克丝怔住了。“是什么时候开始的？”

雷古勒斯微弱地笑了笑。

“已经……有⼀段时间了。”

亚历克丝站着，屏住呼吸。取之不尽的话从她的脑海⾥飞快地浮现出来，纷纷乱乱地包围了她。

“我把欲望的⽹投掷向您美丽的双眼。纺车轮⼀样的海浪啊，⽆法冲刷我最深沉也最⽆从表达的爱。”

“我没想到你也去霍格莫德，你以前都留在学校的。”

“你要在⽯膏上⾯签字吗？”“这是你第⼀次喝酒么？”

“我尝试说服你，但没有成功。所以，你⾛吧。”

“我以为你早就明⽩我在想什么。虽然现在说这些可能已经没有意义了。但我想，我该早⼀点告诉你的，那时斯莱特林⾥的流⾔，那些假期⾥⼀封又⼀封的信，那些我缠着你补习魔药的周末……也许我该早⼀点告诉你的。”

“如果你今天铁了⼼要杀她，那你先杀了我。”

“也许死亡并不可惧，因为我们终将在没有⿊暗的世界再相见。到那时，梅林会为我此⽣最深沉的爱意作证。”

“Withallmylove.”

回忆扑⾯⽽来。那么多匆匆忙忙就⾛到尽头的故事，那么多⼀旦松⼿就⽆法再次相见的时刻，她以为⾃⼰从来不曾在意，或者曾经在意过但后来又忘了，但这些回忆像是夹在书⾥的书签，只要翻⼀翻，总是可以找到的。

似乎有⼀块巨⽯堵在她的胸口，晦涩、沉重⽽折磨。学⽣时代她是⽆法察觉，被抓进马尔福庄园之后是故意忽略，因为雷古勒斯崇尚纯⾎，他是⾷死徒，⽽她从来不曾真正屈服于⿊暗。她不是不明⽩他在想什么，哪⾥有真正藏得住的爱情，只是她从⼀开始就武断地告诉⾃⼰，因为他们观念不和，也因为显著的门第落差，有些故事的开头看上去令⼈⽬眩神迷，实则在开始的时候就注定了会留有遗憾，所以她也不该有回应。因为梦醒了往往又冷又苦涩，所以她从来不做梦。

但爱情就真的不存在了么？

越是置⾝混沌与⿊暗，她内⼼的声⾳就越是清晰，它美得像新⽣，让她深陷其中，意识却像是被⽔清洗过⼀样清醒。

她爱他，喜欢把⾃⼰名字缩写成R.A.B的雷古勒斯-阿克图卢斯-布莱克，奥莱恩和沃尔布加-布莱克的⼩⼉⼦，斯莱特林的前找球⼿，前⾷死徒，她置⾝于⿊夜中却依旧在追求光明的爱⼈。

亚历克丝眨了眨眼睛，两滴滚烫的眼泪落了下来，她听见⾃⼰如呢喃⼀般缓慢⽽颤抖的声⾳。

“我爱你，雷古勒斯-布莱克。”

他伸出⼿臂搂住她，劈头盖脸地吻了下去。⿊暗不分对错地包容着他们，他们亲吻着彼此，脑海⾥飓风过境，等意识稍微浮出⽔⾯时才发现两个⼈在床上滚作⼀团。他颤抖着吻她的脖⼦，亚历克丝闻起来像是混合了⼩苍兰和茉莉花的薄荷叶，也像是清晨沾着露⽔的蝴蝶兰，长长的头发像乌⿊的⽮车菊⼀般散在床单上，亚历克丝回应着他的吻，⼿指穿过了他的头发，搂着他的脖⼦。

雷古勒斯颤抖着解开了亚历克丝的巫师袍。她没有阻⽌他，把⼿探向他的颈侧，闭上眼，⿎⾜了勇⽓控制⼿掌向下滑，凭着本能更加急切地接吻，像是要⽴刻把胸腔⾥的空⽓耗尽。他们温热的呼吸扑在了彼此的⾝上，过快的⼼跳和短促的呼吸声让他们都兴奋起来，⽉光在地⾯投下了暧昧⽽模糊的影⼦，⽊屋潮湿的⽓息从天花板上渗透到房间的每个⾓落。

她的⾝体很美，脖颈纤长，略显单薄的肩线下是两道平整的锁⾻，隆起的胸部下是柔软的腰肢，修长的腿微微弯曲着，⽪肤很薄，隐约可见⼤腿上青紫⾊的脆弱的⾎管。他的嘴唇停在了她的锁⾻，向下滑去。他们都羞赧地沉默着，在⼀⽚寂静⾥品尝着爱与欲，没有⼈打破屋内凝滞的空⽓。

从青春期，雷古勒斯⼀切和爱欲有关的梦都和亚历克丝有关。她的蓝眼睛，她的⼿指，她的嘴唇。他在学校的时候就知道理论上性是怎么⼀回事。青春期的男孩很难不私下谈到这个，总有那么⼀段时间，他们对⼥性的⼀切都⼤惊⼩怪。只要他们的性取向是“这边的”，这种基因⾥写着的兴奋⼏乎是藏不住的。

后来稍微长⼤⼀点，他听到过魁地奇队的队员绘声绘⾊地描述他们真枪实弹的过程，也知道其他男⽣会趁机谈⾃⼰拙劣⽽原始的性幻想，雷古勒斯⼀次也没有参加过他们⾃以为活⾊⽣⾹的分享会。他下意识地觉得，和亚历克丝有关的⼀切他都⽆法和别⼈分享，哪怕给她换个名字，换个⾝份，也不⾏。

亚历克丝睁开眼，感觉有⼀个炙热的硬物抵着她，慢慢地滑动到了腿间，从下往上顶了过来，异样的痛感让她“嘶”了⼀声。他停住了，灰⾊的眼睛直直地看着亚历克丝，她的⼿臂被⽉⾊照得如同窗外乳⽩⾊的树枝，泛着细腻的光泽，像⼀场梦境。

“怎么了，”她喘着⽓，紧张地问，“为什么要停下。”

他撑着⼿臂，视线从上往下细细地看她。“你感到痛。”

“但我爱你。”

他低下头，额头相抵，嘴唇相触。

“我也爱你，亚历克丝。”

“我知道的，很早以前就知道。”她⽤⽓声说道。

“对不起，我该先郑重其事地向你求婚，等你答应我，然后再像个体⾯⼈⼀样地跟你……”

“我答应你，”她伸出⼿摸了摸他消瘦的脸颊，坚定⽽清醒地看着他，“我愿意嫁给你。”

雷古勒斯知道，虽然亚历克丝内敛、孤僻、说话也经常毫不留情，但是她的眼睛从来不会骗⼈。

他像是舔舐糖果⼀般吻她，⼩⼼翼翼地继续前进，直⾄最后深埋在她体内，她⼀直在抽⽓，因为疼痛，也因为初经情事的紧张。他们的动作⾮常青涩，但⽆减彼此的兴奋，她纤细的⾝体温柔地缠绕着他，如藤蔓爬上了沾满⽉⾊的墙。平静的湖⾯开始有了⼀丝丝波动，⽕光逼近，湖⽔⼀点⼀点变得灼热，⽕⾆越烧越旺，四处乱窜，⽔⾯沸腾时湖底潜藏着的欲望的魔盒被⼀点⼀点打开，涌现出层层叠叠的幻光。欲望的潮⽔飞扑到了他们⾝上，击打出躁动的细沫。她咬着⽛，只能喘息，根据本能迎合他的动作，欢愉⼀次又⼀次地袭击她，直⾄她的理智被燃烧殆尽。

等意识恢复原位的时候，亚历克丝才发现雷古勒斯在她⾝边躺着。他⾯朝她侧着⾝⼦，温热的呼吸扑到了她的颧⾻上。

她感觉有点像是在做梦，伸出⼿指，很轻地点了点他的额头和⿐尖，然后落到了他的嘴唇上，他就着她的指尖轻轻地吻了吻。

“你真的愿意嫁给我么？”

“我从来不开这种玩笑，雷古勒斯。”

他沉默了⼀会⼉，时间久到亚历克丝⼏乎要睡着了才突然开口道。“我知道我的⽗母不同意，但我有办法。”

“好。”

过了⼀会⼉亚历克丝才意识到⾃⼰⼀直在微笑，她突然很想拥抱他，然后她照做了——伸出⼿臂环绕着他的肩膀，把脸埋在他的胸膛上听他缓慢⽽有⼒的⼼跳声。这种感觉很安全。不曾有过的安全。他在她⽿边低声地说。

“我想做些什么，来弥补之前的愚蠢和蒙昧。”

她点点头。“我会帮你的……这件事只有我们两个⼈知道。”

两⼈标有⾷死徒标记的左⼿⼿腕交叠在⼀起，紧紧地相扣在⼀起。他吻了吻她的头发。“睡吧。”


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36

伏地魔居高临下地站在马尔福庄园的地下室里，绿色的火焰在壁炉里燃烧着，空气中弥漫着一股腐烂的气味，他时不时地发出几声阴沉的低笑，似乎是在嘲笑着平庸之辈的不自量力。

卢修斯死死地皱着眉，带领消失了三天的雷古勒斯和亚历克丝觐见了黑魔王。

雷古勒斯带着亚历克丝谦卑地跪伏在地上。

“主人，失踪是我犯了错，但是事出有因，希望主人听我把话说完。”

贝拉特里克斯一见到他们就恨不得立刻用阿瓦达索命咒要了他们的性命，但伏地魔举起手，轻而易举地阻止了贝拉。

“等等，贝拉特里克斯，为什么不给他们一个说话的机会呢？”

雷古勒斯说道。“主人，我依旧忠实于您，虽然我离开了三天，但是我并不是想逃离您。我依旧是您最忠心的仆人。我离开是有原因的。”

伏地魔冷笑了一声。“喔，雷古勒斯。悄无声息地离开，现在又想要回来⋯⋯既然你有胆量过来见我，我也就勉为其难地侧耳倾听一下，能让你离开的原因到底是什么。”

“主人，我带着亚历克丝离开，是因为我想要和她结婚，”雷古勒斯停顿了一会儿，卑微地说，“不告诉任何人，是因为我怕计划败露。我知道，我和亚历克丝的婚姻不会被大家祝福，我的家人都不接受她。可是我又等不及了⋯⋯只能先斩后奏。如果您要处罚，请只处罚我一个人。”

“不，是我的错，主人，”亚历克丝突然出声说道，“这一切都是我的主意。”

“真令人动容。多么美妙，多么浪漫的故事。”伏地魔阴鸷的双眼来回地盯着他们，嘲弄地勾了勾嘴角。

雷古勒斯吸了一口气继续说道。“我和亚历克丝都认为，与其当一无所有的平民整日仰人鼻息，我们更加想要一个机会，能够凭借自己的才能和天赋在食死徒里获得与之相配的地位。希望主人能够成全我们。我们会对您献上自己最真挚的忠心，您的认可对我们而言非常重要⋯⋯我从小就非常崇拜您，我的父母、我的堂姐们也都是您忠实的信徒。我不会背叛自己的家族，也不会背叛您。如果您不将祝福赐予我们，我会被布莱克家族除名，我和亚历克丝也会因为私奔而潦倒不堪，遭人唾弃。”

伏地魔看了看他，又看了看跪伏在他身边一动不动的亚历克丝。比起整日唯唯诺诺的附庸，他更满意有软肋的部下。雷古勒斯因为一个混血和家里几乎闹翻的事情，哪怕伏地魔再对数下漠不关心也有所耳闻，他不理解爱情，但一切能控制人的机会他都不愿意放过。

隔壁房间里传来一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，这种熟悉的声音让亚历克丝有点头晕目眩。

伏地魔沉默地考虑了一会儿。“只要你们真的愿意兑现自己的忠心，我会让你们梦想成真的⋯⋯当然，前提是，要有所表现。”

雷古勒斯的头压得更低了。“是，主人，我明白了。”

“雷古勒斯的决心和忠诚，我都看在眼里，”伏地魔走到了亚历克丝的身边，缓慢而阴冷的语气拖得很长，“那你呢？”

亚历克丝恭敬而平和地说道。“主人。我不仅能在魔药上为您献出自己的才能，还是一位未注册的阿尼马格斯。”

她当着他们的面变成了一只渡鸦，然后又变了回来，重新跪伏在他脚下。“我愿意为您打听情报，我和雷古勒斯都是您忠实的仆人，求⋯⋯求求您原谅我们之前的冲动，成全我们。”

“虫尾巴之前说你是一位极其有天分的巫师，他是没说错，”伏地魔盯着她，“只要你展示出自己的才智和忠心，有的是地位和荣誉在前方等待着你⋯⋯亚历克丝-布莱克。”

“是，主人。”

伏地魔满意地笑了一声，挥了挥手。“你们的婚姻已经得到了我的认可，也会得到食死徒们的祝福。期待你们能有对等的表现。”

伏地魔一走，贝拉特里克斯就冲了进来，用魔杖指着亚历克丝。“早知道当时就该直截了当地杀了你才对，肮脏低贱的混血居然还想要攀布莱克家族的高枝——”

雷古勒斯挡在亚历克丝面前。“你还想干什么？我和亚历克丝已经结婚了，她已经是一名布莱克了。”

“你们结婚了？”贝拉特里克斯愣住了，跟着她一起进来的纳西莎也是一样，纳西莎仔细一看才发现，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝左手的无名指上都有一个铂金的素圈，他们确实已经结婚了。

纳西莎的眉头挑了挑，她之前猜的没错，她的傻堂弟私奔了。

雷古勒斯警惕地看着贝拉特里克斯。“我们已经在梅林面前发过誓了。”

亚历克丝勾勾嘴唇，毫不畏惧地迎视贝拉特里克斯。

贝拉特里克斯才不管什么梅林不梅林的，她一见亚历克丝挑衅的眼神就又想发火，纳西莎害怕他们当场又在马尔福庄园闹起来会连累到卢修斯，赶忙一把拉住了自己的亲姐姐，婉言劝道。“贝拉，她已经是黑魔王忠实的仆人了，就算了吧。”

“西西！她是个混血，怎么可以上族谱！”

纳西莎复杂地看了一眼亚历克丝，回头对贝拉说：“黑魔王已经认可她了，贝拉，你忘了么，这是主人的意思。”

贝拉特里克斯恶狠狠地瞪着亚历克丝，又白了雷古勒斯一眼，怒气冲冲地出去了。

他们一开始在马尔福庄园暂住了一段时间，布莱克夫人寄过来一堆一堆的吼叫信，卢修斯对此非常不满意，皱着眉头让多比把所有的吼叫信全部堆到他们的房间里去，免得吼叫信突然炸开，吓到已经怀孕的纳西莎。雷古勒斯带着亚历克丝硬着头皮回到了格里莫广场12号，布莱克夫人反而安静了，她不喜欢亚历克丝但也没理由直接顶撞她，没有人敢得罪风头强劲的黑魔王。但布莱克夫人依旧用自己的行为在表现对她的反感，她们住在一个屋檐下，但从来不打照面，布莱克夫人也不和他们一起吃饭。布莱克先生虽然也对她不满意，但没有布莱克夫人反应那么激烈，活得像个两代人之间的传声筒。

格里莫广场十二号的家族挂毯上，亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利成了有史以来的第二位埃弗利，她的名字和雷古勒斯-布莱克的画像连在一起，和这栋古老的房子一样永存于世。

“为什么那天神秘人没有对我们摄神取念？”亚历克丝问雷古勒斯。

“我知道他不会的，”雷古勒斯摇了摇头，“他⋯⋯不会理解我们，所以也没有查看的必要，但以后还是⋯⋯”

他拿出了一本封面被毁掉的书，亚历克丝翻了一翻，全是一些稀奇古怪的变形术。她疑惑地看向雷古勒斯，他用魔杖点了点扉页。

“ Isil caluva tielyanna.”（月光照耀你的道路。）

书里的内容变成了大脑封闭术。

亚历克丝恍然大悟。他已经准备好了。

雷古勒斯转过头问。“猜猜，反咒是什么？”

精灵语。亚历克丝用魔杖点了点扉页，想了想。“Ar tielyanna. ”（也照耀你的道路。）

大脑封闭术又变回了变形术。

“斯莱特林加十分？”亚历克丝把书合上，揶揄地看了一眼雷古勒斯。

“至少二十分吧。”

亚历克丝短促地笑了一声，雷古勒斯低下头，他们沉默而虔诚地亲吻了彼此。

表面上，他们不缺席任何一次食死徒核心成员的会议，在伏地魔面前总是表现得很忠心，并且非常服从命令。

雷古勒斯对于第一个要向谁下手一直非常犹豫。核心的食死徒成员里有不少都是他的家人，但他憎恶贝拉特里克斯的冷血和疯狂——他曾亲眼见到她用钻心咒折磨其他人，所以他把她列为了第一个目标，但亚历克丝摇了摇头，贝拉特里克斯这个目标太大了，他们需要先利用她对伏地魔的忠诚，所以她在他耳边轻声地说了另一个人的名字。

雷古勒斯思索了一下，点了点头。

住到格里莫广场12号没几天，亚历克丝回了一次圣凯瑟琳大道上的矮房子，她要去拿一点书和生活用品，但她快要离开的时候才意外地发现信箱上红色的标签竖了起来，有人往里面塞了东西。

按理说已经不会有人给她寄信了。她打开信箱，发现是两个信封。被压在下面的那个是先寄出来的，莉莉给她寄的结婚请帖，署名日期在1979年的夏天，当时她已经在马尔福庄园里待了好几个月了，自然没有收到。后到的那一封也是莉莉寄给她的，她打开一看，是圣诞卡，寄于1979年12月24日，莉莉似乎意料到她不会来自己的婚礼，也没有多加过问她的缺席，而是告诉她自己怀孕了，预产期在1980年7月底，还不知道性别，但她有一种强烈的预感，自己和詹姆的第一个孩子会是个男孩，他们商量了很久，打算叫他哈利，如果是一个女孩，就叫她哈丽特。

亚历克丝已经好久没有收到莉莉的信了，但她知道现在自己不能和他们再有瓜葛了，不然大家都有危险。所以她把信件反复地看了好几遍，努力地把上面的每一个标点符号都印在了自己的脑海里，然后用魔咒把它们一一毁掉了。

—

毕业之后，莉莉-伊万斯在参与凤凰社活动之后便不再住在原来的地方了，她去了凤凰社总部，并住在那里。也正是在凤凰社总部，她和詹姆结了婚，西里斯是他们的伴郎，而现在，莉莉已经怀孕了，她和詹姆在今年的夏天会迎来自己的第一个孩子。

因为搬家和结婚都是秘密进行的，所以她也没办法收到任何一封亚历克丝的信件，亚历克丝没有参加她的婚礼也在她的意料之中，在她和詹姆的婚礼上见到西里斯总是难免的，后来亚历克丝也没有给她回信，莉莉虽然担心但是也没有办法，她猜亚历克丝躲起来了，或许已经回奥地利老家了也不一定。但她怎么也没有想到会在《预言家日报》上发现她的名字。

莉莉死死地盯着《预言家日报》上的白纸黑字，仿佛那些铅字会在她面前围成一个圈手舞足蹈。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯-布莱克结婚了。

莉莉印象里，雷古勒斯-布莱克是西里斯的弟弟，一位斯莱特林，现在是一位食死徒。

詹姆拿着咖啡杯，看莉莉一个人僵在原地便凑了过去，一扫报纸上的内容，惊吓得手一抖，滚烫的咖啡洒了一地。

“詹姆！”莉莉手握成拳捶了他一下，“你怎么回事！”

“哦，莉莉，抱歉抱歉我不是故意的——”詹姆抓了抓脑袋，连忙拿出魔杖施了一个“清理一新”，但视线还是很快回到了报纸上，诧异地问莉莉，“这不是真的吧？”

莉莉也怀疑这不是真的，但他们凑在一起把报纸从头到尾再检查了一遍，确定自己拿的这份不是什么恶作剧版，也确实没有人会拿这种事恶作剧。

詹姆皱了皱眉，把自己的咖啡再度满上了。“都登报了，不会是假的了。”

“梅林啊，亚历克丝⋯⋯她怎么⋯⋯”莉莉见楼梯上有动静，连忙把报纸折了起来塞进了垃圾袋里，“詹姆，这个千万不可以让西里斯看到。”

西里斯打着哈欠，从凤凰社总部的二楼走了下来。“你们在说什么呢？”

“我和莉莉商量今天去哪儿，大脚板，好不容易我们能放一天假，”詹姆打着哈哈，“你呢，有计划吗？”

“不知道，”西里斯已经很久没有休过假了，他沉吟片刻，“大概去三把扫帚喝一杯吧。”

“喔，喝一杯挺好的，多，多喝点。”詹姆刚说完，就被莉莉猛地捅了一胳膊，痛得龇牙咧嘴还不能吭声。

西里斯以为他们俩又窝着打情骂俏，闷声不吭便想出门。他刚绕过门厅就看见妮娜-雷蒙拿着一堆杂物进了屋。

为了打破尴尬，莉莉连忙招呼道：“妮娜，你又去帮大家买东西了？”

“是啊，”漂亮的赫奇帕奇姑娘把一大袋子食物和另一大袋子杂物堆在了厨房的料理台上，两个苹果立刻从袋口滚了出来，她惊呼着哎呦一声，连忙把那两个调皮的苹果塞了回去，随后她抬头看向西里斯的那个方向，殷切地问道，“你们今天想要吃什么呢？”

詹姆终于想起来被自己冷落多时的咖啡，他端起来喝了一口才干巴巴地说。“哈哈，都可以，都可以，妮娜你的手艺最好了。”

西里斯朝妮娜点了点头就算打过招呼了，头也不回地就出门，前往霍格莫德。三把扫帚的老板一如既往地坐在柜台里抽着烟斗，跟一大清早就趴在吧台上的客人唉声抱怨着酒吧越来越冷淡的生意和自己的关节炎。

“嘿，西里斯，今天放假吗？”老板见是熟人，热情地招呼道，“想喝什么？”

“一杯黄油啤酒，”西里斯坐在吧台上，“难得放假，稍微庆祝一下。”

“这么清淡，没意思，还以为你会喝烈酒。”老板很快就把一杯满满当当的黄油啤酒端了出来递给他。

西里斯有点懒洋洋地接过黄油啤酒，低头抿了一口。“假期也不能放松警惕。”

“喏，老规矩，送你的，报纸，”老板拿出一沓《预言家日报》递给他，“免费看，省得你再买。”

“哈，谢谢了。”西里斯接过，一翻便愣住了。

雷古勒斯-布莱克和亚历克丝-埃弗利结婚的消息足足占了报纸一半版面。

一张巨大无比的照片上，亚历克丝-埃弗利穿着黑色塔夫绸婚纱，裙摆拖地，高领长袖，非常传统且保守的款式，布满蕾丝花边的黑色头纱直至腰际，像一层阴影一般笼罩在她周围，繁复的项链由钻石拼接成藤蔓的形状，耳坠由祖母绿和钻石组成，水滴一般地垂在她的脸颊边，像是欲落不落的眼泪，乌黑的头发被梳理成了整齐的发髻，眉眼描摹得非常精致，鲜艳的红唇不带一丝笑意。

雷古勒斯穿着隆重的黑色巫师袍，脖子上戴着一个坠着布莱克家徽的项链，笔直地站在她身边。亚历克丝挽住了他的手臂。他们都非常苍白，微微扬起下巴，傲慢地看向镜头，时不时冷漠地对望一眼。

报道里充斥着对布莱克家族“永远纯粹”的描述，还介绍了新娘来自一个同样古老的欧陆纯血家族，换着法子吹捧这是一段多么门当户对的亲事，对亚历克丝的麻瓜母亲只字未提。

后一段的内容里，雷古勒斯-布莱克声称自己从学生时期就迷恋着亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，他说她是自己毕生的爱人。他很荣幸能和她结为夫妻，并为“他们共同的信仰”效力。亚历克丝没有接受采访，那个西里斯根本没听过名字的混账记者花了很大篇幅赞美她如何举止优雅、谈吐得体，还说这对新人看起来非常般配。

西里斯啪的一声合上了《预言家日报》。

傍晚时分，妮娜做了一桌子好菜，她不是凤凰社的核心成员但确实是个不错的编外帮手，修复过不少被黑魔法损坏的东西，还总抢着干杂活。詹姆和莉莉正着急西里斯怎么还没回来，就发现他和穆迪一起若无其事地进了凤凰社大门。

“大脚板你去哪里了？”詹姆正急得满头大汗，见他们回来了连忙问道，“不就是喝杯酒，你怎么去了一整天？”

“布莱克跟我一起去巡查了，难道有什么奇怪的？”穆迪坐在了玩餐桌前，毫不客气地往盘子里舀着奶油蘑菇土豆泥，“多一个人多份力，食死徒一个都不能放过，早晚要把他们全部都抓进阿兹卡班。”

西里斯没有吭声，跟着穆迪一起坐在餐桌前，妮娜连忙把最后一道煎牛排也堆上了餐桌。

莉莉和詹姆赶紧让妮娜不要再忙活了，他们和妮娜也在桌前坐下，但他们俩并没有动桌上的食物——莉莉刚怀上孩子没多久，食欲依旧欠佳，詹姆则是太过担心自己的好哥们。

莉莉看了一眼西里斯，想从他的脸色里看出什么，但是西里斯表现得毫无异常。“我记得今天不是你值班，西里斯。”

西里斯接过了公用的勺子，也开始往盘子里有一下没一下地装食物。“不然能干什么呢？”

“为什么不休息一下呢，养精蓄锐。”金斯莱建议道。

“有什么好休息的。”西里斯说话的语气像是伏地魔一日不死，他便一日无法安眠。

詹姆扶了扶眼镜。“很好。下次我和你一起去。”

“你多看看莉莉吧，这种事交给我们就好了。”西里斯笑了一声，“本来假期就不多。”

卢平忙完自己的任务风尘仆仆地回来了，他已经有两个多月没有回总部了，一进来就坐在了詹姆旁边，环顾了一下坐在餐桌前的大家。“彼得呢？”

西里斯用叉子吃了一块土豆。“不知道，大概去哪里藏起来了。”

卢平“哦”了一声，这个话题便结束了，他转向了詹姆。“话说你们决定了吗，孩子打算叫什么名字？”

一听到别人提及妻儿，詹姆立刻满面红光。“当然决定好了，如果是个男孩的话就叫他哈利，如果是女孩的话，就叫哈丽特。”

“我梦见过一次，是一个小男孩，黑头发绿眼睛，”莉莉说道，“但⋯⋯也可能是个女孩，只是个梦罢了。”

“反正我都喜欢，哈利，或者哈丽特，听上去很棒吧。”詹姆笑了起来，幸福得有点傻气。

“很棒，哈利，”西里斯重复了一遍，“多好，我要当教父了。”


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37

虽然距离最糟糕的记忆已经有一些时间了，但亚历克丝依旧偶尔会做噩梦。伏地魔那双猩红冷酷的眼睛直直地盯着她，凌冽地甩出一道阿瓦达索命咒，她像一片落叶一样倒在了地上，耳边传来了贝拉癫狂的笑声。

“亚历克丝。”雷古勒斯摸了摸她的脸颊，轻轻地晃了晃她的肩膀。

她猛然睁开眼，迎接微弱的月光下布满刺绣的床帐。

“怎么了。你在发抖。”他抱住了她。

亚历克丝迎接了黑暗里温暖的拥抱，把脸埋在他的胸口，听见了他缓慢而有力的心跳声，长出了一口气。

“没什么，雷古勒斯，只是一个梦。”

他们总是待在一起，小心翼翼地用只有两个人能听清的声音交谈，交换各种消息，试图整合出一套完整的方案去铲除他们的第一个目标。剩下的时间里，他们沉默地拥吻，各自看书。无人打扰的夜晚，他们安静地伏在桌前，窗外漆黑的夜里是暗淡而闪烁的星光。

1980年的春季来临之时，他们收到了一封婚礼请帖。请帖来自达丽雅-格林格拉斯和莱斯特兰奇家的次子，拉巴斯坦-莱斯特兰奇。婚礼在莱斯特兰奇的庄园举行，因为老莱斯特兰奇尚未过世，兄弟俩没有分家，都住在庄园里。

纯血家族和之间的联姻，再普通不过了。亚历克丝看见了请帖，把它递给了雷古勒斯，他扫了一眼，明白了自己该怎么做。

—

雷古勒斯醒来的时候离清晨尚有一段距离，他眨了眨眼睛，开始为今晚怎么做手脚而打算。

亚历克丝趴在他的身边，呼吸绵长，依旧在熟睡。

她的脊背生得很美，骨骼起伏匀亭，像是象牙雕刻而成的山峦与河流，精致得令人透不过气来。他低头吻了吻她的肩膀，亚历克丝轻微耸动了一下肩，没有醒，依旧在沉睡。他转而起身，去浴室慢慢地洗漱，猜自己可能是这整栋建筑里除了克利切以外第一个醒来的。

一个小时之后，他围着浴巾在镜子前打着剃须泡沫，头发湿漉漉地搭在额头上，亚历克丝套了一件真丝睡袍走进了浴室，她抬起眼皮看了一眼雷古勒斯，他自动让出了正好对着洗手池的位置。

“万分感谢。”

亚历克丝毫不客气地征用了洗手池开始刷牙。她像是想起什么，慢慢地凑到雷古勒斯身边，低声说道。“晚上去莱斯特兰奇庄园的时候，你可以直接去他们的小会客室。”

雷古勒斯不可置信。“把你直接留给贝拉特里克斯？”

亚历克丝“嗯”了一声，若无其事地说道。“你确定仪式开始之前，马尔福和两个莱斯特兰奇会叫上你一起聚在他们楼上的小会客室里聊天么？”

“没错。这是惯例。”雷古勒斯记得贝拉特里克斯结婚的时候也是这样，虽然那时候他还小，并没有参与，和其他宾客待在一起。

“那你可以安心地把其他宾客交给我处理。你只管去想办法拿鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇的头发就可以了。”亚历克丝跨进了放满水的浴缸。

雷古勒斯放下剃须刀，转过头。“把你单独留给贝拉特里克斯？她根本不打算就这么放过你。”

她用手装了一点水浇在肩膀上。“⋯⋯要的就是她不放过我。”

他不赞同地皱了皱眉头。

亚历克丝耸耸肩。“相信我。那么多人在，她能把我怎么样？”她顿了顿，沉吟片刻，“等婚礼仪式真的开始了，我们离莱斯特兰奇就坐得有点远了，做什么都不太方便。”

他走到浴缸边上，将信将疑地看着她。“真的没问题？”

“我保证，”亚历克丝用胳膊托着脸，和他对视，“还有，你最终订下的暗号是什么？”

“如果成功了，我会赞美你的眼睛。如果失败了，我就赞美你的裙子。”

她绷不住想笑。雷古勒斯低下头，和她交换了一个充满了薄荷和剃须水气味的吻。

亚历克丝对着镜子慢慢化妆的时候，雷古勒斯拿了一个绸缎包好的盒子进来。

“纳西莎坚持⋯⋯她让多比送来的，多比交给了克利切。”他打开给她看，一串闪闪发光的项链，他们都认得这种材质，走投无路的人鱼会浅泳去口岸哭泣，他们的眼泪在月光下反复晾晒后，就会凝结成这样一颗颗不规则的宝石，非常稀有。雷古勒斯想到纳西莎会送些礼物来，但礼物的珍贵程度确实让他有些意外。

亚历克丝把项链翻到反面，发现了上面用很细的花体字刻着“Alexanderia.Everley.Black”，她只好把原先戴在脖子上的三联串深海珍珠项链取了下来。

“换上它，怎么样？”

雷古勒斯走到亚历克丝身后，帮她戴上了项链。他们都知道纳西莎不可能喜欢亚历克丝，她唯一这么做的原因是对他们隐秘地体现自己的态度，从而让自己的堂弟感到满意。

宾客纷纷赶至莱斯特兰奇庄园是在下午，互相寒暄问好之后，大部分人都待在室内花园里，少部分非常熟悉的男性亲戚去会客室里聊天，如果有兴致的话会喝一点兑冰水的烈酒，几个年纪大的男巫也会在小会客室的沙发上抽一种内有精神迷幻剂的魔法水烟，缭绕的淡紫色烟雾会在身上留下一丝丝苦涩的香气。

她挽着雷古勒斯的手臂走进了莱斯特兰奇庄园，简单地亮相之后，卢修斯便走了过来问雷古勒斯要不要去楼上聚聚。他看了一眼亚历克丝，点点头，转而跟卢修斯-马尔福和鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇上楼。

所有的宾客立刻都把眼神砸向了亚历克丝身上，单从外表上来说，她打扮得确实足够光鲜亮丽，但人们更好奇也更惊叹的当然是她一个混血居然坐上布莱克太太这个位置——以一种众人都觉得不太光彩的方式，她勾引了雷古勒斯，硬是熬到生米煮成了熟饭才回来。

亚历克丝在众人眼里无疑是个贪慕权势又不择手段的掘金者，先是和家族的长子西里斯交往，等西里斯真的断绝了一切拥有继承权的可能时，她又把目光转向了西里斯唯一的弟弟，雷古勒斯。食死徒们都看在眼里，她一进马尔福庄园，雷古勒斯就迷上她了，后来和贝拉特里克斯闹翻的事情不胫而走，雷古勒斯居然把她带回了格里莫广场12号，也不知道她在布莱克夫人眼皮子底下用了什么手段，头脑发热的雷古勒斯居然和她私奔了。

苏珊娜-克拉布是第一个看见她的，也不顾自己手上巨大的盘子里还摆着一堆黄油曲奇和肉桂苹果甜派，立刻砸吧着嘴走上前去。

“嗷，埃弗利，不不不，布莱克太太，真是太恭喜了。”

“读书的时候我们就知道啦，你们俩总会在一起的。”露易丝-高尔也出现了，她的手里也拿着一个巨大的白瓷盘，里面摆着一堆洒满糖霜的纸杯蛋糕，还在蛋糕上淋了满满的巧克力酱和杏酱。

亚历克丝冷淡地笑笑。“是么。谢谢。”她的身边很快就围了一圈到场的宾客，他们像闻到了一丝血腥味的鲨鱼一样迅速地凑了过来，恭喜她和雷古勒斯新婚，言语中也饱含着对亚历克丝在食死徒中地位蒸蒸日上的羡慕。

帕金森在人群里看到亚历克丝，皱了皱鼻子，没有跟上来对她谄媚。

一对亚历克丝叫不出名字的年轻纯血夫妇凑了过来，用尽毕生绝学夸奖她的首饰多么华丽。

亚历克丝从侍者的托盘里拿了一杯香槟，送到唇边轻轻地抿了一口，钻石手镯从手腕处一直滑到了小臂中间，她抚弄了一下颈间的项链，人鱼的眼泪在自然光下泛着淡淡的玫瑰色光晕。

“那可要感谢亲爱的纳西莎了。”她在人群中巡视了一下，发现挺着肚子的纳西莎，纳西莎似真非假地朝她微微一笑。

露易丝-高尔把一大块蛋糕塞进嘴里，嚼也不嚼就用力地吞咽下去。“马尔福夫人对你可真慷慨，人鱼的眼泪是最珍贵的宝石之一了。”

亚历克丝微微一笑。和众人蜂拥般的热情相比，她始终显得有一丝丝高傲。这不奇怪，学生时代和她打过交道的也知道她对谁都不热络，当年对她说三道四的并不少，但她已经是布莱克了，从前再怎么令人难以忍受的怪脾气也变得理所应当了。

贝拉特里克斯一看到她就满怀怒气。“低贱的混血。”

亚历克丝知道好戏开始了，她扬起下巴。“我已经是布莱克了。”

“那也改变不了你是混血的事实，”贝拉特里克斯涨红了脸，“那么擅长勾引男人私奔，有本事就不要回来。”

“我和雷古勒斯已经结婚了。我们在梅林面前发过誓，黑魔王也承认了。”亚历克丝不动声色地给她施压。

“埃弗利，不要以为你——”

“不要以为什么？”亚历克丝打断她，唇边似笑非笑，她像是一夜之间什么都不怕了，径直朝着贝拉特里克斯走了过来，用只有她们俩能听清的声音一字一顿地说道，“放心吧，贝拉特里克斯-莱斯特兰奇，我有多想爬上布莱克夫人这个位置，我对黑魔王就能有多忠诚。”

贝拉特里克斯像是从来没见过这么鲜廉寡耻的人，她哼了一声，愤怒的眼光扫了一圈明显在看戏的其他宾客，愤怒地走开了。

过了一段时间，西弗勒斯-斯内普走了过来。他作为一名日渐受到重用的食死徒也收到了请帖，被安排在一个很角落里的位置，和各大家族衣着考究的成员格格不入。他穿着一件素面黑色巫师袍，头发依旧油腻腻的，像是两道挂帘似的垂在灰黄色的脸颊边，目光阴沉。一走过来，纯血家族的小姐们立刻掏出喷满香水的手帕捂住鼻子，退后好几步，有几个甚至直接掉头离开了。

亚历克丝站在原地，她和斯内普当年就不对付。

她身上有着非常浓艳的香水味，和他身上的气味混在一起显得更加怪异了，但她毫不退让地迎视他，菱形的鸽血红耳坠纹丝不动。

“恭喜你，亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利⋯⋯”斯内普微微皱着鼻子，故意把停顿拖得很长，“布莱克。”

“谢谢你，斯内普。”亚历克丝从容地笑了笑。

斯内普显然也发现了她浑身上下的名贵珠宝。“看来你在布莱克家待得不错。”

亚历克丝瞥了一眼他不知道多久没洗的素面黑袍。“看来你一个人过得也不错。”

斯内普厌恶地皱了皱眉，像黑蝙蝠一样飞走了。

纳西莎挺着肚子慢慢地走了过来，看了一眼亚历克丝的项链，对她客套地说。“它很适合你。”

“谢谢你，纳西莎，它很漂亮，”亚历克丝露出得意的微笑，“雷古勒斯非常开心。”

“略表心意。”于公于私，于情于理，纳西莎知道自己都不该和亚历克丝起什么矛盾，雷古勒斯早晚继承布莱克家族，又是她的堂弟，像贝拉那样对待亚历克丝对自己一点好处也没有。

然而，纳西莎跟她稍微寒暄了几句便被一脸愤怒的贝拉拽走了。

过了一阵，亚历克丝看见卢修斯和鲁道夫斯等人有说有笑地走进了会场，她一眼就看见了人群里的雷古勒斯。他也看见了她，走到了她身边。

他贴近了她的耳边，轻声说道。“你的眼睛真好看。”亚历克丝弯了弯嘴角，雷古勒斯拉着她的手，低下头，吻克制地落在她的手指。

婚礼的仪式很快就开始了，盛装打扮的达丽雅-格林格拉斯挽着拉巴斯坦-莱斯特兰奇走向了一条铺满鲜花的甬道，亚历克丝坐在雷古勒斯身边，轻蔑地看着新娘，达丽雅-格林格拉斯差点愠怒得绷不住脸色，便一眼也不朝他们的方向看。仪式过后亚历克丝和雷古勒斯象征性地鼓了鼓掌，舞会便开始了。

新郎新娘开了第一支舞，随后便到了宾客自行娱乐的时间。卢修斯很快就和纳西莎一起回去了，雷古勒斯也找了个理由和亚历克丝一起离开。赶回格里莫广场12号之后，亚历克丝连忙让雷古勒斯把那根鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇的头发从口袋里拿了出来。

亚历克丝检查了一下，黑色的短直发，确实是鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇的。卢修斯的头发是铂金的，雷古勒斯是黑色的，略带一些卷，鲁道夫斯的弟弟的头发则是棕色的，贝拉特里克斯是黑色的长卷发。她赶忙把他的头发收好，放进了暗格里。

雷古勒斯找出几封从前鲁道夫斯写给布莱克夫妇的信件，摊在他们房间的书桌上。

“他的字迹，”然后他打开书桌的暗格，里面放着那个沉甸甸的挂坠盒和一封他自己写的信，他把那封信拿出来，“这是草稿。”

他模仿了鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇说话的口吻写了一封有意投诚凤凰社的信。选择鲁道夫斯的原因很多，一方面是鲁道夫斯虽然也是个纯血家族成员，在食死徒里的地位虽然高但是贝拉特里克斯独占鳌头，鲁道夫斯在她面前常常感到怀才不遇；另一方面则是因为贝拉特里克斯对伏地魔的疯狂迷恋众人皆知，哪怕他不爱贝拉，也不可能对此无动于衷，名义上总是夫妻，面子一点也挂不住。他是身上漏洞最多的人，所以雷古勒斯和亚历克丝把他定为第一个目标。

亚历克丝认真地看了几遍信件，和雷古勒斯商量了一下，改动了其中的一些措辞，他们闷头修改了几天，定下了终稿——故意没有写完，假装出一副被匆忙打断的样子，如果写完了也就该寄出去了。然后亚历克丝用魔咒模仿了鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇的字迹，在另一张羊皮纸上又誊了一遍，装进了信封里，重新放回了暗格里。

“复方汤剂，”某天下午，亚历克丝把泛着烂卷心菜味道的药水从坩埚里倒了出来，“把他的头发放进去，然后喝掉⋯⋯快去快回，把信藏在他们书房的抽屉里。”

雷古勒斯喝下了魔药，很快变成了鲁道夫斯-莱斯特兰奇的样子，他把信件放在了自己的口袋里——幸好他们体格相近，纯血家族穿衣风格也普遍比较类似，他们不需要再去偷一件鲁道夫斯的衣服。

“你确定⋯⋯”亚历克丝拉住了他，“你确定这时候没人会在他们家？”

雷古勒斯解释道。“鲁道夫斯在外面有情人，每个周末的这个时候都基本不在，贝拉特里克斯一般都去找纳西莎。新婚的那两位去其他地方蜜月旅行了。”

“一切小心，雷古勒斯。”亚历克丝紧张地抿了抿嘴。

“我会的。”

半个小时之后，雷古勒斯就回来了。

“怎么样？”亚历克丝连忙迎了上去。

他直接喝了亚历克丝摆在桌上的解药，变回了原来的样子。

“他们果然都不在家，家用小精灵也都在各忙各的。我进书房之后把信件放在了抽屉里，和其他鲁道夫斯经手的文件都混在一起。”

“一路上没人发现你？”亚历克丝警觉地问。

“没有，我确定。”他笃定地说道。

亚历克丝松了一口气，伸出手抱住了他。“梅林保佑你。”

他们在莱斯特兰奇庄园埋了一个地雷，安静地匍匐在草地里等待着贝拉特里克斯踩中它——她根本不会给鲁道夫斯辩解的机会，任何一点背叛的蛛丝马迹都足够让她大发雷霆地痛下杀手。

用不了两个星期，他们听说了鲁道夫斯在家中“突然病逝”的消息，伏地魔隔天在例行会议上威胁所有人不要多生二心，贝拉特里克斯铁青着脸，像是生吞了一只苍蝇又吐不出来。葬礼在三日后举行，简单得可以用仓促来形容，贝拉特里克斯干脆没参加，新婚夫妇的蜜月旅行被打断，匆匆赶回来主持葬礼。

那是个刚刚下过雨的阴天，拉巴斯坦-莱斯特兰奇简单地致辞之后便和大家目送他哥哥的棺材被放入土坑里，简单地丢了几束花进去便开始撒土，很快就把坑给填平了。

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝穿着黑色的巫师礼袍，雷古勒斯的衣襟前别了一朵白色的花，亚历克丝把头发盘了起来，脸上缀着一层黑蕾丝面纱，除了珍珠耳环之外没有佩戴任何首饰，衣襟上同样别了一朵白色的花。他们左边站着同样做丧服打扮的卢修斯和纳西莎，正挨在一起窃窃私语。

他们俩对视一眼，悄悄地握住了对方的手。


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38

天已经全黑了，银色的月光照耀在两条交尾的蛇身上，幽深的灌木丛里，蛇缓慢地在地面上摩挲着，半张着嘴吐出红信子触到对方的鳞片上。

四下安静，只能听见赶赶咐咐的摩擦声和蛇发出的嘶嘶声，明明刚刚还是晴朗的夏夜，现在看起来却是快要下雨了，潮湿的水汽洇在了飘窗上，仿佛玻璃也能沁出汗来，水汽慢慢地凝成了水珠，顺着象牙色的窗框滴了下来。夏日闷热的风无声地抚弄着天边棉絮一般的雾气，一阵又一阵地从狭小的窗缝里灌了进来，接连不断。

第一滴雨落了下来，过了好一阵之后，一阵淅淅沥沥的细雨缓缓地从世界的另一端飘落下来，雨势悄无声息地疯长，雨拍打在窗户上发出声响，哗哗的雨声不绝于耳，雨水如线一般连接着世界的两端，疾风与暴雨攻占了整个夜晚。雨水顺着屋檐滑落，缓缓攀上台阶。

随着一道白色的闪电，天崩地裂，一切归于平静。

亚历克丝往手腕上扣了一条手链，手链上面镶满了钻石，扭成了一条蛇的形状，在她的腕上绕了足足三圈，蛇头上用两颗绿色的祖母绿做成了眼睛，还用红宝石和石榴石活灵活现地模仿出了蛇的信子。

德拉科-马尔福出生在1980年的夏天，纳西莎和卢修斯邀请他们去参加他的出生礼，应他们的要求，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝会成为德拉科-马尔福的教父和教母。

鲜花和水果迷人的气味充斥在这异常闷热的夏日的每一个角落，亚历克丝选择了一条酒红色的裙子，透气的缎面布料在太阳下闪着一道白丝丝的光。

她一边戴耳坠一边干巴巴地说道。“如果你下次再咬我的脖子，我就往你的茶里加巴波块茎的脓水。”

雷古勒斯端着茶杯的手顿了顿。“非常有力的威胁，布莱克太太。”

她对着镜子检查了一下，确保自己的粉底打得足够仔细，别人看不到她脖子后面的痕迹。

他们到达会场的时候还是上午，大部分宾客都在下午出席。这不意外，教父教母总是需要提前一些。纳西莎一见到他们就说，德拉科还在睡觉，他们可以去楼上的房间里休息一会儿。卢修斯背着手站在纳西莎身边，欣喜的神色快要溢出眉目了。

房间不小，布局很疏朗，只摆了几张沙发、一个茶几、一个陈列古董的柜子，墙边安装了砖红色的壁炉，上面也摆着好些古董花瓶和摆件。亚历克丝发现，雷古勒斯一直站在那个柜子面前，徘徊不定，目光却盯着一个角落里的花瓶。

“怎么了？”她走过去问道。

“原来它还在这⋯⋯这么多年了。”雷古勒斯示意亚历克丝看。那是一个不大的陶瓷花瓶，上部用蓝金相间的浮雕刻着巫师梅林的半身像，花瓶圆润的腹部是则是纤尘不染的白瓷面。

亚历克丝看不出它有什么稀奇的，好奇地看了一眼雷古勒斯，等他解释。

雷古勒斯把花瓶转了过来，指着花瓶中间让亚历克丝仔细看，她这才发现，花瓶中央有一道细细的裂缝。它是残次品，这和马尔福庄园整体的格调并不符。

雷古勒斯似是猜到了她的想法，说道。“这个花瓶是我们小时候来这里拜访时，贝拉特里克斯打坏的。西里斯和安多米达都不喜欢这里，他们都待在外面的花园里晒太阳。贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎带着我来这间会客室坐着喝茶，当时贝拉特里克斯已经在研究黑魔法了，说到兴头上就要尝试一番，谁知道一挥魔杖就把这个花瓶给打坏了。”

“然后呢？”

雷古勒斯的目光落在花瓶上，回忆道。“这个花瓶很名贵，据说是老马尔福从维京海盗手里花重金买下的，他曾经对许多客人炫耀过，我们都知道。贝拉特里克斯发现自己闯大祸了，她害怕老马尔福告诉伯父——我的伯父是个脾气暴躁的人。但纳西莎找到了卢修斯，告诉他，这个花瓶是她一不小心打坏的。”

亚历克丝从不知道，自私精明的纳西莎还有这样的一面。

雷古勒斯接着说道。“当时卢修斯已经开始喜欢纳西莎，所以他偷偷找了手艺最精妙的工匠，把这个花瓶最大限度地修补好了⋯⋯但也还是留下了一道无法修补的痕迹，”他顿了顿，手指拂过那条细长得几乎无法用肉眼发现的裂缝，“都十年了，原来它还在这。”

他们一起看着那个花瓶，沉默了一会儿。

“亚历克丝，其实我始终都在困惑，为什么会变成这样，”雷古勒斯停顿片刻，他的眼睛定定地看着那个花瓶，仿佛能从面目全非的现在看到遥远而美好的童年生活，平静的声音下泄露出一丝失魂落魄的无奈，沉沉地叹息道，“我，西里斯，贝拉特里克斯，纳西莎和安多米达⋯⋯为什么会变成这样。我甚至都快要想不起来安多米达的样子了。”

亚历克丝微微地叹了一口气，从背后拥住了他。

下午，在一众宾客的见证下，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝成了德拉科-马尔福的教父和教母。德拉科被纳西莎抱在手里，一个体格很小的婴儿，卢修斯的眉目也放得很软，说话时的语气都变了，抛弃了往日故作姿态的高傲，他此刻看上去也只是一个普通的新生儿父亲，总是苍白的脸上覆着一层薄薄的得意的红晕。

往后的日子里，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝都在静静地等待着下一个铲除食死徒的机会，雷古勒斯想要对付在黑魔法方面十分精通的多洛霍夫，但是他们始终没有找到机会，只能暂时先暂缓计划。

她那天照例变成渡鸦在低空飞行，停在了酒吧的窗台上。她看见了邓布利多，他身边坐着一个很瘦的女巫，戴着一副巨大的眼镜，脖子上挂着数不清的珠串。

她用沙哑而深邃的声音断断续续地说道：“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了⋯⋯出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭⋯⋯出生于第七个月的月末⋯⋯黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量⋯⋯一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来⋯⋯那个拥有黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生⋯⋯”

亚历克丝怔住了。她第一时间只想到了莉莉。

莉莉说她的孩子即将出生在七月底，她在圣诞卡里写道她觉得那是个男孩⋯⋯万一呢？万一真的是男孩呢？她有点想飞过去看看，但她也不知道莉莉到底住在哪儿。

还没等亚历克丝想明白这到底有没有可能是莉莉，她就发现了一个油腻腻的黑影躲在角落里，暗道不好，扑棱着翅膀赶快飞了回去。

—

亚历克丝请求觐见的时候就在门外听到了西弗勒斯-斯内普的声音。“主人，我确实听见了。”

伏地魔低声说了些什么，亚历克丝站在门外根本听不清楚，随后她也被带了进去，恭敬地等待着。

伏地魔转过身，猩红色的眼睛在她的脸上巡视。“有什么重要的消息要带给我么，亚历克丝？”

“是的，主人，”她深吸一口气，跪伏在他脚边，“一个非常重要的消息。”

伏地魔为了自己能得到永生肯定连对婴儿都不会手下留情，无论那个预言里的到底是不是莉莉的孩子，她都要想办法让预言失去真实性，让那个预言不成立，也就不存在什么“能击垮黑魔王的男孩”了。魔法部那么多傲罗，还有邓布利多和他领导的凤凰社，难道这些人都做不了，需要靠一个手无寸铁的孩子吗？

预言的存在只是给伏地魔找了个新的途径徒增杀孽罢了。

伏地魔微微抬起枯瘦苍白的手。“说来听听，亚历克丝。”

“我听见了一个预言，主人，”亚历克丝跪伏在地上，不动声色地深呼吸着，让自己保持着平静，“预言的内容是一个出生于七月末的男孩，他的家人曾三次击退过黑魔王，’男孩没有父母’⋯⋯一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来。”

她确信詹姆和莉莉都还活着，他们都是凤凰社的核心社员，如果他们出了事，食死徒会知道的。

“看来，你比西弗勒斯听到的要多一条？”伏地魔在她面前踱步。

亚历克丝抬起头看了一眼不远处的斯内普，他们对视了一眼。“原来我们禀报的，是同一条消息⋯⋯真是太巧了。”

伏地魔转向了斯内普。“西弗勒斯，你听见这条了么？’男孩没有父母’。”

斯内普恭敬地说道。“主人，我已经把一切自己听见的内容都告诉了您，只能确保自己提供的信息都是真实的⋯⋯其他的，我不得而知。”

伏地魔冷笑着对她挥了挥魔杖。“亚历克丝，介意么？无意冒犯，你和雷古勒斯一直是我非常可靠的部下⋯⋯但我想要一个更确凿的证明。”

“当然不介意，主人，”她恭敬地上前一步，目光平静，“我愿意用我的一切来证明自己的忠诚。”

伏地魔把魔杖指向她。摄神取念。

亚历克丝只感觉一股力量冲进了自己的脑海里。她冷静地保持呼吸，心里不做他想。

—

一个瘦削的女人坐在了邓布利多的面前，声音低沉而沙哑。“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了⋯⋯出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭⋯⋯出生于第七个月的月末⋯⋯没有父母⋯⋯黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量⋯⋯一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来⋯⋯那个拥有黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生⋯⋯”

—

一股力量从她的脑海里抽离出来，亚历克丝轻轻地“嘶”了一声。看见了伏地魔心满意足的表情。

“感谢你们的努力，西弗勒斯，还有亚历克丝。”他挥挥袖子，离开了。

斯内普站在亚历克丝不远处，黑色的眼睛乌沉沉地盯着她，语气狐疑里带着嘲弄。“‘男孩没有父母’？你的听觉真是令人印象深刻⋯⋯埃弗利，哦不，现在该叫你布莱克。”

亚历克丝环顾了一下左右，发现没有任何人注视着他们，飞快地用魔杖抵着他的下颌，愤怒地瞪着他。“你怎么敢⋯⋯你怎么敢⋯⋯”情急之下她脱口而出，“那是莉莉的孩子！”

其实亚历克丝也不知道那到底是不是莉莉的孩子，她只是太着急了，把自己内心的顾虑直接说了出来。但她转念一想，也许可以赌一把。她始终记得那个五年级考完O.W.Ls的夜晚，她和雷古勒斯亲眼看见潦倒不堪的斯内普跌跌撞撞地走进斯莱特林的公共休息室，他当时绝望得看上去像是心脏被削去了一个角。

她只能拿莉莉去压制他。正如她多年之前所做的一样。但她不知道这还有没有用，人都是会变的。

斯内普脸色瞬间变得煞白。“不可能！”

“你想害死她吗？”亚历克丝内心非常慌张，但是她只好继续顺着逻辑演下去，一不做二不休，气势汹汹地拿着魔杖把他顶到墙角，“是啊，斯内普，我想你大概确实是想害死她，毕竟当年喊她’泥巴种’的人是你，不是么，一位尽职尽责的食死徒？”

“不可能⋯⋯我不想害死她的。”斯内普仿佛根本没有听见她在说什么，一直沉浸在自己的世界里。

“西弗勒斯-斯内普，听觉有问题的人是你，”她悻悻地松了手，“别让我再听见你对这条预言发表什么其他看法，不然我可不保证你能活多久。”

“不可能⋯⋯不可能⋯⋯”斯内普落荒而逃。恍惚之间，亚历克丝又看见了那个后悔自己口不择言的斯莱特林男孩。雷古勒斯当时在马尔福庄园问她，为什么他们布莱克的五个孩子会变成那样，她哑口无言。其实，她也不知道为什么斯内普、莉莉和她最后会变成现在的模样。距离他们一起在魔药兴趣小组上调制魔药的记忆还那么清晰，但仔细算算也是七年前的事了。莉莉告诉过亚历克丝，当年斯内普和她是童年时的好朋友，他们住得很近，现在这件事也像是没有人知道了。

时间如流水一般把过去和现在分隔开，连一切巨变到底具体发生在哪里都找不到了。比起思考到底是什么把他们送上了现在的位置，她甚至开始疑惑，那些过去到底是不是真实存在的。

亚历克丝微不可察地叹了一口气，眼睁睁地看着斯内普踉踉跄跄的身影消失在视线里。


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39

格里莫广场12号顶楼的房间里，两个人影对坐着，面前摆着两本书和一个一直亮着的蜡烛台。

“那个对邓布利多说出预言的女人，我知道她是谁，”雷古勒斯沉吟片刻，说道，“特里劳妮家的后代，有点疯疯癫癫的。她的话并不可信，一个刚出生没多久的男孩不可能打败⋯⋯他。”

“但神秘人听见了预言肯定会去找那个男孩，雷古勒斯，无论他是谁的孩子，都是无辜的。”亚历克丝说道。

他沉默了一会儿，突然问。“你确定他相信了你的话么？”

“至少看上去，他信了。”

他们的谈话被打断了，食死徒的核心成员突然召开紧急会议，他们知道预言之子是谁了。

长桌上一边是贝拉特里克斯、卢克伍德、多洛霍夫、亚克斯利和斯内普，另一边是卢修斯、纳西莎、雷古勒斯和亚历克丝。斯内普脸色蜡黄，像在墓地里躺了好几天，亚历克丝瞥了他一眼便不再看他。

隆巴顿夫妇在前几天刚被贝拉特里克斯抓进了莱斯特兰奇庄园，刚出生的纳威是那个传说中的“预言之子”。

七月底出生的男孩、三次击退黑魔王的家庭、没有父母。

“没有父母”可以解释成父母双亡，也可以解释成父母不在身边。亚历克丝不动声色地吸了一口气。她本意只是想推翻预言，但谁知道还是有一个符合条件的孩子。

“我一定要找到这个男孩，”伏地魔用魔杖点了点桌子，“杀掉他，永绝后患。”

“是的，主人，那个男孩必须死。”贝拉特里克斯高声附和道。

“但是⋯⋯现在有一个问题，”伏地魔“啧”了一声，顿了顿，“男孩可能有两个。”

“这不太可能，主人，”雷古勒斯出声道，“预言里说的是’一个’。”

“是这样没错，”伏地魔徘徊几步，“但另一个男孩符合几乎每一个条件，只有一点，我不知道他的父母是否还活着，但以防万一，我也除掉他⋯⋯”

伏地魔阴冷的声音在偌大的房间里掷地有声。

“哈利-波特。”

\--

很快雷古勒斯和亚历克丝就知道了，伏地魔打算自己去找纳威-隆巴顿，让自己最忠诚的心腹去找哈利-波特。他钦点了贝拉特里克斯、卢克伍德和卢修斯，让他们一旦找到预言之子在哪，立刻便赶过去斩草除根。

只要卢修斯去不成，他们就有竞争的机会，一旦混入暗杀队伍里便可以从中作梗。雷古勒斯一直狠不下心杀卢修斯——纳西莎是他最亲近的堂姐，德拉科又那么小。他非常犹豫，他们只能退而求其次，打算给卢修斯找点小麻烦，让他去不成。但他们等了好几个月，始终找不到机会。卢修斯本来就生性谨慎，并且他的最后一道防线是更加精明敏锐的纳西莎，马尔福一家非常团结，他们根本找不到这一面墙漏风的地方。

然而正当他们着急的时候，转机以一种不可谓不精妙的方式出现了。

那是个雨夜。之前在下午落了一点雪，一接触到地面便化成了阴冷的水塘，倒映着冬夜孤独的路灯。墙上的座钟已经敲过了十点，奥莱恩和沃尔布加早就睡下了，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝也都洗了澡准备入睡，克利切敲了敲门，说纳西莎来了。

这显然已经不是体面的会客时间了，他们匆匆换上了可以见客的衣服走到一楼，纳西莎正站在客厅里。她的兜帽全部湿透了，金色的长发搭在背后，脸色惨白得像个鬼魂。

“怎么了，纳西莎？”雷古勒斯问道，亚历克丝跟在他身后，低声问克利切能否去准备一些热茶。

“雷古勒斯，亚历克丝，”纳西莎环顾了一下四周，紧张地小声问，“我们能去楼上谈谈么？”

“纳西莎，格里莫广场一直很安全。”雷古勒斯走到二楼，带着纳西莎进了一间不大的会客室，亚历克丝让克利切把茶水端上桌便严严实实地关了门。

会客室并不大，贴着暗绿色描金壁纸的墙壁上贴满了从前的老照片，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯结婚后拍的照片被装在一个精致的银白色相框里，挂在墙面的最右侧。

纳西莎无暇查看墙上多了什么新照片，她为要事而来。她把兜帽脱了搭在沙发的把手上，颤抖着坐了下来。

“怎么了，纳西莎？”亚历克丝端了一杯茶递给她，“你在发抖。”

“⋯⋯谢谢，”纳西莎接过茶，轻轻地抿了一口便放下了，“抱歉，不请自来。”

“现在早已不是喝茶的时间了，纳西莎，你有什么急事么？”雷古勒斯在她对面的沙发上坐了下来，亚历克丝也挨着他坐下，目光落在纳西莎交握着的苍白的手上。

纳西莎连忙开口道。“雷古勒斯，亚历克丝，我不是故意在这个时候来打扰你们的。但是我必须来，只有你们可以帮我⋯⋯”

雷古勒斯审视着她。“有什么是我们能帮忙的么？”

她睁着蓝色的眼睛，眼泪骨碌滚落下来，被她飞快地用淡粉色的丝绸手帕擦掉了。

“噢，纳西莎，德拉科还好吗？”亚历克丝问道。

“他很好⋯⋯”纳西莎顿了顿，把手帕放回巫师袍的口袋里，“我要来拜托你们的事情和卢修斯有关。”

“卢修斯？”雷古勒斯问道。

“对，雷古勒斯，你也知道，”纳西莎看了看门口，确定门被关严实了，继续说道，“卢修斯被指派和贝拉特里克斯、卢克伍德一起去杀哈利-波特。”

亚历克丝看了一眼雷古勒斯，转而问纳西莎。“所以呢？”

“没有人知道哈利波特在哪⋯⋯他们一知道伏地魔要找两个男孩，就把他们都藏起来了。”

雷古勒斯清了清嗓子，说。“如果任务完成不了，也不全是卢修斯的错。纳西莎，黑魔王不会特别降罪于他，别担心那么多。”

“不⋯⋯不⋯⋯听我说完，”纳西莎打断了他，“你们知道彼得-佩迪鲁么？那个凤凰社叛变到食死徒的废物。”

“知道，一个一无是处的东西。”亚历克丝说道。

纳西莎压低了声音说道。“他说邓布利多用赤胆忠心咒把两个孩子分别藏起来了。”

雷古勒斯连忙问。“难道保密人是他？”他顿了顿，冷笑一声，“那凤凰社真是弹尽粮绝了。”

纳西莎摇头。“不，现在不是他，但他也没说是谁，他只说他会想办法争取去当哈利-波特的保密人。然后他会把哈利的藏身地址告诉卢修斯他们，让他们去杀了哈利-波特。”

“这不是挺好么，纳西莎。”亚历克丝不冷不热地说道，“黑魔王会给卢修斯很多赏赐的。”

“不⋯⋯问题就在这，亚历克丝，你知道那个彼得-佩迪鲁他是什么样的人么？他贪生怕死，遇到事情只会求饶，除了在黑魔王面前装可怜之外什么都不会。”纳西莎像是提到什么低贱恶心的臭虫似的皱着眉。

“所以呢？”

纳西莎深吸了一口气。“万一，万一邓布利多发现了他是个叛徒，让他把卢修斯他们带入凤凰社布置的圈套之中，不就完了么？”

“彼得-佩迪鲁有胆子欺骗黑魔王？”雷古勒斯鄙夷地皱了皱眉，“我才不信。”

“难道他有胆子去反抗邓布利多吗？”纳西莎着急地打断了他。

亚历克丝转转眼珠，轻蔑地笑了笑。“当然也没有。”

纳西莎眼里波光闪烁。“他面对黑魔王的时候答应得特别快，但是争取当波特的保密人哪里是这么容易的事？我才不信其中没有蹊跷，这一定是个凤凰社的圈套。”

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝对望一眼，亚历克丝轻悠悠地开口。“如果这是个凤凰社的圈套，那么卢修斯也一定可以应对，是吧？他是马尔福家族的一家之主，又是——”

“不，不，亚历克丝，”纳西莎叫住了她，“德拉科还那么小，难道你忍心让他失去父亲吗？”

雷古勒斯停顿了一会儿，说道。“这不还有贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德吗？”

纳西莎反问道。“那又如何？”

亚历克丝看了她一眼。“贝拉特里克斯是你亲姐姐，纳西莎。”

“贝拉她⋯⋯反正我的丈夫不能去，”纳西莎顿了顿，“我今晚就是想要来求你们去黑魔王面前帮卢修斯说一些话⋯⋯让他别去了，换成斯内普，或者多洛霍夫，谁都行。”

她沉默了一会儿，眼泪再度掉了下来。“你们也知道彼得-佩迪鲁只是个一无是处的墙头草⋯⋯万一这真的是邓布利多的诡计，那么卢修斯就完了。雷古勒斯，你一直是我和卢修斯最喜欢的堂弟，还是德拉科的教父⋯⋯求求你去黑魔王面前为卢修斯说说话吧⋯⋯”

“斯内普最近有其他任务，多洛霍夫被穆迪和金斯莱缠上了，不知道什么时候可以脱身，”雷古勒斯顿了顿，表情略带歉意，“纳西莎，如果我把你的建议传达给黑魔王，他会觉得我在戏弄他。”

“那也不能让卢修斯去啊，”豆大的泪珠从纳西莎的眼角再度滑落，“卢修斯进阿兹卡班的话，我和德拉科怎么办？”

亚历克丝知道，时机到了。她佯装愤怒地哼了一声。“难道你想让雷古勒斯代替卢修斯去么？”

纳西莎泪眼迷蒙地转向她。“亚历克丝，我不是这个意思⋯⋯只是德拉科还小，他不能没有爸爸。”

亚历克丝冷漠地看着她。“纳西莎，你是不是这么想的。”

纳西莎睁大了眼睛，不断在他们中间巡视。“如果，如果你们愿意的话，当然⋯⋯”

亚历克丝打断了她。“你的丈夫不能进阿兹卡班，我的丈夫就能吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思⋯⋯我只是希望你们帮帮卢修斯⋯⋯怎么帮都可以⋯⋯”纳西莎突然跪在了亚历克丝面前，拉住了她的裙子，把脸贴了上去，“亚历克丝，贝拉在马尔福庄园几次要杀你，都是我拦下的。还有你和雷古勒斯结婚，我一点都没有反对过，看在过往这些恩情的份上，你能不能——”

亚历克丝给雷古勒斯悄悄地使了个眼色。

“好了，纳西莎，”雷古勒斯说道，“别待在地上了，起来吧。”

纳西莎站了起来。

雷古勒斯沉吟片刻，问道。“你真的救过亚历克丝？”

“千真万确，”纳西莎看向亚历克丝，“你还记得的，对吧？”

亚历克丝眨了眨眼睛。“是救过。”

“就当还个人情，纳西莎，我会想办法帮帮卢修斯。但只是试一试罢了，不一定成功。”雷古勒斯说道。

纳西莎擦干了眼泪，问道。“怎么帮？”

“我去向黑魔王请示，让我替代卢修斯去。”

“雷古勒斯！”

“别害怕，亚历克丝，”雷古勒斯眼里闪过一道精光，野心勃勃地说道，“抛开危险不说，这是个展示自我的机会，我不想把它让给其他人。”

亚历克丝佯装无奈地叹了一口气。“行吧，听你的。你要去，我也一起去。”

“那，那真是太好了⋯⋯”纳西莎长出了一口气，“我就知道，你们都——”

雷古勒斯打断了她。“但是，我有一个小小的条件，纳西莎。”

纳西莎连忙问道。“什么条件？只要不让卢修斯去，你们要什么，我都可以送到你们手上。”

“你也知道这次任务太危险了，万一我和亚历克丝回不来，”雷古勒斯思索了一下，“我希望你照顾好我的父母。”

纳西莎满口答应下来。“好，没问题，我一定会赡养好叔叔和婶婶，陪伴他们终老。”

雷古勒斯想了想。“空口无凭，纳西莎，我们需要立下牢不可破的誓言，保证我们双方的利益。”

纳西莎毫不犹豫，坚决地把右手握在了雷古勒斯的手臂上，雷古勒斯也抓住了纳西莎的小臂。

她扭过头看向亚历克丝。“麻烦你了。”

亚历克丝拿着魔杖走来，站在他们中间，把魔杖的顶端点在了他们的手上。“开始吧。”

纳西莎首先开口道：“雷古勒斯-布莱克，你会向黑魔王提议，让他允许你和你的妻子亚历克丝一起顶替卢修斯去完成除掉哈利-波特的任务吗？”

“我愿意，纳西莎。”雷古勒斯说道。

一道纤细而明亮的火舌从魔杖顶端喷射而出，就像一条烧红了的金属丝一般缠绕在他们的右手上。

“纳西莎-布莱克-马尔福，”雷古勒斯停顿了一会儿，“如果哈利-波特没有在任务当晚死去，你愿意代替我赡养我的父母，直至他们终老么？”

纳西莎想了想他的措辞，但是乍一看又挑不出问题。“我愿意，雷古勒斯。”

第二道火舌从亚历克丝的魔杖顶端飞了出来，和第一道一样紧紧地缠绕在了他们的右手上，像两条发着红光的蛇。

“很好，”亚历克丝不动声色地看了一眼纳西莎，“高兴一点，纳西莎，你的愿望达成了。”

翌日，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝主动对黑魔王提出了换人的要求——他们想要一个表现的机会，又确实在决斗方面比卢修斯更强。卢修斯有了台阶下，主动让贤，并且与此同时，给伏地魔献上了一堆新发现的黄金。

伏地魔看了一眼卢修斯，又看了看雷古勒斯和亚历克丝，他们的婚姻是他们的软肋，他喜欢有软肋的部下，犹豫再三，还是答应了他们。

因为卢修斯可以避开一个危险的任务，德拉科的一岁生日宴会在一片和乐里举行。亚历克丝和雷古勒斯照例是待遇最高的座上宾。之前卢修斯和纳西莎私底下塞给了他们好多好多的黄金和珍宝，似乎是害怕他们反悔，雷古勒斯没有推辞，全部收下了。

德拉科已经满周岁了，长出了一点铂金色的头发，被纳西莎抱在怀里，看着教母就咯咯地笑，朝她眨眼睛。

“他喜欢你。”纳西莎宠溺地摸了摸德拉科的脑袋，转而对亚历克丝说道。

“是么，”亚历克丝笑了笑，从怀里拿出一个盒子递给纳西莎，“给德拉科的礼物。”

纳西莎打开一看才发现是个雪景球，椰子大小，里面永远飘着细细的白雪，球体最中间是一条细小的银蛇。亚历克丝用魔杖点了点雪景球，那条蛇便像是活了一样，对着他们吐了吐信子，过了一会儿，蛇变成了一个一只朝他们招手的小雪人，过了一会儿小雪人变成了一只会唱歌的小鸟，再过了一会儿，又变成了一栋砖红色的小房子，烟囱里突突地冒着热气。

德拉科一下子就被这个雪景球迷住了，挣脱开了纳西莎的怀抱，兴奋地趴在桌子上，灰色的眼睛专心致志地盯着它，雪景球里每变出一个新的玩意，他便欢呼一阵。

“谢谢你，亚历克丝。”纳西莎低声说道。

“一个自己做的小玩具罢了，”亚历克丝从多比手里的托盘上拿起两杯香槟，递给纳西莎一杯，“德拉科喜欢比什么都重要。”

纳西莎凑近了一步接过香槟。“你知道，我说的不是这个。”

亚历克丝抿了一口，不动声色地笑了笑。“没什么，纳西莎，我早就想明白了，我和雷古勒斯确实需要一个表现的机会。”


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40

亚历克丝不止一次地对雷古勒斯说过，格里莫广场12号让她想起奥地利的祖宅。如果不开壁炉，房间永远阴冷昏暗，家用小精灵在各个角落里忙碌，除了人和偶尔扑腾而来的猫头鹰以外，一切都非常安静。就连隐蔽性都有所类似，寻常巫师都无法找到格里莫广场12号，而奥地利的祖宅则位于萨尔茨堡深山的高崖上，如果不用特定的咒语施咒只会看见一大片茂密得遮天蔽日的黑森林，常年被渡鸦环绕。埃弗利家族的家徽甚至都是一只衔着雪绒草的渡鸦，最底下围绕着一圈花体字的家训，Sans Un Regret ，永不反悔。

前两日，一只深棕色的猫头鹰把印着家徽的信送到了亚历克丝的手里，她才知道自己的祖母去世了。她的姑姑嫁去东欧已经三十余年，和她的父亲一样拒绝回来。按照规定，埃弗利家族的一切只能传给血亲，所以亚历克丝和雷古勒斯成了埃弗利家族的继承人。但他们并没有直接回去，亚历克丝写了一封信委托埃弗利夫人联系的巫师律师把祖宅和财产先都按原样保存。

他们还有事要做。

刺杀预言之子的任务已经布置下来，在1981年10月31日，明天夜里进行。彼得不知道耍了什么手段，成功当上了波特一家的保密人，隆巴顿一家的保密人是个傲罗，被多洛霍夫残忍地杀害了，纳威-隆巴顿的藏身地点也落到了伏地魔手里。一开始亚历克丝和雷古勒斯想给邓布利多写信，告诉他们伏地魔在当天晚上会去哪里，但伏地魔十分谨慎，并没有告诉任何人纳威藏身于何处，他只想要自己一个人去，波特一家的地址只在任务当晚发放到他们四个人手里。

雷古勒斯拿着烛台穿过黑漆漆的长廊，只身走进储藏室，里面的柱子冷得像是冰冻过一样，他在一排排架子中间的夹缝里找到了一个小玻璃瓶，里面装了一指节高的透明无色的液体。

巨蛇的毒液。

窗外的夜色浓得像是推都推不开的油画颜料，房间里点了蜡烛又开了老式汽灯。亚历克丝把坩埚放在了卧室的书桌上，把魔药需要的原料一样一样堆在桌上。

雷古勒斯走进来，把巨蛇的毒液放在了她的手边。

“非常感谢，”亚历克丝翻了一页手上的魔药典籍，抬起眼看了一眼，“劳驾，帮我关上门。”

“好的，布莱克太太。”他挥挥魔杖，门自动合上。

一个小时之后，亚历克丝把坩埚里的液体倒进一个小小的玻璃瓶，无色无味的剧毒。

“好了。”

“任务之前，他们会来格里莫广场12号，”雷古勒斯从矮柜里拿出一套酒杯，四个精美的雕花水晶杯，两个上面绕着金线，两个上面绕着银线，“我们以壮胆的理由开一瓶酒。”

亚历克丝想了想。“我们四个人都要喝，毒不能下在酒里⋯⋯涂在杯沿上。”

“好，”雷古勒斯把两个金色的杯子拿了出来，“这两个是他们的，剩下的两个杯子是我们的。”

亚历克丝看了一眼无色无味的魔药，点了点头。“不到两分钟，药水就会起效了。”

“他们会在半路上暴毙而亡，”雷古勒斯沉吟片刻，说道，“然后四个人一起消失⋯⋯没有人会知道1981年的10月31日到底发生了什么。”

她抬起眼。“你和你的父母说过了么？”

他隐约露出了忧虑的神色。“我告诉他们，这是个非常危险的任务，但我们必须去，不然大家都得死。”

“⋯⋯别的呢？”

他摇了摇头。“他们知道的越少越好。”

说来有点夸张，但亚历克丝一次也没有见过布莱克夫人的真容，只听过她歇斯底里的声音。布莱克夫人非常厌恶她，甚至让克利切每天都擦她摸过的门把手和踩过的地板，不然便不肯去餐厅吃饭。

他沉默了一会儿，开口道。“为了保护我父母的名誉⋯⋯亚历克丝，我们可能在档案上永远都是食死徒。如果其他人知道了我们叛变，必定不会放过我的父母。”

她摇摇头，心如明镜。“我不在意身后名。”

雷古勒斯把蜡烛台拿到床头柜上。

他小时候非常怕黑，喜欢把蜡烛台放得离自己很近，晚上睡觉也不会熄灭它。西里斯笑话他胆小，他的父母也希望他熄灭了蜡烛再睡觉，因为这样不会烧到床上的被褥。但他一直到入学前才改掉这个习惯。

他突然想起来七岁那年，和现在一样，也是万圣节的前一个夜晚，当时布莱克家族的所有人都聚在格里莫广场12号，包括他的叔伯一家和三个堂姐。那时候克利切还不能算老，端盘子的动作比现在还要麻利，大人们坐在楼下的餐厅里，铺着雪白挺括桌布的长桌上摆满了涂着蜂蜜和调味料的肉食，边上用银质的盘子堆着各色精致的配食，竹篮里摆满了刚出炉的面包，甜点和水果整齐地放在水晶雕花小碗里，母亲允许他比往常多吃一点浇着巧克力酱和碎椰蓉的香草奶油冰淇淋。长辈们一次又一次地找各种理由碰杯，用美酒庆祝这个美妙的夜晚。晚餐过后，西里斯和他坐在顶楼的地毯上玩巫师棋，他不太会玩巫师棋，总是输，每次都是西里斯赢，他就耍赖哭着去找堂姐们，贝拉特里克斯和大人们坐在一边聊天，根本不想搭理他们这些小孩子，纳西莎从位子上站了起来，问克利切拿了一个新的棋盘和他玩巫师棋，故意放水，输了好多给他，西里斯嚷嚷着这样不公平，凭什么大家都让着他，被脾性温柔的安多米达好言好语地劝着去另一间屋子里一起看冒险连环画。

他们都离开这里了，现在终于轮到他了。

雷古勒斯叹了一口气。“等我们走了以后，布莱克家族就消失了。”

他知道这一切避无可避——为黑魔王效忠是以死亡为期限的。他们对贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德起了杀心，不可能在这次任务之后再活跃于食死徒之中，更不可能全身而退了。

亚历克丝沉吟片刻，说道。“布莱克家族不会消失，雷古勒斯，它会在奥地利继续延续。何况，还有西里斯。过去的一切都只是换一种方式继续传递下去而已。”

他沉默了一会儿，叹了一口气，点点头。

“我现在感觉像去毁掉挂坠盒之前一样。”他用魔杖点了点桌上的茶壶，深红色的茶液灌入两盏精致的白色瓷器里。

亚历克丝拉上了墨绿色的厚窗帘，流苏翕动，在柚木地板上投落淡淡的阴影。她洗干净手，把茶杯拿在手里，浅浅地喝了一口，看向他。

“那时候⋯⋯你是什么感觉？”她低声问道。

“恐惧、遗憾、不舍⋯⋯但是不后悔，”雷古勒斯顿了顿，继续说道，“当时我想到了父母，也想到你。我爱他们，我也知道他们永远不会理解我，也不会真正接受你⋯⋯”

他沉默了一会儿，亚历克丝陪着他一起沉默。

半晌，他张开双臂拥住她，在她耳边轻声说道。“但是我不后悔，也没有遗憾。”

她回抱了他，像哄孩子似的拍着他的脊背，踮起脚吻了吻他的眉心。

翌日傍晚，亚历克丝早早地下了楼，把毒液细细密密地涂抹在两个缠着金线的杯子上，然后把四个杯子倒扣在雕花托盘上。雷古勒斯也坐在客厅里，他们安静地等待着。

时间到了，贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德在克利切的带领下进了门。

“先说好，到时候我要亲手替主人杀了哈利-波特，”贝拉特里克斯沙哑的声音回荡在空荡荡的客厅里，她拿着魔杖对他们一个个指了过去，“你们谁也不准和我抢，听到没有？”

卢克伍德厌恶地皱了皱眉，他早就对飞扬跋扈的贝拉特里克斯心生不满。“到时候大家一起见机行事，哪里轮得到你来指手画脚，莱斯特兰奇，注意你的身份。”

贝拉特里克斯扬起眉毛。“我？我是黑魔王最忠实的仆人，这就是我的身份。”

卢克伍德冷眼道。“然而你的丈夫却是个主人的叛徒。”

贝拉特里克斯像被揪住了尾巴似的跳了起来。“他不是我的丈夫了！我发现他背叛主人的那一刻就把他杀了！”

“好了，贝拉特里克斯，”雷古勒斯出声道，“难道你想让大家在任务开始之前就吵起来吗？”

贝拉特里克斯瞪了雷古勒斯一眼。“哪里轮得到你来发表意见？你这个血统的叛徒！”

卢克伍德嘲弄地看着她。“所以就该你来颐指气使？”

“你！”贝拉特里克斯拿出了魔杖指着他。

“好了，大家都少说一句。”雷古勒斯劝道。

亚历克丝问克利切拿来了一瓶非常名贵的葡萄酒，当着他们的面打开，倒入了托盘上的四个杯子里，不多，每个杯子里的酒液都只有一指节那么高。“喝点酒消消气，也顺便壮壮胆。今天万一遇到凤凰社的人可就不那么好对付了。”

“喝完我们也该出发了，”为了让大家一起喝，雷古勒斯率先拿了一个银色的酒杯，把金色的两个对向了贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德，“有什么比黑魔王布置给我们的任务更重要的呢？”

贝拉特里克斯拿了一个金色的杯子，而卢克伍德却把银色的酒杯给拿了起来。

亚历克丝愣了愣，雷古勒斯微微地皱了皱眉。一瞬间，空气像是凝滞了似的，大家都看着亚历克丝和托盘上唯一剩下的一个酒杯。

“布莱克太太，你不喝吗？”卢克伍德问道。

亚历克丝犹豫地拿起了酒杯。

雷古勒斯出声道。“她不能喝。”

“为什么不能？”贝拉特里克斯问道。

雷古勒斯不动声色地把亚历克丝手里的酒杯放了回去，伸出手揽住了她，停顿了几秒。

“我要当爸爸了，我们今天早上才发现的，”他低头吻了吻她的头发，“亚历克丝一直在担心，怕今天的任务完不成，对吧？”

“⋯⋯是的，”亚历克丝在心底里长出了一口气，低下头摸了摸肚子，“我感觉没有一点问题。这是个非常体贴的孩子，我不会拖累大家的。”

贝拉特里克斯气得脸都红了，凶神恶煞地瞪着他们俩。“雷古勒斯-布莱克，你如果让她生下这个杂种——”

“容我提醒你，主人已经肯定了亚历克丝，她身上流着高贵的血液。不久之后，我们会迎来下一代里第一个姓布莱克的孩子，”雷古勒斯对贝拉特里克斯扬起下巴，“黑魔王也会多一个忠心耿耿的信徒，我不知道你还在不满什么。”

贝拉特里克斯敢怒不敢言。

卢克伍德知道亚历克丝是个混血，也知道她上位的方式并不光彩——这些事在食死徒里都是耳熟能详的八卦了，早就不新鲜了。他才不想管他们的家长里短，皱了皱眉，索性拿起酒杯终止这个令人头疼的话题。

“为了黑魔王。”

贝拉特里克斯和雷古勒斯见状，也跟着拿起酒杯。

“为了黑魔王。”

三只酒杯碰到了一起，发出了一记清脆的轻响，雷古勒斯把酒杯里的酒喝了，低下头吻了吻亚历克丝的头发。

贝拉特里克斯见他们卿卿我我，嗤了一声，翻了一个巨大的白眼，仰头把缠着金线的杯子里的酒尽数倒进嘴里喝掉了。

卢克伍德把空掉的酒杯放回了托盘上。

“出发。”

四个人幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷，黑夜里茂密的树呈现出一种诡异的灰绿色，地面上参差不齐的树影像是鬼魂。他们沿着那个方向走了几步，贝拉特里克斯冲在前面，卢克伍德其次，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝走在最后。

亚历克丝感觉时间要不够了，对着树林深处晃晃魔杖，树林里发出了一阵沙沙声。

“是谁？”贝拉特里克斯警觉地回过头，反手一道阿瓦达索命咒甩了过去。

灌木丛里空荡荡的，什么都没有。

“原来是风，”贝拉特里克斯不屑地说，“我还以为是凤凰社的埋伏到了呢。”

“你太紧张了，贝拉特里克斯。”雷古勒斯佯装戒备地看了一眼周围，树林开始变得稀疏，一栋灯影幢幢的三层别墅已经在可视范围内了，他猜测那就是波特家。

“这次任务那么重要，紧张一点有错吗？”她尖锐地问，“反正我一定要亲自替主人杀了⋯⋯”

她突然像是哑了似的说不出话来，突然间浑身像是摸了电门似的抽搐了一下，倒在了地上，一动不动了。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯对望一眼。

卢克伍德走到了贝拉特里克斯的面前。“她没有呼吸了。”

他还没来得及抬头，两道阿瓦达索命咒就向他径直飞来。还没发出一声惨叫，他便死去了。卢克伍德像一袋土豆似的倒在了地上，发出一记闷响。

波特家里的壁炉烧得正旺，莉莉小声地哼着歌，抱着哈利走进二楼的婴儿房。已经到了孩子睡觉的时间了，又是提心吊胆而平安无事的一天。然而她看了一眼窗外，发现了一片绿光在离家不远处闪过又迅速地消失了。

詹姆和莉莉拿着魔杖在家里整装戒备了许久，然而什么都没有，詹姆忍不住跑出去探探究竟，却发现周围都静悄悄的，毫无人烟，只在家附近的路上发现了好几串凌乱的脚印。

“怎么了，詹姆？”莉莉见他回来便担心地迎了上去，她不敢把哈利单独放在二楼的婴儿房，只能把他抱在手里。一周岁多的婴儿靠在母亲的怀里，头一点一点的，已经打起了瞌睡。

詹姆疑惑地皱着眉。“有人来过了，又走了。”

莉莉抱紧了手里的哈利，低声问道。“⋯⋯是伏地魔吗？”

詹姆摇摇头。“不知道。但我们的藏身地址肯定暴露了。”

“我们赶快逃走吧⋯⋯带着哈利，我们去凤凰社指挥部，”莉莉说道，“现在就去。”

正当他们穿着兜帽抱着哈利踏出房门的时候，一只渡鸦扑棱着翅膀飞了过来，停在了波特家的栅栏上。它轻轻地把嘴里衔着的百合花放在了他们面前的地上，像是依依不舍地看了他们几眼，又扭头急匆匆地飞进了浓郁的夜色里。

一个小时之后他们匆匆赶去凤凰社的时候，已经从克利切手里拿到挂坠盒的邓布利多会告诉他们，伏地魔亲自去找了纳威-隆巴顿，他的祖母为了保护他而牺牲，纳威反弹了伏地魔甩向他的阿瓦达索命咒，额头上留下了一道闪电形状的伤疤，伏地魔被自己的咒语击中，一代黑魔王消失了。


	41. Chapter 41

番外1 1981年之后的事

西里斯有时候会感觉很好笑，每个知道内情的人都可怜他，都认为他是那个被抛弃的人。但事实上并不是这样，至少他自己不那么认为，和亚历克丝分手是他提的，她胳膊上的伤也是他打的，他也不是不知道自己弟弟喜欢她，一直都喜欢。他弟弟在暑假里给亚历克丝寄过树叶也写过信，确切的说，不少信，西里斯很少给她写信，但他弟弟的羽毛笔从来没停过。他没在意而已，因为他太高傲了，根本没有把雷古勒斯当成自己的对手。

当然，谁都无法反驳的是，第一次大战之后他过得很糟糕。黑魔王消失了，但是一切都还是很糟糕。他的生活没有好起来。黑巫师，黑魔法，食死徒余孽，还有彼得佩迪鲁这样的叛徒，每一样都让他劳心费神。因为鲁道夫斯和贝拉特里克斯相继死去，隆巴顿夫妇很快被找到并且放了出来，他们抱着纳威安葬了勇敢的隆巴顿夫人。

伏地魔消失之后，大家都松了一口气，除了他。值班、故意加班、和其他凤凰社成员聊天——他只是不想回到空荡荡的住处而已。有一段时间他非常想要亲自逮捕雷古勒斯和亚历克丝，那时是詹姆和莉莉最担心他的时候，他无可避免地变得脾气暴躁、刻薄、作息不规律，只有牙牙学语的哈利能让他稍微快乐一些。

然后邓布利多找到了西里斯，把斯莱特林的挂坠盒递给了他。上面附这一张纸条。“来自R.A.B”。

他当然知道那是谁。

“这是一项很关键的东西，西里斯，伏地魔的魂器，你弟弟得到了它，让克利切把它交给了我，”银白胡子的老人停顿了一会儿，“另外，有些事情我必须告诉你，西里斯。预言之子有两个，亚历克丝对伏地魔撒了谎。除了纳威之外，另一个预言之子是哈利。”

他沉默地消化了一会儿邓布利多的话，机械性地重复了一遍。“她对他撒了谎？”

“对，她捏造了一个条件，让伏地魔很大一部分程度上相信哈利不是预言之子，但生性多疑的伏地魔还是打算除掉他，所以他组织了他的心腹去完成这项任务，”邓布利多从抽屉里拿出了两份食死徒档案放在他面前，“然后，他们四个人都消失了。”

“⋯⋯他们死了么？”

邓布利多摇摇头。“不知道。”

“她撒谎的事⋯⋯有证据么？”

邓布利多沉吟片刻。“有，一个没有任何理由欺骗我的证人。但是，很遗憾，他不能出庭作证。”

大片的沉默过后，邓布利多看了他一眼，重新开口道。“因为证据不足，魔法部不同意为他们翻案，也不能撤销他们的通缉令，但是在凤凰社内部，我想我还是应该给他们正名，他们也是勇敢的人。”

“不能翻案？”他像是又机械性地抓住了关键词，重复了一遍。

“我尽力了，但还是不能，”邓布利多摇了摇头，像是想起了什么似的补充道，“霍拉斯前段时间找到了我，他很愧疚地跟我忏悔，说是他把自己最有天赋的学生送到了食死徒手上，他很后悔。”

西里斯沉默着把那两份档案简单地翻了一下，送到了波特家，他自己什么都没有留下。

黑魔王消失了两年之后，失踪多时的彼得-佩迪鲁被找到了，在韦斯莱家的下水道里。他本来想要装成宠物继续苟活下去，但是韦斯莱家的孩子们看到了新闻，红头发的小格兰芬多和格兰芬多预备役们把它扣在了一个巨大的饼干桶里，当时已经读书的比尔打了报警电话。韦斯莱太太购物回家之后，发现家里一片狼藉，她的孩子们为了抓住彼得而打碎了六个盘子、两个花瓶和一个闹钟，还弄瘸了一把椅子的腿。

乔治一看见妈妈回来了就骄傲地告诉她，是他亲手把食死徒扣住的，他当英雄了。弗雷德一把推开他，抢着说是他先发现的，因为那只老鼠爬上桌一口气喝完了金妮的牛奶，正常的老鼠根本做不到。

比尔扶着额打断了他们。“你们是不是该和妈妈坦白盘子是怎么回事？”

查理看了看妈妈发青的脸色，乖乖地拿着扫帚清理地板。珀西插着腰补充道。“还有花瓶、闹钟和椅子。”

罗恩趴在小床的栏杆上看妈妈大发雷霆，金妮躺在摇篮里吐着泡泡。

彼得-佩迪鲁就这样被抓进了阿兹卡班，西里斯亲自动的手。其实这件事远不需要他亲力亲为，但西里斯就是忍不住——忍不住想要做点什么，因为彼得的背叛，也因为轻易听信彼得的自己，也是根本就没相信过亚历克丝的自己。半年后，彼得不堪忍受摄魂怪，惊吓而死。

詹姆-波特也许是唯一一个知道西里斯-布莱克想法的人。如果真的这世界上存在懂西里斯的人的话。凤凰社停止活动的那个晚上，大部分人都去霍格莫德参加了狂欢，西里斯去了，喝了很多。詹姆和莉莉也去了，但是他忘记了自己的备用眼镜，中途来拿的时候才发现垃圾桶里放了一个很小的布偶娃娃，黑头发蓝眼睛，有点像埃弗利，詹姆把布娃娃拿了起来——这有点奇怪，但是他确实是这么做的，在下面发现了一张剪下来的旧报纸。

詹姆把报纸捡了起来，边缘都烧的焦黑，但是不知道为什么最终还是保存了下来。詹姆首先发现的是穿着黑裙子披着黑纱的埃弗利，再认出了她旁边的那个人影是雷古勒斯。詹姆用他原本就不多的情感仔细地想了想，把它们重新放回了垃圾桶里。学生时期他不是没想过，如果他们没有分手，自己和莉莉结婚的时候，西里斯和埃弗利也可以结婚，他们可以一起登报。

但詹姆同时也知道，人生就是没有如果的。

那张照片，詹姆至今都不敢相信的那张预言家日报上的照片，埃弗利看上去和西里斯的弟弟一样，都非常斯莱特林，也非常食死徒。詹姆有时候都会感觉，这张照片并不真实存在，只是他们的一个臆想而已。如果这一切真的该有结果，詹姆认为，西里斯会和埃弗利结婚，在大战结束之后。他们会有两个孩子，至少两个。西里斯和他们整天哈哈大笑，和他跟哈利一样，埃弗利会带着他们一起安安静静地看书，莉莉也会很喜欢他们，他和西里斯可以当彼此孩子的教父，莉莉和埃弗利可以当彼此孩子的教母。他们周末会和波特们一起度过，去度假或者冒险，或者打魁地奇。西里斯和埃弗利会是很快乐的一对，埃弗利不会和西里斯的弟弟结婚，她不会成为那张照片上的样子。虽然詹姆知道，西里斯的弟弟也是英雄，但这完全出乎了詹姆的意料，他一想起这件事就非常恍惚——如果埃弗利结婚不是和西里斯，这怎么可能呢。

后来詹姆一点一点也想通了。如果当初，西里斯多理解她一点，或者她理解西里斯一点，也许这个故事就会是詹姆想要的结果。然而他也知道，正因为是西里斯和亚历克丝，所以哪怕一切真的能用时间转换器重来一次，也是一样的过程和一样的结局。

然而，尽管如此，詹姆还是印象深刻，学生时期的那次魁地奇世界杯，他唯一一个斯莱特林的朋友，亚历克丝-埃弗利，跟他们一起去看世界杯。西里斯站在他身边，埃弗利站在离他们很远的地方，进球之后詹姆记得自己高兴极了，忍不住欢呼的时候看了一眼西里斯。他出乎意料地发现，埃弗利的眼睛一直在看着自己的好朋友，詹姆从来没见过这种眼神，羞怯的，忧郁的，温柔的，闪躲的，却又是炙热的，像是在看一个明明出现在眼前，却又不存在的美梦。

\--

伏地魔消失之后，亚历克丝在圣凯瑟琳大道的住处被查封，里面的东西也都被一扫而空。莉莉把一些文件送去魔法部的时候，偷偷闯进了档案室，她在亚历克丝的档案里发现了那张她十六岁时的照片，把它偷偷地拿了回来。

她把那张照片放在了波特家的照片墙上，和其他照片放在一起。照片上黑色头发的女孩千百次地回眸，对着镜头温柔而略带羞涩地微笑着。她告诉哈利，无数次，照片上的人救了他们一家。

在哈利的记忆里，教父每个周六都会和波特家一起吃个饭，妈妈会把墙上的那张照片取下来放进抽屉里。他不知道为什么，当时他只有三岁，这个世界里值得他挖掘的惊喜太多了，这件事太小了，以至于他根本没在意。

三岁那年万圣节的晚上，明明不是周六，但是西里斯却不请自来，哈利看见教父盯着照片墙的一个角落里发呆，然后低下头，用手指擦了擦眼睛。

哈利悄悄地走过去，西里斯摸了摸哈利的脑袋，哈利感觉教父喝酒了，因为他闻到了一点酒的味道。

詹姆和莉莉听见哈利的声音，从楼上下来才知道西里斯来了。詹姆照例开始泡茶，西里斯对莉莉低声说：“谢谢你，莉莉，但是以后不用把照片收起来了。”

波特家照片墙的角落里，十六岁的亚历克丝穿着一条雪白的裙子，她千百次地回头，温柔而羞涩地笑着，仿佛对未来充满期待，眉间却带着一丝丝挥之不去的忧郁和神秘。

詹姆在凤凰社暂停活动之后就去打魁地奇了，他觉得自己不适合待在魔法部工作。球队拿了第一个冠军的那年，他和莉莉又有了一个孩子，女儿，酒红色头发，淡绿色眼睛，长得和莉莉小时候一模一样，性格很像詹姆，调皮得可以让天塌下来，卢平当了她的教父。

女孩儿刚出生的时候，莉莉告诉西里斯，她和詹姆打算给女儿取名叫亚历克珊德利亚，小名叫艾莉。

西里斯轻轻地笑了笑。“很美的名字。”

哈利五岁那年，西里斯带着哈利去对角巷买东西，他们看见了一个铂金色头发的男孩。他身边围着好多同龄的孩子，都穿着非常华丽。西里斯多看了一眼就知道最中间的那个是马尔福家的小鬼。

德拉科站在对角巷最华丽的玩具店门口，对橱窗里琳琅满目的商品轻蔑地“嗤”了一声。“这里的玩具一点意思都没有，没一个好玩的。”

旁边的潘西一边吃着一块草莓玻璃糖一边问：“德拉科，什么玩具才能算好玩？”

“这个，”德拉科得意洋洋地从自己可以无限延伸的口袋里拿出一个雪景球，不停地卖弄着，“今天我心情好才带出来给你们开开眼。”

只见雪景球当中的小狐狸朝他们蹦垩了几下，突然变成了一只会喷火的小龙。

“哇！”克拉布想碰一碰这个新奇的玩具，被德拉科猛地一把推开了。

“不准碰！这是我教母亲手做的！”他大声地说道，“除了我，别人都不能碰，万一碰坏了就再也买不到了。”

“我怎么从来都没见过你教父母？”高尔傻乎乎地问道。

“他们都在天上看着我！”德拉科趾高气昂地把雪景球捧在手里，“妈妈说教父和教母永远会保护我的！”

正好此时，雪景球里的小火龙变成了一个骑着飞行扫帚的小人，小人正在雪景球里绕来绕去，不停地追着一只金色飞贼。

德拉科痴迷地看着雪景球里的场景，高傲地笑了笑。“我以后也要和我的教父一样，成为斯莱特林的找球手！”

西里斯原本都带着哈利走了老远，听到这句话才猛得回过头。他这才知道，他们是德拉科的教父母，亚历克丝还给马尔福家的小鬼头亲手做过玩具。只可惜，追忆无用，凭吊无用，他对他们一无所知。从头到尾，他都离真实的雷古勒斯和亚历克丝太远了。

德拉科看街上人来人往感觉不太安全，想了想又把球塞回了口袋里。“好吧，今天就到这里了，”他故意傲慢地拖长语气，“下次你们来我家玩，我心情好的话再让你们看看它。”

“教父，”哈利拉了拉西里斯的衣袖，抬起头问，“你在发呆吗？”

西里斯这才发现自己在街上一动不动地站着，周围的行人绕过他时频频对他投来责备的目光。他连忙牵着哈利继续向前。

“没什么，哈利，”他顿了顿，“去吃冰淇淋怎么样？别告诉詹姆和莉莉，就我们两个。”

后来，妮娜开始追求西里斯。

西里斯接受妮娜的前一个晚上，他喝了一点酒，突然想找詹姆谈谈以前的事，他熟门熟路地翻进了波特家，一夜畅谈过后，他躺在波特家的沙发床上，梦见了一个陌生而熟悉的人，亚历克丝。

是十六岁的那个清秀纤弱的女孩，不是后来打扮妖艳华贵的食死徒。她抱着一摞书，穿着霍格沃茨的长袍，淡淡地对他道别。

西里斯有一段时间非常想念亚历克丝，想到心里发空，但渐渐地，他不再那么轻易地想起她，也不会想到自己和她有关的那一部分学生时代。终于，她从他的记忆里彻底消失了，若不是梦见她，他都要想不起来她了。然而梦里，她那双明亮的蓝眼睛那么温柔而羞涩地看着他，黑夜里他睁开眼，一切往事他都想起来了。

亚历克丝让西里斯感到孤独，这种孤独时常折磨他，让他甘愿放弃一部分自由，用喧闹而琐碎的恋爱、婚姻和家庭生活去弥补。

第二天，他从波特家离开，和妮娜开始交往。

妮娜非常爱他，从学生时代就是。妮娜的热情和活力感染了他，让他不再那么孤独，他开始真正接纳她，让她走进自己的生活。她包容了西里斯所有做得好的和做得不好的地方，西里斯开始学着爱她，他做到了。

两年后他们结了婚，在婚礼上郑重地对梅林发誓，会永远爱护彼此，直到死亡把他们分开。

妮娜和他有了三个孩子，两个女孩和一个男孩。都是格兰芬多。他非常感激妮娜也很爱妮娜，他也很爱他的孩子们，一家五口经常出去冒险，每天都有尖叫和大笑。詹姆和莉莉都为他感到高兴。后来哈利从韦斯莱双子那里拿到了他们学生时期的活点地图，詹姆骄傲地告诉哈利，莉莉的名字是红色的，莉莉羞红了脸开始数落詹姆当年调皮的光荣事迹。哈利在旁边忍不住哈哈大笑。詹姆下意识地想起了，那个绿色的名字，只是她已经永远不可能再在活点地图上出现了。

西里斯和妮娜在一起的生活很简单，也很快乐。西里斯有时都会怀疑，亚历克丝是否真的在自己的世界里出现过，过往只是他们的一个不切合实际的臆想。因为他身上已经一点亚历克丝带来的痕迹也没有了，那个纤秀聪明的斯莱特林女孩像一阵细烟一样从他们的世界里彻底消失了。

哈利四年级的时候，三强争霸赛正式展开，纳威居然成为了第四个候选人，正当大家云里雾里的时候，赫敏焦急地告诉哈利和罗恩，她必须去帮纳威一把。

哈利疑惑地看着赫敏，罗恩的表情也好不到哪里去。

赫敏恨铁不成钢地刮了他一眼，说道：“你看到了么，克鲁姆找了两个帮手。”

哈利和罗恩迟钝地扭头看去。

一个黑发蓝眼的男孩和一个金发绿眼的漂亮女孩注视着克鲁姆手里的金蛋，男孩在不断地说着什么，那个女孩时不时点点头补充几句。

“你看到那个女孩子了吗？虽然只有一年级，但据说是德姆斯特朗有史以来最优秀的学生之一，叫克罗克丝，来自一个姓伯恩哈特的纯血家族。”赫敏对他们俩低声说道。

哈利看见那个男孩深邃俊秀的五官和明亮的蓝眼睛，他觉得男孩长得有点眼熟，问道。“那个男孩呢？”

“只知道他也非常优秀，和那个女孩差不多，但是名字还没打听到。”

这时候克鲁姆似乎因为男孩的话而茅塞顿开，他飞快地朝室外跑去，那个男孩似乎发现他们在看他，站在台阶上居高临下地回望他们，微微扬起了下巴，表情冷淡而略带高傲。

那种表情让哈利微妙地想起了马尔福，虽然他们长得并不像。哈利轻微地皱了皱眉，放弃了和他打招呼的想法。罗恩刚想吐槽，赫敏赶快拉着他们一起去找东西帮纳威。

那个男孩看了哈利一眼，和女孩一起默默地走开了。


	42. Chapter 42

番外2 1981年之后的事

1998年

混战持续着进行，马人们不断向食死徒射箭，夜骐和鹰头马身有翼兽展开翅膀盘旋在食死徒的头顶。詹姆、莉莉、西里斯、卢平、唐克斯和隆巴顿夫妇不停地对看见的每一个食死徒发射咒语。

“哈利，”莉莉一把拉过了她的儿子，“穿上斗篷去找拉文克劳的冠冕，路上小心。”

哈利点点头，披上斗篷向堆满碎瓦砾的学校走去。

他走进有求必应屋，在迷宫里越走越深，他在橱柜的顶上看见了一个古老得有些褪色的王冠。

他是在这时听见了一个熟悉的声音。原来马尔福也来了。

“教父，教母！我就知道，我就知道你们没死！你们是来帮我的吗，现在我们快要⋯⋯”

“德拉科，收手吧。”一个哈利从来没有听见过的男声说道。

“为什么？”德拉科问道，“我不能离开，我还要找到波特，把他交给黑魔王。”

另一个女声叹了一口气，语气冷淡而柔和，语速略慢，像是在哄小孩子。“别这样做，德拉科。去和其他学生一样，待在安全的地方。”

“我不能就这样收手了，教母，”德拉科大声地说道，“我已经无路可退了！”

“德拉科，为你的妈妈好好想想吧。”那个男声低声说道。

“妈妈？这和妈妈有什么关系？你们难道不想让我找到波特带给黑魔王吗？”

“他不是值得你崇拜的偶像，德拉科，你现在做的也不是你该做的事。”那个男声听上去有点生气了。

“贝拉特里克斯阿姨呢？还有那个据说很厉害的卢克伍德？他们也跟你们一起回来了吗？”德拉科急忙问道，“难道他们不想让黑魔王完成大业吗？”

“德拉科，他们永远都不会回来了，”那个男声说道，“我们杀了他们。”

“你们？你们背叛了黑魔王！”德拉科愤怒地高声说道，“我要去禀告黑魔王！他们都以为你们是黑魔王忠实的仆人。”

哈利只听见一阵劲风拍在了什么东西上，发出一阵清脆的声音。

德拉科气急败坏地大喊。“你居然打我！我爸爸都不舍得打我！”

那个男声冷漠而略带愤怒地说。“别拿魔杖指着我太太。在我对你施其他咒语之前，回到安全的地方。”他顿了顿，声音变得更加严厉，“还有你们两个！也给我回去。”

哈利猜测德拉科可能带了克拉布和高尔。

他把冠冕拿在手里打算跑去找罗恩和赫敏，这才看清楚了那对夫妇的真容。那个男人看上去非常像哈利的教父，但是他要比小天狼星看上去文弱，挨着他站的女人有一头乌黑的头发和明亮的蓝色眼睛，非常漂亮，看上去和莉莉差不多年纪，哈利认出来了，她是母亲当年的挚友，救了自己一家的亚历克丝-埃弗利，那个男人是她丈夫，西里斯的弟弟雷古勒斯。他们俩都有些苍白，站在一起视觉上有种微妙的和谐，一看就知道是一对。

“我们必须去前面大厅里找詹姆和莉莉，让他们看好哈利和纳威，”亚历克丝对雷古勒斯说道，“那个人，他在到处找纳威。”

两道人影迅速地消失在哈利的视线里。

楼梯上和大厅里食死徒和人们都在决斗，前门附近的亚克斯利正在和詹姆决斗，他们右边是莉莉和芬里尔-格雷伯克，多洛霍夫正在门口和西里斯决斗，咒语飞得到处都是，卢平和唐克斯在楼道上对付卡罗兄妹。学生们朝各个方向走去，手里扶着受伤的朋友们。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯发现了想要偷袭唐克斯的诺特，雷古勒斯拎起兜帽戴在头上，举起魔杖甩了一个阿瓦达索命咒过去，和诺特开始决斗。亚历克丝找到了莉莉，一道黑色的闪电劈向了芬里尔-格雷伯克。

“亚历克丝！”莉莉惊讶出声。

“好久不见，莉莉。”亚历克丝又对着芬里尔挥出一道黑色闪电。

芬里尔吃痛地哀嚎一声，正打算攻向亚历克丝的时候被莉莉一道魔咒击中，颤抖着尖叫，倒在地上死去了。

“很抱歉，从来没和你并肩作战过。”亚历克丝微弱地笑了笑，和莉莉交换了一个拥抱。

有人传来了声音。“纳威死了！”

“什么？”亚历克丝皱了皱眉，“那个男孩，他自己去找伏地魔了？”

莉莉痛心地说。“看样子是的。”

纳威的父母心疼地抱住他们的孩子，过了一会儿又隐秘地交换了一个眼色，抱着纳威走向一个角落。

“莉莉，保护好哈利，”亚历克丝说道，“别让孩子们牵扯进来。”

莉莉转身离开去找哈利。

“亚历克丝，小心！”雷古勒斯的声音传来。

只见一道绿光闪过，亚历克丝往右边一躲，阿瓦达索命咒劈在了一块巨大的石头上。

穆尔塞伯趁其不备迅速地打掉了亚历克丝的魔杖，他想要再来第二道阿瓦达索命咒。莉莉刚想发出一道昏迷咒，麦格教授站在人群里用魔杖指着他，愤怒地大喊：“不许伤害我的学生！”

一道白光闪过，穆尔塞伯倒下了。

到处都是骚动的声音。哈利看见了死去的纳威被带到了大厅中央，伏地魔站在最当中，朝每个接近他的人发射咒语，卢平、唐克斯、西里斯和詹姆都击败了手里的敌人。卢修斯和纳西莎无心恋战，他们穿过人群大声呼唤着德拉科的名字。

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝把三个低年级的学生藏到了角落里，在他们身上施加了好多个保护咒，两个人合力打倒了一个戴着面具的食死徒。

麦格、金斯莱和斯拉格霍恩攻击伏地魔却被一阵巨大的魔力撞了回来，在抛向空中翻腾着抖动。

伏地魔看见了亚历克丝和雷古勒斯把食死徒打倒在地，挥舞着魔杖直指他们。

“叛徒，我早就该知道的，”他冷笑一声，“付出代价吧。”

从不同角度挥来的四五个“盔甲护身”同时接住了伏地魔挥出的阿瓦达索命咒，金光在礼堂里扩散，炸出一片耀眼的光芒。

一瞬间，一切噪音都停了，所有人都看向他们。

伏地魔被阻止了也不生气，冷漠地低声笑道。“纳威-隆巴顿已经死了，你们最后的希望也结束了，叛徒，还有凤凰社员们，我希望你们快点投降。”

哈利大声地说：“你以为一切都结束了吗？”

寂静中，他的声音非常响亮。

哈利发现不知道什么时候分院帽滚落在他脚边，他看见里面有一个亮晶晶的东西在闪烁，冥冥之中，他像是明白了什么，把手伸进去才发现是格兰芬多之剑。

“我们不会投降的，永远不会！”

他用力一挥，格兰芬多之剑割裂了纳吉尼的喉咙，黑色的血溅得到处都是，巨蛇的脑袋旋转着飞上高空，滚落下来砸到了伏地魔的脚边。

纳威突然动了动，睁开眼睛。

隆巴顿夫妇站在他们孩子的身边。

“一切都要结束了，里德尔，”纳威拿出山楂木的魔杖，强作镇定地说道，“你或许能杀了我们，但你无法打败我们。”

一道红光划破了他们头顶上的天空，伏地魔的脸看上去像是燃烧了一样。纳威用山楂木的魔杖指向空中。

“阿瓦达索命！”

“除你武器！”

随着一声巨响，金色的火焰从魔杖里喷发出来，咒语猛地撞在了一起。绿色的阿瓦达索命咒被金色的缴械咒狠狠撞开，反弹到了伏地魔的额头上，发出一阵轰隆的巨响。

里德尔死了，以最平凡的样子死了。他的身体瘫倒在地上，双手空空，停止了呼吸。

安静了片刻，人群爆发出了一阵又一阵的欢呼声。大家不停地拥抱着彼此，庆祝着这一个美妙的时刻。黑暗终于被击溃，霍格沃茨迎来了新的光明。詹姆之前为了保护莉莉而胳膊上受了一点伤，被西里斯带去了庞弗雷夫人那里排队包扎，卢平和唐克斯在拥吻，哈利和他的同学们待在一起。

雷古勒斯吻了吻亚历克丝的头发，对她低声说了些什么，拉上了兜帽离开了。亚历克丝目不旁视地走向一个角落，想坐下来稍作休息。

“不参加庆功宴去吗？”莉莉拉住了亚历克丝。

“不了，我们的身份太敏感了，不适合公开抛头露面，”亚历克丝摇摇头，看看周围人来人往，考虑再三还是戴上了兜帽，“雷古勒斯想要把克利切带回奥地利，他正在和学校商量，我们很快就走⋯⋯”

莉莉眼睛一眨，眼泪掉了下来。“我一直想说谢谢，亚历克丝。我知道你救了我们。”

“不，莉莉，是你救了哈利、詹姆和自己，”亚历克丝握住了莉莉的手，意有所指，“你没有给我寄圣诞卡的话，我什么都没办法做。”

“噢，亚历克丝，你还是老样子，不愿意接受任何赞美，”莉莉笑了一声，像是想起什么似的，顿了顿，“你⋯⋯你想见见他吗？”

亚历克丝愣了愣，知道莉莉说的是谁。她微不可察地笑了笑，摇摇头。

“算了。”

“好，我明白了。”莉莉低声说道。

“他过得好么？”亚历克丝问道，“纯属好奇。”

“他结婚了，和妮娜，我们当年的一个赫奇帕奇，”莉莉说道，“有了三个孩子，都是好孩子，但是都年龄太小了，还不能参战，被妮娜带去了其他地方。”

“是她，”亚历克丝低低地笑了一声，“我知道，果然，”她抬头看了看天色。“我该走了，莉莉。”

莉莉伸出手抱住了她，“我会想你的，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝伸出手回抱了她。“你可以给我写信，莉莉。下次放假的时候可以带着哈利和詹姆来玩，我记得你以前总是想来看看。你还能见见我和雷古勒斯的孩子，赛弗尔斯，他在德姆斯特朗念四年级。”

“他怎么样？是个什么样的孩子？”莉莉急切地问。

说到孩子，亚历克丝的话稍微比往常多了一点。“很害羞，小时候有点爱哭，现在已经好很多了。他也来过霍格沃茨，在三强争霸赛的时候，还差点闯入斯莱特林的公共休息室，”亚历克丝顿了顿，想到了一些其他的事，“那时候我和雷古勒斯的黑魔标记又出现了，我们知道他终究还是回来了，然后给邓布利多写了信⋯⋯后来，联系人换成了金斯莱。”

莉莉黯然地叹了一口气。“邓布利多是最伟大的校长。别怪西弗勒斯⋯⋯我知道这是邓布利多计划的一部分。”

亚历克丝环顾四周。“他人呢？为什么没看到他？”

莉莉也不知道西弗勒斯去哪里了，他自从在礼堂里被麦格教授击退就再也没出现过了。

“不知道⋯⋯”莉莉隐约有些不好的预感，但她没有深想下去，“但是黑暗结束了，他应该也会高兴的。”

“希望如此，”亚历克丝冷淡地说道，她记得邓布利多提到过一次，斯内普在霍格沃茨教魔药课，“哈利的魔药课是他教的？”

“噢，是的，为了让哈利魔药课拿O我把毕生绝学都用上了，”莉莉略带懊恼地扶额，“哈利还小的时候，我辅导他魔药那会儿整天怀疑自己，他太像詹姆了，一刻不停，气都气死我了。”

亚历克丝想象了一下画面，和莉莉一起低声笑了起来。

“你还做相关的研究吗？”莉莉问道，“凤凰社结束之后，我去圣芒戈工作了两年，然后就潜心做魔药研究了。”

“不了，”亚历克丝摇摇头，“我和雷古勒斯一直在研究精灵语，古代魔文的分支。魔药⋯⋯早就不再看了。”

莉莉犹豫了很久，轻声地问。“你还恨斯拉格霍恩教授吗？”

她摇摇头。“我理解他，但不想原谅。”

莉莉抱住了她，拍了拍好友的背。

“亚历克丝。”

雷古勒斯带着哭得满脸泪痕的克利切走了过来，莉莉松开了亚历克丝。雷古勒斯对莉莉点了点头。

“代我向大家问好，莉莉。”亚历克丝朝她挥了挥手，牵着雷古勒斯朝远方走去。他们俩带着克利切悄无声息地离开了。

大战结束之后，他们才发现了斯内普的尸体，他一个人孤独地死在了尖叫棚屋底下，身上布满了纳吉尼的咬伤，脸色惨白。哈利去问了邓布利多的画像，才知道那个一直刁难他的斯内普在学校里一直保护他。西弗勒斯也是邓布利多的人。

“我很感激他⋯⋯但是，为什么？他为什么要保护我？”哈利对邓布利多的画像问道。

画像上的邓布利多笑而不语。“西弗勒斯可能并不希望你知道，哈利。”

第二次大战之后，那些尘封已久的档案像是河底的垃圾一样被冲上了岸。人们再度提到了1981年10月31日，那个夜晚伏地魔短暂消失，四名核心食死徒失踪了就再也没有出现。有人说是因为哈利也是奇迹之子，他击溃了伏地魔的四个心腹，也有人说是因为提倡“永远纯粹”的布莱克家族不该把一个混血的名字写上挂毯——他们都遭到了诅咒，连累了同行的贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德。

众说纷纭。哈利知道这些都不是真相。

市面上流传着很多和当年有关的传闻，那个名叫丽塔的记者更是出了一大本书，她把亚历克丝描述成了一个贪慕权势、朝三暮四的掘金者，在书里竭尽全力地描述了亚历克丝如何把兄弟俩迷得团团转。莉莉一边给亚历克丝写日常问候的信件一边皱着眉告诉哈利，这些东西都不值得相信，那个记者从来不说真话。

哈利摸了摸后脑勺，他在火焰杯那年就知道丽塔嘴上不靠谱，纳威喜欢的是卢娜，但她偏偏大肆鼓吹纳威和赫敏之间那根本不存在的“校园初恋”，把罗恩气得不轻。

庭院里传来詹姆和艾莉玩魁地奇时兴奋的笑声。

“亚历克丝当年⋯⋯”莉莉在信上签了名，把信纸塞进信封，让猫头鹰把信件送走，面色如常地转向哈利，“喜欢的就是雷古勒斯。哈利，唯一那个记者敢大放厥词的原因是，兄弟俩长得确实很像，小时候比现在还要像。但他们是截然不同的人。”

其实不止丽塔-斯基特说西里斯和亚历克丝当年是恋人，霍格沃茨里也有类似的传言，说得神乎其神，仿佛他们约会的场景还近在眼前。但哈利统一把它们都归结于空口无凭的胡说八道，确实，没有任何证据可以验证他们说的是真的。

在莉莉的旧相册里，哈利曾经看见过一张照片，詹姆和莉莉他们学生时期去看魁地奇的照片，上面有亚历克丝。哈利猜亚历克丝当时和莉莉、詹姆、西里斯、莱姆斯等人都认识。哈利也在斯拉格霍恩教授那里看见过另一张相片，鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会时，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯站在一起，雷古勒斯拢了拢乌黑的头发，高傲地弯起嘴角，亚历克丝对着镜头眨了眨眼，抿了抿嘴唇。他们都有些苍白和神秘，又都有些距离感，看上去非常般配，哈利猜他们当年就是恋人。

但是哈利并不明白，为什么西里斯从来不提及他们。詹姆和莉莉都不止一次地告诉过哈利，雷古勒斯也是英雄，他和西里斯都是很勇敢的人，虽然他们学生时代的关系并不好。那为什么西里斯从来不提自己的弟弟，也不提亚历克丝呢？

终于有一天，哈利忍不住把这个困惑告诉了罗恩，罗恩痛苦地考虑了很久才告诉哈利，如果他有个当过食死徒的兄弟，可能也不太愿意提起他，或许也不太愿意提起他的太太，亚历克丝也是前食死徒。

哈利转念一想，也就理解了自己的教父。西里斯向来和黑暗不共戴天，也自然不会提及自己的弟弟和他的妻子。

哈利永远不会知道，西里斯爱过亚历克丝，亚历克丝也爱过西里斯。就像他也不知道，为什么那个总是看他不顺眼的斯内普教授在五年级的课本里夹着一朵枯萎已久的百合。

西弗勒斯-斯内普永远感激莉莉-伊万斯，西弗勒斯-斯内普永远爱着莉莉-伊万斯。然而狮子不能理解蛇的处境，蛇也无法把自己变成狮子。感情是河流，被卷入的人听天由命，岸上的人徒劳地把绳索抛进河里想把他们救上岸，然而岸上的人永远都不知道溺亡者的脚下有着怎样的漩涡。

那些后世不得而知的故事，那些当事人或消失或逝去或现世安稳的传闻，都已经被岁月的洪流轻而易举地吞噬了，一点声音也没有。你永远也不会知道了。

You shall never know.


	43. Chapter 43

番外3 奥地利的布莱克一家 1

Episode 01

维也纳的麻瓜和魔法世界的交界处在维也纳国家歌剧院，哈布斯堡王朝时期遗留下来的建筑至今以及保持着美轮美奂的外形。亚历克丝在主干道附近徘徊着，走向维也纳国家歌剧院，她拿着一个略显破旧的卷轴，穿着一条在巫师和麻瓜眼里都不能算反常的暗绿色收腰及踝裙，又披了一件朴实无华的黑色斗篷。

四下无人时，沃尔夫冈-阿玛多伊斯-莫扎特的塑像朝她俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，行了个礼。她礼貌地笑了笑，穿过了歌剧院的门廊，径直走进了一面空荡荡的墙壁便来到了魔法世界。

圣诞将至，奥地利的魔法世界比往常热闹一些，她的步速在接近主干道的时候放慢了一倍，开满店铺的十字路口几乎到处都有人排队，行人们来回穿梭，无可避免地碰到对方的手肘和肩膀，用德语低声道歉。亚历克丝抖了抖身上的巫师袍，路过报摊的时候买了一份报纸。

“一纳特。”

灰白色的家用小精灵身上沾满了油墨，把那一个铜纳特塞进了胸前白色的口袋里。

她接过报纸时用德语轻轻地说了一声：“谢谢。”她有点改不掉在路上阅读的习惯，一边走一边瞄了几眼报纸，这就到了站台。

巨大的梅林雕像背后是售票处，不算火车高峰时间，四个窗口只开了两个，柜台上摆了一个很小的圣诞树，一对年轻夫妇带着两个孩子排在她前面，售票员问：“女士，请问你要去哪里？”

“萨尔茨堡。”

“六铜纳特。”

她拿了那张淡蓝色的票据，找到对应的站台，上了车，检票员是个灰色头发的老头，矮胖，脸很红，看了一眼她手上的票，开车门的时候说了一句“圣诞快乐”。

维也纳站台的特快专列只有一节车厢，实则里面宽敞无比，至少能同时容纳下一千人。列车病恹恹地停在站台，但时间一到就会顺着铁路飞速前进，只需要一秒钟就会到达萨尔茨堡唯一的站台。

她离开站台，幻影移形到了一片渡鸦环绕的黑色森林面前，挥挥魔杖，念了一个冗长的咒语。

高崖上，一栋乳白色的建筑从森林里渐渐显现，灰白色的围墙足足有三人那么高，主屋有五层楼，耸起的拱形窗棱搭配着圆弧形的阳台，五楼上是一个极大的中央尖塔，四周又各有高高的侧塔。庄园背后是大片大片山石，在日光下呈现出一种静谧的灰蓝色，上面零星遍布着一些白色是前几日下的雪，被阳光照得发亮。回来之后他们改建了一部分祖宅，让它变得更适宜居住，虽然从外观上来看它依旧在阴天时显得有些诡异，但天气好的时候这种与生俱来的气质会被阳光淡化。

亚历克丝走了进去，前院里静悄悄的，没有一点声音，碎石子路两侧的草地全部被白雪覆盖了，一个穿着围裙的家用小精灵打开通往室内的雕花黄铜门，她把斗篷脱下来递给它，把手上的卷轴放在了门厅里的桌上，顺便又瞄了一眼报纸，大篇幅的报道被魁地奇比赛占据，她看到了詹姆-波特的名字，“史上最伟大的追球手”，一同登上版面的还有莉莉和他们三岁的孩子，哈利。她扫了一遍内容，合上了它，想到自己的学生时代。

学生时代的亚历克丝是唯一一个去霍格沃茨的埃弗利，斯莱特林，成绩斐然，不善交际。现在她的生活与霍格沃茨再无关联，隔着报纸见到他们的脸，恍如隔世。

“亚历克丝。”穿着黑色巫师袍的年轻男人从楼梯上走向她，非常英俊，略显苍白而消瘦。

“一切顺利，雷古勒斯。”

某个巫师二手书商声称自己有精灵语的卷轴，又喜欢待在麻瓜的世界里，亚历克丝只好去麻瓜世界的咖啡馆里和她银货两讫。

雷古勒斯拿起卷轴展开一看，点点头。他在精灵语方面的造诣更高，略加辨别便能确定它的真假。  
他们都在奥地利的古代魔文研究中心供职，研究精灵语，取了中间名当化名，只和研究所信件往来，学者群体里有怪癖的不少，不愿意抛头露面的并不少见。这种距离让他们都感到安全。

亚历克丝问。“年轻的布莱克先生怎么样了？”

“老样子，健康状况良好，但不太愿意进食，嗜睡，哭的时候声音有点轻。”

三楼右手边的第二间屋子属于未满周岁的赛弗尔斯-布莱克，一个睡在木质摇篮里的婴儿，皮肤白净，刚刚睡醒，睁开的眼睛是淡蓝色的，像萨尔茨堡晴朗的天幕。一见到他们便咿咿呀呀地笑了，亚历克丝把他抱了起来，他好奇地嗅着她身上从外面带来的略带凉意的空气。

男孩出生在1982年的冬夜，他发出第一声啼哭时，仙王座流星雨突如其来划破天际，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝以仙王座给男孩命名。

赛弗尔斯-雷古勒斯-布莱克。

男孩刚出生的时候，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯写了一封简明扼要的信给亚历克丝唯一还在世的亲人，她那个住在圣彼得堡的姑姑。她姑姑的信过了半年才送来，只有一句祝福。来送信的白头鹰和雷古勒斯养在塔楼上的秃鹫狠狠地打了一架，吓得两只送信的猫头鹰消失得无影无踪，一个星期之后家用小精灵才在厨房碗柜的夹层里发现了它们。

赛弗尔斯看见熟悉的父母，朝亚历克丝伸出了手。

“我们年轻的布莱克先生。”亚历克丝悄声说，细细地看他脸上的绒毛和呼吸时略微起伏的胸腹，用手指点了点男孩柔软的掌心。

“他有你的眼睛，亚历克丝。”雷古勒斯仔细地观察着。

她摸了摸男孩柔软的头发，从他稚嫩的脸上隐约看到了规整的轮廓。“还是像你更多。”

雷古勒斯从她手里接过孩子，轻轻地拍了拍他的背，赛弗尔斯不安分地躺在他的臂弯里，伸出手点了点父亲的下颌。

他不由自主地微笑。“等他长大一些。”

“是的，等他长大一些。”

亚历克丝吻了吻年轻的布莱克先生，随后年长的布莱克先生吻了她。

—

未满三岁的赛弗尔斯扶着墙一路小跑，在冗长的过道里留下一串幼儿兴奋的笑声，他正在用尽全力地追赶着一个小小的蒲绒绒。会移动的绒球不断地在古老的地板上向前跳动着，最终消失在男孩的眼前。

他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，左看右看，想要找到自己的目标，无果，走廊最尽头的房间有一扇双开的雕花大门。庄园太大了，每一次玩耍都像是探险。还没满三岁的男孩隐约记得这是五楼，他从二楼南侧的婴儿房绕了一圈才找到西侧的旋转楼梯，爬了不知道多少格台阶走到了最高层——鉴于自己抬头看不见贴着墙纸的天花板，只有镂空的尖塔和掉了色的灰蒙蒙的壁画，他如是猜测。

他费了一些时间和力气才终于推开了那扇双面大门，空荡荡的大房间，墙壁上贴着暗绿色描金葡萄藤壁纸，到处都是画像，里面都是老态龙钟的巫师们，几乎都在沉睡。

“你是谁！”离门最近的一幅画像用德语问道。

赛弗尔斯朝那个声音传来的方向抬起头。

所有画像上的人他都没有见过，包括这幅画像上年迈的女巫。她穿着黑色的山羊绒巫师袍，衣襟上别了一枚独角兽蓝宝石胸针，布满皱纹的双手交叠着，手指上戴着四五个巨大的戒指，两串锥形的钻石耳坠随着说话的幅度而微不可察地晃动，雪白的头发盘成整整齐齐的发髻，眉毛也全白了，细细长长的皱纹顺着下垂的眼角蔓延，嘴角微微向下，有一丝丝不近人情的哀怨。

她看见了男孩的蓝眼睛，愣了愣，又问了一遍。“你是谁？”

男孩说了一遍自己的名字，见画像上的老夫人依旧皱着眉头，只能再重复了一遍。

他的声音惊动了在楼下看书的亚历克丝和雷古勒斯，他们匆匆上楼找到了男孩。

“祖母，这是我的孩子。”亚历克丝对画像低声解释道。时至今日，她面对祖母的画像都有些紧张——埃弗利夫人留给她的阴影深重。雷古勒斯弯下腰把男孩抱在了手里，男孩伸出手摸了摸他的鼻子，口齿清晰地喊了一声爸爸，雷古勒斯笑了笑，拍了拍男孩的背。

“亚历克珊德利亚，你先出去，”画像上的埃弗利夫人冷漠地说道，“我有话要和他们俩说。”

亚历克丝急忙说道。“祖母，我和雷古勒斯已经结婚了——”

埃弗利夫人打断她。“我知道，我让你先出去。”

雷古勒斯看了看亚历克丝，低声安慰道。“没关系，亲爱的，把这一切交给我。”

亚历克丝不放心地看了他们一眼，只好走出房间。

埃弗利夫人盯着男孩看了一会儿才把目光放在了雷古勒斯身上。“我知道你，雷古勒斯-布莱克，布莱克家族的小儿子，”她冷冷地审视着这个娶了她孙女的年轻人，“亚历克珊德利亚读书的时候，你给她写过信。”

雷古勒斯微微点头。“是的，埃弗利夫人。”

埃弗利夫人当时就知道他，她悄悄地派人去打探过那是谁家的男孩，有那么一瞬间，埃弗利夫人甚至想提一提亲事，纯血家族定亲都很早，十五六岁早就可以定下来了。在她看来，布莱克家族的小儿子注定没有继承权，但埃弗利家有，说不定他们会念在埃弗利的家底而点头。但是埃弗利夫人最终还是什么都没有做。谁让亚历克珊德利亚是混血呢，埃弗利夫人自己都无法忍受的事实，难道能瞒着布莱克家族么？

谁知道兜兜转转，他们还是结了婚，还有了一个孩子。

埃弗利夫人不喜欢亚历克珊德利亚，因为她孙女身上流着麻瓜的血液，但是她这个混血的孙女总算还是做了一件令她满意的事。布莱克家族是非常著名的纯血家族，历史悠久，以后说出去总是体面的。

“好好教养你们的孩子，”她略带严厉地对雷古勒斯说道，“他身上流着高贵的血。”

雷古勒斯答应道。“我们会好好培养赛弗尔斯的，无论他身上流着什么样的血液，他都是我们唯一的孩子。”

“好，”埃弗利夫人皱着眉挥挥手，仿佛在驱赶一堆恼人的苍蝇，“出去吧。”

正当雷古勒斯想要关门的时候，他听见了埃弗利夫人用德语轻声地自言自语。

“这个家里已经好久都没有孩子的声音了⋯⋯”

\--

赛弗尔斯稍微长大了一点就开始魔力暴动，他在走廊上奔跑的时候会突然让摆在一边的花瓶飘在空中，坐在婴儿椅上吃饭的时候也会一不小心就弄坏一把浸在汤碗里的银汤匙。

男孩长得很像雷古勒斯也很像亚历克丝，布莱克和埃弗利两种基因混杂在他身上，构成了独一无二的赛弗尔斯。

亚历克丝如果不能在图书室里找到他，那么就一定是在后山的树林里玩。那是他最喜欢的两个地方。

他在后山玩的时候会捡到小动物，比如小老虎或者狐狸，偶尔也会遇到背着登山包的麻瓜游客。

麻瓜游客们惊讶地看着一个穿着怪异的小男孩站在一块巨大的山石上，怀里抱着一只小狐狸，脸颊冻得通红，睁着大大的蓝眼睛好奇地盯着他们。

“嗨，孩子，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”麻瓜游客高声问道。

男孩一声不答，害羞地跑没影了。

天黑之前，雷古勒斯在半山腰的树林里找到了他。他推开男孩额头上乌黑的头发，露出白净的额头。“跑这么远，又找到什么好玩的了？”

男孩伸出手碰了碰怀里动物幼崽，笑嘻嘻地说。“爸爸，你看，小狐狸。”

亚历克丝笑着点了点男孩的鼻尖。“小野人。”

赛弗尔斯四岁开始，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯外出游历时会带上他一起。男孩跟随父母在精灵的部落里待了两年，后来又和父母一起搭乘维京海盗的船前往人鱼的港口，在那里短暂地逗留了数月，雷古勒斯抱着男孩在甲板上见过远处在海面起伏的巨鲸，亚历克丝用高盐度的海水调制出一种能让人短暂长出鱼尾的魔药。

出于谨慎，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯都不太和纯血家族走动，后来又在精灵部落和人鱼港口待了太久，他和同年龄的孩子缺乏共同语言。

随着男孩一点一点长大，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯都有点担心他没有朋友。

男孩排遣孤独的方法除了看书就是去后山捡小动物。他在白雪皑皑的山崖上捡到过小狐狸，也捡到过小老虎，都丢在后院养大。雷古勒斯也鼓励他养小动物，他自己都在塔楼上养秃鹫，美其名曰用来送信，亚历克丝在心底里笑他是大龄中二病晚期，但也就随他去了。除了有一次他忘记喂食，饿极了的秃鹫吃掉了可怜的猫头鹰，他被亚历克丝赶出卧室睡了一晚的院子。

赛弗尔斯抱着某种毛绒绒的动物幼崽兴冲冲地跑到雷古勒斯面前。

“爸爸，小狐狸！”

“好吧，你喜欢就养吧。”雷古勒斯拍拍他的头。

又过了几天。

“爸爸，小老虎！”

“好吧。”

“爸爸，小火龙！”

当时雷古勒斯正在忙着看一份新的精灵语古籍，没注意到他儿子捧着一个什么动物在献宝。

“好吧好吧，你喜欢就行。”

赛弗尔斯一直把小火龙和他的小狐狸小老虎养在后院空荡荡的马厩里，他还刻意查了图书室里的资料，知道该用牛奶和鸡血去喂火龙的幼崽。

直到有一天，小火龙打了个喷嚏，烧坏了花圃里亚历克丝种的一大片绣球花。

“噢，亲爱的，”亚历克丝惊叫一声，连忙拉住想要跑过去查看情况的赛弗尔斯，“这个是火龙吗？你不能在家里养这个，赛弗。”

男孩眼睛眨都不眨就把他爸给卖了。“爸爸同意了！”

亚历克丝不动声色地看了雷古勒斯一眼。

雷古勒斯略带窘迫地清了清喉咙，对赛弗尔斯低声说道。“抱歉，我当时没发现这是火龙⋯⋯我知道你很喜欢小火龙，赛弗，但是把它养在家里就没办法让它和它的朋友们一起玩了，对吧？”

男孩执拗地说道。“那么我再去想办法找一只火龙，就可以了吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯但是山上没有火龙，养在我们家的这只应该是附近的驯龙师一不小心看丢的。”亚历克丝说道。

“噢。”男孩的脸看上去有些垮，他不是不懂道理，但是失去心爱的动物难免让他感到失落。

“赛弗，”雷古勒斯半跪着和男孩保持平视，诚恳地说道，“这件事是爸爸不好，我应该当时就告诉你小火龙是不能养在家里的。爸爸现在跟你道歉。对不起。你能原谅爸爸吗？”

赛弗尔斯眨了眨眼睛，沉默了一会儿才点点头。“没关系，爸爸。我原谅你了。”

亚历克丝揽住了男孩的肩膀。“在把小火龙送走之前，我们去和它道别。好吗？”

“好的，妈妈。”

神奇动物保护司的工作人员很快就把小火龙带走了，临走之前它又打了一个喷嚏，亚历克丝的绣球全军覆没。

当天晚上，男孩站在小板凳上刷了牙，抱着泰迪熊打算去卧室睡觉，听见了亚历克丝刻意压低的声音。

“去抱着你儿子的火龙睡吧！”

雷古勒斯被一个松软的羽毛枕头打中了脸，卧室的门在他面前砰地一声关上了。

“爸爸。”男孩拎着泰迪熊的一只小手朝他走了过来。

“哦，赛弗。”雷古勒斯有点尴尬。

“你可以睡我的小床，”男孩发现泰迪熊会蹭到地上，改用双手捧着泰迪熊的躯干，“我去睡沙发。”

“哦，不不不，亲爱的，别太担心，”雷古勒斯走去书房拿了一本书，带着儿子去了他的小床边，“今天你想听什么睡前故事？”


	44. Chapter 44

番外4 原定结局 “为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗？”

\--

*OOC预警，报社预警，狗血预警  
*这一度是我决定好的结局

\--

1979年01月西里斯与亚历克丝分手  
1979年02月亚历克丝·埃弗利被擒，强行送入马尔福庄园，获得黑魔标记  
1979年12月雷古勒斯·布莱克失踪，下落不明  
1981年10月伏地魔消失于隆巴顿宅  
1981年11月亚历克丝·埃弗利死于莱斯特兰奇庄园地下室  
1986年06月西里斯·布莱克与妮娜·雷蒙结婚

\--

哈利是在这时候注意到那个男孩的。那时候他们都是霍格沃茨的一年级生，哈利如愿分入格兰芬多。那是他父母当年就读的学院，詹姆一直坚信哈利会是格兰芬多，并且哈利真的做到了。每个人都很快乐，包括哈利的教父西里斯。

那个男孩不是格兰芬多，他是斯莱特林。哈利左手拿着活点地图，右手拿着隐形斗篷，打算去禁林里看看才遇到他的。

当时男孩正一个人蹲在一棵大树下抹着眼泪，身上满是淤青。

哈利朝他走近几步，男孩抬起头来看了他一眼，哈利才意识到自己之前对他有所耳闻。那个斯莱特林的男孩和他同级，马尔福的嘲笑对象之一，因为埃弗利无父无母，跟年迈的曾祖母长大。埃弗利总是和马尔福打架，因为马尔福嘲笑他，但是每次都赢不了——不是说埃弗利体弱多病，而是马尔福有两个体格庞大又下手没轻重的跟班，克拉布和高尔。

哈利走了过去，从口袋里摸出一块糖递给他。“别难过了，我知道马尔福不是个好东西。”

男孩抬起头，哈利才发现男孩有一双非常明亮的蓝眼睛，此刻正因为哭泣而发红。他没有接过哈利的糖，从树下站了起来，漠然地看了他一眼，转身离开。

哈利一年级的第一次魁地奇比赛，詹姆和莉莉都受到了邓布利多的邀请而前来观看，同时被邀请的还有哈利的教父，西里斯·布莱克。他们都坐在格兰芬多聚集的场地，西里斯没有注意到那个斯莱特林的男孩坐在他后排，没有说话，聚精会神又小心翼翼地盯着他的侧脸。

哈利第一次比赛就把斯莱特林打得落花流水，西里斯比詹姆和莉莉还要高兴，大笑着把哈利托到肩上。哈利有点不好意思，七岁以后他就不太和教父这么玩儿了。男孩躲在角落里看着他们，连呼吸都不敢大声。

哈利和西里斯小声地抱怨着总是鸡蛋里挑骨头的魔药教授和那个总是跟他不对付的马尔福。

西里斯一听就“嗤”了一声。“离他们远一点，哈利，斯莱特林总是出奇怪的人。”

躲在角落里的男孩听到这句话，像是被鞭子狠狠地抽了一下，抹着眼泪跑了出去。他撞到了一个柔软的怀抱，抬头一看，他认出了那是波特太太。

莉莉一看见男孩就意识到了他是谁。因为她在他脸上同时看见了两个人的影子。

她想起了很多年前的一个下着大雨的冬天。可能是，也可能不是，直觉告诉她，她明白了那天晚上亚历克丝离开前欲言又止的原因。

“哦，亲爱的，请你等一下，”莉莉拉住了男孩，声音忍不住开始颤抖，“孩子，请问你叫什么？”

“埃弗利，”男孩轻声说道，“阿斯普洛斯·埃弗利。”

“阿斯普洛斯，”莉莉不假思索地选择了他的教名，“请你跟我来，我们⋯⋯我们去邓布利多的办公室，亲爱的，我有点问题想问你，可以吗？”

阿斯普洛斯·埃弗利从小在萨尔茨堡的庄园里长大，无父无母，曾外祖母不善言辞，总是冷漠地看着他，然后让家用小精灵盯着他的一举一动。她从来不提及男孩的其他家人，唯一的例外是偶尔男孩哭闹时她低声的叹息，“如果她还活着就好了，她会好好照顾你的⋯⋯比我好得多。”

阿斯普洛斯知道，“她”指的是男孩的母亲，亚历克珊德利亚·埃弗利。多年前，她出于某种不得而知的原因身陷囹圄，临终前千辛万苦托付了一个姓彭斯的女巫把襁褓里的他偷偷送去了奥地利。

“那我的父亲呢？”小时候，阿斯普洛斯不是没问过这个问题，事实上他有一段时间总是纠缠着曾外祖母，想从她嘴里撬出一点故事。

“我不知道。”曾外祖母冷漠地说，然后挥挥手打发他去自己看书或者去院子里玩。

再长大一点，男孩一个人在祖宅里摸索着玩的时候，找到了亚历克丝的房间。他总是待在里面，看看她的照片或者摸摸她用过的家具和书本。她的每一样东西都按去世前的原样保存着，等待着不会再回来的主人。

他对母亲的一切了解都来自这间尘封多年的房间，他在抽屉里看见了母亲当年的录取通知书，知道了她毕业于霍格沃茨，在书架上找到了她的笔记，惊叹于她当年对魔药的天赋与投入，在桌上看到了她当年的照片，发现了他有着和她一样的蓝眼睛，笑起来也有着挥之不去的哀愁。

亚历克丝给他留了很多东西，除去世俗意义上的财富之外，还有好多好多她自己做的玩具，她在玩具里亲手注入了一切美好的幻想和期待，还都亲手刻着男孩的名字。

男孩明白，母亲很爱他。

每一天，阿斯普洛斯都活在对母亲的哀悼和思念里。十一岁那年，他执意要去霍格沃茨，曾外祖母沉默了一会儿，同意了。她太老了，青年丧夫，中年丧子，晚年又失去了唯一的孙女，早已没有了倔强的力气。

阿斯普洛斯被莉莉带去见了西里斯·布莱克的时候才意识到，他可能是那个素未谋面的父亲。

西里斯看上去眼神坦然，身体健康，然后阿斯普洛斯诧异地发现了他左手无名指上的婚戒。他和其他人结婚了。

第一次见面因此不欢而散，波特夫妇、西里斯、哈利、邓布利多校长，所有人都看着他，向他不断地抛出了一个又一个问题。他的监护人是谁？小时候在哪里度过？愿意回到英国来吗？

男孩在开口回答任何问题之前突然从椅子上站了起来。莉莉试图问男孩要不要留下跟他们至少吃个晚饭，男孩拢了拢巫师袍的袖子，丢下一句仓惶的“抱歉，失陪了”，慌张地夺路而逃。

莉莉愣在原地。他太像亚历克丝了。

男孩一直拒绝和他们接触，直到凤凰社被搬到格里莫广场12号的那个假期。

他像是突然出现的，直直地站在门口，犹豫着是不是该进去，然后莉莉打开门，对他点点头。

之前他偷偷给波特太太写了一封信，让波特太太带了他进来。他想见一见西里斯的太太和孩子，妮娜抱着女儿站在角落里打量了几下男孩，她像是有点说不出的怕他，试图表露善意但是又失败了。

阿斯普洛斯阴沉地打量了一下她。“日安，布莱克太太。”

事实上，布莱克太太令阿斯普洛斯感到失望。

在见到西里斯的太太之前，阿斯普洛斯曾经有一个粗糙而模糊的设想，那个能在他父亲的世界里战胜他母亲的女人必定有什么非常之处，至少——至少也该像波特太太那样，美丽、勇敢、阳光又有天赋。但事实上，妮娜看上去是个很普通的妻子和母亲，如果说长相漂亮也算优点的话，那么勉强能算一星半点，但是阿斯普洛斯觉得亚历克丝比妮娜美得更有特色，气质出尘，还具有一种妮娜身上没有的聪慧和灵气。相比之下，这个布莱克太太真的太平庸了，以至于他都无法去恨她，只感觉匪夷所思。所以他的愤怒并不来自妮娜，也不来自她臂弯里柔软的小女儿。

当他看见西里斯揽着哈利的肩膀走进屋子的时候，一切压抑着的不满才突然爆发了。怒火吞噬着他的克制，他感觉自己在愤怒地哭泣，但事实上并没有。

冲动之下，他冷笑了一声，说了句自己都没有意识到是什么的话，看见了父亲冷漠的眉目。

西里斯冷淡而略带愤怒地让他上楼，冷静冷静再下来。莉莉和妮娜都为他说了话，让西里斯对他友善一点。

友善。

父亲对儿子，居然要别人提醒他“友善”。

男孩看了看波特太太和布莱克太太。她们怜悯的眼神并没有让他好过，相反，他明白了自己和他们都不一样。当年马尔福说的没错，他是无父无母的孩子。哪怕他见到了西里斯，这一点也无法改变。从妈妈死去的那一刻开始，他就是个孤儿。

他逃难一样地冲向顶楼，看见了两间房间，一扇门上挂着“未经允许请勿入内”，而他推开了那扇门。

一间布满了银绿装饰品的房间，让他很轻易地联想到了斯莱特林的公共休息室，这样的环境让他放松。他在那间房间的地板上坐了一会儿，感觉自己不能再冷静的时候站了起来，环顾了四周，他发现了书架上的课本，明白了这一间房间属于谁，他父亲的弟弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克。

正当他打算离开时，他看见了一个银质的小箱子静静地躺在了书架的底部，上面积着一层厚厚的灰。

这屋子里的一切都沾满了黑魔法的痕迹，那个小箱子也是。出于好奇，他用魔杖打开那道锁——他曾经在家里的某本书里见到过解开它的办法，这只是一种很偏门的混淆咒而已，和黑魔法略沾一点边。

箱子里没有什么奇怪的东西，只是不同的信封被积累成了很厚的一沓，整整齐齐地摆在里面。他一开始也没有打算细看。他没有窥探人隐私的爱好。

然而第一封信上，他就发现了一种熟悉的笔迹写着一个熟悉的名字。

亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利

无论这是否是重名或者误会，他对和母亲有关的一切都太好奇了，以至于根本不能控制住自己就打开了它。

是母亲的信！

阿斯普洛斯坐在地上，迫不及待地读上面的每一个字，紧接着是第二封，第三封。他仔细地研读了每一封信件的内容，发现这厚厚的一沓都是学生时代往来的信件，它们都来自他的母亲，还有这位他同样一无所知的雷古勒斯·布莱克。他们往来的信件非常多，每一封信里，整齐的字迹一行一行填满了质地优良的信纸。他们无话不谈，魔药、鼻涕虫俱乐部、古代魔文、甚至还有一部分个人生活，比如雷古勒斯曾经在信里讲述他和父母去某个度假庄园，亚历克丝也用寥寥数笔提及过她和祖母在祖宅的往事。

不知不觉，他把它们几乎都看完了。唯一的一个稍大的信封来自古灵阁，他拆开一看，发现里面是一张面额非常大的汇票，汇款人是雷古勒斯·布莱克，而受款人是他，阿斯普洛斯·布莱克。

阿斯普洛斯惊呆了。

他把那张汇款单丢到一边，拆开了被放在最后一个信封，雷古勒斯·布莱克的笔迹，和其他信件不一样的是，上面只写了寥寥数语。

“亲爱的亚历克丝，  
我终于明白了什么是正确的选择，并为自己之前的愚昧和荒唐感到羞愧。为了弥补之前我犯下的错，我愿意付出我的一切，包括自己的生命。汇票上的一切都已经属于阿斯普洛斯，请不要替他拒绝，让他长大后自己决定这笔钱的去留。希望他能在平安的环境里快乐地长大，尽管我不可能看到了。也许死亡并不可惧，因为我们终究在没有黑暗的地方再相见。到那时，梅林会为我此生最深沉的爱意作证。  
With all my love.  
R.A.B”

出于某种未知的原因，这封信最后也没有被寄出去，而是压在了箱子的最底下。男孩把信件收了回去，重新施了咒锁住箱子，抱着膝盖坐在地上发呆。

比起西里斯·布莱克，雷古勒斯更像是他幻想里的父亲，温和、谦逊、彬彬有礼、不乏野心、并且最重要的是，他一往情深地爱着亚历克丝，爱到他死去的那一刻。阿斯普洛斯几乎都可以想象出一个完整的故事，关于他们大相径庭的立场、未曾付诸言语的爱情和来得太晚又太悲壮的醒悟。雷古勒斯那么爱亚历克丝，这种发现让阿斯普洛斯心满意足，甚至在心底里悄悄地欢呼雀跃。

相比之下，西里斯身上已经看不出任何一点和他母亲有关的痕迹了。

但是雷古勒斯有。他尘封多年的房间，如果仔细看的话，到处都是。他放在桌上的照片里有一张就有学生时期的亚历克丝，箱子里摆满了他们来往的信件，如果男孩有心，他会在某本精灵语的典籍里发现亚历克丝学生时代的相片，上面小心翼翼地写着一个花体的“A”，代表他学生时期漫长而纯粹的暗恋。

真好。阿斯普洛斯想。他有父母，他们非常相爱，也很爱他。是食死徒又有什么关系？他拥有一对相爱并非常爱他的父母，还有什么比这个更美好的事情吗？虽然他已经失去了他们⋯⋯但是那又怎么样？他可以靠他们的爱快乐地活下去，他是爱的结合，也是爱的延续，他是他们爱的证明。

门外传来敲门声。是波特太太温柔的声音。“阿斯普洛斯？你在里面吗？你饿不饿？一起吃饭吧，韦斯莱太太做了好多好吃的。”

男孩这才发现自己在这间房间里度过了整整一个下午。他含糊地应了一声，波特太太轻轻地推开了门。

他坐在地上。“请问我能问你一个问题吗？这个问题⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯可能不太礼貌，你可以不回答我。”

“说吧，没关系的。”莉莉朝他谅解地眨眨眼。

阿斯普洛斯犹豫了一会儿，忍不住问。“我的父亲到底是谁？”

“你还希望是谁？”一个冷漠的声音插了进来，西里斯抱着胳膊走到他面前，看到他面前放着一堆雷古勒斯曾经用过的东西，“难道你觉得，你的亲生父亲是我亲爱的弟弟么？”

“西里斯。”莉莉一脸忧虑地喝止了他。

他的语气很微妙地激怒了男孩。西里斯·布莱克早就不爱他的母亲了，又和其他女人结了婚有了孩子，他有什么资格能站在这里当他的父亲。他不配。

男孩从地上站起来冷漠地迎视他，他们已经差不多高了。“不可能吗？”

“凭什么？”西里斯愤怒地注视着他，“凭他是一位优秀的斯莱特林？还是凭他是食死徒？”

男孩忍无可忍地拔高了音量。“就凭他爱我的妈妈，这还不够吗？”

“是啊，够了，”西里斯心里一个隐秘的角落痛了起来，他甚至气得笑了，“你得到你想要的答案了，满意了？”

“西里斯！”莉莉拉住了他，一直非常温柔的波特太太突然变得愤怒，淡绿色的眼睛里像是有火焰在燃烧，阿斯普洛斯怀疑她下一秒就会拿出魔杖指向他，“你怎么敢这么说？”

“我已经满意了！”男孩头也不回地下楼，摔门而出冲进大雨里，再也没有回来过。

阿斯普洛斯回到了奥地利的庄园，他的曾外祖母早已卧病在床，四五个家用小精灵围绕着她给她端茶倒水，还有一个专门生壁炉里的火。

“我以为你已经不会回来了，”躺在床上的埃弗利夫人气若游丝，苍白的脸上，那双曾经锐利的蓝眼睛已经快要失去焦点，“和其他人一样。”

“曾外祖母，请您告诉我，”他像一阵伤心的飓风一样闯进来，丝毫不顾头发上不断滴下的水，“我的父亲到底是谁？”

埃弗利夫人缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，迟钝地思考了好一会儿。“⋯⋯你母亲说过，真相会让你痛苦。”

“但我想知道，咳咳——”滚烫的眼泪和冰冷的雨水在他的脸上纵横交错，他被自己的眼泪呛得直咳嗽，嘶哑地开口，“我不能不知道，不然我⋯⋯我⋯⋯我没有办法活下去。”

“她让我不要告诉任何人，”埃弗利夫人闭上眼，沉重地叹了一口气，“我想，也许是他让她失望。她当年是个聪明的姑娘，但是做了个愚蠢的选择，她把未来都押在了他身上，然后，不出意外地⋯⋯输掉了一切。”

“那个他是谁？曾外祖母，求求您，告诉我，求求您，我真的想知道，我不能不知道！”男孩浑身战栗着跪倒在她病床前，表情因为急切而变得狰狞。

埃弗利夫人犹豫了很久，没有说出那个名字，她只是幅度很小地摇了摇头。

“我只能说⋯⋯他不够爱她。”

天边一道惊雷闪过。惨白的闪电瞬间照亮了阿斯普洛斯的脸。他像是发疯了似的哭泣，又发出一阵一阵狂乱的笑声。一颗浑浊的眼泪从埃弗利夫人的眼角落下，悄无声息地滴进了丝绸枕头里，落下一个暗沉的椭圆形。她的床头摆着三四个正对着她的相框，一个属于她的丈夫，一个是她的孩子，还有一个相框里，学生时代的亚历克丝抿了抿嘴，轻轻地眨眨那双蓝色的眼睛。

五年级最后，哈利带领着D.A在神秘事务司，贝拉特里克斯用纳威要挟哈利交出预言球，却不料突然被一道魔咒打开。

纳威跌倒在地，很快就被D.A的同学给拉了回去。

贝拉特里克斯愤怒地瞪向魔咒飞来的方向，发现一个阴郁而俊美的男孩从角落里走了出来。

“你怎么来了？”哈利诧异地看着他。他们之前根本没有发现他也悄悄地跟来了。

“新面孔，”贝拉特里克斯咧开嘴，发出沙哑的笑声，“你也来送死吗？”

阿斯普洛斯对她举起魔杖。“我为我的母亲而来。”

“谁？”

男孩瞪着她，一字一顿地说道。“埃弗利，亚历克丝·埃弗利。”

“哈，那个低贱的混血，”贝拉翻了个白眼，“她居然还有儿子？”

男孩漂亮的脸因为愤怒而变得扭曲，拔高了音量冲她大喊。“不准你这样侮辱我的母亲！”

他突然一挥魔杖，一道所有人都没见过的黑魔法飞了出去，他冲上前和贝拉特里克斯直接决斗了起来。凤凰社的社员冲进来的时候，他们决斗的魔咒已经飞得到处都是，旁人根本插不进手。

“哈哈哈哈，来啊，”贝拉特里克斯放声大笑，“你知道埃弗利死的时候叫得有多惨吗？她是受不了钻心咒而自杀的，那个下作又自以为是的混血，居然还想骗过主人——”

阿斯普洛斯突然挥出一道“阿瓦达索命！”直接击中了她的心脏，贝拉特里克斯像一块石头一样倒下了，脸上依旧带着令人毛骨悚然的笑容。

阿斯普洛斯在原地直直地站着，动了动嘴唇，最终还是什么都没说，所有人都向他跑去，但他挥了挥魔杖放出一道强光，一眨眼就再度消失了。

五年级过后，阿斯普洛斯变得比从前更加阴郁，他不再和任何人说话，总是冷漠地打量着周身的一切，习惯独处。

霍格沃茨大战的时候，他毫不犹豫地跟斯莱特林一起走了。他完全不在意最后到底是谁战胜了谁，仿佛这一切跟他都没有关系。大战结束之后清点人数，阿斯普洛斯彻底消失了，没有人能再找得到他在哪。

再一次听说这个名字的时候，哈利已经工作了，二十一岁的年轻傲罗有着坚定的双眼和有力的心跳，未来的一切都充满希望。

他接到通知，说奥地利一带最近新起了一位黑魔王，名叫阿斯普洛斯·埃弗利。

还没等魔法部的正式通知，哈利就收到了他的请帖。阿斯普洛斯让哈利去埃弗利的祖宅找他，西里斯也跟着去了。

空荡荡的祖宅被冰雪覆盖，尖尖的塔楼上停着几只渡鸦，阿斯普洛斯穿着一身黑色的素面长袍，背对着哈利站在门厅里。哈利发现，从背面看，阿斯普洛斯和年轻时的西里斯几乎一模一样。

也不知道沉默了多久，阿斯普洛斯回过头，目光平静地看向他们。

二十一岁的阿斯普洛斯高挑而消瘦，他有着一头微卷的及肩黑发，长相深邃俊美，脸色惨白，微微下垂的蓝眼睛笼罩着无法散去的阴郁和哀怨，嘴唇透着妖异的红，让他的气质更加尖锐和诡异。

“你是世界上最幸福的人，”阿斯普洛斯开口道，“我的母亲拼死保护了你，哈利。也许正如别人所讹传的那样，预言之子原本有两个，她对伏地魔撒了谎，你才能在詹姆和莉莉·波特的抚养下长大。你原本不该拥有这些⋯⋯温暖的家庭、顺遂的人生，这些原本都是我的。”

他挥了挥魔杖变出一张亚历克丝的相片，让它悬空在他面前。

“我的母亲非常爱我，她给了我一切，包括生命。然而她却因你而死，”他停了一会儿，语调转冷，“自从我知道了我的父亲是谁，我就在思考为什么人生而不公平。你拥有一切⋯⋯而我，我什么都没有！”

他以极快的速度打掉了哈利的魔杖，用自己的魔杖抵住了他的下巴。“你知道我有多嫉妒你吗？”

西里斯叹了一口气。“阿斯普洛斯，也许你的母亲不希望你这样。”

阿斯普洛斯爆发了。

“你不配提我的母亲！”他突然把哈利推到一边，猛地转向西里斯，那一双熟悉的蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着他，眼神暴怒到几近疯魔，“你以为你有多了解她？如果她真的能看见——如果她真的能看见这一切，她看见你把哈利扛在肩上说斯莱特林都出奇怪的人，她会怎么想？她看见你在格里莫广场12号怀疑她朝三暮四，她会怎么想？她看见你妻儿双全家庭美满，而她只能孤零零地躺在冰冷的坟墓里，她会怎么想？”

“西里斯·布莱克！”他撕心裂肺地大喊，怒不可遏地甩出一道魔咒，地上瞬间裂开一道焦黑的深渊，原本停在尖塔上的渡鸦纷纷展翅飞走，“如果她真的能看见这一切，你以为她真的不会恨你吗 ？”

旧日的伤疤被轻而易举地揭开，溃烂的腐肉重新暴露在白色的天光下，西里斯悲哀地笑了。

“所以你想做什么？杀了我吗？”

阿斯普洛斯摆了摆手，轻蔑地笑了笑。“杀你太容易了，我为什么要给你机会，让你去她面前忏悔？”

他回过头看向相片上的亚历克丝，她眨了眨眼睛，羞涩而温柔的笑容轻微地绽放在唇边。

“妈妈，妈妈。”阿斯普洛斯痴迷地看着她，笑得像个被表扬的十岁小孩。虽然他对她一点印象也没有，但这无碍于他对她的思念与爱。他是她唯一的孩子，也是她曾经活在世上唯一的证据。他知道自己该好好地活着，但他那么孤独又那么痛苦，每一天都像是一场全新的煎熬，他的母亲想让他毫无负担地快乐地享受生命，但他根本做不到。到底是什么让他沦落到今天的地步？他不懂，也不想懂。

他解脱了。他就要解脱了。

“你知道么，”他头也不回地对西里斯说，“我的母亲生前曾经发明过咒语。”

西里斯并不知道。他只知道亚历克丝很聪明，但不知道她在魔咒方面也有所建树。他距离真正的亚历克丝一直都太远了。

阿斯普洛斯意料到了他的迷茫，自嘲地笑了笑，接着说。

“我也是翻看她之前的笔记本才发现的，她是个非常聪明的女巫，发明过很多五花八门的咒语。最后一条是在她被莱斯特兰奇抓住的前一天写下的，以防她在被折磨的时候透露出我的行踪。”

阿斯普洛斯深吸一口气。

“那个咒语叫做——为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗。”

他突然感觉这一切都荒诞至极，而他是荒诞的根源，也是荒诞的结果。所以他笑了，黑色的血从齿缝流了出来，心脏开始抽搐着剧痛，泪意模糊了他的双眼，他很快就什么都看不见了。

“为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗？”为什么一个人会爱上另一个人？爱情就是无解的。没有为什么。“我不知道这个问题的答案，我猜妈妈也不知道。”

话音刚落，阿斯普洛斯重心不稳地摇晃了一下，只听见一声轻响，他嘴角含笑地倒在地上，面容安详地死去了。


	45. Chapter 45

谈谈人物和结局  
Sirius  
我在《不落的星》里曾经说过，莱斯利觉得他是一个瑕疵满身又耀眼夺目的人。  
西里斯是个不完美的英雄，令人目眩神迷也让人饱受折磨，他是个很容易让读者喜欢上的角色，但放在现实生活里也是个很难爱的人。西里斯这个人在我看来最大的特点是，他大是大非都步步踏准，小事却很糊涂，因为他根本没有把小事放在心上，他不在意。比如他在《凤凰社》最后嘲讽贝拉，他对克利切的态度，等等。他年轻的时候肯定不会把儿女情长当大事，所以他对感情也糊涂。  
他过于憨直、非黑即白，理想和爱情里果断选择了前者，放弃了后者。西里斯注定是一个英雄，天生正义，他身上有一种纯粹到残酷的神性。但是对于这样的英雄来说，爱情在某些关头不是那么重要的，特别是当爱情变得像是一道阻止他前进的障碍时，那就更加不重要，甚至有点碍眼了。西里斯想要摆脱一切束缚向自己的梦想前进的时候，他和亚历克丝的爱情成了阻碍，下决定的时候他甚至都不会犹豫太久，更何况亚历克丝还会研究黑魔法，而他最反感的就是黑魔法。他当时太年轻气盛了，没吃过爱情的苦，不知道自己错过的到底是什么。等意识到了就来不及了。   
西里斯确实爱过亚历克丝的。他们之间的感情非常纯粹且热烈。puppy love，并且他们从外观上来看非常般配，都是纯血家族的背叛者，并且都是非常有天分的巫师。但他也未必真的接受亚历克丝，他只是接受了她善良、聪明、在斯莱特林主流群体里格格不入的一面，但那不是全部的亚历克丝。等她暴露出真正斯莱特林的一面时，他未必真的能继续爱她。  
我和我基友经常说，他真的是布莱克，对于自己认定的信仰可以不惜一切代价去追寻。西里斯天生正义，光明磊落，他的内心是正面的，所以他有英雄的气概和胸怀。他是天生指明方向的星星。但是他也有阴暗极端的一面，他骗斯内普去尖叫棚屋的时候完全没有考虑卢平。并且，从某种程度上，他有轻贱性命的一面。詹姆不是不讨厌斯内普，他们还是某种意义上的情敌，但他知道不能让人去死。西里斯无论是没考虑到后果，还是觉得斯内普死了也无所谓，这件事情都代表了他性格里不太好的一面。这是他的缺点，但是也让他更加真实。西里斯是不完美的英雄。  
另外说说他的原生家庭。他的父母不接受他是格兰芬多，西里斯也不喜欢他们。和任何人一样，他也是渴望爱和理解的。詹姆的父母对他很好，他从来都没有忘记。他也对哈利很好。西里斯在没有爱的环境下也可以存活，但是有爱的话，就需要很多很多的爱去维系，因为他不是被家人爱着长大的小孩。他有他的孤独，旁人无法理解。他是需要被拯救的，亚历克丝也是需要被拯救的，他们没办法把对方从各自的深渊了拉出来。

Alex  
亚历克丝是我捏出来的角色，我非常非常喜欢她。一开始因为我太想写狮蛇恋了，并且为了让人物更加显得像那么回事，我借鉴了很多斯内普的人设：混血、魔药天才、黑魔法爱好者和忧郁而带一点悲观的性格。我当时信誓旦旦地感觉自己可以写HE，事实上只不过是证明了自己又一次的盲目自信和愚蠢。我写到一半才意识到这个人设注定了她和西里斯是无法HE的。从硬件上，亚历克丝不可能获得西里斯完整的爱。得到他的爱是需要门槛的，她永远也够不上。  
亚历克丝是她父母的结合，她父亲把对爱情的执着遗传给了她，而她的母亲给了她感知温暖的能力。然而她的母亲英年早逝，父亲本身也不够成熟，他没有在失去妻子之后继续做一名好父亲。所以亚历克丝和父亲一样，一直活在对母亲的思念里，她渴望得到爱，但又非常胆怯，懦弱，瞻前顾后，总是很被动，也不擅长表达自己的爱。我的基友一直跟我说，其实西里斯根本不知道亚历克丝有多在乎他，确实如此。  
这种原生家庭让她很容易在面对西里斯的时候心理退行，但也很依恋他，因为西里斯所做的一切都是她不敢去做的，他太特别了。她在他面前就是很容易矮一头，很容易被他伤害，她太渴望得到他的爱了。这种依恋是不健康的，甚至可以说是病态的，真正健康的关系应该是需要平视的，但她无法平视他。所以她爱西里斯爱得非常辛苦，一直在消耗自己，直到穷途末路。  
也正是因为这种病态的感情最终惨烈收场，她才得以真正直面雷古勒斯。亚历克丝从一开始就是平视雷古勒斯的，他在心理上和她是平等的。学生时期她爱着西里斯而无法察觉，但是毕业之后再相遇的时候，他的爱情早就藏不住了。可是亚历克丝感觉雷古勒斯信奉纯血，他不可能对她有男女之情，所以她也就乐于承认没有。她在感情上很被动，一定要别人先付出先肯定她，她才能有所反应，不然她肯定是一辈子独身的。我的想法是，她对雷古勒斯的好感开始得不算晚，不然她为什么在雷古勒斯第一次放走她的时候要回头？她只是习惯性地以为自己不爱任何人而已，对她而言，爱就是输了，她已经输过一次了，她不敢再去爱了，并且在西里斯打伤她之前，她确实还无法彻底放下他。只有在西里斯用行动表现了他彻底放弃她（虽然事实不是这样）并且雷古勒斯一次次证明自己之后，她才可以直面自己。并且这种爱在他醒悟之后拯救了他，也拯救了她。  
当然，能够被亚历克丝爱上其实是一件很幸运的事情，因为亚历克丝是个很细腻的人，对情绪的感知很敏锐，对待感情认真而执着，她是一个忠贞而深情的爱人。她和西里斯因为性格使然也因为时运捉弄而有缘无分，绕了一个圈之后她还是找到了命定的爱人。

Regulus  
原著里对于雷古勒斯的描述很少，少到可怜，但也因此给了我用自己喜欢的方式去解读他的机会。  
首先，不得不说，他确实（曾经）是个纯血主义者。我不知道他在为了挂坠盒而死的时候是改变了纯血至上的看法，还是只是想反抗伏地魔这个手段过于残酷的暴徒。在我的解读里，他的纯血思想来自父母，也来自他个人秉持的精英主义。他觉得纯血积累了更多的社会财富和资源，所以更容易培养出精英。但能力也很重要，不然为什么他追随的是能力卓绝的伏地魔而不是克拉布和高尔呢（住口  
在这篇文里，这种纯血至上的想法在他遇到亚历克丝的时候就已经动摇了，因为亚历克丝是个很优秀的混血，优秀到令他仰慕。他没有办法否认自己觉得是对的事，所以他接受了“亚历克丝是个优秀的混血”这个事实，并且给她找了个理由——亚历克丝和其他混血不一样。而双标恰恰是爱情的开始。莉莉是格兰芬多，但是斯内普觉得莉莉和其他格兰芬多不一样，道理是类似的。  
他很早就喜欢亚历克丝了，那种年少时溢于言表的仰慕和不由自主的靠近，最后汇聚成了爱情，比他的哥哥早多了。他却从没有付之于言辞，那源于少年时期他对感情的内敛和保守，源于爱情本身的晦涩和不易察觉，也源自于他家族对纯血的执念。他和亚历克丝更像是某种心照不宣的暗流涌动。但暗流是否可以冲破沉默是看造化的。在“为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗”的结局里，他来不及了。但是在原文结局里，我觉得他值得拥有一个反杀的机会，因为他是更会爱和包容的人，他能拯救亚历克丝。  
他和亚历克丝最后可以HE的原因，其实部分也因为他们能够在彼此身边做自己。雷古勒斯能够接受亚历克丝，而亚历克丝也包容了雷古勒斯。他们之间的相处模式更舒适也更像是爱人的模式。我一开始并没有想让他在挂坠盒之后活下来，我认为他会在赴死之前去找亚历克丝，没头没脑地说一句“我很害怕”，亚历克丝会告诉他，“我也很害怕”，然后他们都会落泪，他们之间浅薄的缘分就结束了。但是我的基友跟我说，你不觉得这种感情，如果不能被称之为爱情，那也一定比爱情更加高级吗？我沉默了。分享眼泪比起分享欢笑更重要，因为欢笑属于每一个人，而眼泪只能留爱人。然后我就⋯⋯开始埋头改大纲。

最后说说原定结局。“为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗？”  
为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗？这个问题原本就是无解的，因为人无法解释自己为什么会爱上另一个人。没有为什么。  
这个结局，真的是我原本订好的结局（之一）。阿斯普洛斯的悲剧是三角恋悲剧的延伸。他从小在埃弗利夫人冷漠的照拂下长大，无法感受到家庭的温暖，所以他对早逝的母亲充满了爱，他依靠这份爱存活。并且亚历克丝确实很爱他。阿斯普洛斯度过了一个伤感的童年，一直活在对母亲的哀悼里，无法自拔。  
西里斯在亚历克丝死去之后一直为她哀痛，亚历克丝让他感到孤独和痛苦，他无法走出这种痛苦，只好选择忽略它，结婚生子，用喧嚣温暖的家庭去填满一切。直到莉莉好心却办了一件坏事——她后来肯定会后悔把阿斯普洛斯的存在告诉西里斯。但当时她就是这么做了，她希望西里斯能够好好对待这个孤独又可怜的孩子，因为他没有好好对待亚历克丝，她以为西里斯会在这个孩子身上弥补。但莉莉低估了亚历克丝对西里斯的影响，西里斯一直无法直面亚历克丝，无论是她对他至死不渝的爱情，还是她的死，还是她和他弟弟之间一直存在的，暧昧不清又混乱不堪的传闻。所以他注定无法直面这个孩子。他没办法像对待孤儿一样温暖地对待他。  
并且他的儿子还是斯莱特林。我和我基友讨论过，西里斯是不是真的怀疑过阿斯普洛斯不是他的。我说没有，这只是他的气话。我基友说有，因为他不相信自己的亲生儿子会是斯莱特林，下意识地想要否认，但他又知道亚历克丝生前用尽一切在爱他，所以他很矛盾，但还是有那么一点动摇了，并且亚历克丝没有说过孩子的父亲是谁，没有人说得清楚，死无对证。这个答案真的很伤，但是我又觉得确实有道理。西里斯对院系太过偏激，他理想中的儿子，如果存在的话，应该是哈利这样的。反正不会是斯莱特林，从这点上就已经注定了他和阿斯普洛斯父子关系的悲剧。  
阿斯普洛斯在西里斯那边得到的所有负面情绪，在他发现雷古勒斯对亚历克丝的爱之后，都消失了。雷古勒斯是他理想的父亲，因为他爱亚历克丝，也不会不接受阿斯普洛斯是一名斯莱特林——雷古勒斯就是斯莱特林。阿斯普洛斯继承了亚历克丝对爱的执着，他总是代入母亲的角色去为她挑选爱人。雷古勒斯留下的一切都证明了他对亚历克丝的爱，所以他选择了雷古勒斯。并且雷古勒斯的信件里确实说得很模糊，阿斯普洛斯愿意相信自己是他的儿子。这种设想让他满意也让他感到幸福。  
然后西里斯的话再度伤害了阿斯普洛斯。西里斯那句“是啊，够了”很微妙地以不同的方式伤害了在场的三个人。他自己无法承认雷古勒斯更爱亚历克丝的事实——他也知道自己不是合格的爱人，所以他用这句话来进行痛苦的心理防卫，但他的心也在流血。莉莉愤怒是因为她不清楚雷古勒斯对亚历克丝的感情，她感觉西里斯在无中生有地诋毁亚历克丝的不忠和朝三暮四，而谁都知道亚历克丝不是这样的人，她为亚历克丝感到不值。阿斯普洛斯感觉这是西里斯对自己的抛弃，然而他都不配当他的父亲，有什么资格抛弃他？他为母亲当年的一片痴心感到愤怒，自己的自尊心也受到了伤害。  
阿斯普洛斯抱着最后的希望去找了埃弗利夫人，然后得到了最令他痛苦的答案。西里斯确实是他的父亲，而西里斯是不够爱亚历克丝的那一个。阿斯普洛斯一直在自我代入亚历克丝，他想要得到一个温暖的家庭，父母相爱并且爱他，然后他一次次地失望，直到绝望。  
阿斯普洛斯的性格确实是西里斯和亚历克丝的结合，他很执着——从来不愿意放弃追寻当年的真相，很勇敢——十五岁直接上去就和贝拉决斗，很忠诚——他非常维护早逝的母亲，充满宿命感的是，他也痛恨自己的出身，和当年的西里斯一样。如果人可以选择自己的出身，西里斯大概会毫不犹豫选择波特夫妇，而阿斯普洛斯会选择雷古勒斯和亚历克丝。但是人无法选择自己的父母，这一切都是既定的事实，只能接受不能更改。并且他也和亚历克丝一样，会钻牛角尖。亚历克丝希望他不要为自己的身世而痛苦，她希望他用自己留给他的一切快乐地享受生命，生命是很宝贵的东西，但是他做不到。因为他是她的儿子，她当年想不通的问题，留给她的儿子，也一样想不通。阿斯普洛斯不知道自己可以不为身世苦恼，他的思想里没有这个选项。  
最后，绝望的阿斯普洛斯想要证明自己不会再被任何人伤害，他成了黑魔王。但是他发现自己无论获得了多么强大的力量，他都无法摆脱过去的痛苦，每一天对他而言都是新的折磨。所以他用自己的生命报复了西里斯。他问西里斯，如果亚历克丝真的可以看见这一切，她会不会恨他？这个问题妙就妙在一切都说不破了。因为亚历克丝已经死了。阿斯普洛斯短暂而苦涩的生命里充满了太多无法解决的疑问了。亚历克丝最后为自己的选择后悔了吗？如果她知道后来的这一切，她会恨他吗？为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗？这些无法解答的疑问一步步把阿斯普洛斯推向无底深渊。他用和他母亲当年一样的方式走向了自我毁灭，死于心碎，还都在二十一岁，一个原本应该是充满希望的年龄。


	46. Chapter 46

番外5 奥地利的布莱克一家 2  
Episode 02

塞弗尔斯在听了两个和精灵有关的传说之后打了个哈欠，昏昏欲睡地眨了眨眼，雷古勒斯把泰迪熊放在他的枕头边。

“晚安，赛弗。”

男孩已经迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。“晚安，爸爸。”

雷古勒斯在空荡荡的宅子里逛了一圈，途经一副埃弗利家某位先祖的画像，画像上留着白胡子的男巫被他的脚步声吵醒，蓝眼睛阴冷地瞪了他一眼，裹紧了身上翻着毛领的巫师袍。雷古勒斯拿起一本矮桌上的书随手翻看了一章，有关龙血的用途，上面有亚历克丝随手写上去的注解。

一楼走道里的座钟敲了十一下，他放下书，上楼检查了一下早已入梦的塞弗尔斯，帮他把掉到床下的泰迪熊捡回去重新放在枕头边上，然后他回到卧室门口，轻手轻脚地开了门。

门没锁。一片无声的漆黑里，他熟门熟路地摸到了床，掀开垂下的床帘，以最小的幅度躺下。

另外半边床动了动。

“你怎么进来了。”

“你丢错了枕头，”雷古勒斯拉了拉亚历克丝脑袋下面的那个羽毛枕头，“这个才是我的。”

“我不管。”亚历克丝头也不回。

雷古勒斯往那边挪了一点。“你不能这样，一生气就把我赶到卧室外面去。”

亚历克丝依旧没回过头，裹了裹被子。“那是一条瑞典短鼻龙。”

“我保证以后再也不会发生了。”

亚历克丝没有说话，她沉默地侧身躺着，感觉雷古勒斯把头靠了过来，手指有一下没一下地滑过她的脖子，她没有阻止他，过了一阵，他开始堂而皇之地索要专注的亲吻。烈日下的冰块一点一点地融化了。她没准备拒绝他但也不打算就这么放过他，感知开始变得柔软，层层叠叠的藤蔓拦住了她的去路。

阴暗的夜色里，磐石般的巨蛇钻进了雨后的土壤，引路的赞歌里有沾着蜂蜜的小苍兰。海水猛烈地拍打着礁石，在微不可闻的气流声里冲向堤坝。躁动的海浪一阵接着一阵直接攻占了海底的城堡，走投无路的人鱼从浮潜的深海里游到岸上，单薄的肩背在月光下美得像一首诗。

传说里的人鱼因为爱而抛弃了鱼尾长出白皙的双腿，她半闭着眼睛跪坐在坚硬的礁石上，地动山摇时她发出细弱而混乱的叹息声，颤抖着嘴唇想要永坠地狱，长发凌乱地披散着，像是黑色的矢车菊随风而动。

星星从夜幕掉落入海里，在深不可测的海底炸开一道又一道白色的光束。

窗外的雾气快要散去时，他们靠在一起享受着黑夜的寂静，亚历克丝抚摸着他匀称漂亮的肌肉和修长的骨架，闻着他身上和她相同的气味，他们长年累月用同样的洗浴产品。

“下雪了。”雷古勒斯看见白色的绒雪粘在窗户上，像一面黑墙上的白斑。

“嗯。”她趴在他的身边浅浅地应了一声。

“我有没有说过，我梦见过你。”他低下头用鼻尖去嗅她的头发。

“没有，”她侧过身来勾住了他的脖子，“你梦见了什么？”

雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿，低声回忆道。“我们两个去树林里玩，采了野莓，那些野莓太嫩了，一不小心就破在我们的手心里，红色的汁液流得满手都是。我们都非常慌张，情急之下开始舔对方的手指。”

“然后呢？”

“我醒了，手忙脚乱地开始换裤子，整整一个礼拜不敢朝你看。”

亚历克丝无法忍住笑意。“这是什么时候的梦？”

他轻描淡写地说。“我十四岁⋯⋯快十五岁的时候。那是我第一次⋯⋯也是我第一次梦见你。”

“容我提醒你，我们结婚快要十四年了。”她凑过去吻了吻他的眉骨和脸颊。

他贴着她的嘴唇说道。“我只是突然想告诉你。”

“我知道。”她把头靠在枕头上。

他拍了拍她的背。“睡吧，亲爱的。”

“晚安，雷古勒斯。”

他吻了吻她的眉心，把两个人一起埋进温暖的被子里，闭上眼。“晚安，亚历克丝。”

—

次日清晨，雷古勒斯穿着睡袍打开门，赛弗正站在浴室的小板凳上认真地刷牙，泰迪熊坐在浴缸边上，头上戴着一个有花边的小浴帽。

“爸爸，你昨晚难道不该睡在沙发上吗？”男孩跳下板凳，满口牙膏沫地从浴室里探出脑袋问。

他咳了咳。“赛弗，昨天夜里太冷了。”

“是的，外面都下雪了。”男孩开始漱口。

“乖，待会儿我们先吃早餐。”他摸了摸男孩微微带卷的黑色头发。

塞弗尔斯眨眨眼，“为什么？不等妈妈吗？”

“让亚历克丝多睡一会儿。”他要先下楼去检查一下太太的绣球花种子到货了没有。

吃早饭的时候，塞弗尔斯往自己的燕麦粥里加了一勺葡萄干和杏仁碎，雷古勒斯喝了一口加了牛奶的红茶，翻了一页奥地利版的《预言家日报》。

赛弗抬起头。“妈妈，早上好。”

雷古勒斯放下报纸。“亚历克丝。”

“你们也早上好。”亚历克丝披着睡袍坐下，若无其事地倒了一杯茶，加了牛奶，然后又拿了一块黑麦面包和一点水果。

“妈妈。”男孩突然出声。

亚历克丝端起茶杯。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“妈妈，你的脖子怎么回事？”

“⋯⋯没怎么回事，亲爱的，我好像被虫咬了，”亚历克丝帮雷古勒斯的茶杯倒满，又转向塞弗尔斯扯开了话题，“你想要吃一点蓝莓么？”

男孩摇了摇头，用勺子继续低头吃着燕麦粥。

雷古勒斯为了掩饰尴尬而端起茶杯喝了一口，嘴唇一碰就差点把杯子甩出去。

“爸爸？”

雷古勒斯不动声色地放下杯子。“没什么，赛弗，我被烫到了。”

“哦，是么？”亚历克丝喝了一口茶，开始专心致志地吃面包，“那你可真是太不小心了，雷古勒斯。”

男孩吃完了最后一口燕麦粥。“喔⋯⋯妈妈，我能去用用坩埚吗？我想要试试看一种书上看到的魔药。明年秋天的时候我就要去德姆斯特朗了。”

“去吧，亲爱的，有问题都可以问我，或者问你爸爸也行，”亚历克丝把塞弗尔斯吃燕麦粥的碗递给一个穿着花边围裙和小帽子的家用小精灵，“谢谢你，莱拉。”

男孩像一阵风一样兴奋地上楼了。亚历克丝目送孩子离开，用叉子吃了一片油桃，咀嚼了一会儿咽了下去，看着雷古勒斯不动声色地笑了。“味道怎么样？”

雷古勒斯委屈极了。“你不能给我喝巴波块茎的脓水。”

亚历克丝耳朵都红了。“你也不能咬我的脖子⋯⋯等赛弗长大了他——”

“他早晚会明白他是怎么降生的。”雷古勒斯伸手拿了亚历克丝的茶杯喝了一口。

亚历克丝双手抱着胳膊。“哦。”

雷古勒斯把她的茶杯放了回去。“亲爱的，容我提醒你，你也咬过我的脖子。第二天我把茶和早餐给你送到了床上。不是巴波块茎的脓水。”

“记忆力超群的雷古勒斯，”亚历克丝撇了撇嘴，“很可惜我现在想不出反例来驳斥你。”

他露出胜利者的微笑，温热的呼吸和茶的味道一起扑在她的脸上。“现在吻我一下，我就忘记巴波块茎的脓水的味道。”

亚历克丝飞快地咬了一下他的嘴唇，然后才认真地把嘴唇印了上去。雷古勒斯捧起了她的脸，亚历克丝把手指伸进了他的头发里，顺着发线滑到了他的后颈，吻在唇间像蜜糖一样融化了。

图书室和书房是分开的，图书室是三楼最大的一间房间，在它隔壁的书房是他们回到庄园之后才改建的，原来是一间不小的娱乐室，专门用来玩十柱滚木球戏，墨绿色的壁纸上雕刻着纤细的三色堇，这间房间曾经属于亚历克丝的曾曾祖母，一位波兰女巫，那时她的出身地还被算在德国境内。后来这间房间被改建的时候也没有大兴土木地改动，只是把里面发霉的球戏道具换成了两张面对面的巨大书桌，配上两盏可以调整亮度和角度的落地灯和黑色的皮质双人沙发。

他们总是花很长时间在书房里。桌上铺着精灵语的卷轴，旁边的架子上堆着一沓又一沓的文献复本和典籍。他们的著作都用德语写在一种泛着灰色的羊皮纸上，由猫头鹰或者秃鹫送到位于维也纳的古代魔文研究所里。雷古勒斯每天早上都要跨过旋转式楼梯去尖塔上看他的宝贝秃鹫，有时候赛弗也会跟去，如果他不想待在图书室里看书的话。傍晚时分雷古勒斯和亚历克丝都会在院子里走动，查看一下绣球花，或者拉着手去附近的山林里散步，几只渡鸦永远都停在屋檐上，偶尔互相争斗，发出沙哑的争吵。

亚历克丝的祖母，在德国不莱梅长大的希尔德加德·黑森伯格·埃弗利夫人被埋在后山的埃弗利家族墓地里，挨着先她去世五十余年的丈夫克劳斯。每年春夏之交，亚历克丝会带着雷古勒斯和塞弗尔斯去给他们献上新鲜的花束。她的父母都葬在英国，一个满载着他们快乐回忆的国度，他们当年的相片被放在埃弗利庄园二楼一间小会客室的墙上，一个清瘦标致的男人揽着笑意甜美的女人，女人的手搭在微微隆起的腹部，相框下方用英语刻着一行纤细的花体字，“唯爱永生”。

塞弗尔斯在期待中等来了德姆斯特朗的入学通知书，同时寄来的还有火焰杯的观赛申请表。塞弗尔斯兴奋地宣布自己想要报名去观赛，这可是难得一遇的机会。亚历克丝脸色一白，雷古勒斯拍了拍她的肩，他们低声交谈了几句，雷古勒斯转而示意塞弗尔斯跟他一起上楼。

他们绕到了二楼北侧的那间小会客室，塞弗尔斯坐在了沙发上。“爸爸，”他顿了顿，察觉到了母亲当时脸上闪过的不安，“难道我不能去吗？”

雷古勒斯斟酌着告诉塞弗尔斯。“不是不能去，只是你的妈妈在担心你。”

“担心什么？”

“和爸爸有关，”雷古勒斯沉吟片刻，“爸爸当年犯过错。”

男孩惊讶地看着他。

雷古勒斯没有坐在男孩身边，而是撑着沙发蹲在了男孩面前，和他平视，眼神诚恳。“你的祖父母很宠爱我，但也给我灌输了一些不正确的观念，当时我全然接受了它们，以它为信条做过很不好的事。至今我都为此愧疚不安。”

男孩困惑地眨眨眼，等待着父亲继续说下去。

“你的妈妈指正了我的错误，给了我改过自新的勇气也把我从死亡的边缘拉了回来，”雷古勒斯推开男孩遮在额头上的头发，目光温和地落在了赛弗的蓝眼睛里，“我很感激她。”

“妈妈以前救过你？”

“没错，”雷古勒斯点了点头，郑重地对男孩说，“你妈妈很了不起，赛弗。在我心里，她值得最好的一切。”

“你也是最好的，爸爸，”塞弗尔斯顿了顿，“虽然你做过不好的事，但你改正了它。”

“不，我不是最好的，”雷古勒斯摇了摇头，他看向一个放在桌上的银色相框，穿着黑色婚纱的亚历克丝挽着他的手臂，他们在相片里无数次地对视然后一起看向镜头，他想起了令人着迷的过去，温柔地笑了，“但你妈妈很宽容，她原谅了我，还给了我一个机会，让我能努力去当那个配得上她的人。”

“然后呢？”

“我们结了婚，一起做了一些对的事⋯⋯然后回到了家。过了快两年，你出生了。和那些事有关的人再也没有出现过。”

男孩不解地问。“但是，这和妈妈担心我去霍格沃茨有什么关系？”

“那些当年和爸爸一起做错过事的人，有很多都没有悔改，他们依旧秉持着错误的观念，他们的孩子在霍格沃茨。”雷古勒斯斟酌着说，“你的妈妈害怕他们认出你是我们的孩子，伤害你。”

“但我想去霍格沃茨看看。”

“你可以去看看，霍格沃茨是很好的地方，”雷古勒斯思考片刻，“只是⋯⋯爸爸希望你和德姆斯特朗的人待在一起，保持谨慎。可以么？”

“我懂了。”赛弗点点头。

雷古勒斯摸了摸男孩的头发。

“好孩子，”他从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，盒子里躺着一个金色飞贼，“你待会儿想和我玩魁地奇么？”

—

是夜，亚历克丝拿了一本书坐在塞弗尔斯的床前，她刚想问他想听什么样子的故事，就被他的问题打断了。

“妈妈，”塞弗尔斯出声道，他的泰迪熊戴着睡帽躺在他边上，“爸爸说你以前救过他的命，是真的吗？”

“哦，梅林，”亚历克丝有些吃惊，“他都跟你说了什么。”

男孩眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛。“爸爸说以前他犯过错，但是你原谅了他，还救过他的命。”

“这是他的版本，赛弗，不是我的版本。”

塞弗尔斯急切地问。“那么妈妈你的版本是什么？”

“我的版本么？”亚历克丝想了想，语气变得异常柔软，“一个天性善良的男人宁愿放弃所享有的一切，也要抗击暴虐者的统治。我一直相信，没有我的存在，雷古勒斯也会从当年的错误里醒悟过来。赛弗，你爸爸很勇敢，他救过我，在坏人面前，他不惜冒着生命危险保护了我。”

“你们到底谁救过谁？”男孩不解地问。

“都有，”亚历克丝沉浸在回忆里，不知不觉地笑了，过了一会儿，她回过头看向男孩，“言归正传，你要听什么样的睡前故事？”

男孩略带扭捏地说。“妈妈，我以后不能再听睡前故事了，我要去德姆斯特朗了，我长大了。”

“好的，”亚历克丝答应了，她伸出手拍拍男孩的肩膀，“晚安，亲爱的。睡吧。”

“晚安，妈妈。”男孩抱着泰迪熊裹了裹被子，闭上眼，听见母亲轻轻地带上了卧室的门。


	47. Chapter 47

番外6 奥地利的布莱克一家 3

Episode 03

塞弗尔斯小时候的绝大部分玩具都是父母亲手做的。

他不知道的是，远在他出生之前，那间属于他的婴儿房里就已经堆满了他们亲手给他准备的玩具。自己会蹦来蹦去的小木马是雷古勒斯自己雕出来的，小水缸里会唱歌的人鱼也是他根据书上的图鉴等比例复刻的，住在花瓣里的小仙子翅膀上的金粉是亚历克丝坐在摇椅上用颜料描上去的。

“感觉像在开玩具店。”亚历克丝曾经如是总结。当时她的肚子已经很大了，他们俩都在期待着孩子的降生。

唯一的例外是泰迪熊先生。

那时距离冬天已经很近了，亚历克丝摸着肚子，窝在壁炉边的摇椅上发呆。雷古勒斯坐在她边上的靠背沙发上，给他新做好的亚瑟王粘上头发。

“玩具店。”亚历克丝冷不防出声说道。

雷古勒斯放下亚瑟王人偶。“怎么了？”

“我小时候……很小的时候，真的很喜欢去玩具店。”

“对角巷的玩具精品店？”

“不，不不不，海藻巷隔壁的，”亚历克丝回忆道，“麻瓜的。”

她告诉雷古勒斯，小时候有段时间海藻巷隔壁开过一家很小的玩具店，店主一家都是麻瓜，也只卖麻瓜玩具。她母亲带她去过，在那里给她买过一只泰迪熊。

“泰迪熊？”雷古勒斯问。巫师的世界里没有泰迪熊。

“嗯……一种毛茸茸的玩具熊，”亚历克丝随手比划了一下，“大概这么大，但应该也有更大一号的。我妈妈会给它做衣服，小裙子，或者小帽子。”

亚历克丝小时候经常抱着它在床上或者地毯上玩，一个人轮换着扮演着泰迪熊的姐妹或者母亲，给它换上衣服或者戴上帽子，假装要一起去剧院看戏或者喝茶吃蛋糕。

“它就叫泰迪熊？”

“嗯，”亚历克丝点头，去书架上拿了一本书，津津有味地看了起来，她听见开门的声音，头也不抬地问，“你要出门吗？”

“马上就回来。”

维也纳的格拉本大街上有一家不小的玩具店，黑色的雕花门牌上写着约瑟芬&蕾娜，是店名也是第一任男女主人的名字。大约四十年前，他们的外孙霍尔继承了这家玩具店，他接管了它，并打算在未来几年把它留给自己的孙女。

头发花白的霍尔是在柜台里煮咖啡的间隙发现这个年轻人的。

他非常英俊，看上去还像个学生，穿了一件看不出来是风衣还是长袍的黑色外套，不停地巡视着货架上的玩具，像是在找什么东西。

“你好，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”霍尔喝了一口咖啡，“已经快到了打烊的时间了。”

“抱歉，”年轻人朝他走近两步，礼貌地问，“请问有’泰迪熊’吗？”

“没有一家玩具店会没有泰迪熊，”霍尔指了指他后面的那个货架，“那边，你找找看，没有的话我去仓库里再拿。”

雷古勒斯在两种型号里犹豫了一下，选择了稍大的那一种，伸出手把它抱了起来走到收银柜台前，抽出一张麻瓜的货币，递给霍尔。

年轻人的样子在霍尔眼里实在是有点奇怪，他太年轻了，但是买玩具的热切又像是一位新生儿的父亲，教养良好打扮体面但是看上去又像是从来没进过玩具店。并且他拿出的纸币，对于买一个泰迪熊来说，面值实在是太大了。在霍尔费尽心思凑找零的时候，他一直在摆弄着泰迪熊的胳膊，难道他小时候没有玩过泰迪熊？

“你的找零，”霍尔把几张花花绿绿的纸币和一小叠硬币递给他，“欢迎再来。”

“谢谢，谢谢。”年轻人把泰迪熊夹在胳膊下，收起找零，冲他露出一个真心实意的微笑，趁着霍尔低头喝咖啡的一瞬间又消失不见了。

—  
塞弗尔斯收拾去德姆斯特朗的前夜，把他的泰迪熊放进了箱子里。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯送他去学校之后，第一位进德姆斯特朗的布莱克毫不意外地获得了去霍格沃茨观赛的资格。同一年级里，跟他一同入选的是伯恩哈特家的独生女，一个金色卷发的小女孩，有一双碧绿的大眼睛，漂亮得像个洋娃娃。

小女孩兴冲冲地跑过来。“你好，我叫克罗克丝·伯恩哈特，克罗克丝是一种花！”

塞弗尔斯垂着双手，礼貌而疏远地看着她。“布莱克。”

“好无聊啊，我们打一架怎么样？”克罗克丝举着魔杖提议道。在她看来打架是一种无聊的消遣，她在家里几乎每天都和爸爸妈妈打架切磋为乐。

塞弗尔斯微微皱着眉，看她的眼神像是在看外星人。哪里有人没事整天打架的，像个野蛮人。

女孩见他对打架没有兴趣，撇撇嘴放下魔杖，过了一会儿她像是又找到了什么感兴趣的话题，凑了过去说。“听说你妈妈是埃弗利，是真的吗？”

克罗克丝早就注意到他了，布莱克这个姓氏在德姆斯特朗从来没有出现过，她也从来没有在其他场合见过这个男孩。有几个消息灵通的高年级生不知道从哪儿打听到的消息，说他的妈妈出身奥地利的埃弗利，爸爸就显得有些神秘了。

埃弗利虽然也不是什么大姓，但好歹比布莱克要耳熟一些。毕竟埃弗利在德国斯图加特也有分支，但同样行迹稀少，不与外人多往来。

塞弗尔斯听到和妈妈有关的内容，只能点点头。“是的。”

“我们都要去霍格沃茨看三强争霸赛，那我们当朋友好不好？到时可以一起去那里玩。”小女孩撑着脑袋问，朝他眨眨绿色的大眼睛，像是在共谋什么不得了的事。

男孩像是听见了什么不得了的内容，蹭的一下站了起来，抱着书和笔记本对她丢下一句“失陪”就匆匆离开。

临去霍格沃茨的前一天晚上，塞弗尔斯趴在桌子上给爸爸妈妈写了一封很长的信，交给了猫头鹰让它寄回去。

雷古勒斯拿了信，飞奔到楼下去找亚历克丝，两个人凑在灯下一起看，只见塞弗尔斯在信的最后若无其事地问：

“爸爸妈妈，你们知道’克罗克丝’是一种怎样的花吗？”

—

躲得过一时，躲不过一世。一起去霍格沃茨之后他们多半还是要一起行动。他还记得他爸爸的话，要他和德姆斯特朗的学生待在一起。高年级的学生固然对他算不上排斥，但年龄差太大了总有代沟，最后也就是他和克罗克丝待在一起。

距离太近的结果是，克罗克丝发现了他会英语，因为她发现了他用英语问厨房的家用小精灵有没有猫头鹰口粮，他带的不够多。

“你居然会英语。”克罗克丝像是发现什么惊天大秘密。

男孩提着一口袋的猫头鹰粮回过头。“这有什么奇怪的吗？我爸爸妈妈都说英语。”

“他们是英国人吗？”

“不是吧。”塞弗尔斯没有想过这个问题，他下意识地觉得父母都出身奥地利，就和他一样。

“那为什么他们都说英语？”

男孩觉得这没什么奇怪的。“但他们也说别的语言，德语，人鱼语，精灵语。”

“好吧。”克罗克丝妥协了。

火焰杯的比赛开始之后出现了第四位候选人，但是德姆斯特朗的克鲁姆信心满满，认为这平白无故多出来的对手不会给他夺冠造成太大的阻挠。

对塞弗尔斯而言，跟霍格沃茨的学生一起上学显然没什么不好的，他听得懂英语，虽然说得不多但理解并无大碍，除了魔药课的那个教授第一次见到他就跟见了鬼似的。

然而在克罗克丝面前，他不得不当她的翻译。她不懂任何英语，要他用德语给她转述一遍。

那天克鲁姆拿到了金蛋，他大致猜到了这是什么，给克鲁姆解释了一下他的想法之后这位踌躇满志的参赛选手立刻就冲了出去。

他是在这时候见到一个黑发绿眼的十四岁少年，一直在看着他的，仿佛想要努力辨认出他是谁。

这种眼神让塞弗尔斯警惕了起来，抬起下巴瞥了他一眼就和克罗克丝离开了。

“他们在说什么？”克罗克丝每天至少问这句话十五遍。

“抱歉，听不清。”他们距离太远了，他确实没听到多少。

那一届火焰杯非常不太平，最后一轮决赛甚至出了人命，低年级的孩子们都被屏蔽在真相之外，心神不宁地回到了德姆斯特朗之后很快就到了一年级的暑假。亚历克丝和雷古勒斯去接他，亚历克丝带着赛弗走在前面，雷古勒斯拎着箱子走在后面，不经意间听到一句“克罗克丝，明年再见！”

他回过头，看见一个金发的小女孩冲刚刚跟她道别的孩子挥挥手。

那个小女孩发现了雷古勒斯的目光，猜他就是塞弗尔斯那位神秘的父亲，朝他也挥挥手。

雷古勒斯对她点点头，转身离去。当天晚上，他躺在床上看书的时候，冷不防冒出一句。

“你说，赛弗是不是恋爱了？”

亚历克丝当时正在镜子前擦头发，吓得差点把桌上的瓶瓶罐罐扫到地上。

一年级的暑假弥漫着一股暗流涌动的氛围，亚历克丝和雷古勒斯总是在写信，不安地观察着自己的左臂。塞弗尔斯不知道那是什么，他甚至猜测那是一种情侣纹身，他爸妈绝对做得出来这种事。

他一直和几个学校里的同学保持友好而不过分的往来，克罗克丝并不是其中一员，她有她的圈子，他们在德姆斯特朗像是两颗以不同轨迹运行的行星。塞弗尔斯成了大家口中“高傲的优等生”，而克罗克丝身上的标签则更加复杂一些，诸如“格斗高手”、“常胜将军”和不知道哪个不要命的男孩取的“霸王花”。

三年级的圣诞节前后，塞弗尔斯突然开始长高，漂亮男孩长出了英俊深邃的轮廓，还入选了魁地奇队。开始有姑娘往他的书里偷偷夹信和巧克力，巧克力分给舍友，信件往往看看名字就把它们丢掉了。时间久了，关于他挑剔的传说在女生群体里此起彼伏，他不想管，魁地奇的训练和日常的学习生活已经把时间都排满了，他没空理会这些。

四年级时，他偶遇一场混乱实属意外。那天他去图书馆发现一堆人簇拥在一起准没好事。他刚想绕开，看见被围观的主角又不由自主地停住了脚步。

克罗克丝在和另一个女孩格斗。这不稀奇，因为德姆斯特朗有一门课就叫魔法格斗，大家课余都会用一些伤害性不强的咒语互相练习。

金发碧眼的女孩毫不费力地就打掉了对方的魔杖，另一个女孩略带慌张地往后一缩，而克罗克丝丝毫没有就此罢手的意思。

塞弗尔斯预感再这么下去要出事，拿出魔杖挥了挥，轻声念了个咒语，克罗克丝掌心一麻，魔杖掉到了地上。

“你干什么！”她隔着重重围观的人群，没好气地瞪着他。

大家瞬间小碎步后移，给塞弗尔斯让出半条走道的空间，不知道是想看好戏还是怕被误伤。

塞弗不喜欢这种场合，皱着眉对她说。“你已经赢了，伯恩哈特，不用再继续了。”

克罗克丝转转眼珠，挑衅地看着他。“那你跟我打。”

他想都没想就拒绝了。“现在又不是决斗课。”

克罗克丝抬起下巴，碧绿色的眼睛里烧起火来。人如其名，克罗克丝就像盛开的番红花一样嚣艳迷人。

这已经是他第无数次拒绝她了，态度轻慢的布莱克。他每次都不太愿意和她说话，像是看不起他。

“这就是你的理由？”她问。

“不然呢。”他略微不自然地移开目光，抱着书拨开人群，“抱歉，借过。”

四年级快要结束的时候，他多半还是听到了一些英国传来的风声，他忍不住频繁地写信给父母试探他们在做什么，好在他们的回信都非常及时，这让他多少松了口气。

克利切是在四年级暑假到他家来的，一见到赛弗就哭得一把眼泪一把鼻涕，管他叫“小主人”。雷古勒斯和亚历克丝都不想让克利切做任何家务了，他们接他回来只是想让他待在熟悉的人身边休息休息。但他们俩都低估了克利切的劳动热情，偶尔克利切还是会力所能及地帮忙整理一下花圃，松个土或者除草之类的。

父母看上去都比前两年轻松一些，赛弗旁敲侧击地问过一两次，没问出什么来。他们只说是“完成了一个大项目”，他发现他们手上的情侣纹身也不见了。

“噢，那个啊，”雷古勒斯有点不好意思，“就是……没有了。”

“对，洗掉了。”亚历克丝四平八稳地附和了一句，翻了一页手上的书。“这种东西没什么意思。”

塞弗尔斯一想到他爸妈居然会去弄情侣纹身就觉得浑身恶寒，太肉麻了。

他们在假期里一起去了北欧度假，看雪，路上还偶遇过几个喝多了的维京海盗，在人鱼口岸问浮上水面的人鱼买了两串珊瑚制成的珠子。

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝经常外出散步，从他们住着的冰屋绕到雪山的另一边，然后再在柔软的暮色里踏着松软的雪回来。有一次半途下了雪，满山纷纷扬扬，雷古勒斯取下斗篷罩着亚历克丝，她拂去了他嘴唇上的雪粒，吻了他。

赛弗刷的一声拉上了窗帘，面无表情地回到书桌前开始写写画画。很显然，他的担心毫无必要。

他那段时间琢磨了一些魔咒，可以把花封在一块四方形的冰块里永不融化，就像是冰块制成的骰子。尝试了几天之后，他成功地把制成了一颗里面开着番红花的冰骰子。他盯着它发呆了一阵，把它塞进口袋里，在从北欧回去之后又放在了自己房间的书架上。

最终这个礼物还是被他以“留着也没什么用”的理由寄了出去，一同寄出去的还有一封很短的信。“来自芬兰的礼物。”

回信第二天就来了。“谢谢，礼物我收到了。不知道你还会芬兰语。”

他硬着头皮又写了一封回去。“抱歉，我不会芬兰语。”

石沉大海。

雷古勒斯和亚历克丝都有点看出了他们儿子的心思，但他们都选择按兵不动，像看刚刚会走路的小狗小猫一样静静地观察着。

五年级风平浪静，塞弗尔斯照样考试名列前茅，在球队的表现也让他很受欢迎。唯一的变数是，克罗克丝突然变得很热情。

她不是热情地想和他出去约会，如果是那样大概他做梦都会笑醒。她想和他打架。塞弗尔斯怎么也想不通。为什么克罗克丝这么想要跟他打一场。他爸爸妈妈之间从来不用魔杖解决问题，所以他……他也不想跟她打架。

他买来了一株纤细的番红花夹在笔记本里，偶尔看着笔记本发呆，意识到自己在做什么的时候就迅速地把它夹到没用的那几页里，假装它不存在。

克罗克丝也很苦恼，她觉得自己什么都没做错。她只是想跟他一起玩，又找不出合适的借口，只好跟他说要比试比试。每次布莱克都拒绝她，一定是他看不上她。

期末考试快结束的那天，他们在二楼的教室门口相遇了。

克罗克丝走上前去。“我问你最后一次，你跟不跟我打。”

“抱歉。”他摇摇头，抱着书和笔记本转身要走。

克罗克丝一把夺过他的笔记本。

“你干什么？”他慌张地回过身，伸出手要把自己的笔记本抢回来。

她灵活地往后让了一步，朝他得意地笑笑。

他不敢让她知道笔记本里的秘密，只能说。“把你的魔杖拿出来，伯恩哈特。”

克罗克丝如愿以偿，然而他们的决斗持续了一阵也就结束了。她的格斗天赋太强了，塞弗尔斯虽然每学期的格斗课也能拿“O”，但和她比起来还是差一截。

塞弗尔斯手里的魔杖掉到了地上，他礼貌地朝她点点头。“你赢了。”

“行吧。”她帮他把魔杖捡了起来，然后才意识到自己在做什么。

他接过魔杖的时候说了谢谢，耳朵红得发烫，幸好都藏在他的鬓发里，别人什么都看不到。

她把笔记本递给他的时候手一松，一朵番红花制成的书签掉了出来，落在了地上。

他们两个人都愣住了。塞弗尔斯的脸涨得通红，乍一看像是得了什么怪病。克罗克丝感觉自己的嗓子被什么堵住了，她感觉这很不对劲，但是她不知道怎么办。

塞弗尔斯率先从尴尬里脱身，他一把夺过笔记本，落荒而逃。

当天晚上他忍不住给父母写信。他用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，低头写道。

“爸妈，我恋爱了”

他在写什么东西？塞弗尔斯不耐烦地把它揉成一团，换了一张新的信纸。

“爸妈，我失恋了”

撕掉，又换了一张新的。

“爸妈，”他深吸一口气，继续写道，“我决斗输了。”

雷古勒斯收到信的时候照例叫来了亚历克丝一起看。

“他决斗输了？”亚历克丝有些惊讶，“我本来都感觉他学得还不错呢。”

“等他回来再说吧，”雷古勒斯建议道，他想了想，不确定地感慨道，“原来德姆斯特朗的学生都这么厉害。”

假期里，塞弗尔斯闭口不提那次决斗到底是怎么回事，雷古勒斯和亚历克丝只好继续按兵不动。但他们都看出来了，孩子有喜欢的人了，那次决斗多半和感情问题有关。

“赛弗。”亚历克丝在某天早餐过后叫住了他，“能帮我去花圃里拿点绣球花么？别总麻烦克利切了。”

赛弗乖乖地走去花圃拿了一大捧白色的绣球花，把它们放回了餐桌上，雷古勒斯已经上楼去看书了，为了给太太腾出场地。亚历克丝拿了一个大大的花瓶和一把剪刀，正在随意地比划着绣球花适合的高度。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”她指了指椅子。“想陪我喝一会儿茶么？”

“噢，好。”塞弗尔斯不知道他妈妈在想什么，只好坐下。他觉得自己最近表现得正常极了。

亚历克丝感觉自己找儿子谈心是个坏主意，她不是很会循循善诱，平心而论雷古勒斯更擅长，但已经开了个头，她只好继续下去。

“你最近在学校怎么样？”

“挺好的。嗯……除了我们魁地奇输了。”

“噢。那别的呢？”她把绣球花修剪成一样的长度，放进花瓶里，一簇一簇的花球开得非常饱满，像是里面还有一个别样的世界。

“我想，没什么？”塞弗尔斯感觉不对劲地皱皱眉。

亚历克丝感觉再这样下去，场面会有点像刑讯犯人。她只好开门见山。“你有什么感情上的困惑么？”

塞弗尔斯愣了一会儿。

“有。”他顿了顿，心里明明想的是“我不知道她喜不喜欢我”或者“我不知道怎么开口”，一开口却变成了“人这一生只会爱一个人么？”

“当然不会。”亚历克丝坚决地说。

塞弗尔斯惊了。他以为母亲是那种会坚定地告诉他“会”的人。她和他父亲一直都是亲密且忠贞不渝的爱人。

亚历克丝摸了摸男孩的头发，沉默了一会儿，说道。“我在你父亲之前，曾经有过一个恋人。”

塞弗尔斯更加吃惊了。

“他，”她叹了一口气，努力地想从记忆里把过去翻出来，但记得的已经不多了，“我一度非常爱他，连你爸爸都知道。但是我和他不合适。我们都不能在感情里成全对方，当时我很受伤，我猜他也是。”

“……然后呢？”赛弗很难想象母亲之前的那个恋人到底是什么样子的人，他觉得父亲和母亲是最般配的爱侣，他心里爱情的雏形就完全来自他们。

“我和他分开了，过了一段时间，我和你爸爸在一起了。”亚历克丝沉默了一会儿，继续一字一顿地说道，“能和雷古勒斯相爱，是我毕生的光荣。”

虽然塞弗尔斯从来不怀疑父母之间的爱，但他也没有听过母亲这么坦诚且虔诚的告白。亚历克丝是非常内敛的人，赛弗在这一点上更像妈妈。

她察觉到孩子的吃惊，羞赧地笑了笑，清清嗓子。“跟你说这些干什么。”

亚历克丝顿了顿，推开了男孩的额发，细细的手指轻轻地刮了刮男孩清瘦的脸颊，仿佛他还只有七岁，“总之，不会的。人生很长的，无论是开始一段新的感情，还是坚持所爱，在爱情上勇敢一点都没什么错。”

赛弗一知半解地点点头。

亚历克丝看他这幅样子，偷偷地笑了一声。“好了，去帮我把你爸爸叫下来，我准备了茶。”

塞弗尔斯懵懵懂懂地走出餐厅，听见母亲对绣球花小声的自言自语。“终究还是太像我了，要再多像雷古勒斯一点就好了。”

六年级轰然而至，塞弗尔斯开始问克罗克丝要不要一起去打架。克罗克丝反过来觉得他很奇怪，她已经明白了，年轻男女应该一起去约会，打架那一套在她心底里早过时了。但她还是奉陪到底，不出十招塞弗尔斯就会输，不是他学艺不精，也不是他故意让她，而是克罗克丝真的在德姆斯特朗傲视群雄。

每次赛弗的魔杖被弹飞，或者更严重，整个人摔倒在地上，他也不生气，拍拍衣服说一声“谢谢”，然后下次再来。

克罗克丝觉得他傻，但还是旁敲侧击地问过了他想做什么工作。塞弗尔斯说他想研究魔药，他的魔药确实非常优秀，遗传了亚历克丝的天赋。克罗克丝说不清楚自己想做什么，可能她会和父母一样研究魔咒——顺便研究格斗魔法。她喜欢这个。

六年级就在这种不断打斗的氛围里进行的。大家都觉得他们俩疯了，不约会，整天打架。就像是费了好大力借了一本精彩的爱情小说，但结果发现它披错了封面。

学年快结束的时候，塞弗尔斯去了图书馆借书。他是在回来的时候被克罗克丝风风火火堵住去路的。她一言不发，冷漠地看着他。

“稍等，”他把抱着的书朝她晃了晃，“我现在不是很方便，明天最后一门考试结束了再打，请问你觉得可以吗。”

“笨蛋。”

“抱歉？”他愣住了，隐约感觉氛围不对。

克罗克丝一拳揍在他的鼻子上。“我从来不知道世界上还有你这么磨叽的人，布莱克。”

他的书全掉在了地上，捂着鼻子后退了半步。噢，她看上去像是要哭了。他想。

克罗克丝听见他嘴里轻轻地嘟囔了一句。但她没听清他说的是什么。

她吸了吸鼻子，打算在心底里给他最后一次机会。

他松开了捂在鼻子上的手，非常好，没流血，也不疼了。很显然他未来的女朋友/太太/孩子妈的肉搏技巧也远高于他……很多。

“克罗克丝，”塞弗尔斯顿了顿，深吸一口气，“请问我可以吻你么？”

*彩蛋&梗*  
亚历克丝之前反复梦见的母亲乘船离去，而渡鸦停在船舷上的暗示是：亚历克丝的父亲也是渡鸦，他无法从丧偶中解脱，并且最终随她而去。  
莉莉曾经在1981年之后给雷古勒斯和亚历克丝立过衣冠冢，墓志铭是“永远纯粹”。就在戈德里克山谷，原著里詹姆和莉莉坟墓的位置。  
亚历克丝对莉莉是否有百合情其实作者本人也说不清。那种说不清道不明的感情一度大概是真实存在的（认真脸，有一种结局是亚历克丝一个人对伏地魔撒了谎，然后和贝拉、卢克伍德在戈德里克山谷同归于尽，临终前她手握着雷古勒斯给她的挂坠盒，对莉莉说“莉莉，我做到了。”  
爱丽丝·彭斯确实曾经迷恋过亚历克丝，但是亚历克丝没有发现，只是把她当成了学妹。爱丽丝和兰妮卡最终成为了一对厮守终生的爱侣。  
詹姆在番外1里的设想“战争结束之后西里斯去找埃弗利，然后他们会结婚，有两个孩子”一度是真实结局之一，然而这个结局最后还是活在了尖头叉子的想象里，因为Sirius和Alex真的不适合  
亚历克丝1981年之前唯一一张笑着的照片是西里斯给她拍的那张，永远留在了波特家的照片墙上。1981年之后她还是有很多在笑的照片，只不过都在奥地利  
“渡鸦的羽毛能够被染成红色，也能被染成蓝色或者绿色”暗示的是亚历克丝可能会和西里斯在一起，但也可能和雷古勒斯在一起，蓝色指的是一个叫派克的拉文克劳男孩（如果你们还有印象），他当时一度是有可能的，但我觉得亚历克丝和他的交流太学术了，转为恋爱太生硬了，最后还是让他们当了纯粹的朋友  
“为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗”的结局里，阿斯普洛斯离世之后，埃弗利夫人拥抱着一堆相框，在楼上的房间里溘然长逝  
斯拉格霍恩的课上，西里斯的迷情剂为什么没有味道。可以理解成他感冒了闻不出，另一种解释是，他（至少当时）没那么爱她。怎么解释都可以  
最后说一个联动的梗……《不落的星》里雷古勒斯第一眼见到亚历克丝就微妙地感到心痛，是因为“为什么渡鸦会爱上黑狗”（w，然而幸运的是，没有人想起任何事

以上。  
承蒙厚爱，不胜感激。


End file.
